


Tasty Little Treat

by PlayNiceLiam



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha!liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta!Niall, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Bunnies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dominant Liam, Double Penetration, Edging, Excessive use of pet names, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Finger Sucking, Foot Fetish, Foursome, Heterosexual Sex, Kinda, Kink Exploration, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Lilo/Edward Styles, Louis really likes cute things, Louis with Sweater Paws, Louis-centric, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Nesting, Omega!Zayn, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Slight feminization, Smut, Snowballing, So yes, Submissive Louis, Teasing, Threesome, Tommo Tummy, Top Liam, Tummy fetish, Voyeurism, alpha!Harry, babying, bunny love, lilo, louis likes to be babied when he is pregnant, minor infantilism, minor nouis, omega!Louis, size!kink, there is babying but it is not a main theme in the story, tummy!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 121,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayNiceLiam/pseuds/PlayNiceLiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a virginal omega. Liam is a rock-solid and experienced alpha. Harry and Zayn like to hook up with each other and Niall just likes getting laid.</p><p>It doesn't take long for things to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: This story does include some babying. It is discussed and consensual. Also, all characters in this story, unless otherwise noted, are of age, and all sex is consensual. This story also contains strong and graphic sexual content. I know everyone has different triggers and I have tried my best to edit this fic to avoid setting off any of those triggers. BUT, I must urge that you read this story (as well as any other work of fiction) with caution. I apologize if any of the content has made you uncomfortable and if you find something that seems outrageously questionable, I welcome you to let me know. All I ask is that you do it in a nice manner and do not attack. I swear it is completely unintentional. I tried to edit by considering all types of reader perspectives, but I am only human, and we are all different. All I can say is that I have done the best that I can and mean no harm.
> 
> As a writer, I think it is very important to be mindful of every single eyeball that may so much as glance at your work. When I first posted this story, I was guilty of doing just the opposite. I was just writing from my perspective and didn’t take into account the audience. That's my bad, but I have worked hard to change it.
> 
> All-in all though, this story is very humorous and lighthearted. There are a few doses of angst, but for the most part it's all just fun. This story is written for pure entertainment purposes and just a nice bit of fun.
> 
> This fic is Louis-centric so there will be a lot of Louis loving and multiple pairings, but the main ones are those in the relationship tags.
> 
> I will be actively adding tags as the story moves along and will put warnings for any chapters that require one.
> 
> This is a happy little place for us all to escape to. Let's keep it that way ♥

 [](http://tinypic.com?ref=e7dpad)

Louis knew it was coming the moment the woman looked up at him. The sudden gleam in her eyes and the drop of her jaw was the same expression he had already seen eleven times that day and many many more in his 19 years of life. He braced himself for what was to come, hoping this one would keep her voice down.

“Oh my god! Look at you!” the woman said excitedly. “Aren't you the sweetest thing I have ever seen?”

“Thank you ma'am. What can I get you?” Louis asked, trying to end the show before it really started.

“Darla! Darla please come here and look at him!”

_Dammit._

A bright blonde joined the redhead in front of Louis and they sighed at the same time. The women were both betas. He could tell due to their total lack of pheromones. He picked up absolutely no scent from either of them. Didn’t stop them from falling all over the omega though.

“I cannot with him! Look at those shining blue eyes.”

“And that cute button nose.”

“Oh his hair is perfect too.”

“Sweetheart you are absolutely precious,” the blonde, Darla, said.

Louis smiled sweetly and again asked what they wanted to order. Five minutes of verbal admiration and two mocha lattes later Louis was finally able to assist the next customer who just so happened to be his roommate, Zayn.

“How many does that make?” Zayn asked.

“Twelve. Twelve proclamations of how cute and adorable I am,” Louis solemnly answered.

It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the compliments, he did. They were all very flattering and he found himself blushing a few times a day, but it just happened so much. Last time he checked, he had gotten all A's in his A-Levels, and wasn't some primary school squirt. 

“Well it's your fault for being such a delicious and tiny omega.”

“Excuse me Malik, but I was born this way.”

“Okay Lady Gaga. Now it's time to go so hang up that apron.”

Louis let out an exasperated sigh and pulled his apron off, grabbing his backpack from the back room.

“At what time did you get in today? I left at eight this morning and you still weren't back,” he asked Zayn when they started their fifteen-minute walk to their dorm.

“Oh, like two hours ago.”

“Jesus Zayn. You missed classes again?”

“I took an executive day off, whatevs.”

“Where were you anyway?”

“I hooked up with possibly the most gorgeous alpha I have ever in my life seen. God, he had this sexy shaggy brown hair and these green eyes… I swear I felt penetrated even before I really was just from the way those eyes looked at me. He's tall, lean, and tattoos… Bro you know that I don’t swoon over people, but my fuck this guy was flawless.”

“That’s great Zayn. I'm really happy for you.”

“And his cock—”

“No! Nope, I do not need to know,” Louis stopped him before he could continue. “I believe you when you say he was gorgeous.”

“Awe, I'm sorry. I forgot about your teeny weeny virgin omega ears.”

“Trust me, they stopped being virgin the very same day I moved in with you. I'm just not in the mood to hear about someone else’s penis.”

“Did you actually just cringe when you said the word penis? Louis, you have one. I've walked in on you wanking it multiple times,” Zayn said as if saying this that out loud in public was perfectly okay.

“Wow, I'm pretty sure you couldn’t have said that any louder. I'm sorry!” he called out to the mother speed walking away from them with her daughter.

“I'm just saying that you need to lighten up.”

“I'm light enough. You told me the other day when you wrestled me away from my desk. Your exact words were ‘holy fuck you're light!’”

“That’s not what I meant smartass.”

“This is just the way I am Zayn. You know school is my priority.”

“And I admire that, but Lou you go from our dorm to class to the coffee shop and back to the dorm every day.”

“That’s not true. I went to the library yesterday.”

Zayn face-palmed.

“I swear I would punch you in the face if you weren't so fucking cute. We are going out tonight.”

“No. I have to study for a test.”

Zayn stopped him.

“When exactly is this test?” Louis mumbled his answer, Zayn not understanding him. “Come again?”

“Thursday.”

“Ha! You're coming out with me. Harry owns a club and we’ll spend all night in VIP.”

“No Zayn.”

“Yes. I refuse to let you spend another Friday night cuddling your textbooks.”

“Zayn, it's just not my type of scene.”

“Shut it. No excuses. Plus, I want you to meet Harry. Your opinion matters Lou.”

Louis sighed as a wicked smile formed on Zayn's face. He knew that was all it was going to take for Louis to say yes. Zayn was Louis' best friend and he had supported Louis through all his educational meltdowns (all of which had successful conclusions) so the least he could do was support him with his alpha or whatever.

“Fine.”

“Fucking right!”

Somehow the same mother and daughter from before ended up walking nearby and this time the mother grumbled a ‘no manners these kids’. Louis couldn’t help but laugh because while the daughter used one hand to hold onto her mother, the other was busy digging for treasure up her nose.

\----------

“Absolutely not. No. Turn around and pick something else out,” Zayn says when Louis turns around.

“What's wrong with it?”

“Louis we are going to a club. You cannot wear a fucking sweater to a club.”

“But it's really comfortable. Plus, I kind of had a big dinner and my tummy is a little puffy.”

“Your tummy is delectable.”

“Zayn isn't it enough that I'm actually going? Please let me wear what I want.”

“Fine,” Zayn gives in. “But don’t complain if you get hot.”

“Okay, I won't.”

“Your arse looks good by the way, but then again when doesn’t it? Your body is so perfect Lou. Curvy, supple, so fucking yummy,” Zayn practically moans, using his entire hand to squeeze Louis' bum.

“Honestly, I'd ask for a restraining order against you if you weren't my best mate.” Louis picks up his glasses. “Should I…”

“No!” Zayn says before Louis could finish.

Louis rolls his eyes and grabs his contacts case, popping the lenses in, before running his hands through his feathery hair. Zayn is telling him Harry's downstairs by the time he's finished.

His palms start to sweat when he sees the sleek Cadillac waiting, Zayn bouncing with each step he took towards it. When Louis opened the back door of the Cadillac, he could see why Zayn was so excited. Harry was beyond beautiful. Like ‘holy mother fucking shit’ beautiful.

“Hey babes,” he said to the omegas, smiling kindly at Louis. He reached a hand back to him. “The name’s Harry.”

“Louis.”

“You were right Z, he is pretty.”

Louis was glad the lights had faded off so Harry couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks.

“Told ya. Now I need a drink.”

“Bottles are already waiting. We’re going to have fun tonight Louis. I think you're really going to hit it off with my mate Liam,” Harry says. “He's also an alpha.”

Louis was going to kill Zayn if this was his way of setting him up with someone. Louis had manners though so he gave Harry a nod through the rearview mirror.

“Cool. Looking forward to it,” he says quietly.

Harry smiles back at him and grabs Zayn's hand, holding it the rest of the drive. They're soon pulling up to the club and Louis is surprised to see how long the line outside is.

“Wow, that’s a lot of people,” he comments.

“Don’t worry about the line babe.”

The valet takes Harry's car and he has to admit it feels pretty good to walk straight into the club. Zayn grabs Louis' hand as they make their way through the mass of dancing bodies, not wanting to lose the precious omega before they got to VIP. He would get eaten alive in this crowd.

“Thanks Jarvis,” Harry said as a brawn man unclipped the velvet rope for them. “I see Liam, come on.”

“Do you know Liam?” Louis asked Zayn.

“Met him last night. Gorgeous too.”

“Did you bring me here to hook me up with him?”

“I don’t know… maybe?”

“I hate you.”

“Heyyyyyy! Hazz my man!”

The greeting came from what Louis could call a beast of an alpha. There were muscles. Pretty muscles. Muscles Louis wanted to touch. Then there was his height. He was north of six feet, at least eight inches taller than Louis. And his face. Holy fuck his face. Louis was suddenly excited to meet him. He wanted to get to know this work of art and he was mentally thanking Zayn.

“What's up Li? You remember Zayn, right?”

“How could I forget such a pretty face?” Liam said as he smacked a kiss on Zayn's cheek. He was clearly drunk.

“And this is Louis.”

Liam looked Louis up and down and laughed, actually laughed.

“Are you wearing a sweater? Oh wow. Where’d you guys find this one? Church?”

Louis' cheeks turned red for the second time that night, but this time it was of sheer embarrassment.

“Be nice. He's the omega friend I told you about.”

“You're an omega and you came dressed like that to a club?”

“I…”

“Got an arse on ya though.” Liam gave Louis' ass a hard smack leaving Louis appalled… and turned on, but appalled no less. “Tasty little treat I'd say.”

“Take it easy man,” Harry said.

Liam shrugged and finished off his beer before carelessly dropping it on an expensive looking glass table.

“Well, you guys have fun. Hope this isn't the last time I see that arse,” he said with a wink before walking off.

“Sorry about that Lou. He's kind of forward.”

“Yeah, um, it's fine. I just… I'm going to go to the bathroom.”

“It's straight ahead.”

Louis zigzagged through the crowd and walked into the nicest bathroom he had ever seen. He didn’t have any time to really marvel though because of how uncomfortably tight his jeans suddenly were.

Why though? Liam was a sleaze. He degraded Louis within seconds of meeting him and touched him without any permission.

He was an asshole. Louis hated him. He wanted to punch his chiseled chest with his tiny fists and scream at him. Then again, he wanted to run his hands down his chest and scream as he pounded into him with what was sure to be a massive cock. He felt dirty yet exhilarated.

He hated Liam Payne, but good god did he want him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some sexy time.

Louis looked down at his groin and cursed every fiber of his omega body for responding to Liam so intensely. Those hands though. He was pretty sure one of those massive paws could cover the entire expanse of his tummy. The mere thought of Liam's hands anywhere on his body suddenly had him leaking and that was a big deal for him. Louis took suppressants that controlled his scent on an everyday basis. He was cute and petite and his parents had always worried he would be taken advantage of by hungry alphas if his scent wasn’t regulated. At most he would have to deal with a quick pinch on the bum or hear a cheesy pickup line. None had ever tried to physically take him.

The suppressants were powerful, but even they could not stop an alpha from smelling his slick.

‘ _Shit. Oh god no. No. This can't be happening._ ’

There was no way he could walk out of the bathroom now without getting mauled by the first alpha that caught a whiff of him.

But if Liam was the one to take him… NO! He mentally scolded himself and took a minute to breathe before pulling his cock out and wrapping his small hand around it. He came almost instantly ( _fucking lightweight_ ), but it didn’t make any difference. His buddy south of the border was still standing tall and even harder than before if that were even possible.

The only option he had was to text Zayn. Not one minute later was there rapid knocking on the door.

“Uh, who is it?”

“ _It’s Zayn you twat! Open the door!_ ”

Louis unlocked the door and let Zayn squeeze through the small opening before shutting it again.

“What is going on? Your text had like 18 of those exclamation point emojis!”

“Zayn… I need help.”

“With what? You—” Zayn's nostrils flared and he took a long sniff of the air then looked down at Louis' noticeable hard-on. “Oh my god! What the hell got you tenting like that? Shit, it was Liam wasn’t it? Ha ha! Oh man I can't wait to tell Harry!”

“No! No you cannot tell Harry.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t really feel like explaining right now Zayn because in case you haven't noticed I'm in a bit of a situation here!”

Zayn chuckled only to receive what Louis believed to be a hard punch on the shoulder. Really it only tickled Zayn.

“Okay well what do you want me to do Lou? I've seen you wank before, just do that.”

“Zayn you don’t understand. I've never… I've never produced this much slick before and it's nearly soaking through my jeans and it's not stopping and please just help me so I can get out of here without being molested.”

“Not a problem.”

The god-like omega dropped to his knees and swallowed down Louis' cock without any warning, Louis releasing an embarrassing squeal he'd never heard himself make. He was not expecting this at all. He thought maybe Zayn would have some neutralizer spray or help him shove a bunch of paper towels down his pants to soak up as much of the slick as possible, but nope! He just went straight for the dick.

“Zayn I-I-I didn’t m-mean this,” Louis struggled to say.

He had never had anything other than his own hand on his cock (well he and his doctor’s hand, but that didn’t really count) and this was just overwhelming. He didn’t think it could get any better when Zayn suddenly turned him around and yanked his pants down to his ankles.

“Man have I been waiting for this,” he said before diving tongue first between Louis' bubbly cheeks. He lapped up every drop of Louis he could get, even sucking straight out of his hole. He kept a firm grip on his dick as his tongue circled Louis' hole making Louis come again. It still wasn’t enough though, so he narrowed his tongue and slowly pushed it inside, Louis reaching for whatever he could grab on to in order to keep from falling.

He didn’t know how long Zayn had his tongue in him. Could have been hours, minutes, or seconds, but when that last orgasm hit he knew he was done. Zayn ate him out until he whimpered from oversensitivity and kissed one of his cheeks before pulling back.

“Get your briefs off and toss them in the bin. You should be good with a few of these stuffed down your pants,” Zayn said with a mound of paper towels in his hand. After five minutes of struggling with Louis' incredibly tight jeans, they had him squared away.

“I feel like I'm wearing a diaper.”

“Just makes your arse look even bigger. Now let’s get a drink.”

“Whoa whoa whoa there, mate. I am going home.”

“But we just got here Lou.”

“Yeah, and now I'm leaking like a faucet. There is no way I am staying here for another minute, and I know I said I wouldn’t complain about my sweater, but dammit it's hot!”

Zayn sighed and nodded.

“All right. I'll let Harry know we need a ride home.”

“You don’t have to leave. I'll take a cab.”

“Your scent may be far less noticeable now, but it still is. The last thing I need is some cunt alpha finding you and wrecking that body.”

“You practically did just that.”

“Yes, but I am an omega and your best friend. It's like watching a movie together.”

“Now I know not to sit so close to you the next time we watch a movie.”

“Come on pixie.”

“I'm a man Zayn.”

“According to Liam, you're a tasty little treat. Don’t think there's a better way to describe you.”

“How are we friends?”

Zayn laughed and pulled the omega close as they looked for Harry. A few alphas eyed Louis as they walked by, but Zayn gave them a menacing look that they didn’t want to fuck with even though he was an omega. Luckily Harry hadn't had enough time to get drunk so he easily agreed to take them home. Even he perked up when he smelled Louis, but he knew better than to hit on him. Besides, he had his own lovely omega he planned on pounding tonight.

“You sure you're going to be okay?” Zayn asked Louis as they walked into their room.

“Yes Zayn. I'll be okay. Thanks for the help, I guess.”

“You guess? Babe, I ate you out like a champ.”

“Well I have nothing to compare it to so I can't disagree.”

“You’ve never… really?”

“Really. I've just never had the urge.”

“Until tonight,” Zayn said with a wide grin.

“I will never go out with you again. I feel so…”

“Sexy?”

“Ugh, go before Harry comes up here.”

“Call me if you get any more urges, yeah? You taste really good.” Louis blushed at that. “Oh my god I made you blush. Fucking classic.”

“I'm just not used to it.”

“Well I'm pretty sure that’s about to change. Night boo. Love you.”

“I love you too, pervert.”

Once Zayn was gone Louis headed straight to the shower. He couldn’t help but be a little grossed out as he cleaned himself up. Would he always leak like that when he got turned on from now on? It was so new to him. Even when he got himself off that didn’t happen. It was Liam, obviously. He triggered something in Louis that was so strong even his suppressants didn’t work.

He really wasn’t ready for this and he hoped to God it would just be a one-time thing. He couldn’t even get a word out in front of the wondrous alpha. An alpha that clearly had only one thing on his mind. One thing Louis definitely wasn’t ready for. Even with Zayn it was weird. It felt good, but it was so strange, having someone touching his most intimate places and him surrendering so easily. He didn’t like the lack of control. He knew he was submissive, but he didn’t think he'd be so submissive that he'd even succumb to an omega like that. Imagine an alpha!

He shook his head to clear it of all these unwanted (mostly) sexy thoughts. Tomorrow was a new day and everything would go back to normal.

(Though that was the last thing he really wanted.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy stuff happens :)

Pastels. Ever since Louis was a little boy he had always loved pastel colors. There was something about the delicate tones that just made him happy. They reminded him of the strawberry milk he loved to drink and mint chocolate chip ice cream. They were sweet and pretty, perfect for the dainty omega.

He liked soft and fluffy things, especially bunnies. Oh how he just loved their twitching noses and soft paws. He liked them white so they would complement the soft colors of his room and they all had adorable names like Pancakes and Cuddles. He loved cozying up in soft jumpers that always seemed to give him sweater paws too.

His favorite scents were lavender and cherry blossom, which he would mist all over his things: flower crowns, stationary, everything.

If it was pretty, then Louis wanted it.

It was clear Louis was going to be an omega years before he presented, so his parents had been prepping him for life as an omega years in advance. There were pamphlets and PowerPoint presentations and awkward demonstrations when it came to showing him what to do when his first heat hit. He should have asked for a third party teacher. He  _REALLY_  should have. But he was thankful nonetheless because when he did go into heat, he had a spectacular vibrating dildo to get him through. He started his suppressants shortly after and from then on it was wanking and the occasional finger or two up his bum. (His own fingers of course.)

He truly was quite a rare omega. Sure his suppressants helped, but he had to work very hard to ignore those natural instincts to take a dick every way possible. It was almost like he had trained himself to keep his cock flaccid and his hole dry. He had gotten by so well... Until now.

He planned on spending Saturday busying himself with things so he wouldn't think about the night before. He wanted to forget the incident in the bathroom and what happened with Zayn and he definitely wanted to forget  _stupid-fucking-gorgeous-god-of-a-man-arsehole_  Liam.

Who did he think he was having those defined arms and broad chest and giant hands? WHO? It was just rude and inconsiderate.

His shift at the coffee shop ended at 2:00 PM and from there he stopped by the student store to pick up a few school supplies he was running low on. He had already done all his homework for the week so he just started cleaning. He dusted every surface of the room including Zayn's side. He couldn't help the chuckle that tickled his throat when he compared the two sides. As cliché as it sounded, the two omegas were definitely night and day.

Louis' side was 'fluffy and frilly' as Zayn liked to put it. His bed sheets were white and his pillowcases were different designs of light pink and lilac. The window was covered with a sheer white curtain lined with fairy lights, and his walls were adorned with pictures of his family, a Justin Timberlake poster, and an array of dream catchers. There was always a scented candle on his night table that he would light every time Zayn sparked up as well as a framed photo of him and Zayn. Yes, it was girly, but it didn't mean he wanted to be a girl. He liked his cock just fine thank you very much. It was all just so, pretty.

Zayn's side of the room was a blatant disaster. Black and green sheets lay on his permanently unmade bed. His wall decorations included a massive poster of Bob Marley, a couple family photos, and some of his own graffiti work. His side table was black with random words carved into the wood and the top was a mess of sketchbooks and comic books, his desk the same. Their RA would have a heart attack if he saw it all, but luckily he was an omega and too busy with his new alpha to really do his job.

Zayn was used to coming back to the dorm and finding everything spotless and organized. He didn't mind Louis touching his things with his tiny paws. He'd try to keep it clean for as long as possible, but within a day it would be a mess again. Louis still appreciated his effort.

Louis spent more time cleaning Zayn's side than his own and by the time he finished it was 7:00 PM. He showered, ate a sandwich he had brought from the coffee shop for dinner then curled up in bed with his laptop. He FaceTime'd his parents and told them about his week, obviously leaving out the part where he had his best friend's tongue up his arse.

He was in the middle of an episode of  _The Blacklist_  when he heard the click of the lock on the door.

"Hey Zayn, there's a sandwich in the fridge if you're hungry," he said without looking up from his computer screen.

"Oh mate I'm starved! Can I have it?" Louis' eyes widened when he heard the Irish accent that did not belong to Zayn. "Do you guys have any beer?"

Louis looked over the screen of his laptop to find a bright blonde boy already rifling through the fridge.

"Um..."

"Never mind, found it. Oo, this sandwich looks good as fuck." Louis watched blondie unwrap the sandwich and take a big bite, washing it down with the Harp in his hand. "What are you watching?"

Was this guy serious?

"I'm sorry, but… who are you?"

"Oh! Wow I'm a fucking idiot! I'm Niall."

"Why are you in my room Niall?"

"Zayn gave me the keys.”

“Why?”

“So I could come up.”

“And where is he?”

“Went to the market down the street to get a couple of things. He stopped by here and dropped me off.”

“Why didn’t you just go with him?”

Niall shrugged, but gave no verbal response, just plopped down on Louis' desk chair and proceeded to touch everything. He'd ask about an item then move on to another before Louis could answer his question. Eventually he moved on to the pictures above Louis' bed, kicking his shoes off before knee-walking across the bed as he looked at every one of them. Louis was utterly speechless because he had never met someone so forward in his life.

“Awe, who's this little fella?” Niall asked, pointing at a photo of Louis' bunny.

“That’s my bunny, Cuddles.”

“Cuddles? Oh my god that is so fucking cute. You know,” Niall said as he fell to Louis' side, Louis realizing he was a beta. “I thought they were exaggerating when they said you were small and adorable, but fuck I was wrong! You are just God damn precious.”

Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I’m not that small. I mean, I'm a man.”

“Doesn’t mean you aren’t cute.” Niall poked Louis' cheeks, the omega aiming to playfully push him away, but accidentally knocking him off the bed.

Louis was laughing so hard that they didn’t hear the door open or realize there were other people in the room until Louis got hit with a familiar scent.

 _No_.

“Well what do we have here?”

 _That voice_. It was like chocolate. No, better. It was like Nutella, spreading warmth all through Louis' body with each word he spoke. So far it was only six words and he already felt like he was melting.

Niall looked up at Harry, Zayn, and Liam and smiled widely.

“Just getting to know little Lou here.”

“Well if I recall correctly,” Liam started. “There is one thing on that little Lou that isn't very little.” Louis' eyes blew wide knowing that Liam was talking about his bum. “How about you stand up and turn around so I can say hi?”

Did he really just say that? He couldn’t be serious. Harry jumped in before anything else could be said.

“I see you have met Niall, our too-friendly neighborhood beta.”

“He loves me already,” Niall said, putting his arm around Louis. Right now though he really didn’t want any physical contact whatsoever because he was on the verge of something. He didn’t know what exactly that something was, but he had a feeling it came with hard body parts, loads of whimpering, and ended in a sticky mess. His skin felt so sensitive, even the touch of the beta was too much. Luckily Niall chose that moment to pull away.

Screw his stupid suppressants. Normally he would have to be near what would be his heat date to even get hard. Liam's voice did it all on its own and he was nowhere near that heat date! What's the point of taking the damn things if they weren't going to work on  _all_  alphas? Why wasn’t there a warning on the bottle? They should have put in big red bold letters: ‘ _BEWARE OF LIAM PAYNE_ ’ with a Jolly Roger next to it.

“Did you guys know he has a bunny rabbit named Cuddles?” Niall said like it was an extremely important fact the guys needed to know.

“Cuddles is it? Does that mean you like having cuddles Lou?” Liam asked as he started towards the bed. “Do you think we can have a cuddle? I'll be the big spoon, you the little spoon.” The alpha was now sitting on the edge of the bed and Louis couldn’t breathe. “Clothing optional okay with you?”

Louis felt a large hand wrap around his ankle and pull his small foot out from under the comforter.

"Is this okay?" Liam asked.

"Y-yes, it's okay," Louis responded.

“We didn’t really get the chance to get to know each other last night,” Liam said, his thumb massaging Louis' anklebone. “I was a little drunk.”

“A little," Louis said with a sweet smile.

“Didn’t forget that arse though. Will you let me see it again Lou? Please?”

Louis took a deep breath. Wow was his body responding to Liam right now.

The hand on his ankle moved higher up his leg and again Liam asked if it was okay. The omega nodded, although he really wished he had put on sweatpants instead the stupid Avengers boxers Zayn had bought for him. (He was very excited because he had bought himself the same pair so they could match. That day Louis got to tease Zayn about being the adorable one.)

“Someone shaves,” the alpha said with a smirk. “And moisturizes?”

Louis thinks he nodded, but he wasn’t sure. There was too much happening. Harry and Zayn weren't trying to keep quiet as they made out and Niall was laughing at whatever text he was reading. Then there was Liam's hand making its way up Louis' leg. Louis didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t speak and he felt like he was on fire and his boxers were getting wet and Liam had definitely picked up on the scent because his irises had disappeared behind his pupils.

The only way Louis could describe Liam was as a monster alpha Adonis with massive paws that were now gliding up his. Every time Liam's hand inched further up, the alpha would ask Louis if it was okay. Louis nodded every time, because fuck yes, he wanted this!

 He was right by the way. Liam's hand did cover the entirety of his stomach. 

“Your body is so soft babe,” Liam whispered.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide,_

_No escape from reality._  

Now was not the time to bust out into an impromptu performance of  _Bohemian Rhapsody_  Louis!

Oh, nipples. He forgot he had those. Liam had just reminded him of them by rolling his thumb over one of the nubs. And there went his body again, betraying him as he arched up into the touch. This had to stop before something bad (or wonderful) happened.

He was maybe ten seconds away from exploding when…

“Hey Li, stop fondling the pretty omega and come on,” Niall said, and just like that Liam was up and ready to go while Louis lay still on his bed like a ragdoll with a massive stiffy. How could he just turn it off like that? What kind of alpha was this man, aside from gorgeous and large and so very discourteous?

“Be back tomorrow Lou Bear,” Zayn said as he walked out hand-in-hand with Harry, Niall close behind them.

Liam waited for them to leave before hovering over Louis, hands resting on either side of his head.

“I need you to do something for me baby doll. This orgasm belongs to me and only me. You will not come, understand? Nod if you understand.” Louis did so. “Great. We’ll be seeing each other soon.”

And then he left. No goodbye kiss on the forehead or a little Eskimo kiss. He just winked his stupid lovely eye and left. The worst part was that Louis' body was obeying the alpha’s demand. The heat in his groin started to dissipate and his cock softened. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop the outflow coming from his behind.

He had just changed the sheets too. 


	4. Chapter 4

"That'll be $7.02," Louis said to the alpha as he handed him a coffee cake.

"How much will it cost me to get your number?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to help the next customer. You can wait at the pick-up counter for your coffee."

"But I would really like to take you out some time."

"No thank you."

"Why not?"

Louis sighed and wished he was like Zayn and could tell anyone to fuck off, now more than ever. It had been eleven days since he had seen Liam and his body was still tingling and would even leak at times. He was so embarrassed when he asked Zayn what he could do, and even more mortified when Zayn bought him pads. 'They'll soak it right up' he had said with a bright smile. Louis knew that the other omega was dying of laughter inside.

His scent was stronger than ever though and he had more alphas hitting on him than ever before. It was so bad on Tuesday that his manager had him take inventory in the back of the shop to keep him away from the creepy come ons.

"Take a hint and beat it ya ugly wanker!"

It was Niall. It was the wonderful blonde that Louis was sure he could no longer live without. Niall had inserted himself into Louis' life and made it his mission to see the petite omega on a daily basis. Louis asked what Niall did for a living since he was always available (no joke, he had accompanied Louis to class four times, willingly) and Niall gave him the details of the alpha/beta/alpha trio that was Harry, Niall, and Liam. It was pretty basic. All three came from wealthy as fuck families. Liam and Harry grew up together in Kensington then Niall joined them when his family moved from Ireland when he was ten. They came to the U.S. for university and liked it so much that they never left. They opened up a couple clubs and restaurants in the city and pretty much spent all their time partying. Just three twenty-six-year-old bachelors living the life.

The alpha growled at Niall, but got no reaction from the blonde. He was best friends with two of the biggest alphas he had ever seen. This guy was a guppy.

"How are you fun-size?"

Oh yeah, and he had started calling Louis fun-size because he was a small treat. Louis really liked Niall. He had always been ridiculously shy, but the beta made him feel so at ease and safe.

"I am just about ready to finish up here."

"Perfect! There's a new cupcake shop downtown that I am dying to go to."

"I love cupcakes!" Louis squealed.

"I knew you would. Now I'm pretty sure I'm going to die if I don't have you in my arms in the next minute."

Louis quickly clocked out and walked around the counter to hug Niall. Niall will be a good boyfriend one day, once he gets out of this 'Hey you're hot and have an empty hole. Let's go have some fun' phase. He never made a move on Louis though despite his many chances. For now, Louis was happy having him as a sort of platonic boyfriend. He liked the fact that Niall was protective and spoiled him. Louis didn't need to worry about any hungry alphas when he was with Niall. The blonde just came with so many perks, Louis would be crazy to let him go.

Louis was lucky, truly lucky, because he was surrounded by above average people. Both Zayn and Niall were much tougher than someone of their gender should be, especially Zayn, and then there was Harry. He and Zayn were attached at the hip so Louis saw just as much of him as he did Zayn (at this point though he was seeing Niall more since Zayn was courteous and would have his fuck-a-thons with Harry at his place). He tried to make it back every night though, not wanting Louis alone because how could the tiny omega defend himself if someone came in? What was he going to do? Punch them with his baby-soft paws and call them a meanie?

No. So Niall had started staying the nights Zayn didn't.

Hm, come to think of it, Niall was kind of a bodyguard. Cool beans.

But you know what wasn't cool beans? The disappearing act that Liam had pulled. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He never came out with them (yes, Louis had started going out more), nor did he come around the dorm or shops. He wasn't even at the condo he shared with Niall and Harry whenever he went over with the other boys.

Those days were the worst because Liam's scent was always present so the moment he walked in, his little cock got hard and the slick would make an appearance. He always had to take backup pads with him.

It wasn't fair. Liam had brought him so close then demanded he do something that ended up being much harder than he expected. Every time he thought of the dumb, perfect alpha he would get aroused, but he couldn't come even if he tried. That asshole used his alpha voice on him and his traitorous body obeyed. He would ask for a new one if this one wasn't so damn cute.

But Liam said they would see each other soon. Why did he lie? Louis tried not to think about the possibility that Liam was just fucking with him. That he brought Louis to the edge and kept him there for a laugh and never see him again. That would destroy the sensitive omega.

"What are you thinking about boo?" Niall asked once they sat down with their cupcakes.

"Hm? Oh. I um, I have a test tomorrow. I'm just going over everything in my head."

"Pfft, as if you need to do any studying. You corrected the professor last week."

"I always worry before tests. I—"

Mother fuck. Fuck fuck fuck there was the scent.

"Hey! Li!" Niall yelled, waving wildly as if the shop wasn't quaint.

A sudden pair of large hands fell on Louis' shoulders and squeezed them as guys did when they were greeting each other. It was like Louis was just a regular bro and not an omega dying to have him. Ugh.

"How are you lads?" Liam asked with his hands still on Louis' shoulder. "What's up little Lou?"

Louis really liked how little his shoulders felt under Liam's hands… Just saying.

"Well I picked this little sweetie up at work a little bit ago and thought I'd bring him for some cupcakes."

"Hm, I can always go for a good cupcake. I’ll buy us the next round."

"You didn't tell me Liam was coming Niall!" Louis whisper yelled when Liam walked to the cupcake counter.

"What's the big deal?"

He couldn't blame Niall for not picking up on Louis' feelings for the alpha. Not only was Niall a little distracted most of the time, but betas also didn't smell the pheromones, so unless he was really paying attention to Louis he would have no idea he was aroused.

"Nothing."

Niall shrugged and kept eating his cupcake while Louis took small bites of his. Liam joined them a couple of minutes later with some more of the delicious treats. Louis looked at his choice of cupcakes. Two of them had colored icing, which meant it was flavored.

"What flavor are those?" he curiously asked.

"I actually didn't ask. I thought maybe you could tell me."

"Oh. I'll go get a fork."

Liam grabbed his arm before he could stand up, the heat radiating from his touch incredible.

"No babe, that's not necessary." Liam then swiped his finger across the frosting and brought it up to Louis' mouth. "Just try it like this."

Louis gulped and slowly opened his mouth, Liam pushing his finger in. He bit his lip as Louis closed his mouth around the digit and felt the omega suck softly.

"That's it sweetheart. Suck it nice and slow. Savor it."

Louis let out a small moan before he could stop myself and swirled his tongue around Liam's finger.

"Want more baby?"

Louis nodded and Liam scooped up more icing before feeding it to Louis.

"Uh, guys? You have everyone in the shop watching," Niall said.

"Let them. I want them to see how good my cutie takes my finger. I'm sure they're all thinking how he takes everything else."

Louis was dripping, the pad doing nothing to contain the slick. A couple of alphas tried to approach him, but Liam let out a demonic growl when they got too close.

"Here's your to-go order sir," one of the employees said to Liam as she put a large box of cupcakes on the table.

"Holy shit Li. Are you going to eat all of those?" Niall asked.

"No, Louis is going to help me... Later tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarry lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a quick thank you to everyone that has left kudos and wonderful comments. This is my first time writing boy/boy and I was a little worried I wasn't going to get it right, but you guys have all been so kind and welcoming.  
> I'm really excited about this fic and I hope you are too <3

Niall couldn’t help himself. When Liam was feeding icing to Louis for the fourth time he had to pull out his phone and record it. Louis looked like he was in a trance and Liam was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Niall knew exactly what was going on in his mind. Actually, he knew what was going on in the mind of everyone in the shop, trying his best to ignore the omega that had his hand down his pants in the corner. He also wasn’t the only one with his phone out. These two would be an Instagram hit within minutes. He could already picture the hashtags.

_#liveporn #imdying #iwantin #imjealousofacupcake #omfgyes_

He sent his minute-long cinematic masterpiece to Zayn and Harry before sitting back and grabbing another cupcake.

\--------

Zayn's mouth was sinful. Harry would go on record and swear upon a bible how sinful Zayn's mouth was. He did this thing where he would swirl his tongue around the head of Harry's cock then swallow him down with his teeth lightly grazing his cock. Teeth and cock never EVER worked together, but the almighty Zayn Malik made it possible.

Harry hissed when Zayn tongued at his slit and softly pulled on the omega’s hair, using his other hand to caress Zayn's cheek.

“You're doing so good babe. You were made for my cock, weren’t ya? That sweet mouth and your tight hole. Found the perfect omega for me, didn’t I?”

Zayn looked up at him through those  _Maybelline_  lashes and smiled around Harry's cock, reaching for Harry's hands to intertwine their fingers.

This is how they knew that their relationship was special because before meeting they had never been so intimate with another person. Zayn didn’t like to hold hands or go down on someone for an hour. Harry wasn’t even fond of bringing people back to his place. Then Zayn came along with his potty mouth and tattoos and angel face and he was sold.

“I can already smell you you're so wet for me. Up. I want you to ride me today.”

Zayn slipped his mouth off Harry's cock with a wet POP and crawled up the alpha’s abdomen to connect their mouths. Meanwhile Harry guided the head of his dick to Zayn's entrance and moaned when he felt the slick-wet hole. He pushed into him in one clean swipe and tightened his grip on Zayn's hips when he heard the omega whimper and felt him clench around his dick. He brought both of his hands to Zayn's small ass and pulled his cheeks apart as he started pumping, Zayn doing his best to keep kissing him. Harry was endowed. So very endowed… and he was proud.

“Sit up. I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Zayn slowly pushed himself up so he could rest his hands on Harry's hard chest and bounce himself on the alpha dick. Zayn looked so good. His body was so tight and thin, not one ounce of fat on him. He liked watching how the muscles of his stomach compressed every time he slammed down on Harry and the sweat start to glisten on his skin. His smaller cock bounced enthusiastically, occasionally slapping his belly and leaving drops of pre-cum on his happy trail. Harry could tell he was going to come soon by the way the head was twitching.

“You going to come on my cock?”

“Uh huh, yes.”

“Then come.”

Zayn spilled all over Harry's chest, his hips stuttering for a second as his body shook.

“So pretty. Gonna let me knot you today?”

“Please.”

“Only if you promise you'll come again.”

“I will Harry. Please. “

Harry planted his feet firmly on the bed and started slamming up into Zayn with no mercy and just as he felt his knot start to swell the omega came again, a loud cry filling the room.

Harry howled, actually howled, when his knot popped and sent Zayn into a euphoric chant of ‘oh my god’ and ‘yes yes yes’. Carefully, he brought Zayn down to rest on his chest and made sure he was comfortable for the time they would spend locked together. The omega was beat, his puffs of breath hitting Harry's neck as he came down from his orgasm high.

“You okay babe?” the alpha asked after five minutes of heavy breathing.

“Fucking great,” Zayn said with a chuckle. “I could live with your cock inside of me.”

“It’d be a little awkward walking around with you on my lap all the time, but I’d do it for you.”

Zayn looked up at Harry and gave him a sleepy grin before kissing him.

“Sorry about my cum being all over you.”

“How dare you apologize for that? I would be upset if you hadn’t come all over me.”

Their phones went off at the same time with a text alert so Harry reached over and grabbed them.

“Niall text us both,” he said as he opened the text message. “It’s a video of… OH MY GOD!”

“What? What? What?” Harry showed the video to Zayn and he watched in silence for a second before quickly sitting up with a loud gasp. Both of them hissed as he pulled on Harry's knot.

“Oh fuck! Ow Zayn! I'm still inside of you!”

“I'm sorry, but this is just so amazing. Louis has someone else’s finger in his mouth in public Harry. In public!! I'm going to call Niall because I need to know how the fuck this happened.”

“Whoa there little firecracker,” Harry said, pulling the phone from Zayn's hand. “You can call him after my dick is no longer inside of you.”

“But just yesterday you placed our dinner order with him through the door mid-fuck.”

“Yes, but that’s because I was hungry.”

“And now I am hungry for details on how my tiny omega best friend ended up with the finger of your beast-of-an-alpha best mate in his mouth!”

“You will find out later.”

“But Harry…”

“Zayn…”

Ugh, the alpha voice. The alpha voice always won.

“Fine, but can you at least text Niall and ask him to bring cupcakes? I want to lick icing off your cock later.”

Zayn didn’t need to ask Harry twice.


	6. Chapter 6

Liam loved the attention. Right now he had the prettiest omega in the world sucking on his finger and everyone in the cupcake shop drooling. They wished they could feel how wet and soft Louis' tongue was. The kitten licks the omega gave the tip of his finger before he looked down at the cupcake so Liam could give him more. He was so eager and compliant. If Liam told him to suck a little harder, he would. If he asked to see his tongue he would be rewarded with a view of the tiny pink muscle so he could dab the icing on it himself.

When Liam first saw Louis he knew he needed to have him. He looked so angelic wearing that cute little sweater and jeans that were so tight and perfect. He had never seen such a small yet fully developed omega. Like, was he even real? He thought maybe he had been seeing things since he was drunk, but then he saw him again the following day and his eyes definitely had not failed him.

Now, in the light, he could see just how gorgeous the omega was with his bright blue eyes and feathery brown hair. He looked even smaller all cuddled up in his bed and that tint in his cheeks was something he had missed the night before because of the darkness in the club. In the quaint room he could smell the pureness in his body. No other alpha had ever touched him and Liam planned on keeping it that way.

He was going to make it his mission to make this boy his.

“You're going to spend the rest of the day with me Lou, right?” Liam asked, Louis nodding around his finger. “Great. Niall do me a favor and drop these off at the condo for me. Louis and I have a couple things to do before we head home,” he said about the cupcakes.

“As long as I can have another.”

“Knock yourself out mate. Come on Lou.” Louis actually whimpered when Liam pulled his finger out of his mouth and pouted adorably. “Don’t worry pretty baby, you'll get more.”

“Okay. Bye Niall.”

“Bye my little sweet angel. Take good care of him Li,” Niall said as he hugged Louis.

“You know I will Niall. Come on baby.”

Liam took one of Louis' small paws in his hand and led him out of the cupcake shop.

\---------

Louis had to tilt his head back quite far in order to be able to look up at Liam from where he walked next to him. He was trying to make sense of the last half hour, but it was kind of hard to. Had he really just spent half an hour sucking the finger of a man in public? God, he hoped his parents never found out.

Liam led him to a gorgeous black Bentley parked down the street and courteously opened the passenger side door for him. Louis thought that was all he was going to do, but Liam surprised him when he leaned over Louis to buckle in his seatbelt. He gave one of Louis' thighs a light squeeze before pulling back and shutting the door.

_Deep breaths._

It took Louis about two minutes to be able to work up the courage to speak once the car got moving. 

“So, um, where are we going?” he asked.

“We’re going to do a little shopping.”

“What kind of shopping?”

“Well I really want to get you something pretty to wear for dinner tonight.”

“We’re going to dinner?”

“Yep.”

“You don’t have to buy me anything. I'm sure I have something to wear in my closet.”

“Maybe, but you're not going home so we’ll need to get something now.”

“Oh. Okay.”

 _Leak_.

Liam took in a deep sniff and smiled.

“Maybe if we have time we’ll stop by a little shop I know to pick up some other things for you.”

“Like what?”

“Something that'll keep that sweet smell of yours locked up until I'm ready for it.”

Louis really wasn’t sure what he was talking about, but at this point he would be happy with anything that helped his leaking situation.

“Can I ask you something Liam?”

“Of course love.”

“Where have you been? Y-you said we would see each other soon, but then you disappeared. I was worried.”

“About what?”

He shook his head slightly as if saying ‘never mind’.

“No babe, tell me.”

“I just thought maybe you didn’t really like me.”

Liam scoffed and reached over to grab Louis' hand.

“That wasn’t it. I was actually out of town. I went back home to the UK to spend some time with my family for my sister’s birthday.”

“Oh.”

“I'm sorry, I should have told you.”

“It’s okay. I'm a worry body anyway. I kind of worry about everything. “

“That’s cute.”

Louis blushed and looked down at his hand in Liam's. The size difference was incredible and he wondered how their cocks would compare in size.

Dammit he shouldn’t have brought Liam's cock to mind. He clenched his butt cheeks to try to keep himself from spilling, but it was no use. This was honestly becoming a problem. Like that time a cat had decided to take over the front porch of his house in Doncaster and they would need to fight the damn thing to get into the house without him coming in.

“Have you always been like this?” Liam curiously asked.

“What do you mean?” he tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible.

“You know what I'm talking about Lou.”

“No,” he said with a sigh. “It actually started the… the um, the night I met you.”

That made Liam beam.

“You haven't touched yourself since I last saw you, right?”

“I haven't.”

“Good boy. It's nice, you know?”

“What is?”

“That you're already so obedient.” Louis found himself blushing again, and the next thing he knew Liam had his hand on his cheek. “I can't wait to feel the rest of your body get this warm.”

Seriously? This man was going to kill him. If not with his words, then probably with the ribbed monster tucked away in his jeans.

“When we get to the shops I don’t want you wandering around anywhere. You stay by my side no matter what, okay?” Louis nodded. “Also, tell me if you like anything and I'll get it for you. An omega as pretty as you deserves anything they want.”

“Thank you Liam.”

“And if anyone makes you uncomfortable, you tell me. I don’t want anyone making you feel uneasy.”

“Okay.”

Liam brought his hand back down to hold Louis' and they finished the drive in a comfortable silence.

\-------

Louis did as promised and stuck by Liam's side everywhere they went in the mall although it wasn’t easy since his legs were so short and it was hard to keep up with Liam's long strides. They worked together to find a nice outfit for Louis to wear and the alpha got himself a couple new pieces as well. He assumed they were finished once they had clothes, shoes, cologne, and even a lovely new Movado watch for Louis, when Liam turned into the parking lot of a small shop. Louis' eyes widened when he read the name of the shop.

_Lusty Playland._

“Are we at the right place?” he asked warily.

“Uh huh. I'm guessing you’ve never been to an adult store before.”

“I haven't. My parents were the ones that gave me the vibrator that I use.”

Liam grinned at that.

“First time for everything. Come on babe.”

Louis hesitantly got out of the car and joined Liam at the door of the shop, gripping his hand tightly as if he were entering some kind of house of horrors. When they walked in, Liam bypassed all the lingerie and risqué Halloween costumes to a small entrance near the back. They were both required to show I.D. and were then let through.

_Oh dear god._

There were shelves upon shelves filled with what he assumed to be sex toys, given the collection of vibrators only a few feet away from him.

“Hi, is there anything I can help you with?” an omega male that looked about Louis' age asked.

“Where are your plugs?”

Plugs?

“This way.”

The guy walked in front of them, sashaying his hips hoping to catch Liam's attention.

He didn’t, especially since Liam had the perfect bum right under his arm.

“Here you are. Would you like to know my personal favorites?” stupid omega asked seductively.

“No, you can go now,” Liam said, not even looking at the stupid fucker. “All right babe. Let’s see what we have to help you with your little situation.”

Liam started going through the plugs, reading the back of each box very carefully and putting them into separate groups. Louis cautiously picked one up as if it would burn his hand and turned it over to read the facts.

_Butt-Boy Prostate Pounding Vibe – Silicone, Black_

  * _Butt Boy is the world’s first butt plug combined with a perineum massager_
  * _Use it while sitting or standing, the stimulation is hands free_
  * _Produced using soft and flexible medical grade silicone Butt-Boy is comfortable to use and 100% hypoallergenic for your safe enjoyment_
  * _Butt-Boy includes and is powered by the award winning RO-80mm Bullet that can be removed allowing the silicone to be thoroughly cleaned after use_
  * _Butt plug 100% waterproof and easy to clean_



Perineum massager? RO-80mm bullet? What on earth was he reading? Did they really have to name it Butt-Boy?

He put the box back and just waited for Liam to finish.

“Okay babe I have a couple of questions for you and I don’t want you to be shy about answering,” Liam said.

“Okay.”

“How many fingers can you normally take?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean when you finger yourself. How many can you get in there? Three? Four? Maybe your fist?”

“My fist? N-no. I’ve only ever had the one vibrator when I had my first heat and since then the most I've put is two fingers.”

Liam looked at him with his mouth slightly open. He didn’t know Louis' hole was that virgin.

“Hm. Okay. We can take a few sizes then. See what works best. Now for the second question.” Louis actually feared what he was going to ask. “What's your favorite color?”

They ended up buying three different plugs, all pink, and different in size. Liam also got a couple bottles of lube and a few cock rings, something else Louis had never seen.

“Well, I think we have had one very successful afternoon, don’t you sweetheart?” Liam asked once they were on their way back to his condo.

“Yeah, I guess. I'm still not sure what exactly went on in the sex shop.”

“You'll figure it out soon enough.”

When? When they got home? Tonight? He wanted to ask, but decided against it. It turned him on enough that they were going to use those cupcakes. He would rather deal with one thing at a time.

When they got to the condo Liam showed Louis to his room and gave him some towels so he could shower.

“ _I want you to use my body wash and shampoo. Want to make sure you smell like me_ ,” he had said.

His stuff smelled so good and Louis found himself hard in the shower. He wrapped himself up in one of the giant fluffy towels when he walked out of the shower and walked back into Liam's room, surprised to find the alpha casually sitting back on the bed watching TV.

“Come here sweetheart,” he said to Louis, shutting the TV off.

Louis padded across the carpeted floor, his tiny feet moving quickly. Liam had moved so he was on the edge and could fit Louis between his legs.

“You're real pretty, you know that?”

“Thank you Liam,” Louis said quietly.

“And you already know that I want you.”

“You do?”

“Of course love. I'd be crazy not to. You’ve got that pretty face and sexy little body. Your scent is intoxicating and I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else.” Liam slipped his hands underneath the towel and wrapped them around Louis' tiny waist, pulling him closer, but not close enough to feel his cock against him. “Do you want me?”

“Yes… Yes I do.”

“And are you going to give yourself to me?”

“Yes Liam.”

“I'll be able to touch you, any time I want? Anywhere I want?”

“Yes.”

Liam put that to the test and brought his hands down to the curve of Louis' ass. Louis' breath hitched in his throat as Liam gave it a tentative squeeze, the omega’s eyes closing and lip snagged under his teeth.

“That’s what I like to hear. Now I'm going to take a shower and I want you dressed and waiting in the living room for me by the time I'm done.”

“Okay Liam.”

Liam smiled and gave Louis' ass one more squeeze before getting up and disappearing into the bathroom.

Louis was already harder than a rock and the night hadn't even gotten started.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time.

Dinner was an experience, especially since they were at one of the restaurants owned by Liam, Harry, and Niall. 'Villa Italia' was an authentic Italian restaurant with recipes that came straight from Liam's great grandmother's cookbook. She was Italian on his father's side and Liam was lucky enough to spend a few years with her before she passed away where she shared her favorite recipes with him. From then on Italian had always been Liam's favorite kind of food despite being raised fully British.

Liam really knew how to wine and dine someone and he was making sure nothing was short of perfect throughout dinner. He was so attentive, making sure Louis liked his food and their wine glasses were never empty. He tried just as hard to keep Louis blushing. His hand also rarely left Louis' lap, Louis finding comfort playing with Liam's thick fingers.

Louis was looking over the dessert menu when Liam snatched it from his small hands.

“We don’t need dessert baby.”

“But the chocolate soufflé looks so good.”

“We already have dessert at home, remember?”

_Oh. The cupcakes._

“Yeah. Just forgot for a second.”

“Ready to head home?”

“Um… Yeah. Yes, I'm ready.”

Liam smiled and easily pulled him up, tucking his small body under his arm before leading him out of the restaurant. Louis was nervous the entire drive to the condo, a million thoughts running through his mind. Was there going to be more finger sucking or sucking of another kind? Was he going to be fully naked? Was he going to see Liam naked?

 _Leak_.

“You excited babe?” Liam asked him, obviously aware of Louis getting aroused.

Louis' arousal actually felt like a permanent thing lately.

“I just really like spending time with you and I'm also… a little nervous.”

“We won't do anything you're not comfortable with. This will really help us get to know each other better.”

“Is there going to be anyone else at the condo?”

“I may have asked the guys to keep themselves occupied elsewhere for a while.”

_Oh boy._

“Go wait in the room for me,” Liam instructed as they stepped out of the elevator and straight into the lovely penthouse.

“Okay Liam.”

Liam went to grab the cupcakes from the kitchen and found a note on top of the box in Niall's chicken scratch handwriting.

‘ _Have fun mate! Take it easy on the sweet little omega_.’

“Idiot,” Liam said to himself, walking to his room with the cupcakes.

He found Louis sitting at the foot of the bed with his small hands folded on his lap. He strolled over to the bed and placed the cupcakes on the side table, popping open the top two buttons of his shirt.

“Come here babe.” Louis toddled over to the alpha and stood in front of him, his eyes leveled with his chest. “Look up at me.”

Louis took a deep breath before looking up at the stunning man, still not able to grasp how beautiful he was.

“I don’t want you to be nervous. I've been waiting for this moment for so long and I want things to go smoothly. I'm not going to hurt you.”

“I know you won't.”

“So you’ve never been with another man?”

“Well… That night we met I kind of needed Zayn's help in the bathroom of the club. He, um, he sucked my dick and ate me out, but it was fast.”

Liam's eyes blew wide.

“You and Zayn?” Louis nodded. “Fuck that’s so hot. I would do anything to see you guys together.”

“It was nice. It felt good.”

“I promise I'll make you feel even better tonight.”

And Louis knew he would.

Liam hunched down and started mouthing at Louis' neck, Louis taking in a sharp breath at the feeling of the plump lips against his skin. He felt Liam's hands trail down the front of his shirt and tug it from where it was tucked into his pants. He slowly worked on undoing the buttons, Louis' body heating up with every new inch of skin that was uncovered. His shirt soon dropped to the floor followed by his pants so he was left solely in his tight briefs. He felt more exposed in that moment than he had when Zayn had his tongue up his ass.

Liam took a moment to step back to get a good look at him and Louis' knees bubbled at the intensity in his eyes.

“Look at you. You're so beautiful sweetheart.” He kneeled down, his face even with Louis' tummy. He had eaten well at dinner so the normal swell was a bit bigger than usual and incredibly delectable in Liam's eyes. “You look so soft.” He leaned forward and placed a wet kiss on the belly, Louis spurting into the now useless pad in his briefs. Liam worked his lips around the entire span Louis' stomach, his hands sensually massaging his hips. “Lay back for me.”

Louis did so and watched as Liam took his own shirt off, Louis gasping at the sight of his chiseled chest and the strong muscles of his abdomen. His eyes followed Liam's hands to the box of cupcakes and he picked up a plain vanilla frosted treat. He licked some of the icing off the cupcake and leaned over Louis, his mouth finally meeting his. Louis figured he wanted him to lick the icing out, so his small tongue started licking into Liam's mouth, eager to swallow the icing so there was nothing keeping their tongues apart.

He was pretty sure this was as good as first kisses got and judging by how enthusiastically Liam moved his tongue, he seemed to be enjoying it too. Louis doesn’t know when Liam picked up another cupcake, but he soon felt the icing being spread over his nipples, unable to keep from sighing into Liam's mouth.

“You taste so good baby. That little mouth is perfect.”

Louis smiled shyly and looked down at his icing covered chest.

“Don’t worry, I'm going to take care of that. First I want to get these off,” he said, his finger slipping underneath the waistband of Louis' briefs. “Can I?”

Louis' response came by him raising his small hips off the bed, Liam pulling the material off in one go. He looked at Louis' short prick with an unmistakable look of hunger. It stood perfectly erect, twitching from the touch of the cold air. Liam looked at it for a few more seconds before turning his attention back to the icing up top. He licked the icing off his right nipple in one clean swipe before taking the nub into his mouth, Louis moaning at the wetness.

Liam licked and sucked on his nipples like a greedy animal wanting to eat his food before anything else could get to it. He blew on them to get them nice and firm and tugged at them with his teeth, Louis humping up into Liam's still clothed thigh.

“Li… Liam please.”

“What? What do you want Lou?”

“Need to come.”

“I think you’ve been good enough for me to allow that.” He took the miniscule cock into his hand and gave it a couple of strokes before Louis burst. He moaned and gasped, fucking up into Liam's hand until he was too spent to move. “So fucking hot. I don’t think I've ever seen anything so pretty as watching that little cock spill.”

Louis closed his eyes as he caught his breath, hearing Liam shuffling around on the bed. He really wasn’t ready for what he saw when he opened his eyes.

He wasn’t sure you could call what Liam was housing between his legs a cock. It was a solid log of fleshy goodness. The bulging head was wide and an angry red, begging to be touched. He was so long, with thick veins running up his length. Louis did not know how that thing was going to fit inside of him.

“Liam it's…that… How does it fit?”

Liam had to smile at the worried look in Louis' innocent eyes.

“Don’t worry. We’ll work our way up to it.”

“Tonight?”

“No. I want to take things slow.”

“Can I touch it?”

Liam nodded and laid back on the bed, guiding Louis to straddle his thighs. Louis carefully reached out and ran his finger down the length, pulling back when it twitched.

“Don’t be scared baby. Try wrapping your hand around it.”

But he couldn’t. It was too big for his hand to fully wrap around it so he used his other to circle the rest.

“Fuck. Stroke it. Yeah, just like that.”

Louis wasn’t sure of what he was doing, but he figured he was doing it right from the way Liam was groaning.

“Hands so good on me babe. Think you're ready to put your mouth on it?”

Louis looked from Liam's cock up to his face then back down to his cock. He really did want to taste it so he scoot back and laid between Liam's strong legs before giving the head a tentative lick. The skin was stretched tight from the hardness. After a few kitten licks he was ready to wrap his lips around the tip, his lips stretching obscenely to fit just the head into his mouth. Liam drew in a sharp breath when he felt Louis' tiny tongue dip into his slit and he had to fight himself so he wouldn’t fuck up into the heat of the omega’s mouth.

“You're doing so good Lou. Rub it just like that, don’t stop. Mmph.” Liam made sounds he had never heard before and he wasn’t even embarrassed. Louis was a wonder with his mouth, sucking up every bit of pre-cum that spurted from Liam's cock. “I'm almost there sweetheart, don’t stop. Keep moving your hands. Fuck. Yes babe. So fucking good.” one more swirl from Louis' tongue had him exploding, the first lines of cum filling Louis' mouth before he pulled back and the rest painted his face.

He came so much, ribbons upon ribbons of cum shooting onto Louis' small face, the omega surprisingly opening his mouth to catch some of it on his tongue.

“Holy fuck. God… Fuck babe that was so good.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Liam pulled him down to kiss him, wiping some of his own cum off of Louis' face and feeding it to the tiny being. “Come on. I think we both need a shower. You got a little something on your face.”

Louis giggled and allowed himself to be lifted up into the air, Liam carrying him all the way to the bathroom.

Liam made him come one more time in the shower, this time with his mouth. He was so tempted to turn Louis around and dig his tongue into his hole, but there would be plenty of time for that. They had yet to even scratch the surface.

Liam dried up Louis' body for him and slipped him into one of his shirts, leaving his bottom bare. Didn’t really matter though since the shirt came down mid-thigh on Louis anyway.

“Do you have class tomorrow?” Liam asked as they got into bed.

“Yeah, until two.”

“We’ll grab some breakfast in the morning then I'll take you back to your dorm. I'll give you a ride to class too.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to. I will happily take you everywhere from now on. I don’t want to be without you.”

“I don’t want to be without you either.”

“Then you won't be,” Liam said.

Louis leaned forward and peppered Liam's face with kisses, his tiny lips tickling the alpha.

“You make me feel so special.”

“Because you are. Now let’s get some sleep. I can tell you're tired.”

“Did you mean it, when you said I was good?”

Liam doesn’t think he had ever seen such vulnerability in someone’s eyes.

“Yes. You were perfect.” The alpha gave the omega one more peck on the lips before shutting the light off, Louis' small body fitting perfectly against his own. “My perfect little omega.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the excitement in the last two chapters you'll probably find this one boring. I don't want the story to be a massive smut fest (don't crucify me please), but I want character development and a life outside of sex and mating. Just a little heads up.

When Liam dropped Louis off for his class he promised to be back by the time Louis was out. He was going to use the time to meet up with Harry for lunch since Zayn was in class too. They were going to dish about their omegas like two gossiping eighth grade girls.

"I would like to start," Harry said as soon as they were seated. "Liam, I think Zayn is the one."

"Really?"

"Yes. I love him and there's something so powerful between us. Even our rut and heat align."

"Is he on suppressants?"

"Yeah, and we've talked about him getting off of them."

"Wow. That's a big deal."

"I know. Um... I'm going to ask him to mate this weekend."

"Congratulations my friend. You guys are going to make some gorgeous babies."

Harry smiled so wide Liam thought his face was going to break. He knew Harry had always loved children and had been dying for his own.

"I want to have him pregnant by Christmas."

"I'm sure you'll get it done in two months. Shit, I wouldn’t be surprised if he got pregnant from the initial mating.”

"I'm really excited about this Li. Now tell me about your micro-omega," he said, making Liam chuckle.

"Well, I really like him too."

"Since the club?"

"No, I'd say the day after. I thought he was cute the night of the club, but I was drunk and it was dark and I couldn't get a good whiff of his scent. The next day in his dorm though... Fuck I don't know how I didn't take him right then and there."

"Because you could tell he was innocent."

"But that hasn't stopped me before, so obviously that meant something. I needed to touch him though and yeah, I did get a little carried away. He felt so good though. All soft and warm. Right before he came I told him he couldn't and wanted him to hold out until the next time he saw me."

"You edged him?"

"Yes, and baby listened."

"You know, he really missed you while you were gone. I could see it in his eyes. Zayn saw it too. Whenever we'd come around there would be a glimmer of hope that you'd show up, but you didn't."

"Why didn't you tell him I was away?"

"Because I wasn't sure what your situation was. I mean you had only spent like twenty minutes with him."

"You know very well it takes even less than that to know."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"He's really great Li. He's honestly the sweetest thing I've ever seen. Zayn tells me he's always been very vulnerable and naive. His parents raised him pretty conservative. They wanted him to finish school before beginning the mating process. The attention he gets now has always been around though. I mean you don't see omegas like him often. He's so petite and innocent and stunning. We lucked out. Not only are our omegas flawless, they're also best mates."

"Meant-to-be I guess."

"Is that what you think? That you and Louis are meant to be?"

Liam confidentially nodded.

"I do, but I know I have to take things very slow with him. I took him to get a plug yesterday and he had never even heard of one."

"To help with him leaking all the time?"

"Yeah. I don't want any other fuckers smelling him. That scent is mine and only mine."

"Did you put it in last night?"

"No. Yesterday we went easy. I explored his body and tugged him off. He sucked my dick and we took a shower together. Didn't even go for any bum stuff."

"Wow. I thought you would have gotten your mouth on that ass immediately."

"I wanted to, but didn't want to overwhelm him. Besides, Zayn already beat me to it."

Harry nearly spit out his beer.

"Come again?"

Liam told Harry what Louis had told him and the alpha was hard just listening.

"Maybe we can get those pretties to do that again."

"Maybe, but right now I just want it to be me and Louis. I don't want to rush him."

"Bet you want to wreck him though."

"More than anything."

"Well,” Harry said as he lifted his beer, “to our omegas."

"To our omegas."

\--------

Louis was ecstatic. When he walked out of class he had a message from Celestial Treasures letting him know they would like to hire him. The store served the Metaphysical community, which Louis didn't really know much about, but he was interested in. He had chosen an elective course on Mysticism because it was something he would have never had the chance to learn about if he was back home in Doncaster. He also really loved the pretty crystals and stones.

It was all very different and he thought it would be fun, like he was doing something devious. He had always been fascinated with dreams (hence the massive collection of dream catchers he owned) and he was just really looking forward to working at the store and forming a celestial collection. Everything was just so pretty!

He was returning the call to the store when Liam's Bentley pulled up, his alpha looking gorgeous as ever with the windows down and aviator sunglasses on his face. He walked to the car as fast as his little legs could carry him and slid into the passenger seat whilst on the phone.

“Hi, this is Louis. Yes, Tomlinson. I just got your message and wanted to say I would be delighted to take the position. Yes! I am very excited.” Louis wasn’t looking at Liam, but he could tell the alpha was smiling at Louis' sudden burst of excitement. The only Louis he had seen so far was timid and quiet. “Yes, of course I can pass by now. Okay. See you soon!”

“What was that all about?” Liam curiously asked.

“I got a new job!”  _Squeal_. “I applied to work at this super cute celestial shop a couple of weeks ago and they called me and said they wanted to hire me!”

“That’s so great pretty baby!”

“I know! They want me to go by now so I can sign all the paperwork and just get to know the basics. Do you think you can give me a ride?”

“Of course. I'd like to stick around too and see where you're going to be working. Make sure I like it.”

“Okay. Yeah, that would be great,” Louis smiled, liking that Liam was so keen on being in control. “It's just three blocks down and you make a right.”

Liam followed Louis' directions and asked him about his class, the two not having much time to talk.

“This is it?” Liam asked.

“Yep.”

The shop was a tiny freestanding building that looked more like a small cottage than an actual vendors shop. The small windows were adorned with star and crescent moon decals and dangling lights. It looked a little rundown, but Liam could see how it added character.

He opened the door for Louis and the omega skipped inside.

"Hi Margaret," he greeted the woman organizing a bookshelf. She wore a long purple dress with some kind of Norwegian pattern and an over-sized tunic. She had wildly curly black hair and looked to be in her early 30s. She was an omega, mated. Perfect poster child for the owner of a celestial shop.

"Louis my dear, come in come in. Oh you look absolutely stunning."

"So do you."

"And who is this gorgeous man?"

"This is Liam. He's my, um..."

Louis looked to Liam for help.

"He and I are getting to know each other. I wanted to come and check out the place he was going to be working at."

"That's lovely and you two sure do make a good pair." Louis blushed, his small fingers wrapping tighter around Liam's. "So how about that little tour?"

Louis' excitement rushed back to his face and he tugged Liam around the shop as Margaret showed them every nook and cranny. It was actually a little hard for the giant alpha to navigate through the tight space between a cabinet of oils and a table of herbs. The place was pretty compact.

Liam watched Louis' eyes fill with wonder each and every time Margaret moved to a new display. He liked to touch things and smell them; bringing things up to Liam's nose so he could smell them too.

All-in-all Liam liked the place. It was quaint and sweet and Margaret was a delight. She made them tea and they sat in the small seating area for reading so they could ask all the questions they had and get to know one another.

"Well," Liam started. "I would like to know if there is a security system installed and if you have ever had any trouble with thieves or undesirables."

"Excellent question. When I first opened up all I had was a bell above the door to let me know when someone walked in. I had some issues with that. Dumb kids would run in and take things before I could catch them. There was a while I had a homeless man camp out in front of the shop and drive my customers away by screaming profanities at them. Luckily the police took care of that situation. Since those incidences though I have installed a security camera and from sundown to close you need to be buzzed in by one of us in the shop in order to enter. This area really doesn't have a high crime rate and I really have always felt safe. My customers are all very pleasant and we get curious tourists every once in a while that come in and splurge."

"That's good to hear," Liam said. "I'll give you my phone number so you can contact me if you ever have some sort of trouble. Does anyone else work here?"

"My husband comes in from time-to-time just to keep an eye on things. It will mostly be just me and Louis though."

"Maybe we could get you a security guard, you know, to be here from afternoon to close. I'd be more than happy to provide you with one."

"Oh that is very generous Liam, but I really don't think it's necessary. If a time comes where one is needed, then I will let you know."

Liam nodded and turned to Louis.

"Do you have any questions babe?"

"Just when do I start?"

"How about tomorrow? You mentioned you don't have classes Thursday's and Friday's."

"I don't."

"Great! Now I'd like each of you to pick out one thing you desire. On the house."

Louis' always-adorable squeal filled the room and he quickly got to roaming the shop.

"I promise to take good care of him Liam. I can tell you like him very much. Is your relationship recent?"

"Very. He's really special though and also, as I'm sure you noticed, small. He can be naive and he really needs all the protecting he can get. If any alphas start hanging around I want to know."

"I promise to alert you immediately."

Louis came rushing back with a turquoise dream catcher.

"This is so pretty Margaret."

"Then it's yours. And for you Liam?"

"Well, I don't know much about this stuff, but I do hear crystals and stones all have different meanings."

"You're correct and I know just the stone for you. Follow me." Margaret led them to the large stone and crystal display and picked up a pink heart. "This is Rose Quartz and it represents unconditional love. I think it's perfect for the relationship you two are starting."

Liam took the stone from her hand and rubbed his thumb across its smooth surface. It was perfect.

"Thank you Margaret."

"It's my pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow."

There was a quick exchange of hugs and they were out, Louis asking for Liam's opinion the moment they got into the car.

"I think it's lovely and cute. Perfect for my little cutie. I was thinking we could go to your dorm to pick up some clothes and then head back to mine. We'll go out and celebrate your new job with the guys."

"Okay."

And just like that Louis was back to his timid self. Liam reached over to him and pulled him across the center console so he was sitting in the alpha’s lap.

"Hey, where's that excited little darling I just saw in there?" Louis looked up at him and shrugged. "Aren't you excited about us?"

"Yes, of course I am. I just... When it's just us and all your attention is on me I feel a little self-conscious."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. My attention is always on you and you're perfect every which way." he gently caressed Louis' thigh, his lips grazing his jaw. "You don't need to be nervous around me babe."

"It's going to take a while to get used to."

"That's why we're taking things slow. Be open with me though, okay?"

"I will Li. Thank you."

Liam popped a quick kiss on Louis' lips before sliding him back into the passenger seat, their hands locked together on Louis' lap the entire drive home.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexy time, mild violence (but not really), and a lot of Louis' cum.

The guys were very happy for Louis and his new job. Harry in particular was over the moon. Apparently he was very into spirituality and yoga and intended to pass by tomorrow to get some stuff.

"I was thinking we could go out and celebrate tonight," Liam suggested.

"Sounds great."

"I'm going to have to meet you guys there," Niall said. "I have a date."

Everyone was suddenly very interested.

"Oh do you now? And who is this date of yours? Anyone we know?" Harry asked.

"Nope. She's in her last year at uni. I met her last week while I was waiting for Lou to get out of class. I kind of tripped her as she was walking by. I asked her out and she said yes.”

“Just like that?”

“Well, it wasn’t immediate. She punched my shoulder and had a few choice words for me after the initial fall, but we were laughing about it by the time we were finished picking everything up and I got her number. We've been texting these past few days and we’re finally going out tonight.”

“Way to go Nialler,” Liam said with a slap on Niall's shoulder. “Can't wait to meet her.”

The blonde lightly blushed as all the guys congratulated him, finally happy that he could possibly be settling down.

\--------

“So Liam told me something today that I must say excited me quite a bit,” Harry said to Zayn when they got out of the shower.

“And what was that?”

“Something that happened between you and Louis that night at the club.”

“It was just a friend helping a friend,” he said casually.

“Mm hm. Well I was thinking maybe you'll want to help your friend out again one of these days… with Liam and I watching.”

“You are such a typical alpha.”

“Who can blame me? Louis looks quite delicious.”

“Oh and he tastes it too.”

Harry groaned as he felt his cock fatten up.

“Dammit, why did you have to go and say that? Now I'm hard.”

Zayn smiled cheekily and walked over to the bed, laying his naked and still damp body back on it.

“Guess we’re going to have to take care of that before we start getting ready, huh?”

“You are a little devil, you know that?” the alpha asked as he stalked across the room to Zayn.

The omega stretched exaggeratedly and brought his hand down between his legs, his index finger running up the curve of his hardening dick.

“What are you going to do about it… daddy?”

The alpha’s eyes went black at the sound of the word.

“So much for dancing tonight because I'm about to tear that ass a new one,” Harry growled.

\-------

Louis was nervous as they walked into the club later that night. He had been out with the other guys since the night he met Liam, but it was his first time with Liam. He wasn’t sure what proper club protocol was when it came to going with someone you were involved with. If he was to go by what Harry and Zayn did then he was in for a night of heavy making out, groping, and grinding. Those two always had their hands on each other…  _Always_.

They had a VIP section within VIP (crazy, right?) and there was a waitress that catered exclusively to them.

“What do you want to drink baby?” Liam asked Louis.

“Um, last time Zayn got me something that was pink and it was really pretty. It had strawberries in it and came in a tall glass.”

“Strawberry Vodka Lemonade Sparkler?”

“Yes, that’s the one.”

Liam chuckled because that was so fitting for Louis. Pretty, pink, and sweet. He ordered Louis' cocktail and his own Vodka Red Bull before sitting down and pulling the omega onto his lap.

“Why are you so tense babe?” he asked Louis.

“I'm just sitting on your lap and I'm scared that…”

“What?”

Louis leaned in close to his ear, not wanting anyone nearby to hear him. “That I might leak through the pad and onto your pants.”

“Oh babe, you don’t have to worry about that,” Liam said with a laugh. “And what makes you think that would be a bad thing? Can't tell you how sexy it would be to feel you wet against me.”

The alpha felt Louis clench his cheeks and knew the pad wasn’t dry anymore. He had considered putting the plug into Louis that afternoon, but decided against it because it just wasn’t the right night for Louis to get used to it.

“You let me know when you need to change, okay?”

“Okay Li.”

The waitress soon showed up with their drinks, Louis' eyes wide with excitement as he was handed his pink concoction.

“Is it good lovely?” Liam asked.

“Yes. It's even better than last time. Thank you.”

Liam smiled and kissed Louis' cheek, the omega’s lips tugging into a smile around his straw. As Liam sipped his own drink he let his eyes survey the room and he counted six alphas watching Louis. Could Liam really blame them though? The small omega was perched on Liam's lap in a short-sleeved white shirt, buttoned all the way up, and incredibly tight jeans with the ankles rolled up. They envied how Liam's large hands were as they rested possessively on Louis' thighs and the way the omega leaned his body in towards the alpha.

‘ _Come on bitches. I dare you to try something,’_  he thought as he met each and every single one of them in the eye.

Liam had just finished his second Vodka Red Bull when Niall arrived with Celeste, a pretty Spanish beta with a curvy body and kind smile. It turned out she knew Zayn from one of her art classes and she was very friendly. They skipped that awkward ‘getting to know each other’ stage and jumped straight into taking shots.

“She's really pretty,” Louis quietly said to Liam, his sweet strawberry breath making Liam hungry.

But not for strawberries. Obviously.

“Yeah she is.”

“And Niall looks like he likes her.”

“He does. Hey babe?”

“Yeah Li?”

“Let’s dance.”

“Okay, but I'm not a very good dancer though.”

“Oh I highly doubt that. All you have to do is follow my lead. Come on.”

They didn’t venture very far from where they were sitting, Liam not wanting to enter the general crowd outside of VIP.

Louis had danced with Niall, Zayn, and Harry before, but he knew dancing with Liam wasn’t going to be the same. Liam rested his large paws on the swell of Louis' bum and pressed their bodies together, the omega squeaking at the initial contact.

“Just move against me baby.”

“But I'm getting hard and people are watching.”

“Let them. They're all just jealous because they can't be you or have you. Come on, let me feel that little stiff cock against my leg.”

And wow did Louis spurt at that moment. He wrapped his arms around Liam on instinct alone and found himself grinding against the alpha’s thigh. Liam helped him move and Louis was sure it was a matter of seconds before he came. Liam must have sensed this because he eased up and turned Louis around so his back was now to the alpha's front. The omega had indeed soaked through his pad, Liam loving the feeling of his omega’s slick soaking into his jeans.

That feeling came with a price though as Louis' scent started drawing alphas in and Liam was ready to fight for what was his.

“He smells so good,” an ugly brunette said.

“Back the fuck off,” Liam growled.

“He's not marked,” another said. “He's fair game.”

“He's with me you fucking cunt. I know you can smell me on him.”

“Yeah, but his scent is a lot stronger than yours. Stupid to bring a sweet little unmated omega out in public like this.”

“Nah mate, you're the stupid one for getting so close. All of you are. You're making my baby uncomfortable. Walk away.”

It was three alphas now and they thought they looked so intimidating with their chests puffed out and shitty muscles flexed.

“Liam…” Louis said warily when one alpha got too close.

“Now you have him speaking shakily. That just won't do. Go back to where we are sitting babe,” Liam told Louis with a soft, calming tone. He watched the omega toddle off, a smile playing on his lips as the first alpha made his move.

There really wasn’t much to it. Liam had been boxing for years and had the pathetic asshole down with one punch. It was enough to scare the other two away and any others watching took it as a clear warning. Either way, Liam had bouncers escort those three out and if they gave them an extra kick in the ass, well, that was their business.

\--------

Louis was pretty sure he was seconds away from combusting when Liam floored that alpha. This sexy act of violence was to defend him and it had him even more attracted to Liam.

“You all right Lou?”

It was Celeste that asked after she noticed the sheen of sweat on the omega’s forehead.

“I… I need to go to the bathroom. I need…” he reached under the couch where he had placed his extra pad. “Can you come with me?”

“Of course buddy. Niall tell Liam to meet us in the bathroom.”

“Got it babe.”

Celeste rushed Louis to the bathroom, elbowing two alphas in the stomach when they got too close. Celeste was a beta and dating one of his best friends so Louis didn’t think twice before yanking his pants down.

“Wow, you got excited there huh?” Celeste asked as he removed the wet pad.

“Liam is so big and strong. He's so gorgeous. He's perfect. Have you seen his arms?”

Louis rambled on as Celeste helped clean him up, sitting him on the toilet because, well, he was practically gushing.

“You're lucky to have such a strong alpha Louis.”

“You're lucky to have Niall. Don’t hurt him, okay?”

“How can I when someone as pretty as you asks me not to? Hang tight. Liam will be here in a second,” she said, popping a light kiss on the sweaty omega’s forehead to comfort him. (She planned on logging in some serious cuddling hours with this little wonder.)

They didn't have to wait long before Liam was banging on the door to be let in.

"Thanks for helping him Celeste," Liam said.

"Hey, what are betas for?" she said with a wink before leaving with Niall.

"I'm here Louis."

"You looked so good doing that," Louis breathed. "Need to let go."

Liam wrapped his hand around the omega’s prick and Louis came instantly, short ribbons of cum shooting out of his slit. He needed to come twice more after that to come down enough for them to leave. Harry said he and Zayn would catch a ride back with Niall and Celeste so they took the car.

Louis wanted it so bad he was humping one of Liam's large paws the entire drive home. He thought he had been turned on the night before, but it was nothing compared to this. And this wasn't even him during heat! God help him whenever that happened.

"Almost there darling."

"I'm going to come again."

"Then come. We can always get the car detailed."

Actually, they would DEFINITELY have to detail the car since it was Harry's. Knowing Harry and Zayn though, they would probably love to drive around surrounded by the scent of Louis' cum. Kinky bastards.

Louis spurted almost pathetically, his body running low on semen from the three other times he had come. When they drove into the building’s parking garage Liam tucked Louis' cock back into his jeans and the two bolted to the elevator, Liam threatening a middle-aged couple to get the next elevator when they tried to board with them.

Louis' body jolted every time Liam went into beast mode. It was borderline ridiculous how turned on he was. He felt as if there was electricity running through his veins, enough to power Frankenstein and his main squeeze.

The elevator was too slow and Louis was starting to lose his patience, pressing himself against Liam's side and...

_Oh, that felt nice._

He did it again, this time circling his hips a little and he was soon humping Liam's leg, his whimpers filling the metal shaft. Liam was keeping it together quite well, but it wasn't for lack of trying. It took every ounce of self-control in him not to rip Louis' clothes off and take him right there in the elevator. He swore Louis' scent alone was enough to pop his knot without it even being inside the omega!

Do you know what that was? MADNESS. IMPOSSIBLE. UNHEARD OF. An alpha coming untouched? Holy fuck that would definitely go down in the books.

He couldn't lose control though, despite how bad he wanted it. If he gave in, he could very well hurt the virgin omega and that is the last thing he wanted. He needed to get Louis off and would worry about himself later, no matter how hard it would be.

“Yes yes yes!” Louis chanted when the elevator finally reached the penthouse. “Please Liam.”

“I got you babe,” Liam said as he pulled Louis through the condo, picking him up and dropping him onto the bed. Louis was struggling to get his clothes off so Liam took the liberty of ripping them off of his body. He took Louis' cock into his mouth and had no problem fitting it all. It barely hit his throat actually. He had only brushed his rim with the pad of his finger when the omega came for the fifth and final time that night. “Look at that. Emptied you out, huh babe? So hot watching that tiny dick twitch as you come dry.”

Louis was too out of it to respond. In fact, Liam wasn’t even sure he had heard him. He grabbed a wet towel to run over Louis' burning hot body then laid down next to him, watching the omega's eyelids get heavier and heavier as the minutes passed. Once he was sure the omega was asleep he headed off to the bathroom to give himself a quick tug then jumped back into bed, snuggling up with his  _tasty little treat_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter a pentagram is mentioned. A pentagram is the five pointed star incased in a circle and this is a symbol of white magic like magic practiced by Wicca. An INVERTED pentagram is the upside down five-pointed star incased in a circle, which is the one that represents satanic beliefs. I want to make it clear that neither One Direction or myself endorse black magic.

Louis spent the better half of his time at the shop learning the meanings of stones and crystals and smelling every candle and bottle of essence oil he could get his hands on. Margaret loved how curious and eager he was to learn, sneaking away to put together a little welcome present for him whenever he was distracted with something. Harry came in closer to closing time and ended up having a long conversation about yoga with Margaret, leaving Zayn to hang out with Louis.

“So you like it babe?” Zayn asked Louis as he looked through the selection of journals.

“I love it. It smells so good all the time and Margaret is so sweet.”

“What about the customers?”

“There’ve been like ten and they were great too. They are all really into this stuff so they were mellow and patient and one lady even gave me one of her handmade scarves before she left.”

“That’s awesome. This is so much better than that shitty coffee shop. Way too many creepers hitting on my precious little pumpkin there.”

“You're ridiculous, but yes, it is much better. Plus Margaret lets me work on homework in-between customers.”

“I'm so happy for you and look at how pretty everything is!”

“I know!”

“So I haven't had any time to ask, but how are things with Liam?”

Louis blushed at the sound of the name.

“Oh, well, they're great. He makes me feel things I've never felt before and he's gentle and patient. I mean things are happening fast, but slow at the same time.”

“Well you can definitely tell he likes you and you guys look so fucking hot together. He's so big and you're so… pocket-sized. I'd pay money to watch you guys go at it. You're one-of-a-kind sweetie.”

“You should get this journal. I thought of you when I saw it.” the journal was black with a stitched tiger head in yellow and green thread.

“Cool. Got some rings I can check out?”

Louis nodded and showed Zayn to the ring display by the register. He picked out a chunky silver ring with the pagan pentagram. It was so Zayn it almost hurt.

Harry ended up leaving with a giant shopping bag and promised to come back next week, Louis not sure what the hell he had in there.

“Your friends are so nice. You have a good group of people around you Louis,” Margaret said.

“I do. I'm very lucky. Wait until you meet Niall, he's a riot.”

“I look forward to it. Oh! I see a pretty alpha coming this way.”

Louis turned around just in time to see Liam walk into the shop looking ridiculously sexy in all black with a leather jacket.

“Hey there pretty baby,” he said, pulling Louis into a tight hug.

“Hi Li.”

“Hello Margaret.”

“Hello Liam. Louis was amazing today. He met a few regular customers and they were overjoyed to know he would be working here.”

“Of course they were. Who wouldn’t want to have this cutie around?”

Louis smiled and affectionately nuzzled against Liam's side.

“I am very lucky to have him. Louis, I actually made a special little something for you.” Margaret walked into the back room and came back with a basket filled with candles, oils, crystals, a pendant, another dream catcher, and a journal. She had paid attention when Louis said how much he liked light colors, so everything was in soft purples, pinks, and greens. “A little welcome present.”

His eyes lit up as he accepted the gift, the heavy weight of the basket taking him by surprise.

“Oh, that’s heavy.”

“I got it sweetheart,” Liam said, easily holding the basket under one arm. “Is that all for today?”

“Yes it is. Can you come in for a couple of hours tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

They settled on him coming in from 3:00 pm to 5:00 pm and shared a hug before leaving. Louis started going through basket when he got into the car, a chorus of ‘oh wow’ and ‘how pretty’ filling the car.

“That’s very nice of her to do,” Liam said.

“She is very nice and I feel comfortable with her. Her friends are nice too. Look at this scarf one of them gave me.” he pulled the coral-colored scarf from his bag and unfolded it for Liam to see.

“That’s beautiful.”

“Isn't it? The woman sows them herself then soaks them in color. She said she’d bring me one every time she comes around. I can't wait to start my collection.”

The gleam in Louis' eyes as he organized everything in the basket tugged at Liam's heart. This tiny creature sitting next to him was perfect and Liam hoped to God he would be his forever.  

\--------

"Talk to Louis about Liam back at the shop?" Harry asked Zayn once they were home.

"Yeah, and he really likes him and feels safe with him. I like that Liam is being gentle with him. A boy like Louis needs to be coddled and cooed at. I'm not just saying this because he's my best mate, but because it's the truth. Louis is rare and he deserves to be pampered and showered with gifts. Only a man that can give him that and their full attention is worthy of him and I think Liam is just that. It’s only a matter of time before he becomes really attached to Liam. He's always been very dependent and soon he’ll depend fully on him. I know it.”

“Do you think he’ll drop out of school?”

“I don’t see why he would stay enrolled. He's really smart and good with his studies, but I know what he wants is babies. He says he's studying for a career, but even he knows he's lying. All he is going to want is to be with his babies and his alpha.”

"That’s exactly what Liam wants too. Both of us actually.”

Silence

"You do?” Zayn quietly asked.

"Yes. I want to make this official. I want to mate. Your next heat is in a month and I think we're ready to take this step. If you stop taking your suppressants now, they will be out of your system just in time for your heat and, well, I want to have a baby and I'm hoping you'll be pregnant by Christmas."

Zayn stood still for nearly a minute before a giant smile overtook his face. He lunged forward and kissed Harry, unexpected tears of joy running down his face.

"Yes. Yes to everything. I want your mark and I want to have your baby. I can't wait to start a family with you."

Harry found himself crying as well, hugging his beautiful omega close to his body.

"I planned on doing this over some fancy dinner this weekend, but I like it like this better. Where we can kiss and hug and cry and nobody will look at us like we're crazy."

Zayn laughed and kissed Harry again.

"You ready to be a daddy?"

"I've been ready. What about you mummy?"

"I can't wait. I wonder if the heart on my hip will stretch,” he said, lifting his shirt to look at the heart tattoo on his hipbone.

Harry suddenly pulled Zayn into him, his lips at his neck.

“Fuck, I can't wait to see you pregnant. Filled up with my baby.” he took a deep sniff of the omega’s neck before nipping at the skin. “And when you're pregnant, I'm going to fuck you every chance I get. You'll ride me so I can watch your swollen belly as you fuck down onto my cock.” Zayn whimpered and keeled into Harry, his dick already hard. “You can't wait for that, huh?”

“Want it… Want it all with you. Need you now.”

Harry didn’t even bother going to his room, instead bending the omega over on the living room couch. And if Niall and Celeste happened to walk in just as Harry's knot popped, then that was their problem.

\--------

“Your circle of friends sure is some high quality stuff. You guys are all so ridiculously pretty,” Celeste said to Niall.

They had just walked in on his best mate fucking his omega and she was being so chill about it. She had even stopped to give the tied up couple a kiss on the cheek before they went to Niall's room.

God was she a catch.

“You fit in perfectly then,” Niall said with a wink, falling next to the beta female on the bed.

“You are such a dork.”

“Yes, but I'm a cute dork that you have spent the last twenty-four hours with.”

She looked at her empty wrist as if she was looking at a watch and sighed.

“Has it been that long? I should probably get going.”

Niall caught her before she could move.

“Nope. You are not going anywhere. I am going to hold you hostage until you let me kiss you.”

“Is that what you have been waiting for? Because you could have done it like twenty-one hours ago.”

“Shut up! Are you serious? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was hoping you would get the hint when I held your hand on the way to the car after dinner or when I nuzzled your neck after our second shot or when we were dry humping on the dance floor. Then I thought maybe this morning before we went to breakfast or when we were alone in my apartment when I went to change. I can go on until this very moment if you would like. I just figured you didn’t want to.”

“Pfft, I feel stupid now.”

“You should.”

“Oka,y well I'm going to kiss you now.”

“Who says I want it anymore?”

Niall rolled his eyes and straddled her so she couldn’t move. He smashed his lips against hers (perhaps a little too hard), but she didn’t seem to care. She pulled on his shirt so he would lie down on top of her and Niall settled comfortably with his cock against her crotch.

“Want to dry hump again?” he asked.

“Let me think…” she dragged out a ten second ‘um’ before looking down at him. “Fine, but I'm on top.”

“Awe, but I like being on top,” he whined.

“You can be on top next time.”

“Talking about next time already?” he asked with a raised brow.

She sighed and forcefully pushed him off so she could get on top of him.

“Keep talking and there won't be a first time, “ she said as she started grinding against him.

“Shut up, you totally want this and fuck that feels good.” She smiled down at him and planted her hands on his chest so she could get enough leverage to really push down against him. “You're, like, really fucking good at this. Like I can't wait to fuck you. Your hair is so sexy. You…”

“Jesus Christ Niall, do you always talk this much?” she asked, her movements not faltering once.

“I can't stop. It's like word vomit. You just make me want to talk and say wonderful things because you really are fucking beautiful and you have a really nice voice too.”

“You're lucky you're, fuck, so cute.”

“I'm irresistible.”

“I’m sticking a sock in your mouth next time.”

“There it is again, ‘next time’. You—”

She shut him up the only way she could think of (actually there were  _other_  ways, but this was her favorite) and kissed him, Niall sighing contently when her tongue touched his. After a while they were just panting into each other’s mouths as they got closer to climax. Celeste came first, but continued rubbing against Niall until he came in his boxers.

“Amazing. You're amazing,” he said with his lips against her forehead.

“As strange as it is to say this, I'm glad you tripped me in front of half the quad.”

Niall chuckled and pulled back a bit so they were face-to-face.

“You're welcome babe.”

\---------

Louis sat on Liam's bed eyeing the bright pink plug sitting on the dresser. After picking him up at work that afternoon, Liam had mentioned that he wanted to try out their new toys that night. Louis' hole was a faucet from that moment on.

It had been a few hours since then and now they were back home (home being Liam's condo) and Louis was waiting for Liam to finish in the bathroom.

He was excited. Nervous, definitely nervous, but excited.

Liam walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing just his jeans. Louis admired the alpha's body as he grabbed the plug and a bottle of lube off the dresser. Liam was just so gorgeous.

“You ready bunny?” the alpha asked.

“Yes.”

“All right. First things first babe, take off your clothes.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but MONUMENTAL to the story!!!!

Liam looked at the omega splayed out on the bed in front of him and licked his lips. Louis' body looked so petite on the large bed, his short legs spread open so nothing was being hidden from the alpha. His small dick curved up towards his adorable belly, the tiniest bit of pre-cum leaking from the tip. Bright blue eyes followed Liam's every move as he got onto the bed until he was kneeling in front of the soft omega.

“You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” Liam said in a sultry tone. “I can't wait to explore every inch of this body. I want to taste every single part of you.” he grabbed one of Louis' miniscule ankles and brought his small foot to his mouth, kissing his big (yet still so tiny) toe. Next he placed a kiss on the omega’s ankle and he started working his way up the supple leg. His lips traveled all the way up to Louis' thigh, Liam lying on his stomach at this point so he was parallel with Louis' body. “How are you feeling baby? Is this too much or can I keep going?”

“Please don’t stop. Please,” Louis said with a near whimper.

“Okay. Okay love. I promise I won't stop. Shh.” He kissed the insides of Louis' thighs before mouthing at his tight balls.

Louis' body immediately reacted, his legs shooting to close, but Liam's strong hands kept them apart.

“I'm sorry,” he squealed.

“It's okay kitten. Just relax.”

Louis exhaled and relaxed his legs once again, letting Liam do whatever he wanted. The alpha licked and tugged at Louis' balls with his teeth, the boy gasping from above. He tweaked at Louis' nipple as he sucked on his cock and Louis came in his mouth within seconds.

"Fuck. You taste so sweet pretty baby. Want to taste?" Louis wasn't sure what Liam meant, but he nodded anyway. Liam moved up so he was fact-to-face with the pint-sized being and kissed him. Louis immediately started licking into his mouth, enjoying the taste of himself mixed with Liam's saliva. It sounded gross, kind of was he supposed, but he loved it.

Liam took advantage of Louis being caught up in the kiss and brought his finger down to circle his rim. The omega gasped into his mouth, but he didn't pull away.

Kudos to Liam.

Louis was so wet and his scent was intoxicating. The alpha simply couldn't wait any longer. He pecked Louis' lips one more time before he was once again between his legs. He used both hands to spread Louis' cheeks and licked a fat strip over his hole. He sucked (slurped) Louis' juices up, making the omega writhe almost wildly.

"Mmph, Li. S'good."

Liam managed to pull Louis' legs over his shoulders so his ass was at an angle towards him and continued his tongue assault on Louis' hole. His omega was so wet that he didn't need even a drop of lube. Liam's finger slid right into the tight hole and the orgasm was instant. Liam caught a couple of ribbons on his fingers and brought them to Louis' lips so he could suck the cum off. Louis lapped greedily at the alpha's fingers, keeping them in his mouth even after they were sucked clean.

"I'm going to add another finger, okay baby?"

"Mm-hm," Louis said around the digits in his mouth.

It was so hot how Louis' hole just sucked Liam's fingers in, like they were hungry for them. It took a few minutes before the hole started stretching in size to accommodate the now four fingers inside of it, but once Louis was ready, Liam grabbed the plug. He drizzled just a small amount of lube onto it before nudging the tip against the hole.

"Ready kitten?"

"I'm ready."

Liam slowly eased the plug inside, watching with lust-filled eyes as Louis' hole stretched around it. Once it was completely inside he twisted it to make Louis come again.

"Li, oh god," Louis cried.

Liam sat up and pulled Louis into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you lovely. You did so well. Such a good baby boy for me," he cooed as his fingers ran through Louis' now sweaty hair. "Now I won't have to share the smell of your sweet slick with anyone else. I'll plug you up whenever we go somewhere and keep other alpha predator cunts away. There's no way I'll let any of them near you." he started thinking of different scenarios where alphas tried to take Louis away and he found himself instinctively hugging the omega closer. "I'll fucking kill anyone that tries to take away my baby."

Louis whimpered as the same thoughts filled his head and curled up into a tiny ball in Liam's arms.

"Don't let them take me. Please. I'm yours. Just yours." he tried getting even closer to Liam and started crying when he realized he couldn't. "Need you always."

Emotions were running high at that moment and Liam just knew this precious treat was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Don't worry babe. No one is going to take you away. You are my omega and the only person I want to be with. I want to solidify our bond."

"You want to mate with me?"

"Yes. More than anything.”

Louis started kissing Liam's chest, alternating between pecks and kitten licks.

He felt like his life was about to really begin, like everything that had happened before was child’s play and now was when things became real. He had found his mate and he was never letting go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can consider the last 11 chapters a super long prologue. Now is where the real fun begins ♥

"It's funny, isn't it?" Zayn asks Louis as they pack up their things.

"What?"

"That we're best friends and our mates are best friends and we're mating at the same time."

"Kinda is," Louis says with a giggle, carefully folding his favorite over-sized sweater. It was a light pastel orange that Liam had bought for him the second time they went out to the shops. He knew how much Liam loved him in it so he made a point to wear it as much as possible, especially when they were cuddling in bed and Louis would just wear a pair of tight briefs underneath. His alpha was also obsessed with his legs, loving to rest his head on his warm thighs when they watched TV and peppering them with kisses every chance he got. That would make Louis giggle, something else Liam was quite fond of. It was high-pitched and his eyes would crinkle to small slits in the cutest way. Eyelash kisses normally followed then cheek kisses and finally, lips.

Liam just couldn't get enough of him and it's why he asked Louis to move into the penthouse a week after they decided they wanted to mate. Obviously he spoke to Niall and Harry about it first, but of course they were okay with it. Harry decided to do the same with Zayn and now here they were, packing up their small dorm room to move in with their alphas.

They were finishing up when the alphas walked in. Liam went straight to Louis, wrapping his arms around him from behind and nibbling at his neck. Louis still blushed every time Liam touched him, despite the fact that they were intimate every single night. They hadn't had sex yet though, wanting to save that for the night they mated.

"You babes ready?" Harry asked.

"Just need to pack up the rest of my sketchbooks," Zayn said.

"This yours beautiful?" Liam asked Louis about the box on his bed.

"Yes."

"All right. We'll meet you at the car Hazz."

Harry nodded in acknowledgment and helped Zayn with his sketchbooks. Liam held Louis' box under one muscular arm and the omega under the other. He would always have his paws on his omega as long as he could help it.

"Excited cherry blossom?"

Louis smiled at the term of endearment.

"Yes Liam. I can't believe I'm going to be living with you and Harry and Niall and Zayn. I know we've basically already been living with you guys, but now it's a for sure thing.”

“I already spoke to your parents and there is going to be a courier truck picking up your things tomorrow and they should arrive Friday at the latest.”

Because this move for Louis was going to be permanent, his parents were packing up all of his stuff from home and sending it over to the US. They were quite surprised when he told them about his future mate (maybe even a little disappointed), but there wasn’t anything they could do. They just reminded Louis that his body was special and it was not to be used inappropriately. Louis really wasn’t sure what they meant by that so he just agreed. They would meet Liam during Christmas holiday when he, Zayn, Harry, and Liam went back to the UK to be with family.

“Now I'm going to have all of my things in your house. I can finally show you my scrapbooks and Rainbow Loom charms and oh! My Disney movie collection. That’s a big one.”

“I can't wait.”

“I just wish Cuddles could come, but it would be a real big move for him and I know he wouldn’t be comfortable.”

The pout on Louis' face was unacceptable. Liam would not stand for letting his precious treat be sad, ever, so he pulled out his phone and typed out a quick message to Zayn, Harry, Niall, and Celeste (because she was well on her way to becoming a permanent fixture in their nest as well).

 **Liam** : I'm getting Louis a bunny.

 **Nialler** : OH MY GOD YES CAN I GO WITH YOU!??!?!?!?!

 **Zayn** : he's gonna love that! Hazz and I will be down in a minute

 **Celeste** : For the record, Niall is sitting right next to me and he literally screamed what he wrote in the middle of Cupcake Delight

 **Nialler** : you loved it

 **Celeste** : I'm sitting right next to you stop texting me

 **Nialler** : You're texting me too

 **Nialler** : ha! Stopped because you know I’m ljjhuihdE

 **Nialler** : Sorry I dropped my phone… Celeste slapped me

 **Celeste** : Liam, I have a friend whose rabbit just had a litter. I'm picking mine up tomorrow, come with. We can go while Louis is in class and get everything after picking them up

 **Liam** : Perfect!!! Thanks Celeste. Niall if you hurt her I will kill you

 **Nialler** : BUT SHE JUST SLAPPED ME

 **Liam** : Serves you right. Family dinner tonight xx

Liam slipped his phone back into his pocket just as Harry and Zayn walked out of the building.

“I'm cooking tonight,” Harry said once they were in the car.

“What are you going to make?” Louis asked.

“That depends on what our cute omegas want.”

“Pasta!” Louis squealed.

“Yeah, that shrimp linguini you make is super good babe,” Zayn said.

“Well then shrimp pasta it is. Caesar salad and garlic bread on the side?”

“Yes yes yes!”

“I think your tiny delicacy is excited Li,” Harry said.

“I'm just really happy in general. So many good things happening at once,” Louis said.

Liam turned in his seat and puckered his lips so Louis would lean forward to kiss him.

“Mm, somebody was drinking strawberry milk.”

“Maybe…”

“Need to make sure that’s always on the grocery list,” Zayn said. “Lou gets moody when he doesn’t have his strawberry milk.”

“I do not.”

“He even stomps his little foot in frustration. It's the cutest little thing ever.”

“Stop teasing him Zayn,” Harry said.

“He knows it's just another way I show him how much I love him,” Zayn says as he grabs Louis' hand. “I would never do anything to hurt my angel.” Louis smiled and rested his head on Zayn's shoulder, kissing the other omega’s neck. “Awe, Louis kisses are some of my favorite kisses.”

Harry and Liam side-eyed each other with smirks on their faces.

“Probably been a while since you have felt those kisses since little Lou is always with Li now, huh babe?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Zayn answered solemnly.

“But Zayn, I’m always here. Whenever you need,” Louis says before beginning to pepper Zayn's face with kisses.

“Aweee, would you look them Liam? Aren't they perfect?”

“The most perfect.”

Zayn, being the cheeky little bastard that he is, took advantage of this moment and pulled back so he could catch Louis' lips with his own. Louis let out a squeal of surprise, but he didn’t pull back from Zayn. Ever since he had gotten with Liam, the omega had become quite fond of kissing and, well, Zayn was gorgeous and Liam did say he would love to watch them together. He was sure this would be okay with their alphas.

"Li are they..."

"Yes, they are Hazz,” Liam said without taking his eyes off the submissive loving going on in the back seat.

Harry pulled into the nearest parking lot and put the car in park so he could turn and watch the two perfect specimens kiss. Liam smiled at the sound of Louis' small moans when Zayn started massaging his hip. They watched in awe as Zayn slipped one hand behind Louis' neck and the other under his shirt to tweak a nipple.

"Lou, baby, I want to hear you say Zayn's name. Moan it," Liam demanded.

"Zayn... Zayn, fuck, that feels so good."

Harry spoke up next.

"Bet that tiny dick is so hard. Think we can see it Li?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure this is the best place."

"You're right. A bed would be much more comfortable for our little treats."

"Nothing but the best for them. Pull away from each other lovelies. Save it for when we get home."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time.

It was such a beautiful sight.

The omegas had lost their shirts before they even made it to Liam's bed. Louis' bare tanned skin against Zayn's inked body looked so fucking good. The alphas took seat against the headboard of the bed as their goodies climbed up onto it.

“You're the prettiest Lou Bear,” Zayn said before mouthing at Louis' nipple.

“What do you say Louis?” Liam asked.

“T-thanks Z. You—”

Louis stopped abruptly when he felt Zayn cup his crotch.

“Fuck Li, he's so responsive,” Harry said. “I've never seen anything like it.”

“He's wonderful, isn't he?”

“The best,” Zayn answered before Harry could. The alpha couldn’t even be jealous of the little omega because come on! Look at him! And look at him with Zayn! His beautiful bad boy devouring this precious being was probably the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

“How does he feel Zayn?”

“Hard.”

“Show it to us.”

Zayn sat back on his knees and unbuttoned Louis' jeans, both alphas watching eagerly for that first glimpse of Louis hard cock.

“It's… so… small,” Harry said in awe. “Liam. Liam look at it!”

“I've seen it babe. It's mine, remember?”

Hearing Liam and Harry talking about Louis' dick with such admiration suddenly had the small penis spurting with its first orgasm of the day. His adorable moans and gasps filled the room as Zayn lapped up every bit of the salty-sweet release, making the alphas hug each other out of pure joy. They were in near tears when Zayn joined Louis in his nakedness and straddled his chest, his dick inches away from Louis' mouth.

“Can I taste?” Louis asked, his small hand softly caressing Zayn's bare thigh.

“Of course love.” Louis smiled and lifted his head so he could catch the tip of Zayn's cock between his lips. “I knew your mouth would feel good. Fuck. My pretty Lou. Liam is so lucky to have you,” Zayn said as he gently brushed Louis' fringe off his forehead. “We are all so lucky to have you in our lives.”

Louis whimpered around Zayn's dick as he came again.

“Praise, he loves it,” Liam said to Harry. “Look at Harry baby,” Liam instructed, and suddenly Harry was met with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

He was mesmerized. He had never seen someone so submissive. Ugh, and he looked so fucking cute doing it. This omega was a lethal vixen and he didn’t even know it.

He sucked Zayn off until the omega spilled into Louis' mouth, Louis swallowing every last drop. Zayn kissed him to taste himself and then knee-walked over to Harry so he could taste as well. Harry knew how Zayn tasted by now so he was able to differentiate between his taste and Louis'.

“I can taste you Lou,” Harry said. “You're delicious.”

Louis smiled up at the alpha, a look of pure bliss on his face.

“You know,” Liam started. “Louis has had his plug in since last night…”

“Oh my god Liam if you say what I think you are going to say I swear to god I will have a fucking heart attack.”

“Shame I misplaced my defibrillator then.”

Harry squealed, SQUEALED, and did some kind of leap that landed him between Louis' spread legs. A groan reverberated in his throat when he saw the tip of the bright pink plug. He flipped the omega over, probably a little rougher than Louis was used to, but Liam hadn't killed him yet so he kept going.

“Fuck,” he said when he got a full view of Louis' perfect globes. They were firm and soft at the same time. Bubbly goodness that deserved to have monuments made in their honor.

He ran a finger down Louis' crack then brought it to the plug, tapping it softly so it pushed just a little more into Louis. The sweet omega gasped and pushed back against Harry's finger, Harry almost sure the plug was about to get lost within him.

“I'm going to pull it out baby.”

“Please Harry.”

Liam and Zayn moved behind Harry so they could watch the wonderful extraction. The hole stretched beautifully as the object was pulled out, Harry teasing Louis a little by pushing it in and out before finally freeing it from Louis' tight heat.

“ _Ohhhhhh_ ,” all three moaned at the sight of the dribble of slick seeping out of the stretched hole as the omega came again.

“Liam, I'm… sorry about the… sheets,” he said between deep breaths.

‘ _Aftercare,’_ Liam mouthed to the pair next to him.

He booted Harry and Zayn out of the way so he could get to Louis' side.

“Oh no baby, don’t apologize. You did so good for us. Didn’t he guys?”

Harry and Zayn moved to Louis' other side and stroked his sweat-slick back.

“Yes you did sweetie,” Harry cooed. “You're so perfect.”

Louis beamed at the praise.

“Thank you.”

“We’ll leave you to your alpha now. Love you,” Zayn said, pecking Louis' cheek. Harry did the same before they walked out of the room. Well, Zayn piggybacked on Harry out of the room.

Liam gathered up his Louis up in his arms, ignoring the cum on his belly, and cuddled him. Just a couple more weeks and they'd bond.

He couldn’t wait.

\-------

When Celeste and Niall got to the penthouse they were attacked by the omegas. The beta couple was such a breath of fresh air. Their relationship was so funny. Niall loved to push Celeste's buttons and she was always putting him in his place. She was also a pro at the silent treatment. She would have Niall pawing at every part of her body, but she would stand her ground and not acknowledge him at all. It normally lasted until he was close to tears and begging and apologizing. The time he sent pictures of his ass to random contacts in her phone was the worst. She had been over to spend the day making a scrapbook with Louis and ignored the blonde for six hours straight. Niall was ready to crawl out of his skin when she finally let up. He hadn't so much as looked at her phone since then.

"How are the new penthouse residents?" Celeste asked with Louis hanging off of her like a koala.

"Great! So happy to finally move in. My stuff gets here Friday. Will you help me unpack?"

"Course you lovely human being."

"Then we can watch a movie!"

"I'll bring the snacks."

Louis giggled and rested his head on Celeste's shoulder. He loved her. She always made time for him and took care of him. He liked being taken care of.

"Oh lawd! Is Harry making shrimp pasta?" Niall asked, sniffing the air like a dog.

"Yep."

"I'm going to put on my shrimp shirt," he said before running to his room.

"It's a shirt with a giant shrimp," Zayn informed Celeste when he saw the puzzled expression on her face.

"Why does he have that?"

"Apparently he saw it on display at a novelty shop and just  _had_  to have it."

"My boyfriend is such a little weirdo. I don't understand why I like him so much." Niall walked back into the living proudly displaying one of the ugliest shirts Celeste had ever seen.

"What do you think?” he asked.

"My brain hates my eyes for seeing it," Celeste responded before sighing. "But for some reason I'm still turned on." She walked over to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, dragging him back down the hallway.

" _Can I keep the shirt on while we do it_?" they heard Niall ask.

" _No_!"

"They deserve their own TV show."

The beta couple made it to the table just as Harry was serving the salad, a sated look on Niall's face and his shirt on inside out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunnies!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adorable fanart by [gryphll](http://gryphll.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
> Bubbles - http://oi61.tinypic.com/2gyczyw.jpg  
> Jagger - http://oi57.tinypic.com/2i1jj9s.jpg  
> Pimp - http://oi60.tinypic.com/e9apoh.jpg

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=33om788)

There was so much fluff. There was white fluff and black fluff. Tan fluff and brown fluff.

Liam had never seen so many bunnies in one place. There were at least ten little balls of fuzzy goodness hopping about the bunny pen, twitching noses and pert little ears galore.

“Oh my goodiness gwacious will you look at these little bubs!!!” Celeste said excitedly as she picked up a tan bunny. “Niall, look at him.”

“How do you know it's a him?” Liam asked.

“Oh, Celeste has a minor in Animal Studies from NYU. My baby is like super smart,” Niall said as he hopped into the bunny pen.

“Seriously, how are you with him? Is he blackmailing you or something?” Liam joked.

“It's love mate!” Niall shouted.

Celeste turned abruptly to the blonde now covered in bunnies. Literally, they were all over him.

“Did you just say you love me?” she asked him.

“Oh, I did. I love you.”

“Now? Really? You choose this moment to say it?”

“I guess,” he said with a shrug.

Liam wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Celeste's expression was unreadable.

“How dare you Niall Horan? Hold my bunny Liam.” Liam took the bunny from Celeste's hands and watched her step into the bunny pen. “How dare you tell me you love me when you're laying on the fucking floor covered in the most adorable fucking bunnies I have ever seen? Are you trying to kill me?” she shooed the bunnies away and laid down on top of her boyfriend. “You're so stupid and I love you so much.”

“Looks like your mama and papa are in love little buddy,” Liam said to the bunny in his hands. “Now it's my turn to pick one. Guys, you can make out when you get back home. I need to pick a bunny for my pretty love.”

“Pfft, fine. Bossy.”

“Shut up you stupid idiot that I love,” Celeste said. “I've seen pictures of all of Louis' past bunnies and they were all white so I think this little stunner,” she lifted up a solid white bunny that Liam automatically fell in love with, “is perfect.”

They left to the shops with three bunnies, because Niall just  _had_  to have one too. Just like he  _had_  to have that shrimp shirt, and  _had_  to have that laser tag suit he had used only once.

That cunning little shit also used the ploy ‘ _but you have to move in Celeste. Our bunnies need each other_ ’ to get the beautiful girl to move in. It was ridiculous.  _They_ were ridiculous and probably the best couple Liam had ever seen.

“So I'm pretty sure we bought the pet store,” Niall said when they got home with all their stuff, bunnies included. “Oh I can't wait to put little Jagger and Pimp in their new little homes.”

“Niall please, do not name him Pimp,” Celeste said about the gray bunny.

“Why not? He's a little pimp. He gon’ be pimpin’ all over the world.”

“Deranged. He's deranged. Let’s set them up so we can start cleaning your room. If I am moving in we are going to get everything disinfected and box up whatever unnecessary items you have. Like that Obama poster.”

“Nooooo not Obama.”

“I am sick and tired of having sex with him watching. It's creepy. God bless the man, I voted for him, but I have to draw the line. And why do you love him so much anyway? You're not even from America!”

“He's a patriot.”

“I have no words. Li I know you have to go pick up Lou so you go ahead and Niall and I will set everything up here.”

“You sure?”

“Of course. Call me when you get here and I will put the bow on him. I'll set up the bunny pen right in the foyer.”

“Sounds good. Thank you so much guys.”

“Go and bring the precious babe already! I need to see his reaction.”

Liam chuckled and left. Celeste wasn’t surprised to turn around and once again see Niall being smothered by bunnies.

“So special.”

\-------

Louis' favorite part (or parts) of the day was when he would see Liam. He loved walking out of class and seeing that sexy Bentley waiting in its usual parking spot. His beautiful alpha would hug him and kiss him when he got in the car like he hadn't seen him in years. Louis would cling onto his arm the entire drive home, their fingers tightly intertwined as Liam asked Louis questions about his day. It was the same routine when he picked him up from work (which was going marvelously by the way).

"You're working tomorrow and Friday?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. It's only during the day though. She's really considerate when it comes to, well, us."

"How do you mean love?"

"She knows that our relationship is still new and our plans to mate so she likes giving me nights off."

"We're going to need to talk about what's going to happen after we mate."

"I know and of course I'll do whatever you think is best." The omega kissed the knuckles of Liam's giant paw. "I trust you with my life."

"I won't disappoint you."

Liam was able to shoot a quick text to Celeste when they pulled into the garage and he was actually a little nervous. He was hoping Louis wouldn't get upset and see this as Liam trying to replace Cuddles.

"Hey baby?" he asked as the elevator ascended.

"Yeah?"

"I have a surprise for you."

Louis gasped. "What? What? What?" small hands clapping excitedly.

"You'll see in a moment."

Liam found himself taking a deep breath when the elevator stopped. When the doors opened he was glad to see that the setup was perfect. The bunny pen was directly in front of the elevator, the bunny's big blue bow standing out against his cotton-ball-white fur.

"Oh... Oh my," Louis said. "Li is he..."

"Surprise."

Louis took slow steps to the bunny pen and kneeled down in front of it. He unhinged the door and the bunny hopped out and straight into his lap.

"Oh my god," he said with a choked cry.

Liam walked up to him and sat down behind his omega, pulling him and the bunny into his arms.

"I know how much you missed Cuddles so I thought this little guy would help fill the void. He can be the start of our family," Liam explained.

Louis was full-on sobbing by now.

"Li, he's so beautiful. I love him so much."

"You do?"

"Of course. Look at how white he is and his paws.” The omega put one of the dwarf bunny’s paws in his own and it was so fucking adorable Liam's heart almost exploded.

“Thank you.”

“Now, what are you going to name him?”

“Bubbles.”

Correction, now Liam's heart was going to explode.

“Bubbles. That’s perfect. Now there’s something else I think you're going to love.”

“What is it?”

Liam helped Louis up and walked him into the living room where their four other roommates were. He looked around curiously for a second until he noticed the two bunnies in Celeste and Niall's laps.

“Meet Bubbles’ brothers, Jagger and Pimp.”

Louis ran in place on his tippy toes for a few seconds like he was revving up his engines before running over to the betas and their bunnies.

“They're so cute! Oh I bet these were the cutest in the litter. Hi baby bunnies,” Louis said with a gentle pet on the bunny’s heads.

“The original plan was for you and Celeste to get one, but then I saw this gray fur ball and I couldn’t resist,” Niall said. “Look at him! Rawr!”

“Gimme gimme! I want to hold one!” Harry whined, making grabby hands at the bunnies.

Niall held his close to his chest mumbling ‘no’ and Louis looked too adorable with his so Celeste handed Jagger over.

As Harry and Zayn cooed over Celeste's bunny, Liam pulled Louis away to his room.

“He's so perfect Li,” the omega said as they cuddled in bed with Bubbles. “He's the cutest thing I have ever seen. Don’t you think?”

“Baby you know very well you are the cutest thing I have ever seen.”

Louis blushed and nuzzled against Liam's neck.

“You said this was the start of our family,” the younger said after a few minutes of silence. “You weren't talking about more bunnies, were you?”

“No sweetheart. Come here Bubbles.” Liam picked Bubbles up and put him in the small bunny pen they had set up in the room.

On the real, there were about eight different bunny pens in the house. These bunnies were going to live a ridiculously luxurious life.

When the alpha got back in bed he laid down so he was by Louis' belly and pulled up his mint green shirt to reveal the precious swell.

“I was talking more along the lines of the family that comes from this little tummy right here,” he said, his finger lightly tracing Louis' stomach. “I can’t wait to watch you grow with my pup. You're going to look so beautiful and I know you're going to be the best wife and mummy. I cannot imagine spending my life with anyone but you. I love you so much sweetie.”

“I love you too Li. You're going to be a great daddy.”

Liam kissed Louis' belly and had to restrain himself from devouring it.

This soft swell was going to be pregnant… soon.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this kind of ended up being way longer than expected and also wound up with sexy time I really hadn't planned.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ♥

“Six bottles? Hazz did you really need to get six bottles?” Liam asked Harry as he pulled the bottles of oil out of the bag.

Since they were so close to mating, Margaret had recommended fertility oil to the alphas and the alphas were planning on giving their omegas a sensual massage that evening. At first they were going to do it separately, but they decided it would be much more interesting, and  _pleasurable,_ to do it side-by-side. They had started doing a lot more things together actually, including a few bedroom trysts. Louis was embracing his sexual needs and he got sexier and sexier every time Liam got to touch his bare body.

"Yeah dude, that's excessive," Niall said.

"Well I got one for you and Celeste."

Niall snatched the bottle from Harry's hand and hugged it close to his chest.

"I'm going to have a baby!" he said excitedly before bolting out of the kitchen.

"Sometimes I think those two are an omega/alpha pair," Liam said. "They're so sexual."

"They're special. Also, Celeste would totally be the alpha."

"Oh absolutely. Niall is gaga for her."

" _Harry why did you give this to him?!"_  they suddenly heard Celeste yell from hers and Niall's room.

"Fuckkk, she’s totally going to make me pay for that. Now where are our precious treats?" he asked about Louis and Zayn.

"We'll go pick them up in a minute. I really want to see what Niall and Celeste are doing though. I'm pretty sure I just heard Nialler wail in pain."

They found Niall on the floor of his room with his pants (and underwear) halfway down his legs. He had clearly lost his balance and fallen off the bed, probably with a little help from Celeste. Celeste though sat perfectly cool on the bed, watching TV with the bunnies cuddled against her side. Those bunnies had somehow grown accustomed to Niall and Celeste's high-spirited way of living and could sleep through anything. They looked so tranquil and sweet as they slept, but the alphas knew better. When Jagger and Pimp were awake, they were hopping all over the place and scratching and nibbling on anything they could get their precious paws on. They seemed to have developed a taste for alpha ankle too, Liam and Harry running away from the tiny fluff balls like an alligator was after them. They were sure Niall had somehow gotten them to do that. They didn’t know how, but it just screamed  _Niall_.

“What happened here?” Liam asked.

“I tried to love her,” Niall said dramatically from the floor.

“Um, no. You tried to mount me while I still had all my clothes on and bunnies in my lap you idiot.”

“I just wanted to make you pregnant.”

“I'm still on birth control, remember? You can come all you want inside of me, but there still won't be a baby. We talked about this. Baby making starts in February, once I'm done with school and my internship.”

“Ugh. So far!” Niall whined.

“It's three months mate, you'll live,” Harry said.

“Fine, but we are still using the oil later. I want a prostate massage. You promised me one last week.”

“That doesn’t count. I was a second away from coming. I would have agreed to anything at the moment.”

“No backsies. I clearly said no backsies and you agreed.”

“Okay brat. Whatever. Can you just sit still for the rest of the afternoon, please?”

Niall shuffled around the floor to get his pants back up and joined Celeste and the bunnies on the bed.

“So I take it you guys will be busy tonight?” Harry asked with a smirk.

Celeste picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

“Go away or I'll put the bunnies on the floor,” she threatened. “And they haven't had their afternoon snack yet.”

 _Dammit_.

“Evil. All four of you. Just evil,” Harry said before stumbling out of the room with Liam, but not before seeing the betas fist bump. “That’s it. Tomorrow I start planning the prank of all pranks for those two.”

“I really don’t recommend that. They are manipulative little schemers. They will find a way to turn it around on you.”

“No, it's going to be perfect.”

At least Liam could say he warned him if he somehow ended up without any eyebrows.

“Okay, whatever you say mate. Let’s go get our babes.”

\-------

Louis felt uncomfortable under the alpha’s stare. The guy had been lingering around the residency service center since he and Zayn had arrived and he was creeping him out, biting his lip like it was supposed to turn Louis on.

“Um, are we almost done?” Louis asked Zayn, grabbing his hand and trying to shield himself behind the other's one’s slightly bigger body.

“Yeah I think so. Why babe?”

“It's just that alpha over there. He won't stop staring."

Zayn turned to the alpha and glared at him.

"Hey, fuck off man. Go be a creep somewhere else."

The alpha approached them anyway.

"Well aren't you the cutest little thing I have ever seen," the hideous brunette said to Louis. "You're plugged up, aren't you? Your scent is faint, but I can still catch it."

"You're smelling my alpha too."

"You're not mated. I don’t see a mark anywhere.”

“Listen bro, he's taken so back the fuck off," Zayn warned.

“Out of the way omega,” the alpha said, shoving Zayn to the side.

Zayn may have been tough, but he was still an omega, and getting shoved by an alpha at full force practically had him flying across the room.

“ _WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!!!!!??!?!?!?!??!?!!?!?_ ”

The voice was loud, filled with rage, and it belonged to Zayn's green-eyed lover.

Well… red-eyed. His eyes were quite red right now. His paws were closed in tight fists and the veins in his neck were bulging. He was ready to kill. Standing next to him was an equally, perhaps even angrier, Liam.

The alpha had no time to react. By the time his head was up, Harry was slamming him against the service desk while Liam ran to where Zayn and Louis were.

“How. Dare. You. Touch. My. Baby?!” Harry asked, a punch accompanying each word. The alpha tried to speak, but Harry just punched him again, a sickening  _crunch_  filling the room.

He must have gotten in another five good punches before he was being pulled off the offending alpha.

“Come on, let up,” the alpha security guard said. “You got him.”

“He touched what's mine! He pushed him!”

“We already called the cops.”

Nobody got away with physically abusing an omega. Once Harry's lawyers got their hands on him his knot will be as good as gone. (Only a few years earlier was a new ruling established that any alpha caught abusing an omega would have their knot removed. Depending on the case, the same would be done for abuse of a beta. Death of an omega due to an alpha’s negligence resulted in immediate death penalty.)

Harry turned to where his omega was sitting up against the wall, Louis clinging to his side with tears in his eyes.

“I'm sorry Zayn. It's my fault. I'm sorry,” the omega cried.

“No babe, it's not your fault. Don’t cry,” Zayn soothed.

“You all right love?” Harry asked Zayn.

“Yeah. He just knocked the wind out of me, I'm all right. Your hands though…”

Harry looked down at his bloody hands and shrugged.

“Don’t worry, most of it is his,” he said with a smirk.

A beta female brought a first aid kit to Harry so he could clean himself up. They didn’t need to stick around long when the cops arrived. They just gave theirs and their lawyer’s names and contact information, and were allowed to leave. There were cameras in the building so the entire thing was on the security footage. It would be an open and shut case.

“So you guys are never going anywhere alone again,” Liam said once they were in the car.

Harry had tried to get in the backseat with Zayn, but Louis had already blanketed the other omega.

“Louis you need to let Zayn and Harry be together.”

“It's okay,” Harry said. “They need each other just as much.”

Liam looked at the omegas through the rearview mirror and the sadness, even a little fear, on their faces made his blood boil. That guy was lucky it was Harry that got to him first because if it would have been Liam, he would have been dead. He made Louis cry. His pretty baby was crying because some cunt decided to lay his hands on Zayn. He had half a mind to turn around and give that guy a taste of his fists, but the omegas needed them right now.

When they got home they spent about ten minutes keeping Celeste and Niall from going to the police station. They were like two lion cubs trying to crawl over the alphas to get to the elevator.

“I will rip his fucking throat out,” Celeste growled.

“And then I'll eat it!” Niall finished.

Going off the fury in their eyes, the alphas were pretty convinced they would do just that if they were let near the dickhead alpha.

“What matters is that they're okay,” Harry said.

“You guys better give them ten orgasms EACH tomorrow!”

They had decided to do the massages the following night because of what had happened earlier.  

“We want to hear them screaming.”

“And if they are not…”

“We will come after you.”

“Really? You guys are finishing each other's sentences now?” Liam asked.

“FOCUS!” the betas yelled at the same time.

“Okay okay okay! We promise we will. Our darlings will always get the best from us.”

“Good.”

“Is there anything else?” Liam asked.

Celeste stepped forward.

“Yes. Yesterday you said I could take Louis' plug out today.”

Niall gasped.

“What?! I didn’t know we were allowed to ask that! Liam I have known you longer! I should do it!” the blonde protested.

“No fucker! I asked and he said yes,” Celeste argued. “I'm doing it.”

Niall sighed like he was going to give in before taking off to Liam's room. Well, he  _tried_  to take off to Liam's room. Celeste had grown up with four older brothers. Four older  _alpha_  brothers, so she had developed some skills over the years that would make living with the hockey players bearable. She had lightning quick reflexes (tripping over Niall's legs her first slip-up in years) and tripped Niall up so the beta landed heavily on his stomach.

“You can give yourself your own prostate massage!” Celeste called back to him as she ran to Liam's room.

“How embarrassed are you right now?” Harry asked Niall, the blonde flipping onto his back with a look of defeat.

“I'm more sad than embarrassed. I was really looking forward to that prostate massage. Do you think one of you guys would…”

“NO!”

\---------

“Hi Bubbles. Hi baby bunny,” Celeste said as the snow-white bunny nosed at her arm. “You're almost as cute as your mommy.”

“Nooooo, Bubbles is cuter,” Louis said.

“Hush your perfect little mouth! Nothing is cuter than you!”

“I really like you Celeste.”

“I really like you too boo. I consider you the best thing that has come out of my relationship with Niall, just don’t tell him I said that,” she said with a wink. “I want to eat you. You just…” she playfully munched on his neck.

The omega giggled adorably and tilted his head to the side to give Celeste better access to his neck. It took everything in Celeste to pull away from him, the omega whimpering in protest.

“Why did you stop?” he asked.

“Because I came in here to remove the plug babe. I shouldn’t…”

“But I want you to and Li won't mind. You know he won't mind.”

“Probably be upset he's not watching,” Celeste said with a chuckle.

“Please? Just a little?”

Pfft, Celeste wasn’t even going to pretend she didn’t want it.

“Out of the way little Bubbles,” she said, scooting the bunny to the other side of the bed before going back to Louis' neck.

His skin was so soft and warm and delicious. It was actually fucking delicious. She sucked, bit, and licked her way across his neck as her hands started pulling up his shirt.

“Your lips are so soft,” Louis said since he was used to having male lips roaming his body.

“Fuck, look at this tummy. Lou…”

She explored every inch of Louis' stomach with her mouth, not even pulling away when Bubbles pawed at her arm. She simply picked the bunny up and set him down on the pillows above. She smiled against Louis' skin when she felt his small hands start running through her hair and then came a small tug. She looked up at the omega and he was biting one of his small plump lips and she knew exactly what he wanted. She kissed up his chest then caught his lips with hers, Louis one moaning into her mouth.

Celeste had kissed boys and girls. She had kissed omegas, betas, and alphas, and could confidently say she had never tasted lips so sweet. Kissing this tender being, licking into his mouth and feeling that little tongue flicking against hers was just… He immediately became her second favorite kisser. (Niall was obviously #1 and also a completely different kissing experience. The blonde did not take any kiss for granted. When he kissed Celeste his hands would always wander somewhere that shouldn’t be grabbed in public. It was aggressive and wet and passionate and she made a mental note to make sure some of it was done later that night.)

Right now though it was all about Louis and the way he was rutting up against her thigh. Barely there whines soon started filling her mouth and she pulled back.

“What is it? What do you want?”

“Down, please.”

“All right.” she pecked his lips then worked on pulling off his pants. “Sweet lord,” she said nearly inaudibly when she saw Louis' small dick. Even his dick was cute! Tiny and pert. What even was Louis? Because he was not human!

She took him in her mouth, able to easily take him down her throat, and used the hand that wasn’t cradling his balls to tug on the plug. His dick twitched in her mouth and he came with a cry. “You look so beautiful when you come. Everything about you is so perfect Lou.”

He responded with noises, not words.

Celeste smiled and kissed the tip of his cock before focusing on the plug. She twisted it inside Louis a few times and had the omega whimpering, one of his hands reaching down to link with hers. When she had a firm grip on the plug, her eyes flicked up to meet his and she couldn’t help the chuckle when she saw that Bubbles had hopped onto his chest. She considered shooing the bunny away, but the thought of Louis exploding with his little bunny on his chest was oddly very hot.

She pulled the plug out in one clean take and quickly hunched down to catch the slick that leaked out of him in her mouth. She tongued the sensitive hole and made him come again, now understanding what Liam meant when he said his baby ‘let go’ a lot.

Now she really did shoo Bubbles away and laid down next to Louis.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yes. That was amazing. I've kind of wanted it for a while.”

“Me too babe.”

“You think we can all watch a movie tonight?” Louis asked softly. “Today was a crazy day and I just want us all to be together.”

“I think that’s a great idea. Want me to help you to the shower? You look a little boneless.”

“Want you in the shower,” he said with the same cheeky little grin she had seen on Niall a million times.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Niall. Come on.”

They put Bubbles into his pen and hopped into the shower, Louis making a girl come for the first time. He was also quite fascinated with her breasts and told her over and over again how pretty they were.

Celeste swore at that moment that she would do everything in her power to make sure this precious angel was safe. She would handcuff herself to him if she had to.

“Look at your fluffy hair,” she said after towel-drying his hair, Louis scrunching his nose adorably when she leaned in to kiss it. “God Lou, I look at you and sometimes I question whether I'm dreaming or not.”

Louis blushed and looked down at his feet.

“You do?”

“Yes. You are so unique and beautiful and fucking addicting sweetheart. We all love you so much. You and Zayn have the most amazing alphas anyone can have, but always remember that Niall and I are here for you for whatever you need.”

“I know. I love you Celeste.”

“I love you too babe.”

\-------

“What on earth is taking them so long?” Niall asked with a huff from his seat in the living room.

Celeste had been gone for nearly forty-five minutes and he really didn’t see how it could take that long to remove a plug.

“Chill out mate. They're probably cuddling,” Zayn said from his spot in Harry's arms. He was bundled up like a little burrito. After today Harry had become even more protective. He knew Zayn was strong, but he may have become too comfortable and confident with just how much he thought he was. He was an omega and vulnerable.

“Liam don’t you want to know what's going on?”

Liam shrugged and continued scrolling through his emails on his phone. Ten minutes later they heard the room door open followed by Louis and Celeste's voices. Niall turned to look at the hall and was surprised to see Celeste wrapped in a towel and Louis' hair wet.

“No. No you did not. No. Nope.” Niall stood. “Do not tell me… Are you serious?”

“She's, well, she's incredible,” Louis said timidly.

“Why didn’t you invite me to watch?”

“I'm with Niall on this one,” Liam said.

“Us too,” Harry added for him and Zayn.

“It was a private moment shared between Lou and I,” Celeste said. “And Bubbles I guess. He was hopping all over the bed.”

“I never thought I would be jealous of a bunny,” Niall said in disbelief.

“I'm going to go get dressed. Louis wants all of us to watch a movie. Niall make popcorn.”

“You're so bossy.”

“Behave and I'll let you feel me up while we’re watching.”

Niall stood without complaint.

“So you had fun in there?” Liam asked Louis when he climbed into his lap.

“Yeah. It was different and nice.”

“Think you would want to do it again?”

“Would you be mad if I said I did?”

“No babe. I know how close you are with Celeste. Niall too, but I'm not too sure how ready I am to let him in the bedroom.”

“Yeah, you would need to, like, give him a course on what he can and cannot do and then test him. Harry and I are kinky, but he's a little freak," Zayn said.

“ _I can hear you cunts!_ ”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time and fluffy time ♥

It was one of Liam's favorite things in the world, his omega naked and spread out in front of him. His cock was standing stiff, a damp patch now forming on the bed just below his hole. Already Louis was breathing hard, his chest rapidly rising and falling and Liam hadn't even touched him yet.

He and Harry had decided that while doing these massages side-by-side would have been fun, it was something they should do in private. This was in preparation for their mating and that was definitely not going to happen with any third party in the room.

There was a long discussion though before they proceeded along with anything.

_A few days earlier._

_"I think there are things we need to talk about before we really jump into this. This is all very new to you and I want to make sure you are comfortable every step of the way. I don’t want you ever to feel pressured. If you have any kind of doubt, even the slightest twinge of one, you tell me. Don’t be shy or embarrassed and don’t think I'll get mad. I will never get mad at you. Communication and mutual understanding is key."_

_"Oh wow, that last sentence sounded so official. You didn’t get this out of a brochure did you?" Louis teased._

_"You cheeky little angel."_

_"Honestly though Liam," Louis said as he reached for Liam's hand. "I really appreciate you wanting to talk about this."_

_Liam popped a quick kiss to Louis' hand then suddenly whipped a notebook and pen from behind his pillow. Louis couldn’t stop himself from laughing._

_"It's feels like the first day of school and I have come unprepared. This is a first. I was always the one with a notebook for each course and perfectly sharpened pencils."_

_"Why am I not surprised? But anyway, this is some important stuff we are going to discuss and I want to have it written down for future reference."_

_"That is a very good idea. My alpha is so smart."_

_"I try. So, let's start with limits…"_

The conversation went on for nearly two hours. They spoke about limits, reds and greens, and safe words, just in case things got too overwhelming for the omega or even Liam. There were other things they went over too, like Louis letting Liam know he liked being coddled and even babied. Liam wasn’t surprised by this revelation since Louis was always looking for a warm place (normally someone's lap) to cuddle. He was a snuggly kitten, kind of like Niall, but cuter. Ultimately, Liam just really wanted to make sure Louis was okay and ready for whatever they did. They also agreed to have this kind of talk every so often to touch base on what they liked and what they weren’t particularly fond of. It was extremely important to stay up-to-date on their limits, kinks, and safe words.

Liam sat back on the heels of his feet, naked as well, and just admired Louis' body. He remembered how just a couple weeks before, Louis wouldn't be able to lie like this without trying to close his legs or cover his chest. He was so comfortable with his alpha now. Liam went to great lengths to make sure his baby knew how much he loved every bit of him. There had been one particular night where he spent three hours licking and sucking every single surface of the small body.

There were parts of him he always spent extra time on. His belly (obviously), his teeny feet, his nipples, his delicious hole, and one extremely weak spot, Louis' perineum. Today he would be working on everything with the oil.

"You look beautiful baby and I'm going to make you feel so good.”

“I know you are Liam.”

Liam drizzled some of the oil onto Louis' belly and softly started massaging it into his skin. Louis' back arched off the bed at the first touch and he moaned as Liam's large hands covered his torso in the oil. The oil was warm and smelled of lavender and rose. It tingled underneath Liam's fingers and he could only imagine how good it felt for Louis.

“It feels good Li,” the omega breathed.

“Just imagining this belly filled with my pups is enough to make me smile forever. Also makes me want to ravage you. Just a few more days and I'll finally have you.” Liam slowly rubbed his hands up Louis' torso to his nipples, rolling the nubs underneath his fingers. “I want to mark you so everyone knows your mine. My sweet baby Lou. You're so loved sweetheart.” Liam ran his thumb across Louis' throat before sending his fingers up through Louis' feathery hair. “Turn around babe,” the alpha said once Louis' front was fully oiled down.

Louis flipped onto his stomach and Liam licked his lips at the sight of his ass. He'd work on that last though. He worked his way up from his feet, running his fingers in a circular motion, and passed over his ass to do his back. He smiled when he heard Louis' whine of protest when his bum was ignored.

“Patience baby,” he said when the omega tried to raise his hips off the bed, giving one of his ass cheeks a little slap. “I'll get there.”

He caved after Louis' second whine. He probably went a little overboard with the oil, but hey, this was Louis' ass after all.

“Your arse is so sexy. Can you bring your knees up for me babe?” Louis did so and Liam almost choked on his own tongue. “Fuckkk.”

He had removed the plug when Louis had come home that afternoon and already his hole was shrunk back to its regular tight size. It was amazing. Small and pink and slightly puffy. He traced the ring with his moist finger just enough make the omega come. He kept the pad of his finger on the hole to feel it twitch as he came, Liam fattening up at the sight, feel, and smell.

_His baby smelled so sweet._

“Want me to eat you out darling?”

“Please. Please I want your tongue inside of me. Please Liam.”

Liam massaged Louis' hip in a soothing manner as he lay down so he was parallel with that precious opening. There was no time for Louis to recover from his orgasm before Liam was licking into him. Louis was not keeping his voice down and Liam was glad (partly because Celeste and Niall had once again threatened to murder him and Harry if they didn’t have their omegas screaming in ecstasy).

“I can't wait to slide inside of you. You're going to feel so tight around my cock. I'm going to fuck into you so slowly, make sure I don’t hurt my baby. You'll come on my cock over and over again until I finally pump you full of my pups.”

He fingered Louis through three orgasms then had him turn over again to get back to his tummy. He prayed to the swell and sang to it. He licked it and sucked it and… well…

“Fuck, I'm so close babe,” Liam said as he stroked himself over Louis' belly.

“Please come on me Liam. I want your cum on me.”

 _Oh wow had his sweet treat come a long way_.

He exploded onto Louis' stomach, covering his small tummy and chest with ribbons upon ribbons of alpha cum. He wasn’t even finished when Louis brought his tiny paw to dip his fingers into the cum and taste it.

“You like it sweetheart?”

“Yes. You taste the best Liam.”

With anyone else Liam would have said something along the lines of ‘I know I fucking do’, but not with Louis.

“You don’t know how honored I am to be good enough for you. That’s all I want babe, to be the best for you.”

“You are.” He tried to push himself up onto his elbows, but his teeny muscles weren't having it. “Can you come down to me?”

Liam chuckled and lay down on top of Louis, mindful of his weight and smiling at the feeling of his own cum between their bodies.

“I never thought I would ever feel so special. I know I grew up with a lot of attention, but all the pawing and cooing… It wasn’t for what I was inside. It was always physical. Maybe that’s how things started with you, but you actually stuck around and you tried and…”

“That’s not how they started. I just knew. Your scent, it was intoxicating and your eyes… Baby, I just knew. I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I knew you were the one I wanted to carry my pups. I knew you were the one I wanted to bear my mark. I love you so much and I thank God every day for bringing us together. Well, I guess our beloved Zarry too. Let’s just say I thank God for bringing Zarry together and then them bringing us together.”

Louis giggled and pulled his alpha down to kiss him.

“I love you too and I can't wait to have your pups.”

“Soon.”  _Kiss_  “Soon.”  _Kiss_  “Soon.”  _Kiss_  “Soon.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

Celeste sat in the kitchen watching Liam go back-and-forth between the refrigerator and pantry. He would open the refrigerator, look around, and then sigh and close it only to do the same with the pantry. He was on his sixth round when Celeste finally spoke up.

“You're going to burn a hole in the floor if you keep this up Payno,” she said before popping a cheese puff into her mouth.

“I'm looking for something.”

“What? Your balls?”

“What?”

She jumped off the stool and walked around the counter so she was standing in front of the unreasonably tall alpha. Him and Harry were human skyscrapers. She was just about north of 5’7 though so she was able to put her hands on his shoulders and talk to him one-on-one like a coach would his athlete.

“Liam, in less than 48 hours you are going to be solidifying your bond with the most precious human being this motherlovin’ earth has ever produced. You are nervous and that’s okay, but only to a certain extent. You need to remember that you're an alpha babe. You are  _the_  alpha. I heard about you and Harry. I know he bottoms.”

“ _Niall_ ,” Liam growled.

“Please shut up. I'm not done.”

“Sorry.”

“This will be the most important night of your life. Louis is turning his life over to you and you need to make sure that little diamond knows that this is real and forever. If you're nervous, just imagine how he's feeling right now. He's already so vulnerable Li, he needs you to carry him… figuratively and literally. Seriously, you need to start carrying him around. I need that cuteness overload in my life. Now bring it in.” she slipped her hands behind his neck so he would lean forward and rest his forehead against hers. “You're gonna make a baby and you're going to be an amazing father. Relax, this was meant to be.”

“I'm convinced Niall is holding you against your will.”

“No, I just love him a lot.”

Liam pulled back and kissed her forehead.

“Thanks Celeste.”

“Anytime Liam. Now I'm going to go pick up Louis. We'll see you and Niall at the hotel later?"

"Yeah. We just have a couple errands to run and we'll head over.”

They had booked a hotel for the next two nights to give the mating couples their privacy. Tonight Harry and Zayn were going to mate and the following night Liam and Louis. They would have stayed in a room in their same building, but what was the fun in that?

“All right. I'm taking Bubbles with me for Louis. Don't forget Pimp and Jagger." Liam followed her into the living room and watched as she put Bubbles in his crate. "And make sure Niall takes his pillow. I'd take it now, but he's napping on it and he looks too cute and peaceful for me to wake him. He's the most annoyingly perfect human being on this planet."

She grabbed her purse and gave Liam a quick kiss (because that's just what they did. They didn't care how uncommon their relationship was in comparison to other nests) and she was off.

"Ready to see your mommy Bubbles?" she asked the bunny as she pulled up to the shop. "Your pretty pretty mommy? Come on bud."

When she walked into the shop Louis was attending a customer, so she just looked around until he was done.

"Celeste!" the omega said excitedly once the customer was gone.

"Hey boo, look who came with me."

Louis' eyes lit up even more when he saw Bubbles and he quickly took the bunny to cradle him in his arms.

"Hi pretty Bubbles. You were hanging out with auntie Celeste?"

"He slept the entire way here. His little nose started twitching the second we walked in. He could smell his mommy."

Louis brought the bunny up so he was face-to-face with him.

"Mommy loves you. Yes, he does."

Celeste smiled and slipped her arm around Louis.

"Where is Margaret?"

"In the office. I'm heading out Margaret!"

The shop owner came out of the office a few seconds later and came to hug Celeste and Louis. They all dropped by regularly and liked Margaret very much.

"Oh, is this Bubbles?" Margaret asked about the  _flurrffy_  goodness in Louis' arms.

"Yes."

"He's just the cutest thing!"

"Second cutest," Celeste corrected. "Louis here is the cutest."

"I stand corrected. Louis definitely is the most adorable."

Louis blushed, lifting Bubbles up and cuddling him close to his face to hide his reddening cheeks.

"I wish all the best for you and Liam tomorrow sweetheart. I will see you next week."

"Thank you Margaret, and thanks again for giving me the time off."

"Oh please. I remember what mating was like. You guys take care."

"Bye Margaret. Come on Lou. I want to cuddle before the boys arrive."

"Yay.”

When they got into the car Louis settled Bubbles in his lap then reached for Celeste's hand.

"I'm a little nervous about tomorrow," he admitted.

"I'll let you in on a little secret: Liam is too."

"Really?"

"Yes. This is a big moment for the both of you, but it's going to be perfect."

"What if I'm bad?"

"Sweetie, you couldn't be even if you tried. Also just a heads-up, Niall was going to suggest watching porn to prepare you. Smack him when he does."

"I love you and Niall. You're so good together."

"So are you and Liam. You're perfect."

"Think I'll become pregnant tomorrow?"

"Well, judging by what I've heard, Liam comes a ridiculous amount without knotting, so I can only imagine how much he does when he does pop his knot. I think you will get pregnant and we'll soon see a baby bump on that belly. I'm dying to see you pregnant. I squeal just thinking about you waddling around the house with that growing tummy."

"You and Niall will be the godparents."

"We will be for Zarry’s baby too, and we are more than happy to be. These pups will be spoiled rotten."

"And what about you? When will you have babies?"

"Not for a bit. Niall and I need to get some things done before we start trying."

"All of our kids will be near the same age."

"They'll be best friends. I apologize in advance for whatever mischief my baby will stir up. I was a terror when I was a kid and I'm pretty sure Niall was worse.”

“I'll love them all the same,” he said with a small squeeze to her hand.

“Ugh, Louis you need to control your adorableness. Like I'm going to eat you one of these days.”

“You already did, remember?”

“Louis William Tomlinson! Did you really just say that?”

“I heard Niall say it.”

“Of course you did. He's doing way too good a job at corrupting you.”

“He just says funny things and I pick up on them. I pick up on a lot of things actually. I was so sheltered growing up so I'm learning all the hip lingo now.”

“Oh my god he just said hip lingo,” Celeste said to herself, unable to believe how fucking cute those words sounded coming out of Louis' mouth. “I…Can't…”

\--------

Harry had gone all out for tonight. There were rose petals and scented candles and even his favorite sketches done by Zayn hanging on the walls. Harry was actually quite proud of that detail.

“Harry this is gorgeous,” Zayn said when Harry uncovered his eyes.

“Tonight is special. I mean every night with you is special, but tonight is just, like, extra  _extra_  special.”

“Being here with you is enough… that was such a movie line.”

“Considering what's happening tonight, I think it's okay.”

Zayn smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry, getting up on his tippy-toes to kiss him.

“I love you so much Harry.”

“I love you too baby. Now help me get you out of those clothes before I rip them off your body.”

“I bet you can't.”

“Are you challenging me?”

Zayn raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Come on alpha, I really want you to take me tonight.”

Harry shredded Zayn's shirt in just a few seconds and while his jeans took a little longer, he eventually ripped them at the seams and threw them across the room.

“No boxers?”

“If I'm not on your cock within the next ten seconds Harold I swear I'll…”

Harry roughly grabbed his omega and pulled him into his body. “You will what?” he asked with gritted teeth, knowing this aggressive approach was Zayn's favorite.

He licked his lips when he smelled the slick ooze out of Zayn.

“Let’s make a baby.”

\--------

“Are you sure you don’t want to watch porn? I really think it will help,” Niall asked Louis while at dinner.

Celeste dropped her fork and punched him in the arm.

“I told you not to ask him anymore Niall! He's also not that unprepared. His parents gave him that at-home course, remember?”

“Gross, don’t bring that up,” Louis said. “It was so awkward. I know what's going to happen though and I'm excited.”

“Are you ready for Liam's massive cock though? I mean it is huge and taking it probably won't—ow ow ow!”

Celeste had grabbed his ear and pulled him up from the table.

“We’ll see you upstairs,” she said to the couple before dragging her weeping boyfriend away, not because of the pain to his ear, but the fact that he didn’t get to finish his burger.

“I'm sure there will be a noise complaint from our room soon,” Liam said, Louis giggling and nuzzling against Liam's arm. “I love it when you do that, my precious little Lou.”

\-------

This was it. Harry could feel his knot swelling as Zayn rocked back-and-forth on his cock. In just a few seconds he was going to sink his teeth into Zayn's neck and seal their bond forever.

“H-Harry. I love you. I love you. I really fucking love you,” Zayn moaned from above. “Want your bite. Please make me yours.”

Harry quickly sat up so he could attach his mouth to the curve between Zayn's neck and shoulder and once he felt his knot pop he sunk his teeth into the skin. Zayn screamed and moaned and cried as he pulled on Harry's hair yet pushed the apha’s face harder into his neck at the same time. When Harry released Zayn's skin he started licking over the bite, his saliva minimizing the pain and closing the punctured holes up.

 

They were locked together for over forty-five minutes; Harry's cock instinctively shooting loads of cum into Zayn to assure he got pregnant.

“Now no one can ever take you away from me. You're mine forever.”

“I'm yours. I'm finally fucking yours.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you to everyone that takes their time to read and comment. You guys are so freaking amazing ♥

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=5khaih)

Liam and Louis arrived at the penthouse a few minutes after six, both nervous as ever, and found Harry in the kitchen eating a banana. All he wore was a pair of tiny black shorts that made his long legs look exceptionally longer, his feet bare. On his face was a bright smile.

“Hazz!!” Louis said excitedly, running over to the alpha to give him a big hug.

“Hey there baby doll. How are you two doing?”

“Great, but looks like you're doing even better,” Liam said with a wink.

“Mate I am the happiest I have ever been. Zayn is just getting his bag ready in the room if you want to go see him boo,” Harry said to Louis.

The omega popped a quick kiss on Harry's cheek then one on Liam's lips before running off.

“So how was it?” Liam asked.

“It was incredible. I'm actually kind of upset it can only happen once. That moment when I sunk my teeth into him… Fuck, mate I can't describe it. You'll understand what I mean in a few hours.”

“Were you nervous?”

“Went away the second I had him in my arms. Dude,” Harry leaned in closer to Liam, “He came six times.”

“Six?”

“Yeah, and there was fucking cum each time.”

“Holy fuck. Lou is normally dry by four.”

“Well I'm not surprised. Tiny dick and balls, probably doesn’t have much in there to begin with.”

“Fuck, now I'm worried. Those dry orgasms are always uncomfortable for him. Oh god, I'm going to hurt him. Harry I'm going to hurt him and he's going to hate me. Oh no no no.”

“Whoa, Liam! Chill!” Harry said to the now pacing alpha. “Everything is going to be great. Whatever happens tonight was meant to be. I know that phrase is going around quite a bit lately, but it's true. It's going to be perfect.”

“I just want him to be happy.”

“He is. You’ve spoken to Zayn about what he was like before we came into his life. Zayn was his only real friend. School was all he cared about and it was just work for him. That sweet boy has a smile on his face every day. He is more than happy. Relax, all right?”

“All right.” Harry put his arm around Liam and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. “We are going to be daddies!!!”

\--------

Louis looked at the healing mark on Zayn's neck and winced.

“Did it hurt?”

“It stung a bit, but it was more pleasurable than anything. I could feel our souls connecting and I also came harder than I ever have before. You're going to feel like a new person after Lou.”

Louis smiled and hugged his best friend.

“Thank you so much Zayn. If it weren't for you, I would have never met Liam or any of these amazing people. I'm glad you stuck up for me that day on the playground.”

“There was no way I was going to let that asshole Ronald push you around. Who did he think he was pushing you to the ground? You were the size of your average toddler and he was the tallest lad in the class.”

Louis chuckled because Zayn wasn’t too far off. He had always been so tiny that the teachers would make sure he was always at the front of the line or holding their hand whenever they walked the halls. They were scared they were going to lose him.

“Do you feel a pup in there?” Louis asked with his small hands on Zayn's tummy.

“I think so. Should know for sure in a couple of weeks.”

“Just in time for Christmas.”

“And your birthday. We’ll be back home for that, but Niall and Celeste are already planning a birthday dinner for when we get back since they won't be with us.”

Celeste and Niall were going to spend Christmas with her family in Miami and New Year’s with his in Ireland. They would all be back home by the fourth of January, hopefully with two pregnant omegas.

“They're so sweet.”

“The best. So I'm just about done here. Let me go get my alpha dressed so we can give you and Liam your privacy.”

“Okay,” Louis said quietly.

Zayn put his back down and pulled Louis into his arms.

“It's going to be great.”

“I love you Zee.”

“I love you too. Come on.”

Harry and Zayn left with a heap of catcalls and obscene sexual noises, Harry even bending Zayn over and pretending to take him from behind as the elevator doors closed. It was funny, but once those doors shut the nerves kicked back in.

But then Liam remembered his little talk with Celeste. This was no time to be a wuss. He knew about Harry's elaborate plan to woo Zayn, but Liam didn’t want any of that. He didn’t need to set up some romantic scenery for Louis. Tonight was going to be raw and natural.

That’s why he gave Louis no warning before pulling him back against his front and mouthing at his neck.

“I will devour you tonight,” he whispered.

Louis' knees went weak and he went lax in Liam's arms. The alpha scooped Louis up and carried him bridal style to their bedroom, his lips not leaving Louis'. Once in the room, he gently lay Louis on his bed and spent a good fifteen minutes undressing his omega. He took one sleeve off at a time and covered his tummy with kisses before licking at his nipples. He kissed his collarbones and kissed the tender skin of his armpits before removing the shirt completely. He pulled his jeans down inch-by-inch, kissing every part of new skin he uncovered. Louis' thighs were so sensitive and he shivered under Liam's mouth as his lips sailed across his skin. It amazed Liam, how perfectly tanned Louis' skin always was. It was so smooth and tasty.

"I will never tire of touching your body. Every single part of you is so lovely. Starting from your tiny feet to the very last strand of hair on your head."

He picked up Louis' foot and massaged the sole with his thumbs, the omega arching his back from the sensation it created. Slowly, Liam started nibbling on the tiny stubs, his tongue peeking out every few moments. He kissed up his foot, circling his anklebone with his tongue, before doing the same with the other.  Liam wasn't surprised when Louis came, but he was surprised by the amount of cum that shot out of his little slit.

"L-Liam, please."

"What? What do you want babe?"

"Inside. I want you inside. I need it."

Louis was in near tears and that was unacceptable. Liam shed his own clothes then went to work on Louis' tight hole. He had asked Louis if he wanted to wear his plug the day before so he was stretched out, but the omega refused. He said he wanted to feel every bit of Liam that went inside of him.

The alpha sucked and licked and tongue-fucked the opening. He made Louis come on two fingers and then four before the omega couldn't take it anymore and started begging for alpha cock.

He had thought long and hard about how he was going to take Louis. He wanted to have his lover ride him, but he knew that would be way too intense for Louis' first time, so he would just stay on top like this. He slipped a pillow under Louis' hips and positioned himself in front of him, his swollen cock barely touching his rim.

"I love you so much Lou," he said as he slowly eased inside the omega.

Louis' eyes blew wide at the feeling of the first stretch. He tried to clench around Liam's tip, but it only pushed Liam out.

“No no baby. You can't do that. Just breathe and let me in.”

Louis nodded and took a few deep breaths before loosening himself up for Liam. The alpha groaned as he pushed in slowly, sinking in inch-by-inch. He kissed Louis' face with every tiny push, fighting every fiber in his body to keep him from shoving all the way in.

“How are you doing Lou?” he asked when he was about halfway in.

“It hurts, but it feels so good. Please keep going. Please Li, I want your pups.”

That spurred Liam on and he pushed… all… the… way… in. Louis choked on the breath he was taking, nails digging into Liam's back and hole clenching tightly.

“Fuck. Fuck baby you're so fucking tight. Oh my…”

It was so good. It was so fucking good he just didn’t know what to say. His mouth hung open, drool seeping out and him being too on edge to care. And Louis… His tiny features were even smaller with how scrunched up his face was. Liam could tell he was trying to mentally prepare himself for the impending thrusts so he didn’t move a muscle.

“Y-you can move.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Louis was very wet, making the slide back smooth for Liam and less painful for the omega. The first few pumps were slow and gentle yet very intense for Louis. He kept making these little squeaks with each thrust, his tiny cock beading with pre-cum at the tip.

“Li, I'm going to come again,” he warned.

Liam grabbed the small cock and jacked it a little only to get a dribble of an orgasm. It was cute.

Here was Liam, only a few minutes away from knotting the love of his life, bonding them forever, and getting that love pregnant, and he was commenting on how cute his near dry orgasm was. This was unbelievable.

“So pretty baby Lou. So fucking beautiful. You feel so good around my cock. You were made for me. Shit. Do you feel that? You feel how I'm getting bigger inside of you?”

Louis nodded, or at least tried to. He was feeling all sorts of things at the moment and it was hard to really make sense of any of it.

_Knot. Pups. Cum. Liam. Fuck. Forever. Mine. Love._

It was all just words.

Liam started driving into him faster and harder as he got closer to popping. By now he had lost count of how many times Louis had come.

“Fuck Lou. Fuck, I'm almost there.”

Louis pulled Liam's body flat against his and wrapped his legs around his waist, ready for this to happen. And then suddenly knots were popping, toes were curling, and bonds were being made.

Liam sunk his teeth into Louis' dainty shoulder, the omega crying out loud from both the shock of the bite and the giant knot that had just popped inside of him. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. It was electricity running through his body and fire burning in his chest. It was hundreds of bunnies hopping all over him. It was puppy breath and a perfect score on a test and fucking Christmas morning. It was…

It seeing Liam for the first time that night at the club.

It was cupcake icing and tummy kisses.

It was snuggling with Celeste and Niall.

It was napping with Zayn and making flower crowns with Harry.

It was cuddling with Bubbles, Pimp, and Jagger.

It was he and Liam becoming one and it was forever.


	19. Chapter 19

“Damn, Liam really sunk his teeth into ya, huh?” Niall asked as he examined Louis' bond mark. The omega was wearing one of Liam's sweaters and his collarbones were showing just enough to where you could see the bite. “Fuck. A little more and he would have taken off his whole shoulder.”

“Is it really that big?” Louis asked with worry.

“Niall!”

Niall sprung up from his seat at the sound of his girlfriend’s voice and ran from the living room before she could get to him.

“Celeste is it really that big?” the omega asked when she sat down next to him.

“No, Niall is just being Niall. The mark is beautiful.” She reached down for the hem of the oversized sweater he was wearing and pulled it up to reveal his belly. “Lay back.” Louis scoot up and laid back so Celeste could lie between his legs and rest her chin on his tummy. “Hi there little pup. I know you're just a tiny fetus and like four days old and can't hear me, but I'm going to talk to you anyway. I cannot wait to watch you grow in your pretty mommy’s tummy. You and Zarry baby are already so loved. I don’t care whether you’re a prince or princess. I'm going to spoil you all the same.”

“But Celeste, don’t forget about your baby,” Louis reminded.

“Right. My baby too…”

Luckily Louis didn’t notice how her voice trailed off or the way her face fell. She had gone in to do her annual physical the week before and her lab tests had just come in. They found abnormalities in her bloodwork that would ultimately affect her ability to get pregnant. She didn’t want to tell anyone yet because it was something not even she completely understood and she also didn’t want to put any added stress on the nest. There was already so much happening between the mating, omega pregnancies, and holidays. It was a burden she was willing to carry on her own to keep things at bay in their already crazy nest.

“We focus on you and Zaynie right now though.” she kissed the sensitive skin right under his navel and pulled away before he could get hard. “I should get to bed. Niall and I have to be at the airport at five in the morning tomorrow.”

“I'm really going to miss you,” Louis said, vulnerable as ever.

“I'm going to miss you too, but it's only for a couple weeks. Besides, aren't you excited to see your family?”

“You guys are my family.”

Celeste smiled sympathetically and hugged the boy.

“I promise we’ll talk every day. Niall and I can't live without seeing this pretty face on the daily.”

The alphas strolled in at that moment, each holding two beers.

“What are the beers for?” Celeste asked.

“Thought we would share one before we all went off.”

“Somebody say beer?”

It was Niall asking, skipping into the living room like a prancing gazelle in just his boxers.

“Geez you're so Irish. Where's Zayn?”

“I'm gonna go wake him.”

“He's not going to be happy about that Hazz.”

“He can go back to sleep on me. He just needs to be here.”                 

Niall shrugged and grabbed his beer then pulled his girlfriend to the couch. He initially started to Louis, but Celeste veered him in the other direction so the omega could be with his alpha. Seeing him bundled up in Liam's arms was always so cute.

“So,” Liam started once they were all together. Zayn wasn’t exactly ‘with them’, seeing as though he was drooling on Harry's chest, but his physical presence was enough. “This is the first time since we moved in together that we are going to be apart. I speak on behalf of my mate and Zarry that we are going to miss you guys immensely.”

“We’ll miss you bitches and baby too,” Niall said. Louis would never be lumped in with the gorgeous bitch pile that was Liam and Zarry.

No, Louis was baby and perfect and little and sexy and cute and tiny and… Wait. Wasn’t he saying something?

Oh yeah.

“But you can expect me to be blowing up your phone the entire time,” he finished.

“Just keep the dick pics to a minimum,” Harry said. “Please.”

“Psh, you love my dick—Ooo!”

Liam and Harry furrowed their brows at the sudden beta squeal.

“Celeste just grabbed my dick under the blanket,” Niall let them know.

“I just wanted you to know that I love it too,” she said.

“I know you do babe. You do an amazing job of letting me know  _every_  night.”

“We all know. Walls aren't soundproof,” Liam said.

“Liam ate me out to Celeste's moans once,” Louis suddenly said.

“Hottttt!”

“Look at you sharing that information all on your own. You go Lou!” Harry cheered on.

The little one smiled shyly and hid his face in Liam's chest. It was so fucking cute that Liam couldn’t stop himself from smothering him with kisses.

The six spent about half an hour together before the betas turned in. Liam would be taking them to the airport in the morning so he went to bed with Louis soon after and Zarry had actually fallen asleep on the couch and they didn’t have the heart to wake them.

“I'm really looking forward to meeting your family,” Liam said to Louis once they were in bed. He loved the feeling of having Louis' bare chest against his own. He couldn’t wait until he felt a baby bump too.

“They might be a  _little_  weird. Actually I know they're going to be weird. They really weren't expecting me to mate so soon.”

“I'm sure everything will be okay once they see what we have.”

“Yeah, I hope so.”

“Hey, I love you.”

“I love you too Liam.”

\--------

_4:23 AM_

Niall and Celeste had promised to say goodbye to Louis before they left to the airport so they currently had the omega sandwiched between their bodies as they whispered their goodbyes into his neck.

“Have a fun and safe holiday Boo Bear.”

“We’ll talk every day.”

“And we’ll make sure your alpha gives you ridiculous amounts of love and orgasms all the way from Miami and Ireland.”

“And remember that you're the most amazing, perfect, pretty, adorable, tiny person on this planet and you and Liam are right for each other no matter what anyone says or thinks,” Celeste said, mostly referring to Louis' parents.

“We love you pretty baby.”

“I love you guys too. You'll let me know when you land?”

“You'll be the first to know.”

Louis smiled sleepily and turned his head to give Niall a quick kiss on the lips, the beta leaving the room. He knew Louis would want a few minutes alone with Celeste.

“Are you sure you can't come with us?” Louis asked Celeste, fat tears already rolling down his cheeks.

“I want to babe, I really do, but Niall and I haven't been back home in a long time.”

“But this is your guys’ home.”

Dammit. Now Celeste was crying too.

“You're right, it is, but we still need to go back. It's just two weeks. They’ll fly by, you'll see. Enjoy your time there though. I'm sure you and Liam will have lots of pretty sex and he’ll make you hot chocolate and feed you those tiny marshmallows you love so much.”

Louis smiled at the thought of his alpha doing just that.

“I love my Liam so much.”

“And he loves you. So you promise you'll be okay? I don’t want to hear anything about my little Lou crying.”

“I promise. Can we have kisses?”

“ _We_?”

“Me and the puppy.”

Yeah, definitely crying.

“Of course.”

She lovingly kissed the omega, using her tongue to make sure he knew just how much she was going to miss him. Then she moved down to his tummy and said a few words to the pup before kissing the swell.

“I love you pretty baby,” she said to Louis.

“Love you too. Don’t forget to call me.”

“I won't.”

She left the omega with one last kiss, finding it hard to let him go.

Harry was waiting outside of the room with a sleeping Zayn in his arms. There was a new rule in the nest that the omegas were never to be alone, so the two were coming to sleep with Louis while Liam was gone.

“He's all yours. Have a safe trip Hazz.”

“You too babe.”

Celeste kissed Harry then Zayn's forehead and went to meet Niall and Liam by the elevator.

“You okay?” Liam asked.

“Kind of. I know it's just a short while, but I'm really going to miss him. I'm going to miss you and Zarry too.”

“It's tough when you're always together. Gonna miss the bunnies as well.”

They didn’t think the long flights would be good for the bunnies so they were leaving them with Celeste's friend that had bred them.

“Keep your phones charged. If you miss just one call, we will board a flight and…” Niall started.

 “… You will have to live with the fact that you took us away from our biological families over the holidays,” Celeste finished.

“It's scary how you guys do that. I promise we will though. Now let’s move it along before you guys miss your flight.”

“Would that really be a bad thing?” Niall asked.

“I'm going to tell your mother you said that,” Celeste said, stepping into the elevator with the guys.

“I'll show your brothers our little home movie.”

“And then you'll permanently be without a mate because you would be dead.”

“And if that happens then you'll forever be without a mate too.”

“She can always find a new beta,” Liam piped in.

Niall gasped and Celeste glared at Liam so hard he felt his skin heat up.

“There is no other beta,” Celeste said, tightening her grip around Niall's waist.

“She is irreplaceable.”

“Niall is my one and only.”

“She owns me.”

“I own him.”

“You just lost brownie points.”

“Major brownie points.”

They huffed in unison and turned away from the alpha, even if that meant facing the wall.

“Unbelievable,” Liam said under his breath.

God was he going to miss them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all amazing ♥
> 
> Love Bracelet - http://www.cartier.us/collections/jewelry/collections/love/n6033601-love-bracelet

The omegas slept the entire flight to the UK, the alphas having to shoo a couple of cunt alphas away from their deliciously pregnant treats. They were going to be splitting up until Christmas. Louis and Liam were going to the Tomlinson residence then driving to Kensington the 24th where the Styles, Malik, Tomlinson, and Payne families would all come together for Christmas at the Payne’s. Zarry were going straight to Kensington and meeting Zayn's family at Harry's house.

“We’ll see you in a couple of days,” Harry said to Liam and Louis as they walked out to their waiting cars.

“All right. Love you guys.”

There were hugs and kisses and goodbyes and they were off.

“So, how do you think Liam is going to do with Lou’s parents?” Harry asked Zayn once they were on their way.

“Well, I think it will get off to a bumpy start, but they’ll be okay. Jay will probably pass out when she finds out he's pregnant. They're really good people and just love their baby very much and want what's best for him. They’ll see that’s Liam.”

“Are they small like Louis?”

“No, surprisingly they're not,” Zayn said with a laugh. “They just had a tiny baby.”

“This is really exciting, meeting the families. I just wish Celeste and Niall were here.”

“I don’t understand. If Niall and his parents live here, then why don’t they celebrate here?”

“Because they always spend the holiday at his nana’s house. It's tradition for them. Celeste's tradition is celebrating Christmas Eve at her house and then Christmas at her aunt’s.”

“Celebrating Christmas Eve like that is a Hispanic thing, right?”

“Yep, and apparently all of her grandparents only speak Spanish so I am pissed I'm going to be missing Niall trying to communicate with them.”

“He's Niall. I'm sure they’ll love him whether or not they can understand what he's saying. You saw the Instagram video she put up as he met everyone at the airport. I was waiting for him to bust out into some salsa routine with her grandmother.”

“And I'm pretty sure Celeste will be singing those old Irish songs with Niall's family once she's in Ireland. Those two just fit everywhere and if they don’t fit somewhere they just force their way in. They should come with warning labels.”

“Yeah. Oh, I have to pee.”

“What? We haven't even been driving for five minutes.”

“I'm pregnant Harry.”

“But it's only been a week.”

“Our pregnancy symptoms are accelerated. We still carry the pups for nine months, but our tummy’s grow faster and morning sickness hits us faster and our moods… Well, you'll see eventually.”

“I promise I will be there for you every single second, holding your pretty hair back in the bathroom and rubbing lotion onto your belly and giving you foot massages.”

“Think we can do one of those side-by-side massages with Lou and Li? I'm sad we didn’t last time.”

“Oh I definitely think so. Now let’s empty out that little bladder.”

\---------

Louis wasn't kidding when he said his parents were going to be a little weird. The moment they laid eyes on Liam they both openly gasped in surprise. He was so large compared to their tiny son and they couldn't see how they could possibly be a good pair… or how Liam could fit inside of Louis.

“So, how was your flight?” Mark asked once they were all settled in the living room, Cuddles in Louis' lap.

“It was great. Lou slept the entire flight,” Liam said.

“Really? I can't remember a time he wasn’t uneasy during a flight,” Jay said.

“I didn’t have Liam for any of those flights. I went out the second he put his arms around me,” Louis informed them.

“Hm.”

"Um, how tall are you exactly Liam?" Mark asked.

"I'm 6'4."

"6... That's quite a bit taller than Louis."

"I know, and it's perfect. I just love bundling him up in my arms and snuggling," the alpha said as he pulled his omega onto his lap.

"Do you really think an alpha as large as you should be with someone as petite as Louis?"

"Well, yes. Your son and I don't just like each other Jay. We are bonded and expecting a child."

The tension in the room suddenly vanished as Jay quickly moved across the room to kneel down in front of Louis.

"A child? L-Louis, you're pregnant?"

"Yes. We wanted to tell you in person."

"Oh Louis.” She sniffed back her tears. “My sweet baby boy. My baby boy is pregnant.” She grabbed her son’s hands and kissed them. “I'm going to be a grandmother.” Now she turned to Liam, her wide smile reminding her of Louis'. “How about we get to properly know each other at dinner tonight?”

“I would love that. After all, we are family.”

“Yes, we are.”

\--------

“Oh man it was like something out of a movie! Everything in her hands went flying and there was paper everywhere and the sound that came out of her mouth as she was going down… Classic!”

Celeste's brothers were dying of laughter as Niall recounted how they met. It was Christmas Eve, or  _Noche Buena_  as it was called in the Demarco house, and they were seated on in the patio with Celeste's brothers and their mates. It didn’t take long for Niall to steal the hearts of Celeste's family, and her brothers in particular loved him. Every other person Celeste had ever brought home would shit their pants when they met Julian, Matthew, Brayden, and Damon, but the little Irish blonde didn’t let it faze him. He gave all the guys tight hugs when they met at the airport and had them laughing before they got out to the cars.

Her entire family was in love with him by the time they got home from the airport. He somehow managed to have full conversations with her grandparents, her father had already separated a cigar for them to smoke after dinner on Christmas Eve, and her mother was telling him how happy she was that he was going to be added to the family Christmas photo the following year.

“Think there is security footage we can check out to see the fall?” Matthew asked. 

“Oh Celeste asked, but they said they couldn’t release it to us,” Niall said matter-of-factly.

“Assholes. I bet they had it on a loop for a while,” Celeste said bitterly, Niall pulling his agitated girlfriend into his arms.

“She's so cute when she's mad,” he cooed.

“Cute isn't the word I would use,” Julian said. “More like lethal.”

“Or rabid,” Brayden added.

“Shut up dickheads.”

“Aweeee, we missed you too little sis.”

“Guys! I just realized we haven't done it yet,” Brayden suddenly said.

“Shit, you're right!”

“What are they talking about?” Niall asked when Celeste went stiff in his arms.

“Demarco pile-up!” the four alphas yelled before lunging themselves at Celeste.

They had been doing this since they were kids, dog-piling on top of each other to show their love for one another. It was chaotic and more often than not ended with some kind of injury. So far their tally was: 4 broken wrists, 5 dislocated shoulders, 2 broken arms, 11 bruised ribs, 7 knocked out teeth, and 138 stitches.

Did that stop them though?

Today Damon kicked Brayden in the ribs, Matthew elbowed Celeste on the cheek, Celeste kneed Damon in the balls, and Julian just flipped over the back of the patio couch. They always laughed about it as it was happening, but the second they got up there would be a chorus of groans, wincing, and the occasional tears.

To top it all off, Niall jumped on top of all of them and sighed contentedly.

Yeah, he fit right in.

\---------

Louis was in awe at the structure that stood before him. Payne Manor was the most beautiful (and biggest) mansion he had ever seen.

“Liam this is… Shit it's amazing!” the omega squealed.

“Language Louis,” Jay warned.

“Sorry mum, but it's just so gorgeous.”

“It is a very nice home Liam.”

“Well consider this a second home for you guys.”

Jay smiled at her future son-in-law just as the door flew open and Zayn ran out.

“Lou Bear!!!!”

“Zaynie!!!!”

“Happy birthday!!!!”

The omegas hugged as if they hadn't seen each other in years and walked into the house with their arms around each other.

“Heyyyy! The birthday boy has arrived!” Harry said excitedly, pulling Louis from Zayn and picking him up. “My omega was so restless without you.”

“I missed my best friend,” Zayn said with a pout.

“He also pees like every ten minutes.”

“Our little Lou too,” Jay said.

Harry looked at the parents and set Louis down.

“How rude of me. You must be Mark and Jay. I'm Harry.”

“It's very nice to meet you Harry. Louis has only said great things about you.”

Harry smiled and practically tackled the Tomlinson's in a hug.

“Thank you so much for making this wonderful little creature. Oh you are so wonderful.”

“You're very welcome Harry,” Mark answered with a chuckle.

They walked into the living room where the Malik's, Styles', and Payne's were gathered and it suddenly grew very loud as everyone greeted each other.

“Look at how cute he is!” Liam's sister, Nicola, said with her arms around Louis. “Welcome to the family Lou. If my brother ever steps out of line you let me know and I will kick his ass.”

“Liam's perfect,” Louis said, looking at his alpha with heart eyes.

“Come on, let’s see the bellies!” Anne, Harry's mother, said.

The omegas lifted up their shirts to show off their barely-there bumps. Zayn was practically still flat as a board, but Louis had grown about half an inch in addition to his already natural swell.

All of the mothers burst into tears at the sight, ecstatic that they were going to have new grand pups by next year.

They went the casual route for dinner that night since the kitchen was occupied by the Christmas feast for the following day and ordered a massive amount of pizza. Everyone made sure the omegas had their food first before digging in. Liam told his baby that he didn’t want his fingers getting greasy so he fed the omega his pizza, every woman in the room cooing at the action.

“They're all looking at you babe,” Liam whispered to Louis. “Every single one of them wishes you were theirs. It only takes one look for people to fall in love with you. That’s how special you are.” Louis blushed and turned his face into Liam's neck, Liam ignoring the little bit of pizza sauce Louis rubbed onto the collar of his shirt. “And you're all mine.”

Louis was surprised with a birthday cake after dinner, red velvet with pink icing, as well as birthday gifts.

“Just so you know, these are just birthday gifts. There will be Christmas gifts too,” Karen clarified as the gifts were placed in front of Louis.

“Thank you so much everyone!” Louis said excitedly when he saw how much was in front of him.

He  _loved_ getting gifts and there would be more tomorrow!

There were three cashmere sweaters from the Styles family, a scrapbooking kit from the Maliks, a 60-piece baking set from his own parents, and a beautiful Movado watch from the Paynes.

“Mine next!!” Zayn said after Louis finished putting away the  _16_  pairs of Vans Harry had gotten him.

Zayn reached behind him and proudly handed a book to Louis. At first glance he thought it was just a regular graphic novel, probably one of Zayn's favorites, but it wasn’t.

“ _The Adventures of Lou Bear and Zaynie_ ,” he read out loud before beginning to flip through the pages.

Zayn had created a graphic novel about their friendship, all the way from the playground to them moving in with their alphas. The illustrations were beautiful and it was so detailed.

“I've been working on it since last year,” Zayn said.

“Oh Zayn. I love it,” the omega cried, climbing off of Liam's lap to crawl onto Zayn's. “Thank you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Louis pulled back and looked at the novel again, noticing the words  _Volume One_  next to the title.

“Volume one?” he asked.

“Our life is only getting started. Of course there's going to be more than one.”

Louis proceeded to sob into Zayn's neck so Liam took advantage of that moment to grab his computer and open up FaceTime.

“ _Aweeeee. Look at them.”_

Louis jumped up when he heard the familiar voice. He turned around to see Celeste and Niall waving at him on Liam's computer screen.

“ _Happy birthday!_ ” the betas said together.

“Guys! Hi! I miss you so much!!!!!”

“ _We miss you too! Are you having fun little Lou?”_ Niall asked.

“Yeah. I've gotten such nice presents and the cake was super yummy. I wish you were here to try it.”

“ _We do too baby, but we’re going to have our own cake for you once we are back home_.”

“Cakes. She meant cakes. You will have cakes,” Niall corrected Celeste.

“ _Anyway. We aren't there with you, but we did send our gift with the guys. Harry give him the box!”_  Celeste yelled since she didn’t know where in the room Harry was.

“Thousands of miles away and she's still bossing me around,” the green-eyed alpha mumbled.

“ _I heard that_.”

Harry appeared with a large box wrapped in Big Hero 6 wrapping paper.

“Can I open it now?” Louis asked.

“ _Duh!_ ”

Louis tore through the paper and pulled the top off the box, his eyes lighting up when he saw what was inside.

“No… Way…”

“ _Oh yes,”_  Celeste said. “ _You can now say you have the entire Disney mini “Tsum Tsum” Plush Collection_.”

“Oh my god! Look at them all!” he stuffed his arms inside of the box and pulled out as many as he could, cuddling them against his chest. “They're all so cute!!”

They stayed online with the betas for about twenty minutes before saying goodnight. Louis tried to help clean up, but the mother’s weren't having it so he let Liam lead him upstairs.

“So, as I'm sure you noticed, I didn’t give you anything downstairs,” Liam said.

“It's okay Li. You already gave me the best gift you could give me,” Louis said with his hands on his tummy.

“The puppy is a gift for both of us. This is just for you. Close your eyes.”

Louis did as his alpha told him and shut his eyes, shuffling from side-to-side on his feet from excitement.

“Okay. Open.”

Louis was floored when he saw what Liam had in his hands.

“Is this a Love Bracelet?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my god. Liam, it's beautiful.”

And it was. A stunning 18-karat white gold bracelet paved with diamonds. It was a bit pricey ($60,000 to be exact), but that was pocket change compared to the masterpiece the bracelet would be on. That bracelet was lucky it was going to be sitting on Louis' adorably dainty wrist. Liam gently put the bracelet around Louis' wrist and locked it on with the screwdriver.

“I promise to keep this in a safe place,” Liam said about the small screwdriver. He knew the bracelet could be opened with any screwdriver, but it was what keeping that screwdriver symbolized that mattered.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Knowing you're happy is enough.”

“I am. I am very happy. Now, I know it's not Christmas yet, but I want to give you your present already.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Just sit on the bed and wait so I can get it ready in the bathroom.”

“All right.”

Louis smiled shyly and kissed his alpha before grabbing his bag and walking into the bathroom. Liam assumed he was just making sure the gift was all wrapped up and pretty. The door opened about five minutes later and his heart stopped.

“Merry Christmas Li.”

There was no box or bag.

No. There was Louis... Lingerie… And a massive hard-on between Liam's legs.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time and some angst... ♥

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=23if812)

This couldn’t be real life. Liam had to be dreaming.

Was his omega really standing in front of him wearing a sheer white babydoll and… Oh my god. It was a thong.

“Baby,” he croaked, his limbs suddenly weighing a thousand pounds as he stumbled off the bed.

“Do you like it?” Louis timidly asked.

“Like it? Lou, it's perfect. Fuck. I can't even describe how much I love it.” Liam slipped his hand under the sheer top and softly rubbed Louis' belly. “I don’t know how I'm not popping my knot right now. Turn around.”

Louis bit his lip and turned for his alpha. Liam salivated when his eyes landed on Louis' thong-clad ass. The string was barely visible between his voluptuous cheeks and all Liam wanted to do was lick and bite them.

So he did.

He got down on his knees and jiggled the cheeks with the palms of his hands before licking up the right one. He loved how hairless his boy’s body was, his skin always so smooth and delicious.

“You look so sexy baby,” he said before nipping the colossal globe with his teeth. “Fuck. You will be the death of me.”

Louis suddenly grew tense.

“No Li, please. Please never talk about dying,” he said with a whimper.

“I'm sorry baby, calm down,” the alpha said, soothingly rubbing circles on his omega’s leg. “I promise I didn’t mean it. Come on. I need to get you spread out on that bed. I want the mother of my pups to ride me today.”

Louis had already soaked through the string of the thong by the time he was lying back on the bed for Liam. Because he was mated and pregnant, he rarely wore the plug anymore. Yes, his scent was still the tastiest, but Liam's strong pheromones were mixed in there too. They served as a warning (that and whoever happened to be with Louis at the moment. He was out with Celeste one afternoon when a female alpha approached them. He's pretty sure Celeste ripped out a quarter of her hair. They went out for yummy ice cream afterwards).

Liam stood over Louis and admired the delectable being panting before him. He could see his belly rising and falling with every deep breath he took and it was the first thing he went for, cute little breaths escaping Louis' mouth with every swipe of Liam's tongue.

“I didn’t think it was possible to love your tummy even more, but now with my pup inside of it… I love you so fucking much baby.”

Louis ran his hands through Liam's hair before grabbing onto the shoulders of his shirt, silently asking the alpha to take it off. Liam stripped off all of his clothes in record time before he was back to his omega, this time Louis ass-up.

“Fuck, you're dripping sweetheart,” he said before greedily licking up the slick oozing out of his babe.

“Liam, please.”

“What is it you want baby?”

“You.”

“Okay. All right.”

Liam pulled Louis' thong off, gently placing it to the side of the bed because he was DEFINITELY keeping that.

"Are you ready baby?" Liam asked as he held Louis above his cock.

"Yes. Please fuck me daddy."

Liam was so surprised by the words that he dropped Louis and his massive cock slipped all the way into him. The tiny omega cried out loud (thank god Liam's room was isolated) from how suddenly full he was and Liam wanted to punch himself for causing that pained look on his pretty baby's face.

"I'm so sorry! Do you want to stop?"

"No!" Louis said surprisingly loud. "No please Li. You feel so good. So big.”

Liam brought his hand to Louis' stomach and almost popped his knot right then and there when he felt the massive bulge in the tummy.

“Holy shit Lou. Do you feel me all the way in there?”

“Yes, but the baby… Li the baby,” Louis asked with a worried wince.

“Don’t worry, it's protected.”

Because yes, Liam had done research on pregnant omega sex. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to be shoving his cock in his pup’s eye or something.

Louis took a moment before starting to move up and down on Liam's great cock, but not without some struggling. His legs were short and weak, making it hard to push himself up. Liam took hold of his sweet baby’s hips and helped him move. He was mesmerized by the sounds Louis was making. He’d make them his ringtone, but he didn’t want to give strangers the pleasure of hearing them.

“Talk to me baby. Tell me what you feel,” Liam asked of his omega.

“Feels perfect. It’s like when you go to a donut shop early in the morning and get hit with the sweet scent of the first batch. Makes me feel warm and happy.”

Louis would say something like that.

“You make me feel warm and happy too. Happier than anything in this world.” His eyes moved down to the tiny cock bouncing above his stomach. “I want to see you come for me babe. Let me see that tiny dick squirt.”

Louis came so hard some of his cum landed on Liam's lip, the alpha lapping it up.

“You're getting bigger Li,” Louis said as the knot inside of him began to swell.

Liam did some kind of ninja move that had the pair on their side, the alpha still pushing into Louis from behind. He dug his face into the back of Louis' neck as his knot popped, filling Louis up even more.

“Hey Liam?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Can we get donuts?”

\---------

“Did you miss me? I'm sure you did. I'm sorry I left for so long. You can blame Celeste.”

“ _Niall stop talking to the bunnies and help me unpack!”_

“Talk about ball and freaking chain, right boys?”

“ _Niall!_ ”

Niall groaned and left their bunnies in the living room pen to go help Celeste.

“Why can't you just unpack for both of us?” he asked in a whiny tone.

“Because I'm not your mother. Plus, I don’t even like unpacking my own bag. The fuck am I going to do yours for?”

“You suck.”

“And just for that you can suck your own dick for the next week.”

“ _WEEK?!_ No baby please, I was kidding.”

“You can unpack once I finish. Get out.”

“Celeste…”

“Just go away!”

It was the first time Celeste had ever raised her voice in genuine anger towards her boyfriend. Normally it was harmless bickering and slap fights that resulted in lovely sex, but she was really mad today.

Like  _really_  mad.

Niall was both stupid and brave though so he walked around the bed and tried to put his arms around her, but she pushed him away.

“No Niall. I want to be alone. Please just leave me alone.”

Now that he was closer he could see that she was crying and he suddenly went on high alert. He forced her into his arms, losing his balance along the way so they were now sitting on the floor. Celeste didn’t fight him anymore. Instead she just turned in his arms and cried on his shoulder.

“Come on, babe, don’t cry. You're supposed to be the tough one in the relationship, remember?”

“I love you so much,” she sobbed into his neck, fisting the front of his shirt tightly. “I love you. You know that, right?”

“Yes, of course I do, and I love you too.”

“There's something I have to tell you.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexy time and Louis Tomlinson ♥

Louis cried when he got back home to Celeste and Niall. Celeste, who had taken him to get the babydoll, asked him how the ‘gifting’ went and he went into delicious detail. He even told her about the amazing donuts Liam had managed to get him at eleven o’clock that same night.

“I actually haven't been able to stop eating donuts since then,” Louis admitted. “Zayn too.”

“Oh my god! Your first pregnancy craving! We are going to go eat donuts right now!”

“Babe they literally just got here from the airport. He's tired,” Niall said.

“Crap, you're right. Oh! I know! You and the alphas go get donuts!”

“I think Harry is sleeping though.”

“Wake him up. He's going to have to get used to being woken up at all hours so might as well start now. Lou and I will go lay with Zayn.”

“You go wake him up.”

“I'll wake him up,” Louis said.

There was no way Harry would say no to Louis.

He woke the alpha with gentle pecks all over his face, Harry instinctively grabbing the omega and cuddling him close to his chest along with Zayn.

“So much omega,” he groaned. “So perfect.”

“Hazz. Can you please go with Niall and Liam to get yummy donuts for us? Please?”

“Course babe,” the alpha responded hoarsely.

When Celeste and Louis got in bed, Zayn rolled on top of Celeste and started to lightly snore against her neck. Louis wiggled underneath one of her arms and was asleep within minutes.

“Fuck it's hard to leave this,” Liam said at the sight of the three mates all snuggled up.

“Why are you still here?” Celeste asked with a glare.

He put his hands up in defense and rocketed out of the room.

“I wonder if I will develop a pregnancy craving,” Niall started. “You know, because Louis and Zayn are going to have them. Maybe they rub off on people.”

Liam and Harry looked at him like he was crazy and shook their heads.

Their blonde really was one-of-a-kind.

\-----------

Harry was brushing his teeth when his omega walked into the bathroom rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. His eyes started their usual trail down his naked body, but stopped when they reached his belly.

“Fuck!” he threw down his toothbrush and dropped to his knees. “Look at your belly baby! There's a little bump! Oh  _gawd_  there's a bump!” He kissed Zayn's stomach, toothpaste rubbing off onto it. “Hello there baby, I'm Harry! Wait, no, I'm daddy! I love you so so so so so so so so so much. Your mummy looks so pretty with you in his belly. I'm so excited!”

Zayn looked down at his frothy-mouthed mate and smiled.

“You're so embarrassing and perfect and…”

Zayn's hands suddenly shot up to his mouth and he kicked Harry out of the way so he could get to the toilet. The alpha started panicking as his omega started to throw up and did the only thing he could think of.

“Liam! Liam help! Help! Liam!”

His shrieks had the alpha in the room within seconds.

“What is it? Oh no Zaynie baby.” he rushed to Zayn's side and rubbed his back as the omega emptied his stomach. “It's okay baby. Let it out. Harry get down here.”

Harry was once again on his knees and pulled Zayn's fringe away from his face.

“I'm sorry baby. I didn’t mean to freak out. I love you.”

Zayn couldn’t give a verbal response so he just gripped Harry's knee to let him know it was okay. Liam got the shower started for the couple so they could jump straight in once the cookies were no longer being tossed, and gave Zayn's shoulder a quick kiss before leaving them alone.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked when he had Zayn wrapped up in a fluffy towel after their shower.

“Much better. It really does hit you all of the sudden. Ugh. I hate throwing up so much.”

“We need to look up remedies that help with morning sickness.”

“I hope Lou doesn’t get it bad. Poor baby is a mess when he throws up.”

“I hope neither of you get it bad.”

“I want a donut.”

\-------------

Margaret was so happy to have Louis back. She cooed and fussed over his baby bump for about an hour and every time a customer walked in they would do the same. It was a shame he wouldn’t be working at the shop much longer. He really wanted to, but Liam and Harry were both pretty set on the omegas not working during their pregnancies (or ever actually).

“How was work?” Liam asked when he picked Louis up after his morning shift.

“It was good. I'm going to miss Margaret.”

“You can always come and visit.”

“Really?”

“Of course babe. Now where do you want to go for lunch?”

“Olive Garden.”

“Olive Garden?”

“Yeah. Niall and Celeste took me on Tuesday and they introduced me to their Alfredo sauce and breadsticks. They are so good! And then I went with Celeste and Zayn yesterday when you, Niall, and Harry went to that business meeting and Zayn likes them too! So I want to go there again.”

Pregnancy craving #2.

“Okay.”

“And then can we go to buybuy BABY?”

“You want to start buying stuff for the pup already?”

“Maybe.”

Liam smiled and grabbed Louis' small hand.

“Then we will go to buybuy BABY.”

Louis squealed and kissed his alpha’s paw, excited to start shopping for their baby. Louis was convinced it was a girl he had in his tummy so they went straight to the baby girl section at the store.

“Look at these little booties Li!”

Liam's heart melted when Louis brought the fluffy pink booties to rub against his face. They were almost as cute as the omega holding them.

“I have to take a picture for Zayn. Here.”

The booties were ridiculously miniscule in Liam's giant hands and Louis could only imagine how perfect their tiny daughter would look in the alpha’s arms.

"I love you so much Li," he cried as he wrapped his arms around Liam. "Thank you for choosing me."

"Awe babe, I love you too, but you don't have to thank me."

"I do Li. You're so amazing and gorgeous and perfect and you picked me."

The omega's tears were soaking through Liam's shirt and his body was going limp, so Liam scooped him up in his arms and carried him out of the store. He drove home with Louis half in his lap, literally, and carried him up to the condo too.

"What happened? Why is he crying?" Zayn asked when Liam walked into the living room with Louis.

"I love him so much!" Louis cried, wrapping his legs around his alpha's waist.

Zayn walked up to his best friend and hugged him as best he could while he was in Liam's arms.

"We love Li too Lou."

"I'm having his pup."

"Yes you are and she's going to be beautiful."

If Louis said he was having a girl then Zayn was going to agree with him. As for him, he had no idea what he was having. He was just glad there was a bun in his oven and Harry was the baker.

Speaking of Harry, he suddenly ran into the living room with soap all over his naked body and a hot pink shower cap on his head.

“What's happening? What's happening? What's happening?” he asked frantically.

“Relax babe, Louis just got a little emotional.”

“Oh thank God. I was so worried. After what happened this morning…”

Louis perked up like a meerkat.

“This morning? What happened this morning?”

“Nothing major. I just had a little morning sickness,” Zayn said.

Louis wiggled out of Liam's arms so he could hug Zayn.

“You feel better?”

“Great. I had a couple of donuts after.”

“Ooo, do we still have chocolate glazed with sprinkles on top?”

Zayn nodded enthusiastically and the omegas walked to the kitchen together, Harry waving to Liam so he’ll follow him to his room.

“ _So he just burst into tears?_ ” Harry asked Liam over the sound of the shower.

“Yeah. He handed me the booties and just broke down.”

“ _I bet he pictured you with your baby. Probably couldn’t handle seeing those tiny booties in your massive paws_.”

“I want to go back to buy the booties.”

“ _He’s probably like two donuts deep by now which means he’ll go down for a nap soon once his tummy is full._ ” The water shut off and Harry stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel off the rack. “That'll be a good time to slip out.”

“No, not today. I kind of just want to grab him and lay him on top of me for the rest of the day.”

“That sounds nice. Movies with the mates in the living room tonight? I'll cook us up something.”

“Sweet. Where are the betas by the way?” Liam asked as he followed Harry into the bedroom.

“Celeste had some kind of appointment. I don’t know. They were in a hurry and just said they would be back in the afternoon.”

“Appointment? Like doctor’s appointment?”

“Not sure.”

“Hm. I'll have to ask later. Want to make sure everything is okay.”

“I'm sure it is. Those two are untouchable.”

Liam couldn’t help but notice how hard Harry was at that moment. He was standing tall and proud like it was nobody’s business.

“Mate, why are you so hard right now?”

“You smell good.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. Like, really fucking good.”

“Well, it has been a while.”

Harry smiled slyly and dropped his towel onto the floor, sensually rolling his hips in Liam's direction.

“You going to mount me Liam Payne?”

Liam rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt off before pulling his best mate into a heated kiss. Harry was all limbs as he jumped up to wrap his arms and legs around the bigger alpha. Being alphas, they could be as rough as they wanted with each other without any risk of injury so they always went  _hard_. Harry bit and sucked on Liam's neck as they collapsed onto the bed, Harry humping up against Liam in a desperate attempt to get some friction.

“Fuck Li. Take your stupid pants off.”

“Relax. I need to open you up for me anyway.”

“Leeeeeyummmmm please.”

Liam pulled back and ripped his pants and underwear off before climbing back on top of Harry. Their cocks twitched and leaked against each other, pre-cum dripping all over their abdomens.

“Lay down, lay down. I want to suck your dick. Eat me out and open me up?”

Liam nodded into their kiss before pulling back to search for lube in the night table. He loved how Harry tasted. He and Harry had been experimenting with each other since before they presented and Harry’s hole was the first Liam had ever tasted and, up until Louis of course, was his favorite. He was always so fresh and clean and  _best mate_.

“Oh god, yes. Li, the things you do with your tongue. Fuckkk! How do you do that? Jesus fuck!”

Liam smiled and swirled his tongue inside of Harry again before coating his fingers with lube. He was deliciously tight, but not virgin. Nope. Harry's hole was very familiar with Liam's fingers. In fact, Harry would happily let Liam live with his fingers inside of him if it were possible. They were so fucking long and thick.

“Hazz, shit. Your mouth mate.”

“Missed me, didn’t ya Li?” Harry said after a good long suck of Liam's shaft.

“Shut up and tell me if you're open enough so I can fuck you.”

“Yeah, yeah I'm open.”

“ _Guess who brought more donuts?!?!_ ” Niall's voice suddenly filled the entire penthouse.

“Why don’t you break down what's happening in the kitchen right now?” Liam asked as Harry straddled him.

“Well, Celeste probably got to the omegas first and I assume Louis is… fuck yeah,” he moaned when he sat on Liam's cock. “I assume Louis is currently making out with her face while Niall and Zayn pick through the donuts. Now Louis is probably telling her about his day and she's saying something along the lines of how perfect he is and how sweet he smells and he's probably nibbling on her neck and Niall's definitely at least two donuts in, not counting the one he ate in the car. Shit. Fuck I need to watch you fuck Lou Li. How the hell do you fit inside of him?”

“He's my omega Hazz. He was made for me.”

“Lucky baby.”

Harry twisted his body around until Liam was nailing his prostate and he let out a loud howl.

“Fuck I missed this. Maybe next time I can be riding you while Zayn rides me? Louis riding your face? That sounds good, right?”

“Yes. Shit that sounds really good, but it should be all of us. Celeste and Niall too. All of us.”

Harry suddenly shot off all over Liam's chest, strings of cum just jetting out of his cock and splashing onto his best mate’s pecks.

“A little warning next time H.”

“Sorry. We need to turn this into a weekly thing. God your dick is amazing. What the fuck!?”

Liam had suddenly flipped them over so he was straddling Harry's chest.

“Well you came on my chest so I think it's only fair that I paint yours.”

Harry cheered and opened his mouth wide so he could catch everything Liam was offering. A couple mouthfuls was what he was offering apparently and once he finished squeezing it all out he helped lick it off Harry's face. It was filthy and yummy.

“We’re really good at that bro,” Liam said when he rolled to Harry's side.

“We are. We’re also super fucking dirty right now. Should probably clean up before someone comes in.”

It was too late for that though seeing as Celeste had just opened the door with Louis peeking from behind her.

“I told you I heard Harry howl,” she said.

“Hey, what are you two up to?” Louis asked as they walked into the room.

“Alphas can play too, right?” Harry innocently asked.

“Yes, but it would be nice to watch.”

“Next time baby Lou, promise.”

“Oh my god is that cum on your chests?” Celeste asked, eyeing the glistening liquid on the alpha’s chests. She and Louis had joined the alphas on the bed and were sitting there like the larger two weren't covered in semen.

“Maybe.”

Louis figured the cum on Harry was Liam's so he crawled over to him and started licking it up.

“Mm, that’s definitely Liam,” he said with a wide smile. “Celeste want to taste Li?”

“Um…” Louis' eyes were wide and innocent and there was no denying him. “Sure.”

So some snowballing happened and Celeste ended up tasting Liam  _and_  Harry. They brought up their idea of a ‘sixsome’ and Louis and Celeste were totally for it as they knew Niall and Zayn would be too.

“Anyway, you two should clean yourselves up because, not gonna lie, it's getting a little gross now, and I'm going to take Lou for a nap in my room,” Celeste said as she grabbed the omega's hand.

“I love you Li. I love you Harry,” Louis called out to the alphas as he left with Celeste.

“Bye baby. Love you too.”

\-----------

“I love that you and Harry have the same tattoo on your hand,” Louis said to Celeste about the small cross as he fiddled with her left hand.

“It is pretty cool and funny. I guess he and I think alike.”

“Except you're like way smarter.”

“I agree.”

Louis burst into giggles and kissed Celeste's fingertips before snuggling closer to her.

“So I've been thinking about baby names.”

“Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?”

“Lila is so pretty and I also really love Jade.”

“Jade is actually my best friend’s name.”

“I want to meet her!”

“You will. She's going to be coming up for a weekend soon.”

“How exciting. I bet she's amazing.”

“She's pretty cool.”

“Not as cool as you though.”

“No one is as cool as me,” she said with a wink. “Now your little eyes are shutting. Get some sleep. We don’t need you falling asleep during movie night.”

“Kisses?”

Celeste made a game of sneaking kisses all over Louis' face and had Louis giggling like a hyena.

“I love you Lou.”

“I love you too Celeste. You’re mine right?”

“I'm yours.”

“Promise?”

“I promise Lou.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're in for some sexy time, babying, tickling, and something else that I don't want to spoil (you'll know what I'm talking about when you get there hehehehe)

Liam, Niall, and Harry were once again at a business meeting so Celeste had the pregnant treats for the morning and early afternoon. She took them to breakfast then straight to the mall. Zayn made a b-line for the arts and crafts store while Louis looked longingly at the Disney store.

"Art first and then Disney, k baby?" Celeste said to the petite boy.

"Okay Celeste."

Zayn was like a child at a candy store when he walked into Michael's. While they were there they got some stuff for Louis too, including new Rainbow Loom bands.

"I'm going to make "Tsum Tsum" charms!"

"Oh my lord! That would be so adorable."

"They'll be tough to make, but it'll be fun and keep me entertained."

"Definitely will. Jesus Christ Zaynie. You buying the entire store?"

The omega had a cart filled with charcoals, sketchbooks, spray paint cans, and canvases.

“I like stocking up.”

"Whoa whoa whoa," Celeste said, pulling the spray paint cans out of the cart. "These are staying sweetie pie."

"Awe, come on. I'll wear a mask."

"No Zayn. This is dangerous enough to inhale when you're not pregnant. We are not taking any chances."

"Okay, well then can I grab some more charcoals?"

"Yes."

He ran back to the section as they moved up in line. Once they finished there they crossed over to the Disney store. Louis had one basket full of items within five minutes and the cashier (a lovely male beta) graciously held it for them while he continued wandering. They were looking at the baby clothes when a female alpha walked up to them.

"You are the most beautiful omega I have ever seen," she said to Louis, already too close to him.

"You need to take a few steps back," Celeste said, protectively standing in front of Louis.

"He smells so good though, and his skin looks so soft."

Celeste grabbed the bitch's hand before she could touch Louis and pushed it away.

"Don't you dare touch him.”

"You're not his alpha. I can tell by the size of his bite."

"He’s still mated and you're being disrespectful to him and his alpha right now. I won't say this again. Walk away before you make him any more uncomfortable."

"Why don't you make me bitch?"

"Dude, we're in a Disney store and there are children around. Don't make a scene."

Then the alpha pushed Celeste, causing her to knock over a clothes stand. The stand made a lot of noise when it crashed to the floor and the store manager was in front of them within seconds.

"What is going on here?"

"This girl is disrespecting me," the alpha cunt said.

"Celeste didn't do anything," Louis quickly spoke up. "She's trying to touch me."

"Yeah, she's harassing Lou," Zayn added.

"Ma'am you can either go on your own or I'll have you escorted out."

"Ugh. Fucking bitch," the alpha muttered before leaving... With her toddler daughter.

Fucking horrible human being. Who hits on someone with their daughter standing right next to them?

"I'm sorry about that," the manager said. "Are you guys all right?" he asked the pregnant omegas.

"We're good sir. Thank you."

The man smiled, giving Celeste a nod, before continuing his rounds of the store.

"Celeste I'm sorry," Louis said.

"What? Why are you apologizing?"

"It was because of me she pushed you."

"Don't worry about it babe. Four brothers, remember?"

"I didn't like it."

"I should go after that bitch and kick her," Zayn said as he slipped his hand under the back of Louis' shirt to soothingly rub his skin. "You okay Lou?"

"Yeah." His arms wrapped around Celeste's middle and he rested his head against her side. "I'm okay."

"Is there anything else you want here?"

Louis nodded and they went around the store a couple more times before paying. The wonderful store manager saw how many bags they had and graciously lent them one of the shopping carts to take around the mall.

"Can we get tea?" Louis asked as they walked out of Nordstrom.

Celeste had bought him a few new sweaters and Zayn a couple of trainers he fell in love with. Honestly, she would buy them the store if they asked.

"I'd say that was a successful shopping trip, wouldn't you two lovelies agree?" Celeste asked as the elevator took them up to the penthouse.

"I'm so excited to start using my new charcoals," Zayn squealed.

"Will you draw me something pretty Zayn?” Louis asked.

"Of course Lou Bear."

They were greeted with the sound of Niall's loud and hysterical laugher when the elevator doors opened.

"I hope he doesn't piss himself like he did last time he laughed this hard," Celeste said.

"That was funny."

When they walked into the living room they found Harry straddling Niall and tickling him everywhere his menacing fingers could reach. Liam sat calmly on the opposite couch holding Bubbles.

"Why is my mate assaulting Niall with his fingers?" Zayn asked Liam as Louis skipped to cuddle with his bunny and alpha.

"I'm really not sure how this happened. I was in the kitchen getting some food for the bunnies and I suddenly heard blondie burst into a fit of giggles. I decided to sit down and watch the show."

"How long have they been at it?"

"At least ten minutes."

"Yeah he's going to pee if this goes on any longer. Okay Harry. Time to let up,” Celeste said, tugging on Harry's hair so he would release her boyfriend.

“Oh god. I can't breathe,” Niall said when Harry finally stepped away from him.

“Do we want to know?” Zayn asked.

“Probably not. So what did you guys buy?”

“So much stuff!” Louis said excitedly. “I got new jumpers and a bunch of stuff from the Disney store and new loom bands.”

“And you babe?” Harry asked Zayn.

“Art stuff and some trainers.”

“Want to see it all?” the smallest in the room asked.

“Of course we do.”

Celeste helped Louis bring all the bags into the living room and cleared off the coffee table so he could lay the stuff out. Watching his little hands working to put everything out neatly was the most adorable thing. He was most excited about his Disney merchandise, especially the tiny Minnie Mouse socks for his future pup.

“These are so cute baby,” Liam said with the socks in his paw. “You're not even a month into your pregnancy and already you're spoiling our baby.”

Liam tickled Louis' sides and the omega started giggling, falling back onto the couch. What happened next had the whole room fall silent.

A  _tiny_  fart.

A fart so small it could barely be heard, but it was. Louis' eyes were wide with embarrassment as his cheeks tinted pink.

“I think… I'm going to die,” Niall said.

“I… I'm sorry,” Louis mumbled, his eyes watering. “It just slipped.”

Liam pulled him onto his lap before he could start crying.

“No no, don’t cry Lou. Oh baby. That was…”

“The most adorable fucking thing that I have ever heard in my life,” Harry said, suddenly kneeling in front of Louis. “Oh my god did you guys hear that? A tiny omega just let out the tiniest, cutest fart on earth!”

“You thought it was cute?” Louis asked, surprised.

“Yes!” Niall and Celeste said at the same time.

“I already knew he threw cute farts,” Zayn said snootily. “Ha.”

“Lou you can throw as many adorable farts as you want. You're pregnant, it’s normal to be a little extra gassy,” Celeste said.

“I'm gassy all the time,” Niall let everyone know.

“Yes Niall, but that’s different. Your farts can be used as a biological weapon. I don’t light candles in our room because I'm scared you'll cause some kind of explosion.”

“You love my farts,” the blonde said, rubbing his nose against Celeste's shoulder before locking his arms around her. “Watch.”

And then he farted.

“No! No Niall! Ugh.” Celeste tried to run away, but Niall had too tight a grip on her and the Horan Cloud of Stink soon surrounded her. “I hate you,” she said, her voice sounding odd since she was holding her breath.

“You love me. You love all of me, even my stinky little farts.”

“Your farts have never been little,” Harry cleared up. “Ever. You cleared out an entire classroom once.”

“That was a dark day,” Liam said with a faraway glance as he remembered the horror of that day.

“Okay enough fart talk, please,” Zayn said.

“I agree with Zayn, but seriously Lou, fart all you want.”

“Think you can warn me before you do it next time? I would like to record it and make it my text message tone,” Niall said.

Celeste rolled her eyes and grabbed Niall's hand.

“I'm going to do you all a favor and take this one with me to our room. Let us know if you want to do something for dinner.”

“Wait Celeste!” mini omega called out, running over to Celeste. He literally jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly. “I love you.”

“Love you too boo.”

Louis watched Celeste until he couldn’t see her anymore then went back to Liam's lap.

“So you had fun today?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, but I missed you. You’ve been going to so many meetings lately.”

“Today was the last one for a couple of weeks.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Can we go to the room?”

Liam nodded and picked Louis up, leaving Harry and Zayn making out on the couch. Louis stripped down to his underwear when he walked into the room, Liam actually groaning when he saw his belly.

“Can I talk to the baby?”

“What kind of question is that Li?” Louis padded across the room to the bed and lay down. “Have at her.”

Liam got comfortable on the bed and rested his chin right above Louis' groin.

“Hey there baby girl, it's daddy. I know I haven't talked to you much because I've been so busy, but that’s going to change, I promise. Your mummy is already glowing and I didn’t think it was possible, but he smells even better now with you growing inside of him. You're going to be our precious little peach. Now I'm sorry to cut this a little short, but I can't resist mummy right now and if I don’t mount him I think I may die.”

Those words were all he needed to say to get Louis wet. Liam ripped Louis tight white briefs off to reveal that tiny dick he loved so much. He took the entire thing into his mouth and had his omega coming with seconds.

“This little hole is always so eager for my dick, huh?”

“It gives me life. Please fuck me Li.”

It was so hot when Louis cursed. Normally he was rainbows and unicorns, but when he got fucked he would always get vulgar (in the most adorable way possible of course). Liam watched his cock disappear into Louis' tight hole inch-by-inch. It was just sucked right in, like it knew that was its proper home. Liam kissed Louis to swallow his delicious little gasps and moans and sped up so he was slamming into that little bundle of nerves in his perfect mate.

“Yes! Yes Liam don’t stop. M’god I'm so close again. Li…”

Liam took the small cock in his hand and wanked Louis off in synchronization with his thrusts.

“Come on, let me see that cum shoot out of your dick. That pathetic little dribble is so fucking hot.”

Louis came and the amount of cum was just as Liam anticipated. It did shoot out with force though and landed on Louis' nipple. Liam lapped it up and kissed Louis so the omega could taste himself, Louis desperately licking into his mouth.

“I'm going to cum so deep inside of you. Ready for me babe?”

“Always ready for you Li.”

Liam rested his elbow next to Louis' head and pounded into him, his cock soon exploding inside of the still tight (incredible, we know) hole.

“Fuck yeah. Shit. I'm going to plug you up so you can keep my cum inside of you for the rest of the day. Then later I'll take it out and watch it drip out of your little hole. Maybe I'll have the others watch. I bet they would love that.”

“Yes. Yes, let them Li.”

Liam smirked and kissed Louis' forehead before telling him to clench his hole once he pulled out. He used Louis' favorite purple plug, the omega actually happily sighing once it was locked inside.

“Can we do that every day?” Louis asked. “I want to have sex with you every day. I love feeling you inside of me. I love being so close to you.”

“Baby I will fuck you ten times a day if you want.”

“Maybe not ten, but I'm sure I can do more than once.”

“You cheeky little beauty. I love you so much.”

“I still blush every time you say that.”

“Good, because I love kissing your warm little cheeks. I just love everything about you.”

“I love everything about you too. Now can I have tummy kisses?”

“Pfft. Like you have to ask.”


	24. Chapter 24

“I honestly don’t think I could live without Harry's food,” Niall said to Celeste as he slipped out of his t-shirt. “That giant is a magician in the kitchen.”

“He is pretty great.”

“So are we going to go watch Liam pull the plug out of pretty Lou?”

“Um, I'm going to skip it actually. You can go if you want though,” she said as she got into bed.

Celeste was saying ‘no’ to something that involved Louis? Something was definitely up.

“Are you all right babe?” Niall asked, sitting down next to his girlfriend.

“I'm not feeling too great.”

“What are you feeling?” she shrugged. “Celeste, tell me what's wrong.”

“I have my period.”

“No you don’t, your cycle ended two days ago.”

“It’s so creepy yet adorable that you know my menstrual cycle.”

"I like to keep in touch with every aspect of your body and that includes knowing when you're going to be extra irritable.” Celeste chuckled lightly and kissed Niall. “So come on, tell me what's wrong.”

“Halfway through dinner I started getting this horrible headache.”

“Why didn’t you excuse yourself?”

“Because Louis was sitting next to me and telling me about the wall decals he wants to get for the crafts room and I knew he would start freaking out if I said something was wrong.”

“You took your medication already?”

“Yeah.”

“The doctor did say there was a possibility of headaches when your system started to take to the pills. Hopefully they're temporary.” She nodded silently and Niall noticed the tears streaming down her face. “Come here. Please don’t cry,” he said as he pulled her into his arms.

“I just hate that I'm putting you through this. I feel like such a burden.”

“But you're not Celeste. You’re the love of my life.”

“You deserve so much better. You deserve someone normal Niall.”

“Normal is boring. You are extraordinary.” She dug her face into his chest and just cried. “We’re going to get through this, okay? Nothing is going to keep us from having a family. Nothing.”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“Don’t even think of that possibility.” Niall kissed her head and pulled the comforter over their bodies. “Maybe we should take a little trip.”

“Trip? We just came from a massive one.”

“Yeah, but we were surrounded by people the entire time. I'll find a cabin for us in the mountains and we’ll spend a few days there. Just us. What do you say?”

“Sounds nice.”

“I'll book it tomorrow and we’ll leave after Zayn’s birthday. Now does your head hurt too much for us to watch a movie? Say… Guardians of the Galaxy?”

“Babe I could be on my deathbed and I still wouldn’t say no to a Marvel movie.”

“That’s my girl.”

Niall hopped off the bed to turn off the lights and grabbed the Apple TV remote. He shot a text to Liam and Harry so they knew they didn’t want to be disturbed (this was mostly aimed towards Liam since Louis had burst into Neleste’s room numerous times without any warning and interrupted some very intimate moments).

Niall knew these next few months were going to be very trying for Celeste, but he swore to protect her and be there for her no matter what. This girl meant more to him than anything he had ever encountered in the past or will in the future. They were going to get through this. He was going to make sure of it.

\----------

Louis was not happy to learn about Niall and Celeste's impromptu trip. He stomped his little feet all over the place saying over and over again how unfair it was that they were leaving him again.

“Liam, but we’re all finally together again,” he said to his boyfriend as he pointed out the box of cookies he couldn’t reach on the grocery shelf. “I don’t want them to leave.”

Liam grabbed the box of Thin Mints Louis wanted and tossed them in the cart.

“No, two boxes,” Louis said. “Do you think I did something to upset them?”

Just to be safe, Liam got three boxes and they continued down the aisle.  

“No babe, you didn’t. They just need to get away for a bit.”

“But why?”

“I'm sure there is a good reason for it.”

To be honest, Liam was just as curious as Louis as to why the couple was taking this sudden trip, but he got the feeling this was something Niall and Celeste would tell them about when they felt they were ready.

“Don’t go using those pretty little baby blues to your advantage though. I'm sure all you need is thirty seconds of whining and they’ll cancel.”

Louis' face lit up.

“You think?”

“Don't even think about it Louis."

"Fine. I just hope they're not gone for long."

"Come on Lou, those two are obsessed with you and Zayn. There's no way they will go away for long. Yesterday I walked in on Niall stacking gummy bears on Zayn's belly. They were even grouped by color."

Tears suddenly started falling down Louis' face.

"That's where my gummy bears went! Liam! I was looking everywhere for them and I wasn't sure if I was going crazy and had forgotten that I had eaten them."

"Lou, baby don't cry. I'll buy you more gummy bears now and when we get home we'll give Niall a stern talking to."

Louis wrapped his arms around Liam's middle and sobbed against his alpha.

Liam was going to murder Niall.

"Let's finish the groceries and we'll pick up some donuts on the way home."

"Can we get them with extra sprinkles?"

"Anything you want sweetheart."

\----------

“Zayn, do you think I would look cute if I were pregnant?” Harry asked.

He was standing in front of the mirror in their room, naked of course, and sticking out his belly as if he was pregnant.

“Of course you would Hazz, but that’s impossible.”

“Is it really? What if I can defy the laws of nature and get pregnant? Liam has really strong semen. I bet he could impregnate me.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and waved Harry over to the bed.

“The only pregnant stomachs you should be worrying about right now are mine and Louis'… in your case especially mine.”

Harry lay down on the bed and nuzzled Zayn's miniscule bump. He would never say this to Zayn, but it was actually frustrating Harry a bit, how small Zayn's bump was. Louis was already showing quite a bit, but Zayn was just, well, not. Zayn must have seen how the smile on his face faltered because he pulled him up so they were face-to-face.

“It's going to get bigger babes, I promise.”

“I wasn’t…”

“I saw it on your face.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. I know how badly you want me to get big, as much as I don’t want to.” Harry chuckled. “But it just seems like I'm going to take a little longer. Louis is just voluptuous and he’ll probably be waddling by April. You can't compare us.”

“I feel like a horrible person.”

“No. You're just a weirdo obsessed with baby bumps.”

“They're just so cute.”

“Well you have Lou's tummy to play with. We all do,” he said with a smirk. “I swear keeping one’s hands off of Louis Tomlinson should be an Olympic sport.”

“Everyone in this nest would lose. So are you sure it's my homemade Mac and Cheese you want as your birthday dinner?”

“Yes. It's so good with that breaded top.”

Harry felt something poke his hip and he looked down to see that Zayn was hard just from thinking about the cheesy noodles.

“Oh, my baby boy is getting a little excited there, huh?”

“It's just so delicious and…” Harry wrapped his hand around Zayn's cock and the omega groaned.

“What do you want my love?”

“Your mouth.”

“I was hoping you would say that.”

Harry kissed his way down Zayn's body until he got to his pretty cock. He was going to devour it today.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise sexy time between... You'll see!

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2u7vkop)

Liam was shocked. SHOCKED. The last thing he expected to see when he walked into the living room was his pregnant omega standing on a step stool to dust around the top of the TV.

“Louis William Tomlinson get down from there at once!”

Louis lost his balance at the sudden shout and started falling back, Liam catching him before he could hit the floor.

“Liam! Holy shit! You scared me!”

“What on earth were you doing up there?”

Liam's tone was a little too stern and it brought tears to Louis' eyes.

“I got the sniffles and I thought maybe it could be dust so I started dusting. I'm sorry.”

“Baby you're pregnant. You can't be climbing up on things.”

“But it was dusty.”

“Then you tell me and I'll dust it.”

“You hate cleaning.”

“Then I will call a cleaning crew and have them here within the hour. I don’t want you doing any type of strenuous work though.”

“But Liam…”

“Epp pep pep pep pep. Nothing, okay?”

“Yes Liam. Can you not tell Celeste about this? I think she would spank me.”

“Ooo, really?” he asked with a raised brow. “I bet she spanks Niall.”

Louis snorted from how hard he laughed and leaned forward to give Liam an Eskimo kiss.

“I would like to see that one day.”

“I love it when you talk about sexy stuff.”

“Can we have sex now?”

Louis was always very blunt about having sex. He really wasn’t one to purposely tease. He just did that naturally and never really knew he was doing it. He didn’t really know how to beat around the bush so he would just ask Liam.

It was always a yes. Didn’t matter where they were. It had happened in a dressing room, the car a couple of times, and once (Liam has no idea how they got away with it) when they were out to dinner with the others. Niall laughed the entire time while the other three turned the waiter away every time he came by.

So Liam carried his bundle of omega perfection to their room and spent the next half hour tonguing his hole.

\---------

“Good job on the location babe,” Celeste said to Niall as they curled up by the fireplace.

“I knew you would like it. Plus, there is an outdoor Jacuzzi.”

“Awesome. I'm sure you'll have fun in there.”

“I think you meant to say ‘we’ll have fun in there’ babe.”

“Niall I am not going into a Jacuzzi in thirty-degree weather.”

“But it's hot in there.”

“I didn’t bring a bathing suit.”

“I packed one for you, but come on, do we really need suits? Hm? Hm hm hm?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You're so obnoxious. We have four more days here. I'll think about it.”

“I can't wait. In the meantime, though...”

Celeste knew what he was going to do next so before he could pounce on her she pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him.

“Last time you attacked me on a couch you almost lost your two front teeth when you face-planted into the armrest. I'm in control.”

“ _This is how we do it_ ,” Niall sang before Celeste could kiss him.

She silenced him with her lips (it was the most effective way to ever shut him up honestly) and Niall wrapped his arms around her waist. It had been a few days since they had had sex with everything going on with Celeste and Zayn's birthday and Louis just being Louis. They really needed this.

“Clothes off. Now.”

Niall narrated the entire process of clothing removal for no apparent reason and Celeste wasted no time in kissing him again. He was just always so talkative and laughing and such a perfect ray of sunshine, but sometimes he just needed to shut up. She couldn’t silence his moans though. Those were loud and really turned her on.

“Yes yes yes! Fuck you are such a pro at sucking dick babe. The way you use your tongue is just, yassssss.”

Celeste reached up and twisted one of his nipples making him yelp and passing on the message that he was talking too much.

“Sorry. You're just so perfect. Please please can I fuck you now? I miss being inside of you.”

Celeste's mouth popped off his dick and she kissed up his thin frame, licking into his mouth as she positioned his cock at her entrance.

“Wait, can I be on top?”

“If you want to be.”

A moment later Niall was on top and rubbing the head of his cock up and down Celeste's slit. She was already so wet for him that it was easy to slip his dick inside and he was soon properly fucking her.

"Shit fuck oh my god," Celeste said as he fucked up into her.

"You feel so good baby. I want to come inside of you."

"I want you to too. Uh, Niall yes!" she moaned when he hit her g-spot.

"You like that baby?"

"Yes. Fuck me harder, please Ni. I love you so much.”

The words fueled Niall's need to pound her and with one, two, three more thrusts Celeste was coming, Niall following soon after.

"God it feels good to do that," Niall said after taking a deep breath.

“Yeah. We’re really good at it too.”

“The best, but I think this is my favorite part.”

“The blissful, post-sex feeling?”

“That’s great, but just talking to you is what I love.”

“And I love it when you're sappy. You're the greatest.”

“Only because you are.”

\----------

The omegas were barely a month into their pregnancies, but their symptoms had already kicked into high gear. If they weren't sleeping, then they were crawling all over the alphas for attention since Neleste wasn’t around.

Zayn's latest craving was Cool Ranch Doritos. It was a pretty normal craving, except he would only eat the ones that were perfect triangles. You showed him one that had just a little chip on an edge and he would burst into tears. So now there were eight half-eaten bags of Cool Ranch Doritos waiting for Niall to inhale when he got back home.  

Louis was on the brink of becoming the laziest omega in the history of omegas. He had pretty much given up walking. He wanted to be carried everywhere, even if it was just from the living room to the kitchen. He always carried a blanket with him too when he was in the penthouse so he could wrap himself up wherever he went (normally someone’s lap). It was just almost too much to handle.

Right now it was just Louis and Harry in the flat. The omegas had woken up wanting the other’s alpha. The alphas weren't sure if it had been planned or not, but when Zayn wanted more chips he demanded Liam take him and Louis was already hanging off of Harry.

“So what do you want to do tiny Lou?” Harry asked Louis once Zayn and Liam were gone.

“Oh come on! I am really not that small! You guys take it to such a ridiculous extent sometimes.”

“But you are small and cute.”

“You guys just make me feel too small sometimes.”

“I'm sorry Lou. Didn’t know it bothered you.”

Louis shrugged. “Sometimes it's nice. I like being coddled, obviously, but other times, like, I feel like you guys don’t take me seriously. You'll just pat my head and walk away. I don’t think you mean to do it, like in a condescending way, but I feel dismissed sometimes. I'm small, I know. But that doesn’t make me an actual kid who can be appeased with a popsicle and promise of a movie. I get it enough as it is from strangers. It would be really nice to not have to deal with it here too. Like, you'll know when I want it, trust me.”

“Lou, I'm sorry. I didn’t… Shit. Why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

“Well because then I was scared you wouldn’t do it at all anymore.”

“Lou, we had the nest talk, remember? We keep everything out in the open here. Even if it’s something like you not liking the way I'm stacking the seasonings in the pantry. Just speak up, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks for listening.”

“Of course babe. We’ll talk when Liam and Zayn get back and again when the betas return, okay?”

“Yes, I would definitely like that. You give it to me when I want it though Harry Styles. Don’t make me go rogue omega on you.”

Harry chuckled and pulled Louis tight to his chest.

“I will give you whatever you want, whenever you want.”

“In that case… Strawberry milk and Tangled?” he asked.

“You got it.” Harry stood and started to the kitchen, stopping when he heard Louis obnoxiously clear his throat. “What?”

“I'm still pregnant and lazy Hazz. Get your ass over here and carry me to the kitchen please.”

Once Louis had his strawberry milk, he ordered Harry to take him back to the living room. Harry sat them back on the large sectional couch and Louis wiggled off of him so he could rest his feet in Harry's lap.

Louis' feet.

Louis' feet were the most delicious little things Harry had ever seen. He didn’t even like feet, but he was obsessed with Louis'. They were so soft and tiny.

For the first fifteen minutes of the movie, Harry just let the little feet sit there, Louis wiggling his toes every once in a while, or pointing them. Rapunzel was meeting Flynn Rider for the first time when he casually started kneading the sole of the small foot.

“That feels heavenly,” Louis said with a content sigh.

“Like it sweetheart?”

“Yep. Can you do the other too?”

“Of course pretty Lou.”

Harry spent a few minutes on one foot then moved to the other before bringing one of the small feet to his mouth. He kissed Louis' big toe before wrapping his lips around it, Louis openly moaning. Harry licked and sucked his tiny toes, Louis pushing himself further down the couch so Harry could get a better grip. Tiny gasps and moans escaped his lips and he suddenly made grabby hands at Harry.

“Harry, please.”

Harry gently dropped Louis' foot and pulled him onto his lap. Louis straddled him and rested his head against Harry's bare chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

“I love you so much Harry. I love you all. I love how safe you guys all make me feel.”

Louis started to absentmindedly hump against Harry's groin as he whimpered against his chest.

“Lou, baby you…”

“You just make me feel so good. You make me feel special.”

“That’s because you are special.”

Louis whimpered some more and moved his lips up to Harry's neck. He was so gone at this point that Harry didn’t think he knew what he was doing. His hips started moving faster and Harry could feel the small bump of Louis' hard-on against his own.

“Harry…”

Harry gripped Louis' hips and pushed him down harder against his dick.

“I'm going to make you come baby. Our pretty Lou. You’re our pretty cockslut, right?”

“Uh huh.”

“Can I take your dick out?” Louis nodded and Harry made quick work of getting Louis' underwear off, revealing that lovely micro-dick.

“Fuck. Look at you. Look at this little cock.”

Louis came all of the sudden, a tiny string of cum shooting onto Harry's abs.

“So sexy when you do that.” Harry somehow maneuvered his way out of his shorts so his giant dick slapped against his stomach and pulled Louis' shirt off. He nearly came just at the sight of the small pregnant belly and he knew exactly where he was going to be shooting when he came.

“Come on, move against me baby. Want to see that little prick squirt again.”

“Uh! Harry! Fuck, I love you,” Louis said as his body convulsed, a drop or two of cum seeping out of his tiny slit.

That was all it took for Harry to peak. He jacked his dick off as ribbons upon ribbons of cum shot out of his cock and onto Louis' tummy. Louis must have been looking to kill the alpha because he suddenly stuck his hand out to catch some of the cum onto his fingers and lick it off.

“Holy shit. That was nice,” Harry breathed out as Louis just lay back down against him.

“I'm sleepy.”

“Let’s get cleaned up and then you can nap.”

“Ugh, I don’t want to move.”

“My God, you are the laziest omega. I thought Zayn was bad, but sheesh. I'll go get some wipes.”

“You're the best, blah blah blah,” Louis said, waving Harry off.

“Sassy little beast,” Harry muttered under his breath.

\----------

“All right Zee. How many bags are we getting this time?” Liam asked Zayn as they stood in front of the giant wall of chips.

“Three.”

“So four then?”

“Sounds about right mate.”

Being with Zayn was so different than with Louis. He could get whiney and loved to cuddle, but with him you felt like you really were with a friend or a bud. You could be rougher and tougher with Zayn. Zayn was like a bro. He was a delicate bro, but a bro nonetheless.

“Hey Li?” Zayn asked when they got to the cashier.

“Yeah babe?”

“Do you think something is going on with Celeste and Niall?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. I'm just getting this vibe like something is wrong.”

“I'm sure they're okay. They're the type that can survive category 5 hurricanes and I'm not just saying that because Celeste has actually survived a category 5 hurricane." (True story. In 1992 Hurricane Andrew decided he hated south Florida and ripped through us. I was three and I can still clearly remember how harsh the storm was. Everyone was cuddled up in the living room sofa bed listening to a radio and it was just intense. The asshole destroyed so much and you can still see some of the damage it's done to this day. Douchebag.)

“But what if it's like nuclear?”

Liam heard the worry in Zayn's voice so he put his arm around him and pulled him against his side.

“Don’t worry. We all have each other and we can get through anything that’s thrown at us. If there is something wrong I am sure they will tell us. You kiddies need to remember though that they have their own relationship. They love you guys a lot, but they need Neleste time too.”

“Hey, I love them, but Louis is the one attached to Celeste.”

“I know. Pretty soon we’re going to need a crowbar to separate him from her.”

“It’s just her scent I guess.”

“She's a beta baby. She doesn’t have a scent. You're probably just used to her perfume.”

Zayn shrugged.

“Yeah, probably. No! Don’t just smash the chips into the bag!” Zayn suddenly yelled at the bagboy. “Now they’ll all be broken. What do you have against me and my baby?” he asked with his hands on his tummy.

“I'm sorry. I'll go get you new ones,” the bagboy said before running off.

“Yeah you fucking better!” Zayn called after him.

“Zayn! Be nice!” Liam scolded.

“What? I don’t like broken chips. Sheesh Liam, calm down.”

Liam rolled his eyes and paid the cashier.

The pregnant omegas were starting to show their crazy and they were barely a month in.  


	26. Chapter 26

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=4qr768)

Liam woke up with a face full of pregnant belly. He was so tired the night before that he fell asleep talking to his pup. The omegas wanted to go to the zoo so they were out all day. Both of the omegas fell asleep on the way back home and their alphas baby-wiped their bodies clean as best they could so they wouldn't wake them. Liam was used to doing things like this with Louis already, but it was new for Harry with Zayn. He loved it though. Liam could see it in his gleaming eyes. Harry couldn't wait to have a baby. He was a natural born nurturer, like Celeste, and he was going to be a great daddy. For now though, he was pretty content taking care of Louis.

You would think by now Zayn would be jealous of all the attention Louis got, but he wasn't at all. They called him Louis' 'omega-alpha' because he babied him just as much as the others did. Louis really was the center of their universes.

"Liam, are you awake?" Louis asked quietly.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm awake."

"I think I need to throw up."

Liam shot up and carried Louis to the bathroom. Louis didn't have frequent morning sickness, but when he did, it was bad. He would cry and cry and make these heartbreaking whimpering sounds between every heave.

"There you go sweetheart. Just let it out," Liam said, rubbing a damp towel up and down Louis' back to cool him off.

"Okay, I them I'm done," Louis said, sitting back against Liam.

"You okay baby?"

"My throat hurts and my mouth tastes bad."

Liam lifted him up and sat him down on the bathroom counter, putting some toothpaste on his toothbrush and proceeding to brush Louis' teeth for him. He also went ahead and bathed him so he could rub moisturizing lotion on his belly.

"That always feels so nice. I love you daddy."

"I love it when you call me that."

"Well you are the pup's daddy, but mine too."

"Still makes me giddy.”

“Me too.”

“So, awkward question, but are your nipples sensitive yet?"

"A little."

Liam moved up to wrap his lips around one of the tender nubs and Louis immediately bucked up against him. Everything about Louis' pregnancy was quite accelerated so Liam assumed it wouldn't be long before Louis start producing milk. You better believe he was going to try it.

"I'm hungry," the omega said.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Bacon. A lot of bacon."

"That does sound good. Let's see if Harry will make it for you. Last time I tried to cook something..."

"You almost burned your eyebrows off your face," Louis finished with a cackle.

"Thank God I didn't. I..."

" _Eeeeeeeyouuuuuu! Neleste in the building_!"

Louis sprang off the bed with speed Liam really didn't know he had and ran naked out of the room.

"There's our Lou!" Celeste said excitedly, opening her arms for Louis to jump into. Niall was already rolling around the floor with Harry like the two weirdos they were.

"I missed you guys so much! Please please don't leave again."

"I'm sorry babe. I know I said we wouldn't when we got back from Christmas holiday, but Niall and I needed it."

"Was it because of me?"

"No, of course not. We missed you all like crazy. Where's Zayn by the way?"

"Sleeping," Louis, Liam, and Harry said in unison.

"I'm going to go see him."

She tried to put Louis down, but his grip only tightened around her neck.

"No."

"Lou I need to go say hi to him."

"Don't put me down, please."

"Come on sweetness,” Liam said, reaching for Louis. "Let Celeste go to Zayn."

And then... A growl?

A tiny baby growl coming from the tiniest omega any of them had ever seen. Niall and Harry abruptly stopped their romp and just watched as Louis glared adorably at Liam.

"Did you just growl at me?" Liam asked, shocked.

"I want to stay with Celeste."

"It's fine Li, he'll just come with me. Maybe pick up some underwear on the way."

"No, I want to stay naked."

"Perfection has spoken and he wants to stay naked. See you in a bit," she said before disappearing down the hall with Louis.

Harry sat up, Niall rolling off of him.

"Dude, did that just happen?"

"I... I think so. He's never rejected me before."

"You know how close he and Celeste are. He probably just needs to spend some time with her since she and Niall weren't here. Did you hear that growl though? It was like a baby lion cub. Anyway, did you guys bring us any gifts?" Harry asked Niall.

"Actually picked something up for you at the rest stop."

"Ooooo gimme gimme gimme!"

Niall picked up his bag and started to the living room.

"Coming Li?"

"Be there in a second."

Liam was shocked beyond belief at what had just had happened. His omega rejected him to be with another person. A beta for fucksake! How was that possible? He tried to shake off the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach and joined his best mates in the living room. When Niall suggested popping open some beers he quickly agreed, hoping it would help ease his weary feelings.

\---------

Louis did not let go of Celeste when they walked into Zarry's room nor when she laid down next to Zayn.

"House isn't the same without you guys," Zayn said groggily as he cuddled close to Celeste's side.

Celeste was lying on her back so Louis could be sprawled on top of her and she could still get her arm around Zayn.

"Something was missing for us the entire time we were gone too."

"Did you guys have fun though?"

"We did. Niall even got me in the outdoor Jacuzzi."

"You, Celeste Demarco, went out in the cold in a bathing suit?"

"We weren't really wearing bathing suits."

"Pow chicka wow wow chicka wow wow chicka wow," the brunette said in true Harry and Niall fashion.

“Narry has rubbed off on you so hard.”

“Harry actually did rub off on me this morning,” Zayn said cheekily, Celeste laughing before kissing his head.

“I want a kiss too.”

“Okay you can—”

She couldn’t finish since Louis had already attached (smashed) his lips to hers. He was very enthusiastic about it, taking both Celeste and Zayn by surprise.

“Uh, Lou you should let her breathe boo,” Zayn said, poking Louis' side. Louis used one of his paws to shove Zayn's shoulder so he would leave him and Celeste alone. “Sheesh, fine. I'll leave.”

Celeste gave Zayn as best a sympathetic look as she could while having an omega sucking her face. She let Louis go on for a couple of minutes before lightly pushing his shoulders back.

“What's wrong? Why are we stopping?” Louis asked.

“Don’t you want to go out there with everyone else?”

“No.”

“But Niall and I brought you gifts.”

That caught Louis' attention.

“Gifts?”

“Yep. Let’s go put some clothes on you and you'll see all the pretty stuff we got you.”

Louis was kind enough to slide off of her and wait for her to be standing before jumping back into her arms. When they walked back into the living room she made a b-line for Liam and somehow got Louis to sit on his lap. She had seen how sad he looked when Louis ‘growled’ at him and she didn’t want him to feel like his omega didn’t want him anymore. She had seen alphas go crazy because their omega rejected them. That was highly unlikely to happen here since Liam was everything to Louis, but she didn’t want to risk it.

“Niall told us you guys had sex like on every surface of the cabin,” Harry said.

“Of course he did,” she said with a roll of the eyes.

“I also told them it was amazing.”

“Thanks babe, I thought so too. What did you all do while we were gone?”

“Well, Zayn now loves Cool Ranch Doritos,” Harry started. “Plot twist though, he only eats the ones that are perfect triangles.”

“And what are you doing with the rest?” Niall asked hopefully.

“Waiting in the kitchen for you mate.”

Niall was so excited he tried jumping over the back of the couch, but his foot got caught and he fell flat on his face. It didn’t stop him though and he crawled halfway to the kitchen before he got back on his feet.

“I love that mess; can you believe that?” Celeste asked.

“Still find it hard to,” Liam said.

“Celeste said there were gifts,” Louis piped up.

“ _Wait for me before you give them out!_ ” Niall yelled from the kitchen.

“Then hurry up!”

The blonde stumbled back into the living room a moment later with four Doritos bags, miraculously only dropping one of them.

\-----------

Harry knew he shouldn’t be laughing, but he really couldn’t help it. They were midway through February and Zayn was finally starting to show. Harry was over the moon with joy seeing that baby bump, but with it came some weight gain and right now Zayn was struggling to button up his favorite jeans.

“This…. is… not… fair!” he said as he tried to slip the button closed. “Why are you laughing at me you fucking asshole?”

“Should I take a video for you to watch?”

“Harold Styles I will kill you.”

“Babe this is a good thing. Our pup is growing!”

“And making me fat!”

“Zayn you still look super thin.”

“Well obviously I'm not seeing as though I can't close the fucking button on these stupid fucking jeans!”

Harry grabbed Zayn's hands and stopped him from fidgeting with the button.  

“Stop trying to force them closed Zee. It's not good for you or the baby.”

Zayn sighed and fell forward against Harry.

“I'm sorry.”

“Don’t be, I know it's not easy. Now we are going to get you out of these  _tights_  and into a pair of comfy sweats so we can go to the mall and get you some new trousers.”

“You're making me feel like a baby,” Zayn whined when Harry started pulling the jeans down his legs.

“Well that’s because you are my baby.”

“‘M not,” he said with a pout.

“Yes you are.”

Harry was on his knees and level with Zayn's tummy so he stopped what he was doing for some much needed tummy kisses.

“Look at this pretty Zaynie tummy. Don’t listen to your mummy when he complains about being fat, he's just being a sourpuss. You get as big as you want, okay? I will love you and your mummy all the same. You're perfect.”

Zayn caressed his belly and smiled.

“He's right puppy, you are perfect.”

It ended up being a family outing to the mall since Lilo and Neleste had decided to join. Louis was growing so fast he was ready for his second round of new pants. They had asked the doctor if his accelerated pregnancy was normal and she said they had nothing to worry about. It just meant his belly would grow fast then stay steady for a while. Zayn was wrong when he said Louis would be waddling by April. He was practically waddling already.

He was in Celeste's arms at the moment though, as he had been quite a bit for the past couple of weeks. He was attached to her hip and if she wasn’t carrying him then he was following her every step around the house. He  _needed_  to be with her.

“Liam can you carry me since Celeste is carrying Louis?” Niall asked.

“Not right now Ni,” Liam grumbled.

“Come on, just a piggyback ride.”

“No.”

“I'll give you one Nialler,” Harry said.

Niall clapped his hands excitedly before jumping up onto Harry's back.

“You're so tall man. Everyone looks like ants from up here.”

“You're such an idiot.”

“We should try to do a triple piggyback ride. Like Zayn on my back and then me on yours.”

“I’m not sure how good of an idea that is,” Zayn said.

“It's not a good idea,” Niall started. “It's a great idea. Can we do it?”

“Niall you already got knee surgery once. We don’t want to do anything that'll have you go in for a second time.”

“You guys are no fun.”

\----------

Celeste felt really bad. She knew Liam's shitty mood was because of what was happening between her and Louis. She would try to let Liam have Louis, but the omega just always preferred to be with her than with him. She wasn’t complaining about Louis wanting to spend time with her. He was like a koala and just so cuddly. His happiness was more important to her than her own so she would never turn him away, but she did wish he would want to spend a little more time with Liam. 

She had been carrying him for nearly half an hour when she decided to try and pass him over to Liam.

“Lou, why don’t you go with Li now?” she asked, speed walking to Liam's side.

Louis looked at Liam and for a second it seemed like he was going to reach over to him, but then he shook his head and turned his face into Celeste's neck.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I first posted this story I didn't think I would even get 50 kudos and I just hit the 1000 mark. Thank you all so much for reading and commenting and being so sweet. I have so much fun writing this and it makes me so happy that you have fun reading. You're all so beautiful ♥

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=v5zos0)

They all thought Louis' attachment to Celeste would eventually cool down, but it was only picking up. She couldn't leave the house without him begging to go with her and if somehow she did manage to sneak out then he would just cry until she returned. Liam was still getting him every night, but even then the omega was restless. That changed though when March rolled around.

\-------

_2:23 am_

"Liam. Li. Liam."

Liam slowly opened his eyes to see his omega sitting up next to him. He quickly shot up and turned the light on.

"Everything okay? Do you have to throw up? Is it the baby?"

"I want to go with Celeste,” Louis demanded.

Liam's shoulders fell.

"She's sleeping."

"I want to go sleep with her."

"Lou..."

Louis ignored Liam and got out of bed on his own, holding his belly as he waddled to Neleste's room. Louis was already tugging at Niall when Liam walked into the room. Waking Niall up though was no easy task. He often talked in his sleep and would say the most random things. He used Liam's hand as a phone once and they couldn't count how many times he rubbed one off against them. No joke, Celeste wanted to put him in diapers for a while because the bed would just be covered in cum every morning.

Niall swatted Louis' hand away and turned so he could pull Celeste into his arms.

"No," Louis whined. "Niall move!"

The beta didn't flinch though so Louis did the first thing that came to mind, sinking his little canines into Niall's shoulder. Niall yelped loudly and leaped off the bed, Louis slipping in and snuggling against Celeste before anyone could blink. Celeste woke at the sound of the sudden commotion and looked from Louis to Niall to Liam and then back to Louis.

"Um..."

"I wanted to be with you," Louis said, his bottom lip trembling. "You want to be with me too, right?"

"I tried telling him he needed to let you and Niall sleep, but he wouldn't listen," Liam explained.

"It's okay. He can just sleep with us," Celeste said as she tucked Louis closer to her chest.

"Whatever," Niall said with a shrug before trying to get back into bed.

Louis wasn't having it though.

"No, I don't want Niall. I just want Celeste."

"We can all cuddle together Lou. Celeste and I haven't spent a night apart since she moved in."

"No! Go away!" Louis kicked at Niall with his feet. "Leave us alone!"

He shimmied under the comforter so he was no longer visible. Celeste could feel him mouthing at her neck though.

"I'm sorry guys. I don't know what's gotten into him," Liam said.

"Just let them be. We don't want Lou getting stressed out. Cool if I bunk with you Li?" Niall asked.

"Course mate."

Niall cautiously reached for his pillow and snatched it away before the Chihuahua could attack.

"Love you guys," Celeste said.

"Love you too."

Louis resurfaced once he heard the door close.

"I'm so happy it's just us Celeste. I love being with you."

"And I with you, but why didn't you just wait until the morning?"

"I needed you now. You're not mad, are you?"

"What? Of course not. Come on, let's get back to sleep. You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to confirm that little jelly bean is a she."

"And Zayn is totally having a boy. They're going to get married."

"I don't doubt it. Now sleep Louis."

"Night Celeste."

Celeste felt Louis go slack in her arms within minutes, but she couldn't sleep. If this situation with Louis didn't change soon she saw things getting bad.

\---------

Liam came into Neleste’s room the following morning and was able to carry a sleeping Louis out of the room so Niall and Celeste could be together. She made sure they both brushed their teeth because morning breath, eww, and locked the door before they got back into bed.

“How are you feeling this morning?” Niall asked as he slipped his arms around her.

“Like shit. I didn’t sleep, have a headache, and I feel nauseous. Ugh, I sound like such a whiney bitch.”

“It's okay. You're allowed to. Were you feeling this way all night? Is that why you didn’t sleep?”

“No. I didn’t sleep because I was thinking about everything happening with Louis.”

“Don’t stress about that.”

“Of course I'm going to Niall. Have you seen Liam these days? He's devastated.”

“He understands.”

“But for how long? He's going to break soon. It's in his nature.”

“It should only be for a couple more months.”

“It's been just one and he's already clenching his jaw every time he lays eyes on me.” she sniffed back tears, or at least tried to, and dug her face into Niall's chest. “I hate myself.”

Niall knew this was the new medication talking. There were so many side effects the doctor had explained and because Celeste was already Bipolar, this new treatment was difficult for her, having to get off her usual medication. She worked so hard to make sure the others didn’t see her break down, so when they were alone she would just let it all out.

“You don’t hate yourself.”

“Uhhh, yes I do Niall.”

“Uhhh, no you don’t babe. You're just feeling this way because of the treatment.”

“It didn’t list ‘being a cunt’ in the side effects.”

“I'll get on the phone with whoever is in charge of listing those and try to change that.”

“Thanks. I don’t want to leave the house for anything today.”

“Then we’ll stay in. I'm sure Louis will…”

“Fuck, the ultrasound. I have to go.”

“No Celeste, I'm putting my foot down. The doctor said on days like this that you should just stay put.”

“He's going to get so upset and I don’t want that. It's not good for the baby.”

“I'm the man in this relationship and if I say no then it's a no. You are not leaving.”

“I like it when you take authority.”

“Well I figure I should every once in a while. You deserve a break.”

She smiled and kissed him. Niall tried to keep it going, but she pulled back.

“I'm pretty sure I will fall asleep with your tongue in my mouth if we keep going,” she said.

“Right. Sleep. Can I sing?”

“As long as it's not that Ariana Grande shit you tried to spin last time.”

“I apologized for that.”

“And you will keep apologizing. I love you more than anything, but that was a serious fuck up.”

“I know. I know. How about some Beatles?”

“Proceed.”

Niall cuddled her close and started singing, Celeste sighing happily at the sound of his voice.

 _“Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_ _  
_Into the light of the dark black night__

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_ _  
_Into the light of the dark black night.”__

\----------

"What do you mean they're not coming?" Louis asked Liam as tears rolled down his cheeks. Liam loved him so much, but wow was he being a little handful lately. If he wasn’t being an absolute sass-bucket of demands, then he was crying and guilt-tripping to get his way. Pregnant Louis was a force to be reckoned with.

"Celeste isn't feeling well."

"But she needs to come. She needs to be there!"

"She will for the next check-up."

Louis shook his head and ran to Celeste and Niall's room, banging relentlessly on the door.

"Celeste! Celeste please! Please you need to come!"

There was some movement on the other side of the door and Niall cracked it open.

"Hey there Lou," he said to Louis.

"Where's Celeste?"

"She's sleeping bud. Looks like she's got a tummy bug. She can't leave the house today."

Louis tried to push the door open some more, but it didn't move an inch with Niall holding on to it.

"She  _needs_  to come."

"Lou you're a perfect human being and we really want to go, but we just can't today. You're going to have Li, Hazz, and Zayn there with you."

"Yeah babe, and we'll be back in no time," Liam said, trying to calm his omega down.

"Then I don't want to go."

"Don't be ridiculous Louis. You've been looking forward to this appointment for two weeks."

"But Celeste is supposed to be there."

"I'm sorry babe, but..."

The door was pulled open from Niall's end and Celeste walked out looking tired, yet fully dressed.

"Celeste what are you doing out of bed?" Niall asked.

"It's okay, I feel better now. You should get dressed so we won't be late,” she said. Niall narrowed his eyes at her and she mouthed 'I'm sorry' before slipping past him and kissing Louis' head. "I like your jumper."

"Thank you. It's one of the first Liam ever got me."

"Your alpha has good taste."

Louis (surprisingly so) put his arms around Liam and hugged him tightly.

"My alpha is the best and sexiest." Niall cleared his throat. "You're the sexiest beta, don't worry."

Harry suddenly poked his head out of his room.

"And me?"

"Okay you and Liam are both the best and sexiest alphas."

Harry clicked his tongue twice and winked before his head disappeared.

“I'll get dressed real quick,” Niall said. “Help me pick something pretty out babe?” he asked Celeste.

“Sure.”

Louis looked like he was going to complain about Celeste going into the room with Niall, but Liam scooted him away before he could say anything.

\-----------

For some reason, Harry, Liam, and Niall had five cars between the three of them. Two Range Rovers, a Cadillac, an Audi, and a Porsche (something else Niall just  _had_  to have). Celeste added another Cadillac. They had six cars yet none with enough space for family outings. So then the Suburban was added. They had a pretty standard seating arrangement. Zarry always took the third row because they spent most of the ride feeling each other up and making out. Louis and Celeste would sit in the middle and Niall and Liam up front. Occasionally it would be Niall and Celeste up front (Celeste always driving because Niall could not handle such a giant piece of machinery and she grew up with Suburban’s in the family).

The ride to the OBGYN was filled with excitement despite everything currently going on at home.

“I can't wait to see my baby girl!” Louis said with a smile that could light a billion candles.

He had started the trip sitting next to Celeste, but had managed to move so he was directly sitting on her lap. He had been scolded multiple times by Liam and Celeste because he wasn’t wearing his seatbelt, but the teacup human was being a rebellious little lollipop and was not budging.

“Fuck Hazz,” they heard Zayn quietly say.

Louis peered over the backseat and laughed when he saw Harry's hand stuffed down Zayn's pants.

“We’re almost there guys. Wrap it up,” Liam said from the driver’s seat.

“Sex fiends are those two. I mean you and Lou go at it pretty hard, but those two… Zarry go twenty toes as often as they can,” Niall said.

“Can I have sex later?” Louis asked.

“I volunteer!” Niall quickly said, receiving a swat from Celeste and Liam.

Niall had yet to do anything except make out with the pint-sized omega. Things were a little awkward right now, but Niall would never pass up the opportunity to explore that curvy little cupcake.

“I'm sure Liam will make you feel good later,” Celeste said.

“But I want you.”

Celeste froze and her eyes immediately met Liam's through the rearview mirror. She did not miss the slight glare.

“No, you want Li.”

“No you.”

“Liam.”

“You.”

“Liam baby.”

“You you you!”

As adorable as Louis was, he was not helping the headache she was successfully hiding. She needed a Niall cuddle, STAT. Hopefully she would have a few minutes with him once Louis went in to see the doctor. Of course they would come in to see the progress, but she assumed it would just be him and Liam at first.

“Here we are!”

Zayn came as they pulled into their parking spot, everyone’s eyes rolling for a much different reason than his did.

“Yep,” Harry said when he jumped out of the truck. “Now we are ready.”

“You have a giant boner Hazz.”

“Everyone in there should consider themselves lucky to see this perfect bulge,” Zayn said with a squeeze to Harry's cock.

“Keep up with this and you're going to beat Niall and Celeste to a public indecency arrest.”

“Excuse me, but we have gotten much better,” Celeste said. “If I recall correctly it was you and Lou fucking at that restaurant.”

“Well every single person at Nordstrom heard you and Niall in the dressing room.”

“Touché Payne.”

 “You're coming into the room, right Celeste?” Louis asked.

“I will in a few minutes. You and Li should have your privacy with the doctor first.”

“But…”

“She's right pretty baby. Come on.”

Liam tugged Louis into the ultrasound room and Niall practically carried Celeste to the nearest bathroom. She took a deep breath once they were alone, tears starting to fall as an anxiety attack took over.

“I'm sorry. I know I said we wouldn’t go anywhere, but when I heard his voice I just couldn’t leave him.”

“But look at you now. You're having a full-on panic attack Celeste. This isn't good for you.”

“I'll be fine. I just need to cry and let it out and I need you to hug me and tell me you love me and that everything is going to be okay and then slap me and tell me to stop being a pussy.”

“I'll do all of that except the last part, okay?”

“Okay okay whatever just…” he pulled her into his arms and did everything she asked (except the slapping and insulting). “Thank you.”

“It's going to be okay.”

She hoped that was true.

\---------

Celeste was out of Louis' mind the second that Dr. Callahan brought his baby up onto the screen.

“Oh god, she's so beautiful,” Louis cried.

“And I would just like to add that it is in fact a girl.”

“I knew it! I told you Li!”

“Wow, look at her. She's big,” Liam said with teary eyes.

“Considerably. Normally babies are the size of a plum at this stage, but I think we can say we have a large grapefruit here.”

“Does this mean she's going to be big?”

“Well, we can't really tell at this point. I've seen babies grow rapidly through the first six months and then stop.”

“Is that bad?” Liam asked.

“Not at all. Just means you're going to have a tiny little bundle. You and your mate are quite different in size so it can go either way.”

“And she's healthy?”

“Perfectly. Would you like to hear her heartbeat?”

“Yes! But can our friends come in first?”

“Absolutely.”

Liam rounded up the troops and they were all in tears when the rapid heartbeat filled the room. Harry would be hysterical by the time Zarry baby was on the screen.

“Look at her. She's looks like a little mango,” Niall said.

“Mango? Really? That’s what you're going for?” Celeste asked.

“Baby coconut?”

She smiled through her tears and kissed her ridiculous boyfriend.

“Fucking weirdo. You're so perfect.”

“My baby is so perfect. She’s the important one right now,” Louis said in a jealous tone.

“Be nice Lou,” Liam said.

“What? It's true.”

“He's right. Baby Lilo is the important one right now. Her and baby Zarry.”

“You ready to get up here Zayn?” Dr. Callahan asked.

“Yes he is! He is so ready! Zayn hurry up and get up there!”

“Harry we need Louis to get off first. Chill.”

“I want to see my babyyyyyyy.”

“Look in the mirror,” Niall suggested.

“You are so not funny.”

“You're right. I'm hilarious,” blondie said smugly.

“Ugh, you're so annoying.”

Celeste wrapped her arms around Niall from behind and poked Harry in the chest.

“I'm the only one allowed to say that you freaking tree.”

“I've known him longer.”

“I still know him better than anyone else.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Oh shut up! I'm not going to fight you like we’re in elementary school right now.”

“Fine. Can we do it when we get home?”

“Yes.”

“Sweet.”

Louis and Zayn traded spots and they soon found out Zayn was indeed having a boy. He was the size of a plum, but healthy as well.

They left the OBGYN with follow-up appointments in three weeks and about ten copies each of the ultrasound.


	28. Chapter 28

"Marshmallows. We want marshmallows."

These pregnant omegas were relentless and so bossy. Zayn had woken up with a sudden craving for marshmallows and his whines woke Louis up and now they were both whining for the fluffy white treats.

"Guys it's three in the morning. Can't we wait until morning?" Harry asked, totally at ease standing naked in the kitchen.

Louis wondered how it was comfortable for him. He had such a huge penis. Didn't it hurt having all that weight swinging around all the time? Liam had the common sense not to do it, but Harry? He was swinging free at least six hours a day.

"We want them now," Louis said with a pout that could melt the hearts of even the coldest men.

"Pretty baby..." Liam started, but paused when Louis hit him with the puppy eyes. "No. Lou that's not fair."

"But they're so yummy and soft."

Zayn jumped in with his own puppy eyes and the alphas were close to breaking.

"Where would we go get them?"

"7-Eleven, duh," Louis said.

Zayn suddenly smacked Louis' forehead and the omega was in instant tears.

"Zayn! Why would you do that?" Liam said as Louis reached up so he could pick him up.

"He said 7-Eleven, and when you say 7-Eleven you get smacked on the forehead."

Louis quickly went to slap Zayn's forehead, but Zayn tried to turn away and he got his eye instead.

"Oh shit," Harry mumbled before the other omega burst into tears.

They were both wailing so loud that Neleste ran into the kitchen, Louis immediately reaching over for Celeste.

"Oh god what's happening? Are they going into labor already? It's so early though!" Niall said.

"Relax Nialler, they're not in labor," Liam said, his eyes trained angrily on Celeste.

"Then what's going on?"

"It all started with marshmallows and then they hit each other."

"Why'd they hit each other?"

"Don't ask."

"Well there's marshmallows in the pantry," Celeste said, sitting Louis down onto the counter to open up the pantry next to the fridge. "Did you forget we had s'mores last week?"

Omega squeals filled the room and marshmallows were flying all over the place. Harry and Niall joined in on the marshmallow fight that soon turned into a wrestling match.

"Oh god! Get your cock out of my face!!!!!!!" Niall yelled when Harry straddled his chest.

"Open wide!!!"

"No!!!! I don't want to suck your dick!"

"Then let's have sex!"

"Nooooo. We are on the kitchen floor at three in the morning."

"You never say no to sex."

"I'm not mentally or physically prepared to take you right now. I just want to go back to sleep now that I know the pretties are okay."

"Get off my boyfriend you freak," Celeste said as she nudged Harry's shoulder with her hip.

Harry huffed and climbed off of Niall, the beta scrambling off the floor before Harry could change his mind.

"We'll see you guys at a normal time later today."

"You're leaving Celeste?” Louis asked.

"We're going to go back to sleep."

"But I want you to stay here."

"I'll be up again in a few hours, okay?"

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Niall is really star-fishing tonight buddy. We don't want to take a chance and have him kick that little tummy."

"Niall can sleep with Liam. Carry me to bed."

"I'd really rather you just came back to bed with me baby," Liam said.

"I don't want to. I need Celeste."

 _Need_? Why did he  _need_  her?

"Louis, I'm your alpha and I want you to sleep with me."

"Why are you keeping me away from Celeste? Why do you hate me?"

Oh lord.

"I just want you to sleep with me."

"I don't want to. Please Celeste?"

Celeste looked at Liam with a defeated look and grabbed his hand.

"Is it okay?" she asked Liam.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered with an exasperated sigh.

"Say goodnight Louis."

Little shit didn't though.

"Louis say goodnight," she said with more authority.

"Goodnight," little Lou murmured.

If looks could kill then Liam would have just murdered Celeste because how the FUCK did she get Louis to say goodnight like that? Luckily Niall kicked the tension out of the air.

"Take me to bed alpha," the blonde said before jumping into Liam's arms.

"Bet you ten bucks there's going to be some beta-alpha sex happening soon," Zayn said.

"First of all, that would be me paying myself because I support you 100%, and that is not fucking fair! I should be having sex with Niall."

"Well gee, thanks. Who cares about me? You know, I'm just your mate who's pregnant with your pup and loves you unconditionally."

"Oh babe I'm sorry. I'd love to have sex with you."

"No. You can sleep by yourself. I'm going with Celeste and Louis."

"Noooooo babe pleaseeee." Zayn flipped Harry off before leaving him standing alone in the kitchen. "Fooey."

\--------

Celeste was half-asleep when the door to her room quietly opened. She knew it was Zayn as soon as she picked up his scent. He shut the door just as quietly as he had opened it and slipped into bed next to Celeste.

"Is it okay if I sleep in here?" he asked.

"Of course, but why aren't you with Harry?"

"He was being an idiot."

"It's Harry. He's always an idiot."

"He got bummed out because Liam and Niall are going to have sex and I was like 'hello, pregnant mate over here' and then he apologized and said he would love to have sex with me, but I was already annoyed so I came in here."

"Oh god, Niall is going to wake up in so much pain."

"It'll be fun to watch."

\------------

Louis stirred and was surprised to wake up without Celeste's arms around him. In fact, her back was turned to him and he realized there was someone else in bed with them. He took a sniff of the air and growled when he smelled Zayn.

"None of that Louis," Celeste warned.

"He's not supposed to be here."

"She's not yours Lou."

"Yes."

"No. She's Niall's."

"Shut up Zayn."

"You've been a real twat lately, you know that?"

Louis tried to reach over Celeste to hurt Zayn in some way, but Celeste grabbed his small wrist before he could do any damage.

"No no. None of that."

"But he..."

"Isn't doing anything. Go back to sleep. I promise I'll take you to buy ten bags of marshmallows later."

"Marshmallows, ewwwww," Zayn said.

Freaking pregnant omegas and their whack-ass cravings.

\-------

Niall's tongue was a wonder against Liam's and the alpha remembered why he loved the intimacy of their relationship so much. He was enthusiastic and handsy and already had Liam hard.

"I need this so bad," Liam said. "With Louis always wanting to be with Celeste we haven't really been together."

"Are you serious? You should be fucking that little ball of perfection every waking second of the day!"

"Kind of hard when he spends his day talking about Celeste and following her around."

"I'm sure it's just a phase."

"I hope he snaps out of it soon."

"Well don't worry Payno. Papa Niall is going to take care of you tonight."

"There is only one papa in here Ni," Liam said as he flipped Niall over so he was ass-up. He pulled his boxers off revealing his pale Irish cheeks and slapped the left one to see his handprint appear. "And you know very well who it is."

"Nuh uh. You and Harry are daddies. I'm papa."

"You're the crazy uncle."

"That's not fair-ooooo! That lube is cold!"

"Sorry babe. I forgot to warm it up. Have you had anything up here recently?"

"Yeah, but nothing the size of your trunk. So stretch me well."

"I always do."

"Ummm, no. Remember that party yacht party we went to last year? The one where you and Harry took turns?"

"Ha ha, yeah. That was fun."

"It was, but not until after the third fuck when I was finally stretched! You--yassssss stick another finger in--Harry practically went in dry."

"I scolded him."

"Wow, you really were wasted if you can't remember that you tried to slip in right next to him! I swear I had to wear a diaper for a week just in case I had an accident. Inconsiderate motherfuckers."

"Mate you came like six times."

"And on top of that you gave me TWO dry orgasms! Do you know how uncomfortable those are? Of course you don't because you selfish alpha pricks never run out of cum!"

"I have no words for you."

"Well I still have some for you and..."

Liam put his hand over Niall's mouth.

"Shut it before I shove my cock down your throat."

"Is that supposed to be a threat? At least threaten me with something I don't want to do."

"I won't fuck you."

"That's just mean."

He did end up fucking him though, even popping his knot, something an alpha never does with anyone other than their mate. Except knots popped in everyone in this nest. They just couldn't get any more unconventional.

\--------

When Liam walked into the living room to find Louis sucking on Celeste's neck, he decided enough was enough. He stomped over to them and yanked Louis (a little too roughly to be honest) away from Celeste so he could fist the front of her shirt and pull her up so they were face-to-face.

"What the fuck Liam?! Let her go!" Louis yelled.

"I don't know what you're playing at Celeste, but you need to stay the fuck away from Louis." He pushed the girl back and she tripped over one of the bunny pens and fell. "He is MY omega, understand?"

"Liam l know he is. I'm not trying to steal him away from you. He—"

She was once again picked up and this time he pushed her against the wall, Celeste wincing from how hard the back of her head hit the wall.

"Liam stop!!" the hysterical omega cried.

Niall and Zarry ran (Niall limped actually because damn he got fucked hard the night before) into the living room and froze at the sight of Liam holding Celeste against the wall.

“Guys do something!” Zayn yelled.

Harry and Niall snapped back to reality and ran to try to pry Liam's hands off of Celeste.

“Liam what are you doing mate?! Let her go!” Harry said. “What the fuck man?”

Niall tried jabbing the giant alpha’s ribs, but it did nothing to him.

"She's trying to steal my mate! What are you doing to him Celeste? Why does he want you this much? Are you giving him something? Are you drugging MY pregnant omega?"

"No Liam, of course not!”

"Then what is it?!"

"I'm an alpha!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence.

Disbelief. Shock. Confusion.

These were just a few adjectives describing the facial expressions of Lilo and Zarry.

"I'm sorry… What?" Harry asked.

"I'm an alpha."

Louis had somehow slipped around Liam and wrapped his arms around Celeste's middle.

"But... How? You..."

"I knew it! I knew her scent wasn't just perfume," Zayn said proudly as if he deserved a reward. Harry would give him one later.

"Can you explain how this is possible?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"Doesn't matter. We need to know."

So Celeste let it all out. She told them that she was a hybrid and was born with both alpha and beta genes. When she presented, her beta genes were more dominant than her alpha genes (weird, right?) so she was considered a beta. But then as the years started passing, her alpha genes started to increase while her beta genes decreased. She would wear a neutralizing spray that kept her pheromones in check, but as time passed she noticed omegas stand a little straighter around her. She never thought she would ever go full alpha, despite the fact that every single one of her doctors told her it was inevitable. She came from a fully alpha family. She was basically destined to be an alpha.

But then she met Louis, a tiny omega with the most addicting and delicious scent she had ever smelled. Meeting Louis literally pushed those last few beta genes in her out and now she was a pure alpha.

"So that's why Louis is so obsessed with you?" Harry asked.

"Well, he and I already have a natural connection, but it's my treatment that has him so..." She looked down at the omega rubbing his face against her side. "Like this. He's already sensitive to my scent and his hormones are going crazy because of the pregnancy and the treatment just makes him even more sensitive."

"Treatment? Treatment for what?"

"Um..."

Niall grabbed Celeste's hand, much to Louis' dismay, and started talking.

"Turning full alpha made her infertile."

Harry and Zayn burst into tears while Liam continued glaring at Celeste and Louis nibbling on her shirt.

"Oh god. Why?"

"I just got unlucky," she said with a shrug.

"The treatment is going to help though. It's worked for others in the same situation," Niall said.

"When will you know if it worked?"

"Not for another month or so."

"I'm sure we'll have Horan-Demarco babies soon enough. Niall was made to procreate," Harry said with a tearful smile.

"We hope so."

"Think you can apologize now Li?" Niall asked.

Liam clenched his jaw and finally tore his eyes away from Celeste.

"Apologize?"

"Yeah mate."

Liam scoffed and stood up.

"I'm not going to apologize because I now know for a fact that she's wanted Louis this whole time!"

"Liam I swear I don't. I love Niall. I'm with Niall."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Yes, we..."

She really wasn't expecting the first punch, but she was able to sorta kinda maybe block the second. Louis was still clinging to her when she fell back so he started screaming and then Zayn started screaming and then Niall and Harry started screaming and shit was just hitting the fan.

Liam had gone full alpha on Celeste and despite her own alpha status, she couldn’t take him. She got a couple good punches and an especially hard kick in, but he was well on his way to destroying her. All he saw was an unmated alpha that his mate loved. She was a threat and he needed to take her out.

It took every bit of strength Harry and Niall had to pull Liam off of Celeste, but they managed to do so.

"He's mine! Louis is mine!" he yelled angrily.

Celeste held her ribs as she stood up and wiped the blood from her lips.

"I know he's yours Liam! I swear I'm not trying to take him! You guys are mated. He bares your mark and is carrying your child and I love Niall!"

"I want you out of here."

"What do you mean?" Niall asked.

"I don't want her living here anymore! This house is under my name and if I don't want her here then she can't be here."

"Li, you can't be serious," Harry started, but Celeste interrupted him.

"It's fine, I'll go," Celeste said.

"What?! No! No you can't leave!" Louis cried, trying to climb Celeste like a tree.

"Get away from her Louis," Liam commanded in his alpha voice.

It was the first time he had ever used it on Louis and the omega couldn't disobey.

"I'm going to pack up my stuff," Celeste said before starting to her room, Niall running after her.

"How could you do that Li?! You just beat up Celeste! You just beat up a fucking girl!" Harry said, punching Liam extremely hard in the face.

The alpha had so much adrenaline coursing through his veins at the moment though that he didn't feel it.

"She's trying to steal Louis."

"No she isn't. God, I'd kick your ass right now if I could, but it's pointless since you won't feel it."

"Is Celeste really leaving?" Louis' small voice asked.

"Yes. She is not welcome here. She will not take you."

"You can't make her leave Li," Zayn said. "She's family."

Liam shook his head.

"No way. She's gone."

\------

"Babe stop packing. You're not going anywhere," Niall said to Celeste as she packed up a duffel bag.

"Niall this is Liam's house."

"This is our house."

"I need to leave. It's what he wants and I don't blame him at all for it. I'm an unmated alpha that his omega is obsessed with. It's the same way I am with you. I just need to sense a bitch coming near you and I bare my teeth. It's fine."

Alpha/beta pairs weren't common, but they could still mate and reproduce as long as both parties were fertile. Nobody would ever bare Celeste's mark (even though Niall offered over and over again despite the fact that Celeste kept telling him that biting into his skin would be like getting bit by a dog. There would be no soul-mark, just a deep flesh wound that he would cry over).

"Well I'm going with you."

"I'm not even going to fight you on that. I'd straight-up die without you."

She turned to pull something out of her closet, but stopped when she felt a sharp pain on her side. It was now that Niall noticed she wasn't in very good condition. Her lip was busted and she had a cut on her forehead he assumed she got when Liam slammed her head onto the floor. Her knuckles were bruised and now she had her arm wrapped around her middle, probably cradling some bruised ribs.

"Celeste we need to get you to the hospital."

"Pfft, no."

"You look like you just got out of the boxing ring babe."

"I'm fine. I'll clean myself up in the bathroom. Pack your bag."

"Celeste..."

"Niall, please?"

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

"Don't forget underwear," she said before disappearing into the bathroom.

\--------

An alpha. A fucking alpha. How could he be so blind? He knew she smelled different, but he thought that was just Celeste. He never... An alpha? SERIOUSLY?

Louis was cuddled up against his chest, telling him he loved him and that he would never leave him. It seemed Liam's show of absolute dominance and his alpha voice had snapped the omega out of whatever he was feeling for Celeste and had him back on his alpha.

"Liam, I love you. You know that right? I'd never leave you. You're my number one. Please don't think I'd ever leave you. I'm so fucking sorry."

"It's okay baby, I know you would never do it, but she wanted it. I know it."

"She just cares about me."

"No," Liam said. "She wants more."

Louis pouted at his alpha.

"But Li Li..."

"We're done talking about it Louis."

"Okay Liam."

Harry and Zayn walked back into the living room with defeated looks on their faces.

"So they're both leaving," Harry announced.

"Why is Niall going?" Liam asked.

"Um, because he loves Celeste and where she goes he goes?" he said in a very 'duh' tone.

"I don't want him to leave."

"Tough shit Li."

They heard a door open from down the hall and Neleste appeared in the living.

"All right, we're leaving," Niall said.

"Niall I don't want you to leave," Liam said.

"Fuck off Payno. The only reason I'm not kicking your ass right now is because my girlfriend needs me."

“You're girlfriend wants my Louis.”

“I'm not even going to waste my time arguing with you right now because you're alpha isn't very smart.”

“Where are you guys going to go?” Harry asked.

“We’ll text you the address.”

“Why can't you just say it now?” Liam asked.

“Because I don’t want you to know Li. Look at Celeste's face!”

Liam looked at Celeste and studied her face for a second before shrugging and cuddling Louis closer to him.

“I win.”

Celeste rolled her eyes and hugged Zarry before heading to the elevator. She was pretty sure Liam would rip her limb from limb if she came anywhere near Louis. Niall said goodbye to Zarry and gave Louis a small wave before joining Celeste in the elevator.

“Thanks a lot Li,” Zayn started. “You just killed our nest.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=14mt1jt)

It had been a week since Niall and Celeste left and the penthouse was surprisingly quiet. It was weird not having Niall's loud laugh or the sound of Celeste telling him to shut up. Zayn openly complained and Harry was just a walking grumble. Louis would bring it up from time-to-time, but without Celeste around, he was back on his alpha like the desperate little omega treat he was.

"Please go harder Li. My body needs it," Louis moaned as his alpha took him from behind.

"Look at you being a little slut for me again. You've been such a bad little cupcake."

"I'm sorry daddy. I was lost, but now--fuck--I just need you."

"You're damn right you do. I'm you alpha, nobody else. Your eyes should always be on me."

"Y-y-yes daddy. Always you."

Liam brought his hand up and brought it down onto Louis' left cheek, watching with fascination as the bubbly globe jiggled from the slap. (Spanking was a green Liam _really_ enjoyed.)

"So gorgeous. I missed this body so much. I was going crazy without you."

"I'm sorry Liam. I didn't mean to. I couldn't help it."

"I know pretty baby. You were being taken advantage of."

Yeah, Liam still had Celeste on his 'Shit List'.

"Can you hold my tummy Li?"

"Of course."

Liam cradled Louis' pregnant belly with one of his massive paws and the omega instantly came all over the bed.

"There we go, let it out."

The body underneath Liam shook and Louis pressed back harder on Liam. The alpha knot started to swell and he was soon locked inside of Louis, his cock pumping load after load of cum into him.

"We are not leaving this house until I have done that 100 times."

Louis arched his body against Liam's and tugged on the knot, Liam wincing.

"Fuck, careful Lou."

"I'm sorry Li," Louis said quietly and Liam suddenly felt horrible.

"No, I'm sorry baby. You can tug on my knot all you want. You can do anything you want.”

“I just want to be the best for you. I was bad and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Lou. I understand, don't worry."

"I should always be good for you."

"Don't get worked up. It's fine. I just really missed you."

"I missed you too. I..."

"Oh my God, the baby just kicked!"

"She started doing that a couple of days ago. I think she's a little footballer."

"Well all right then. I'm going to move so we can spoon and you can have your hands on your tummy too."

Liam moved slowly so he wouldn't tug too much on his knot and got comfortable behind Louis. They spent the next hour sharing lazy kisses and feeling their daughter play a solo game of footie in Louis' stomach.

\-------

"It's really nice that Celeste and Niall left Jagger and Pimp here so Bubbles wouldn't be alone," Zayn said while watching his alpha cuddle with the three tiny bunnies.

"They miss them though. Maybe tomorrow we can swing by their place so we can see them and take the bunnies with us."

"That would be great! I have a game of COD that I need to finish with Niall."

"I really want to see how they’ve decorated the place. Celeste probably has it homey and pretty already."

"Well I hope it's not too homey and pretty," Zayn said. "I don’t want them getting too comfortable. They need to come back. They’ll come back, right Harry?"

"Of course they will. Liam just needs to get his head out of his fucking arse, man-up, and apologize."

"I think you meant to say 'get his head out of Louis' arse'," the omega said with an exaggerated wink.

Harry burst into laughter and brushed the bunnies off his chest so he could pull Zayn onto it.

"Look at you being all funny and cute and pretty and sexy and tasty and precious and pregnant."

"That’s a lot of adjectives."

"I can go on forever. Yummy, beautiful, delicious, saucy…"

"Saucy?"

"Yeah like 'damn look at that sexy arse bitch. Mmm, I'll have some of that hot sauce', you know?"

Zayn was silent for a moment before the tears started pouring down his cheeks.

"Oh no! Baby! What did I say? I'm so sorry!"

"You're so sweet and cute and I'm so lucky to have you and now I want hot sauce, but I can't have it because I'm pregnant."

"Aweee, I'm sorry babe. Maybe instead of hot sauce we can get you into barbecue sauce, yeah?"

"That sounds good…"

"I'll make us a barbecue feast tonight."

"Oh! And can we get those barbecue Lays? I've always liked those."

"Whatever you want."

"Yay. My alpha is the best."

"I know," Harry said, knowing how effortlessly perfect he was. "I know."

\----------

Celeste could feel Niall's eyes on her forehead, eyeing the gash Liam had so graciously gifted her.  Niall convinced her to go to the hospital when they had left the house and they ended up putting some weird clear substance over it that helped close it up. Niall was actually kind of bummed about her not getting any stitches because he had an entire line-up of Frankenstein jokes set up for her. He had still insisted on teasing her though, you know, after he stopped crying about her getting hurt.

They had decided to move into an apartment that let you rent out on a month-to-month basis. They didn’t know how long they would be staying, or even if they would have to put down permanent roots somewhere, so they thought it would be best for them.

They were watching Tropic Thunder in their cute little living room when Niall started poking Celeste's ribs. This was his method of finding out how much pain she was in, as strange as that was.

"Ow! Niall would you please stop that?! You realize you're only making it worse when you do that, right?"

"Pshh, you're an alpha. You're practically healed already."

"Two weeks. The doctor said I would feel discomfort for up to two weeks and it has been one, hence, it still hurts."

"Is it weird that I just like hearing you squeal?"

"Yes, you sadistic little shit."

"Aweeee, cookie. I love you too."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"You’ve watched Tangled too many times."

"Hello, Rapunzel is blonde. I am blonde. We're the same person."

"You're not even a natural blonde."

Niall gasped.

"I told you to never speak of that."

"My bad blondie."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You're going to ask anyway."

"I was being courteous."

"Fine, I'll bite. Yes Niall, you can ask me a question."

"Why didn’t you get mad at Liam?"

Surprisingly so, this was the first time he had asked her this question in the week they had been gone.

"Well, I was kind of pissed about how hard he went on me, but then again I guess I should have expected it. I told you already, I'm an unmated alpha that has a close relationship with his omega. It's perfectly normal for him to get territorial. His natural instincts kicked in and it's something he would have done whether it was me or not."

"But it's you."

"I'm actually looking at that as an advantage. He could have probably killed me if he wanted to."

"I still can't believe this all happened."

"Everything will be okay. We just need to give him time. Louis should be crawling all over him again without my scent around and I finish the treatment in a few weeks and he won't be as addicted to my scent once it's over." She kissed his head. "Be patient blondie."

"I just want us all to be together again."

"Me too, and we will be. Just need to wait a bit. Now, are you going to stop assaulting my ribs with your fingers so we can watch the movie?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ugh, don’t call me ma'am. Makes me feel old."

"You are old."

"I'm only two years older than you."

"You're a cradle-rocker and I'm a cougar lover. We are a match made in heaven."

"I'm not quite sure heaven is the right word, but okay, we'll go with it."

"I love you awesome alpha."

"Love you too baby beta."

\--------

"Well aren’t you just the cutest little thing," Louis said to the tiny baby girl bouncing around in her beta mother's arms. "She's so beautiful. I'm having a girl as well. May I?" he asked, holding his arms out for the baby.

They were at buybuy BABY for probably the 3rd time that week to pick up some more items Louis had seen online. He wanted to get as much as he could in person and made Liam inspect every little thing to make sure it was safe.

"Of course, and congratulations. How many months are you?"

"Nearly four."

"Early grower, huh? My sister was too."

"Yeah. I blew up quite fast. I like it though."

"Pregnancy suits you very well." The woman turned to Liam. "You have a very lovely mate."

The alpha was so busy admiring the sight of his mate holding the baby girl that he needed a nudge from Louis to come back to reality.

"Hm? I'm sorry?"

"I said you have a lovely mate."

"Thank you, and your daughter is beautiful."

The woman smiled and they enjoyed a couple minutes of small talk before going their separate ways.

"I hope our baby girl is like that. She didn’t fuss for a second."

"I'm sure she will be. Zarry baby will probably be a little whacko with the daddy he has."

"And imagine what Niall and Celeste's baby will be like. Probably a little rambunctious monster." A sour look spread across Liam's face and Louis noticed. “What's wrong?”

“I just don’t want to hear her name.”

“It's been two weeks Li. I mean, don’t you miss them?”

“I miss Niall. He won't pick up my calls or respond to my texts.”

“He's fine. I talked to him yesterday.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. I called him and got to talk to him and Celeste.”

Liam's nostrils flared.

“You spoke to her?”

“Yes, of course. I miss them a lot and they miss us too.” Louis' attention span was about the same size as that of a hamster’s and he suddenly forgot all about Neleste in favor of some baby sweaters they stumbled upon. “Oo! Look at these baby jumpers! They have them for boys and girls! We’re getting them so our little girl and Zarry's little boy match. They're going to mate after all.”

“Whoa whoa whoa babe. Our bundle hasn’t even been born yet. I do not want to think about her dating, let alone mating.”

“It's Zarry's baby though.”

“I don’t like the thought of any boy coming near my baby girl.”

“You'll change your mind daddy.”

Liam bit his lip because how dare Louis call him daddy out in public? It was already hard enough to keep from devouring Louis simply because he was Louis, but calling him daddy in public? No.

“We need to go to the car. Now.”

“What the hell? Liam put me down!" Louis grunted when he was suddenly picked up. "I wasn’t finished!"

“We’ll be back in like fifteen minutes… Maybe closer to half an hour.”

“I don’t understand Liam. Don’t you like shopping for our baby?”

“Of course, but if I don’t fuck you right now I won't even make it to the birth of our daughter seeing as though I would be dead.”

Louis gasped and slapped Liam hard, but to the alpha it was a tickle.

“Don’t say things like that!”

“I'm sorry, I take it back. Thank God! I feel like we have been walking for hours,” the alpha said when they finally got to the Range Rover. “You can continue scolding me after I eat you out.”

“I thought you were going to fuck me. My body is ready for you to fuck me.”

“I am, but I need to eat you out first.”

“Well all right, I guess.”

Liam deposited Louis in the backseat of the Range Rover. He could smell Louis' slick oozing out of the and he was pretty sure his knot was about to pop.

“Look at that,” he said when he got the first glimpse of Louis' leaking hole. “We might need to start plugging you up again. We’ll even get you a new one.”

Louis' eyes lit up.

“Really?”

“Sure. Now just…”

Liam was all tongue when he got his face between Louis' cheeks. He was lapping and licking and sucking and slurping and Louis was just a mess. His hands reached for whatever he could grab onto, but his grip faltered almost immediately.

“I need… to turn… over,” he managed to say between his gasps.  

“Oh I'm sorry baby. Here.” Liam flipped Louis onto his back and honestly, as much as he loved looking at Louis' round arse, he loved this view more. He could stare at Louis' pregnant belly all day and it still wouldn’t be enough. “I'm going to come on your belly.”

“In here?”

“Yes.”

“I'd rather we go home. More comfy.”

“Whatever you want, but I want you to stay back here and get all of your clothes off so I can watch you play with your dick through the rearview mirror, okay?”

Louis nodded and did as Liam told him to do while the alpha jumped into the front seat. Liam probably shouldn’t have asked Louis to do this though because it was really hard to keep his eyes steady on the road when he had his mate diddling himself just an arms-length away. Louis had barely gotten his pants past his thighs when Liam tugged him out of the car.

“Li! My bum is still out!” he said, trying to cover up his exposed arse.

There wasn’t anyone around that Liam could smell so instead of helping Louis pull his pants up, he just shoved two fingers inside of him. Liam laughed when he felt Louis clench around his fingers, knowing that his omega had just come all over his shirt.

Liam hoped Zarry were having their own sexy time because if they weren't they would surely be all over them within seconds.

And they were.

“You guys smell like pure sex!” Zayn said.

“Liam I can totally see some of Louis still on your lips.”

“Can we watch?”

“Can we do it together?” Harry pleaded.

“Yes, fine, whatever. Just let me get him to a bed before I pop!”

Yes, Harry was an alpha, but Liam didn’t feel threatened by him in the slightest. Harry could obsess over Louis all he wanted because he had his own deliciously pregnant omega that he would always favor over every other person on earth. There was nothing to worry about.

Harry clapped his hands excitedly and picked his own omega up and followed Liam to his room.

“Look at our pregnant little treats Li,” Harry said when the omegas were spread out on the bed for the alphas to gawk at.

“They sure are beautiful, especially when they're all spread out for us like the little sluts we know they are.”

“Only for you though,” Zayn said.

“Yeah, yeah. Just you guys,” Louis added.

“Can we see the omegas kiss?”

Zouis didn’t hold back. Their hands were all over each other and they moaned and groaned into the kiss before wrapping their limbs around one another. The alphas gasped when they saw the pregnant bellies slide together and Harry grabbed Liam's dick without even noticing.

“Too hard Hazz!” Liam winced.

“I'm sorry. It's just… They're pregnant and touching and kissing and look at Louis' cock!"

“Zayn is so thin, but he's so fucking toned. Shit. Let’s switch.”

“Please don’t be fucking with me babe because I will literally flip shit.”

“No, I mean it. We just can't knot. We pull out and come on their bellies.”

“Oh God, yassssssss.”

They let Zayn and Louis enjoy each other a little while longer before mounting them. The omegas didn’t even question the switch.

“WHAT. THE. FUCK? LIAM HOW IS HE SO FUCKING TIGHT?!” Harry asked when he eased into Louis.

“He always is. Ohhhh lord. Zayn, you're so fucking warm.”

“It's like slipping into a warm muffin,” Harry said. “I can't believe we've waited so long to do, shit, this.”

“How do you boys like it? Enjoying these new cocks?”

“Y-ye-yes Li. So g-good,” Zayn stuttered.

“Harry is lovely,” Louis said.

“No, you're lovely sweetheart,” Harry retorted. “So fucking lovely.”

Liam shoved hard into Zayn at that moment and hit his prostate head-on, making the omega come on his stomach.

“This is one of the hottest things I have ever seen. I'm already thinking about next time.”

“Harry! Harry I'm going to come!” the smallest in the room yelled before his cock spurted cum.

“So pathetic and tiny.” Harry reached for Louis' cock and continue to beat the omega off. “I'm going to get you off until you're dry. Li told me you always get there and I want to see it.”

“Okay H-Harry. I'll do it, I promise.”

“Good baby. You're quiet over there Li.”

“He's so good. I just want to enjoy it. You're perfect Zayn,” Liam said, leaning forward and kissing Zayn's forehead.

“Like Louis?”

Liam slowed down at the tone of neediness in Zayn's voice. He had never said anything about all the attention Louis got. In fact, he gave Celeste a run for her money when it came to who loved him more. Clearly he needed more though, of his own love that is, and they were going to give it to him because he definitely deserved it.

“Yes baby boy, like Louis. You're both perfect. You're our babies.”

Zayn made grabby hands for Liam so the alpha would blanket his body over his smaller one and Liam connected their lips while continuing to fuck him.

The alphas reached their peak after the omegas had their fourth orgasm.

“Fuck! It's completely covering them,” Liam said as the alpha cum painted the omega’s bodies.

They held their cocks like hoses and moved from one pregnant belly to the other, making sure both of them were marked.

“That was so fucking amazing,” Liam said once they were all showered and cuddling in his large bed.

The omegas were asleep in each other’s arms and little spoons to their alphas.

“I want to always be touching it,” Harry said about Zayn's swell. “I can't wait for him to get bigger. I want him to waddle like Louis. It's so freaking adorable.”

“I know. I actually want to reduce the amount of time we spend carrying him so I can see him walking around more often.”

“Awe, and then he’ll get all whiny and fold his arms across his chest and it will be adorable so yes, he will absolutely stay on his own two feet more.”

“Zayn needs more from us. I know it doesn’t bother him and he'd never complain, but it's not right that Louis gets all the attention. We need to worship the ground he walks on too. More cuddles and kisses and love bites for him.”

“I agree. My baby deserves it all too.”

The alphas looked down at their omegas and smiled fondly.

“Round two tonight?” Liam asked.

“Absotively posilutely.”


	31. Chapter 31

Something strange was happening in the house. Things were starting to disappear, mainly articles of clothing belonging to the alphas, but they noticed most of the blankets and pillows in the house were gone too.

"Hey Liam, have you seen my Nike jumper?" Harry asked Liam on a Thursday afternoon as the biggest of the nest lazed around in the living room.

"The green one?"

"Yeah. I can't seem to find it anywhere and I could have sworn I had seen it this morning."

“The same thing happened with my sweats. I thought I had put them out on the bed to slip into after my shower, but they were gone by the time I came out. Come to think of it, a lot of my clothes are missing."

Louis walked in at that moment and went straight for the throw blanket Liam was lying on.

"I need this," he said, trying to pull the blanket out from underneath his alpha.

"Why babe?"

"I just do! Gimme Liam!"

Liam raised his bum and Louis snatched the blanket up, clutching it in his small hands before running out of the living room.

"No running Lou!" Liam calls after him, but all he got in response was the sound of a door slamming shut.

"I think I know what's happening," Harry said.

"Please enlighten me."

"He's nesting."

"So soon?"

"You know Lou is special. I guess he's been collecting our clothes and everything soft in the house so he can curl up underneath them."

"But why isn't Zayn doing it?"

"He'll probably do it closer to his due date."

"I'm going to go find where he has set up."

"Don't stay too long. I read they like to be alone when they're nesting. It's their personal time."

"I just want to see where the nest is."

"I'm going to get started on dinner."

The alphas went their separate ways and Liam started checking all the rooms. The nest definitely wasn't in their room, or he would have noticed. He checked the omega's crafts room, Zarry's bedroom, and the guest bedroom.

The omega wasn't in any.

There was only one other room where he could be and it did not make Liam happy. He walked to Neleste's room and hesitantly opened the door to peek inside. He couldn't see Louis from his spot, but he could hear him muttering to himself and the sound of rustling. He quietly walked into the room and walked around the bed to where Louis was and oh God the sight was so fucking cute!

Louis was curled up in a sea of pillows, blankets, and clothes. He could see his sweats and Harry's jumper and Zayn's favorite pair of jeans he no longer fit into (he still wasn't over that). He even spotted a few things that belonged to Neleste. Louis was tiny compared to the pile and Liam wanted to cocoon himself around him and smother him with kisses.

"Hi baby. You look comfy in there."

"It's perfect," Louis said without moving. "You're all here with me. Even Celeste and Niall." He snuggled deeper into his nest. "Can you sit with me?"

"Of course."

The alpha sits down on the floor next to Louis, but is careful not to disturb the intricately placed items of the nest.

"When did you start this?"

"Last week. I just got the urge."

"You're nesting babe, it's normal."

"I also really want to clean."

"I told you no cleaning."

"But I have to Liam. Our baby girl can't come into a dirty house."

"The house is spick and span."

"No. It needs more cleaning. Please?"

"How about this? We will do it together. As in you tell me what to clean and sit there while I clean. Good?"

"Okay. After dinner?"

"I thought we were going to watch Frozen."

"Oh, okay. Then tomorrow. I already have a list."

"Sounds good."

"Can I have your shirt?"

"Anything you want." He pulled his shirt off and Louis grabbed it, placing it under his head. "You're going to be such a good mummy."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely. Our baby girl is so lucky."

"To have both of us. Her daddy is perfect too."

"I'm going to have to practice those diaper changes first though."

"You can practice on stuffed animals. I have a few you can pick from."

"Thanks baby, I appreciate that. Maybe we can do a little bottle-feeding later. You know, just to try it out."

Louis' eyes widened at the suggestion and he nodded excitedly. It wasn’t something they had done much, but Louis had told Liam long before that he wanted to explore it, so they had. It was also definitely helping Liam get more and more comfortable with his impending daddy duties.

"Maybe Harry and Zayn can practice too and we can do it while we are watching Frozen."

"Oh I know Harry is going to love that. He's cooking dinner now by the way."

"Do you know what he's making?"

"Chicken parmesan."

"No."

"No?"

"I don’t want that."

"Last night you said that’s what you wanted him to make."

"Yeah, but I don’t like chicken anymore."

"Since when babe?"

"Since you said Harry is making chicken parmesan."

If Louis weren't the world's most adorable little sweet omega that he was, Liam would have probably wrung his little neck. But it was Louis and Louis was perfect and Liam would chop off his arm for him so he nodded and pushed back on his heels to stand up.

"I'll go see if Harry can change the menu. Is there anything in particular you want?"

"Grilled cheese."

"Well if you want grilled cheese then he can just make the chicken parm for the rest of us and a grilled cheese for you."

"But then I would have to smell the chicken at the table and it'll make me sick. Please Liam?"

Lethal. He was lethal.

"Okay baby."

Liam left his omega cuddling and went to speak to Harry.  

"Hey Hazz I'm sorry to do this, but Louis… The fuck?"

Liam found Harry pounding into Zayn from behind as Zayn munched on BBQ chips.

"What's up mate?" Harry casually asked.

"Uh, I just wanted to tell you that Lou doesn’t want chicken parm tonight. Wants us all to have grilled cheese."

"That okay with you Zayn?"

"Mmm, yes Harry."

"Grilled cheese it is then," Harry said with a wide smile.

"Okay… I'm going to go now."

"You don’t have to."

"Yes bro, I really do."

Liam retreated from the kitchen, but not before hearing Zayn undoubtedly come and Harry tell him how pretty his little Aladdin sounded when he came.

"I can never watch that movie again," Liam grumbled.

\---------

" _Why dun yuu cuk more ofthen at hum_?" Niall asked Celeste while simultaneously chewing on a monstrous piece of steak.

"Swallow and try that again you barbarian," Celeste said.

Niall took a second to get the steak down and started cutting another piece.

"I asked why you don't cook at the house more often. You're fucking amazing babe."

"Well, it's simple. The kitchen at our house belongs to Harry. That's like his sanctuary. He intercepted me when I was making toast one day and told me he would take care of it and I ended up with Eggs Benedict, bacon, sausage, and a giant fruit medley. He's a culinary artist and ridiculously territorial over the kitchen."

"Well you're an alpha now. Boot his bony arse out of there!"

"We need to go back home before I can do any booting and I don't see that happening yet."

"I'm working on it. I'm seeing Liam tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm going over there. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course I am. I want to clean anyway."

Niall looked around at the impeccable apartment.

"But babe, this place is super clean."

"Niall, baby, I will bet you anything that I'll walk into our bedroom right now and find at least two pairs of your boxers under the bed."

"It's not my fault they land there when we have sex."

"It's not, but that doesn't mean you can't pick them up after."

"But I'm too weak after sex. I'm not a big, strong alpha like you."

"Lord," Celeste said, rolling her eyes. "I'm an alpha, not a God."

"Of course you're not a God. You're a goddess. A goddess that I want to throw down and make love to all night long." Celeste dropped her utensils and suddenly burst into tears. "Oh no! What did I say? I'm sorry."

"You're just so sweet and I love you so much. Even though I call you out on your ridiculous shit all the time, please never forget that you are the most important thing in my life. You're so blonde and stupid and cute."

Niall grabbed Celeste's hand and pulled her to the couch to cuddle.

"I love you too, and for the record, I always thought you were the superior in the relationship even before you became an alpha."

"Stop saying things like that! They just make me even more emotional."

"These pills have your hormones everywhere, don't they?"

"I'll probably start raging in half an hour or so."

"I'll get the straitjacket. Ow!" he yelled from the punch Celeste gave his arm. "I'm kidding! Although I do want to get you in it one day."

"I should have never let you buy it."

"It was on sale."

"Yeah, because it was from an actual mental institution."

"We got it dry-cleaned."

"Fine. I'll put it on, but only if you do first."

"Yes!"

Ten minutes later Niall was all tied up in the straitjacket, giggling like a hyena.

"This is cool! It's like I'm giving myself a permanent hug."

"I take back what I said. That thing was made for you."

"It's cozy. I don't know why people complain about them."

"Niall it... Never mind. Come on, I want to edge you until you're crying."

"Do I get to keep the jacket on?"

"Of course. How else am I going to keep you from touching yourself? This thing just became a whole lot more useful."

Niall wiggled his eyebrows and leaned forward to kiss Celeste.

"Let's get it on baybay."


	32. Important Author's Note!

Hi lovely people. I'm sorry about the lack of update this week, but on Saturday I needed to have emergency spinal surgery for the second time and recovery has been hard. The pain is excruciating, but I hope to be up and running again within the next couple of weeks. The story is far from over. Just bare with me please ♥

EDIT 12/30/2015 - I am doing great!!!


	33. Chapter 33

It was a sight to see in the nest.

After dinner, Harry cleaned up the kitchen, Zayn and Louis set Frozen up in the living room, and Liam heated up two bottles of milk. Strawberry for Louis and chocolate for Zayn. Louis, who had done this quite a few times before, jumped straight into Liam's lap and made grabby hands for the bottle. Zayn on the other hand was a little more hesitant.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Harry said with a reassuring run through his beautiful mate's hair.

"I just don't want to look silly. Lou looks perfect." They both looked at the teacup omega that had his eyes trained on the TV as he guzzled down his pink milk.

"You're going to look so fucking adorable."

He thought about it for a second then his arse was on Harry's lap.

Oh and it was perfect. It was so perfect. Zayn Malik being fed with a baby bottle was the most amazing thing Harry had ever seen. Even Liam and Louis were mesmerized.

"You look so pretty baby boy and you're getting me even more excited about our little pup," Harry cooed at Zayn. "Your eyes looking back at me though and that quiet hum... We are doing this every day until our pup sees daylight."

That was a lot of bottle feedings, but Zayn could definitely see himself doing this more often.

\-------

"Harry's mesmerized with Zayn over there," Liam quietly said to Louis.

Louis pushed at the nipple of the bottle with his tongue so Liam could pull the bottle out.

"He looks cute," he said. "This is fun and good practice for our big, strong alphas. We will freak out enough as it is every time you pick up the baby. It's nice to know in advance you won't be completely clueless when it comes time to be with them. You—" Louis stopped abruptly and sneezed, a tiny fart popping out of him. "Oopsie!!"

Louis' fart 'oopsie!' had become a common vocabulary term in the nest. He was letting out the  _tiny dollops of gas_ at least once a day now and his cheeks would always tint and a high-pitched 'oopsie!' would ring out. It was adorable beyond words.

"As I was saying," Louis continued. "You guys need all the practice you can get."

"I'm glad I have you to practice with baby boy.”

Louis reached up to Liam's cheek and lightly pet it before turning back to the movie.

\--------

Niall was all smiles as he sipped coffee from his ‘Kiss me I'm Irish’ mug. It was one of about nine he had bought at random thrift shops in the city.

“You’re happy this morning,” Celeste noted.

“Last night was just so fan-frickin-tastic.”

“It was fun. You know all the right places to touch blondie.”

"I know my baby's body, just like she knows mine."

"Thank God for that. It was so hard doing anything with you at first. My God you're so freaking ticklish."

Niall giggled and leaned over to nuzzle into Celeste's shoulder.

"That was very Louis of me."

"Give him my love when you see him."

"Of course. I actually need to get dressed. I told Liam I'd go work out with him."

"Okay noodle legs."

"But you love my noodle legs."

"So so much. Now I have a date with a vacuum cleaner."

"Ugh, I knew you were cheating on me with that bastard."

"He just cleans so well. His suck power is amazing."

"I suck just fine."

"No, you're perfect."

"You know all the right things to say."

"That I do. Before you go though, I have something for Liam.” She hopped up and skipped to their room before coming back with a small box.

“What is it?” Niall asked.

“Just something I saw and immediately thought of the gorgeous alpha. I'll see you later, yeah? I love you.”

She went in for a quick kiss, but Niall decided a fifteen-minute groping session was more appropriate.

“Can we have sex?” he asked.

“Now that is definitely very Louis of you.”

“Does that turn you on?” he asked with wiggling brows.

“Okay, a quick one.”

“Hehehehehe,” the blonde cackled as their clothing hit the floor.

He figured Liam would be doing the same with his mate so he wouldn’t mind Niall being a few minutes (one hour) late.

\-------

Louis moaned as Liam drilled into his tight hole, the alpha’s large paw stretched over Louis' pregnant belly.

"Lock us up Li, please. I need your knot. I..." the omega burst into whimpers as his dick shot out pathetically. He linked his fingers over Liam's on his tummy and slammed back against his mate's cock.

"There you go babe, fuck. Your hole feels better every day. This pregnant body is so perfect. I'm going to want you pregnant all the time."

"Yes. Pregnant. Anything."

Liam smiled and kept pounding into his baby, his knot popping with virtually no warning. A stream of curse words flooded out of his mouth mixed with sweet nothings for his mate. Louis' body was vibrating with pleasure and he came once more while tied up with Liam.

"You're so sweet Louis."

"The absolute sweetest," Louis said with a sated sigh. "You promised we would clean today."

Liam couldn't help chuckling.

"And we will. Niall is coming over now and we're going to work out and he's going to spend the day here."

Louis' eyes lit up.

"And Celeste?"

"No babe, not Celeste."

"Why?"

"Because she's not welcome here."

"Liam..."

"We are not speaking about this anymore."

Louis whimpered at the alpha voice while simultaneously clenching around Liam. His alpha voice tone was just so dreamy.

“Okay Li Li. Oh! Baby is kicking!”

Liam gasped like an excited teenage girl and put his hand on Louis' stomach.

“She's so perfect. Oh Niall is going to have fun kicking a football around with her.”

“We can get her a pink soccer ball and pink cleats and she is just going to be the cutest little footballer on the field.”

“Still can't believe I'm going to be a daddy.”

“And me a mummy.”

“The best mummy. And prettiest of course.”

“Zayn is the prettiest.”

“No way. It will always be you and you know Zayn will agree.”

Louis sighed because yeah, Zayn would say that.

“I'm hungry.”

“As soon as my cock decides it has had its morning fill of you, I'm sure Harry would love to make you some breakfast.”

“Are you ever going to cook for me?”

“No, because I love and cherish you and I would never want to put you through something so horrible. I even botch cereal.”

“I'd still eat it.”

“I'd eat you.”

“You already do.”

“My cheeky little omega.”

They were locked together for twenty minutes, a sea of cum seeping out of Louis' spent hole when Liam pulled out. And if the alpha decided to eat his own cum out of his omega’s arse then, well, that was their business.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for intense sexy time ♥

"I love bacon, hey hey!" Louis sang before stuffing his third slice of the greasy goodness in his mouth. "You're a wizard Harry."

"Why thank you  _mon chéri_."

"Oooo, French. I didn't know you knew how to speak French."

"My tree is full of surprises," Zayn said. "And it's so hot when he speaks it in bed."

"That must be nice."

"Next time we have a little romp I'll speak French for you baby Lou."

"You will?"

"I promise. More bacon babes?"

"Save the rest for a Nialler. I'm sure he'll be just about ready to eat a horse by the time he comes back."

"I always wanted a pony," Louis said.

"Please don't tell Liam that or we'll end up moving to a farm so he can get you one."

"No worries Hazz. I'm perfectly content with my little Bubbles."

Harry looked at the bunny that was snoozing on the blanket in Louis' lap and smiled. Louis and a bunny. My my my.

" _Oh my God I'm starving_!" It was Niall yelling out and the sweaty beta soon walked into the kitchen. "I smell bacon."

"Got a plate for ya mate."

"Woohooooooooo."

"Miss my cooking?"

"Of course, but let me tell you that Celeste is fucking ace in the kitchen too. You need to share this place with her. You guys can create masterpieces together."

"What's she been cooking?"

"Everything, and her Cuban food, sweet Jesus that stuff is amazing."

"I'll consider it. How is she?"

"Good. Treatment just wrapped up and she gets tested next week."

"We hope it's good news you get."

"Thanks man."

"Where's Liam?"

"Showering. I wanted food."

"Well, hurry up and eat because you stink," Zayn said with an exaggerated grossed out expression.

"Zayn you are looking quite tasty. You're glowing. I'd hug you, but you'd probably castrate me if I did so right now."

"I absolutely would. The only sweaty animal allowed to touch me is Harry. Well, Louis too, but that's because it's Louis."

"What about my Louis?" a freshly showered Liam asked. He was shirtless and there were still some beads of water glistening off of him that had everyone in the kitchen drooling.

"Zayn is just telling us how Louis and I are the only ones allowed to touch him when we're sweaty," Harry said.

"Awe, and not me?" Liam slipped his arms around Zayn from behind and nibbled on his earlobe. "I thought I meant more to you baby." His hands dragged up and down his bare torso (so what if he tweaked a nipple?) before settling on his pregnant bump. "Pretty Zayn." More nibbling. "Our pretty pretty baby Zayn."

Everyone watched in fascination as Zayn practically melted into a puddle in Liam's arms. His body went slack against Liam's massive one and his head rolled back to rest on Liam's chest. Liam took his time caressing every part of Zayn he could reach while speaking quietly into his ear. Zayn's Adam's apple bobbed up and down with every touch, his tongue peaking out the corner of his lips. Liam turned the omega's head to the side and kissed him softly, the others still watching with wide and excited (okay, aroused too) eyes.

"Pretty Zayn. You know, I was thinking..."

"Shocker," Harry joked, Liam letting the comment go over his head because hello, he was seducing a delicious omega thank you very much.

"You need more loving. Lou and I, we talk and he says he likes the attention and he likes getting babied, but he reminds me that he's not the only one that should be getting the attention. You're modest Zayn, but you deserve more from us." the alpha ran his tongue along Zayn's jaw line and kissed his chin. "Would you like that? Would you like getting babied and touched all the time?"

"Y-yes please."

"So would you let a sweaty Liam touch you?"

"I'd let him do anything. I'd let you Liam."

"Good boy. Now I'm going to send you off with Lou and you guys are going to watch a movie, okay?"

"When are we going to clean?" Louis asked with a pout.

"In a bit sweetheart. Go along."

Zayn stood up on shaky legs and gave Liam a tight hug before walking to the living room with Louis.

"Well that was incredibly hot. I'm quite hard," Niall said. "It's true though. Zayn needs more love."

"I kind of feel bad," Harry started. "I give Louis so much attention."

"It's something we can't help. His pheromones are powerful and everyone's drawn to him. Zayn gets that, but he still wants more love and needs it."

"He'll get it."

"Oh shit! Speaking of love, which of course brings my beautiful alpha to mind, Celeste sent something for you." Niall went to grab the small box from his gym bag and gave it to Liam. "She said she saw them and knew she needed to get them for you."

Liam skeptically took the box and unwrapped the bow.

"Oh wow," he said quietly when his eyes landed on the Batman cuff links. They looked expensive and were so fucking nice. "These are... This..." He shook his head. "Wow, I'm just... I beat her up and she's still thinking of me. I was so mean and she... Fuck, is she home?"

"Yeah."

"Text me the address. I need to go see her."

Niall nodded and Liam bolted out of the kitchen to grab a shirt and go.

\-------

Celeste was jamming hardcore to Rita Ora's 'Poison' as she vacuumed the living room. She was singing so loud that she didn't hear the constant knocking for nearly a minute. It wasn't until the song ended that she finally heard it.

"Coming!"

The surprised look on her face when she opened the door to Liam had to be comical to see.

"Li, what are you doing here?"

He said nothing, but instead stormed in and pulled her into his arms, his forehead pressing against hers.

"I'm so fucking sorry. I can't believe I did that to you."

"It's okay. I completely understand why you did it and I'm not mad. I love you though Liam and I will never try to take Louis away. I have my perfect blonde. Louis is just, well, a side-piece."

Liam chuckled and kissed Celeste's forehead.

"You're too good of a person Celeste and I still think Niall is somehow holding you against your will."

"I'm an alpha babe, there's no way that little shit is controlling me."

"Yes you are an alpha. You're our beautiful alpha female."

"And you're our big, sexy alpha. Well, Harry is big and sexy too, but I think we can all agree you're the alpha of all alphas and I love you."

"I love you too."

Celeste pulled back to smile at Liam and lightly rubbed his cheek with her thumb. They just stood there, smiling at each other for a few seconds before the first kiss happened. It wasn't slow or careful, it was fierce and passionate and so very  _alpha_. Liam didn't know his way around the apartment and Celeste was too into their tongue battle to direct him so he blindly searched for the bedroom without pulling away from the beautiful alpha. It wasn't easy though and they knocked down one lamp and three frames off the wall before they got to the room.

Then the aggressiveness really started.

"I can't believe you beat me up," Celeste growled, pushing Liam hard onto the bed and straddling him.

"You're smart and beautiful Celeste. You're a perfect threat to anyone! Don’t blame me!"

"But you're not just anyone asshole!"

Liam narrowed his eyes and flipped them around so he was straddling Celeste.

"I'm complimenting you," he said as he worked on getting her shirt off. "You can say thank you."

"Thank you Liam. I appreciate you... Ow!" she yelled when Liam bit down on her neck. He couldn't be this rough with Louis and he had never been with a female alpha so he was going to go all out for this one. "Why did you bite me?"

"Because I wanted to."

Celeste slapped him, hard, but it only seemed to turn him on even more and he sat up to smash his lips against hers.

"I've never had a female alpha."

"And you'll never have another. I'm the only alpha female in your life, understand? If I ever smell another bitch on you, I will murder you and her.”

"Fine with..." Now it was Celeste that bit his chest, the alpha happy with the mark she left on him. "That felt good."

"We're such masochists. Pull my hair."

"I knew you were kinky."

"I'm..." Kiss on the lips. "With Niall..." Bite to the lip. "What did..." Lick of the lips. "You..." Scratches down the back. "Expect?"

"This is happening again."

"We haven't even gotten started Li. You..." A sudden gasp escaped Celeste's mouth as Liam plunged three fingers inside of her. When did he even get her shorts off? Magician. "You're wearing too much clothing."

"Shut up. I'll take it off when I want to."

And then Liam got slapped, again, and Celeste took control once again.

"You don't tell me to shut up." She ripped his shirt clean off and yanked his shorts down, his massive cock full of life. "And this fits in bby Lou?"

"Quite perfectly," he said smugly.

"Well, no wonder the pretty baby likes riding it so hard."

"Just like you will be soon."

Celeste laughed before making Liam's chest her tongue's paradise. She worked her way down his muscled torso until she was face-to-face with what she definitely couldn't call mini Liam. His dick was out of this world. She was still able to fit a good amount in her mouth though and was thankful her gag reflex was pretty nonexistent.

"Can I fuck your mouth?"

Celeste slipped off with a wet 'POP'.

"Did you just ask that? What kind of alpha are you?"

"I didn't want to do it and hurt you. I know it's a lot."

"I'm insulted you think I wouldn't be able to handle it." She gripped his base tightly making him yelp. "I'm not an omega babe. I can take it all."

"Oh can you?" Liam asked with a raised brow.

"Come on Li, give me your best because I must say I'm kind of bored. Harry has you beat. He had me screaming."

She was only saying that to rile Liam up. Sex with Harry is actually pretty sweet. There's a lot of giggling and mid-fuck cuddling, the man liking just laying with his cock snuggled inside of Celeste.

A vicious growl rumbled up Liam's throat because nobody insulted his alpha and got away with it.

"You are going to feel me for days."

"Show me."

In the blink of an eye Liam had her on her back and was balls deep inside of her.

"Fuck! Holy Liam!"

"Too much sweetheart?" he asked with a smirk.

"Why are you not moving? Tired babe?"

"Now I know you're just provoking me."

"Is it working?"

Liam responded by pulling back and driving into her harder than he ever had anyone before, Harry and Niall included.

"Uh huh, that's better."

"Oh it is?"

"Yeah Liam, but I want more."

"More?"

She looked at him with innocent eyes he never thought he would see on Celeste.

"Oh you're good," he said to her.

"What do you mean Li Li? I thought you were going to make me feel good. Please make me feel good."

"I see what you're doing babe." He leaned forward and caught her lip between his teeth, nibbling until he drew blood then licking the red liquid off. "And you really are good."

"Does this mean I get what I want daddy?"

Liam is thanking God for surrounding him with such perfect specimens.

"Daddy will give you everything baby."

Liam is pretty sure he has never fucked someone so hard. There was biting and slapping and scratching and a lot of cursing. Control shifted throughout it all and it ended in loud howling and Liam exploding all over Celeste's stomach.

The bed sheets had somehow come off and there was a pillow on the dresser across the room. They were sweaty messes, cum and blood on both of their bodies.

"So," Celeste started. "Does this mean I can come back home?"

"I'll help you pack."

Fuck yeah!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys ♥
> 
> Have some cute fluff. Happy days ♥

When Liam and Celeste got home everyone was congregated in the living room, the omegas being bottle-fed.

"Hope you don't mind guys, but I picked up a stray."

Louis jumped from Niall's lap.

"Is it a kitty?"

"Better."

"A puppy?"

"Nope." Celeste stepped into view and Louis instantly burst into tears.

"It's a Celeste," he said as he crawled over the couch to run into Celeste's arms. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too babe. It's been hard being away from all of you, especially you and Zayn."

Liam had caught Celeste up on the lack of attention Zayn was getting and it was something she had noticed too. Celeste carried Louis over to where Zayn was waiting and set him down so she could greet Zayn.

"Hi pretty."

"I missed you."

"Missed you too little prince and look at your tummy!"

"He's growing."

"Indeed he is and I see you're trying out some new things, eh?” she asked about the bottle.

"It's fun."

"For both of us. Mind if I take over?"

"I would love that."

Zayn crawled onto Celeste's lap and resumed his feeding. Celeste was entranced. She loved doing this with Louis and now she had Zayn to do it with too.

"So Neleste's back for good?" Harry asked.

"They are," Liam reassured him. "By the way Niall, she's a fucking masterpiece in bed."

"I know," the beta said, looking at his mate with massive heart eyes.

"And to think this all happened because of Batman."

"God bless Bruce-motherfucking-Wayne."

\-------

"So how do you feel Celeste?" Harry asked once they were all seated at the dinner table.

They were having shrimp scampi so yes, Niall was wearing his shrimp shirt.

"I feel good. Doctor's said the treatment went well, aside from a few minor meltdowns."

"Minor. That's funny," Niall said.

"Anyway, in a couple of weeks we will know just how well it went."

"Well, we are all coming with you and we are celebrating right there when we get the good news.”

"Of course you are. If this nest isn't causing a public disturbance, then it's not doing its job."

"You do realize that it was you and Niall that set off the sprinklers at the pizza parlor, right?"

Neleste snickered.

"Well maybe if their wait staff wasn't so rude, that wouldn't have happened."

"And the stripping of all the manikins at Macy's?"

"Now that was just funny."

"Lethal, both of you."

Celeste ran her hand through Niall's blonde hair and let her hand rest on the back of his neck.

"Sometimes it's nice to let loose. Lord knows I spend enough time keeping this one in check. It's fun to be a little reckless. It's not like anybody ever gets hurt."

"I like it when you guys do that stuff and I missed it," Louis said. "I'm so happy you're back now."

"Us too babe. How are things here?"

"You know, a lot of fluff and sex. These two are really loud," Zayn said about Liam and Louis.

"Whatever you say Aladdin."

"No. Harry, you didn't."

"What? He does look like Aladdin. My precious little Aladdin that's carrying my pup and lets me fuck him every way imaginable. Think Neleste will want to join us for a little boom boom boom later?"

"Not tonight. Tonight I want to sleep in my bed with my blonde. The bed we had over there just didn't feel right."

"Well we can watch a movie instead then, right?" Louis asked with hopeful eyes.

"That sounds perfect. Big Hero 6?"

"Yes!"

"So this bottle-feeding thing, is it a regular thing now?" Niall asked.

"Started yesterday actually. Just want to really be ready for the pups."

"And the fact that they look so cute doing it has nothing to do with it?"

"It actually almost has more to do with it," Harry said with a smirk.

"Well it's definitely one of the cutest things I have ever seen. Sorry to say this Zayn, but it seems your tough little exterior is turning soft and cuddly now that that belly is growing."

"I think I'm okay with that. I should have gotten into this whole babying thing a long time ago. Louis you're so smart."

"I've just always liked it."

"You're such a cutie pie, I can't," Niall said.

"Mmm, pie sounds good," Zayn said.

Harry and Liam's eyes shot up from their plates to each other, worried looks on their faces.

"It does," Louis agreed. "Do we have any pie? I'd really like some pie."

"Um, no pretties, we don't," Harry answered slowly.

Instant waterworks.

"What did we do to deserve this abuse?" Zayn cried.

"All we want is a little bit of pie. I thought you loved us."

"We do love you. We just don't have pie at the moment," Liam said.

"But we can go get one," Harry quickly added.

"Yeah, any kind of pie you want."

"Pecan," the omegas said at the same time.

Fuck! Of course they wanted an out of season pie that they wouldn't be able to find anywhere.

"Guys, is there any other pie you would want?"

Louis looked extremely offended as he said: "What kind of alphas are you? First you say no, then you say yes, and now it's no again?"

"It's not a no Lou Bear, there just isn't any pecan pie for us to buy."

"Here I thought our alphas would do anything for us," Zayn said as he cuddled close to his fellow omega. How they were able to both fit on one chair with their pregnant bellies was a mystery.

Niall, being the little shit that he was, decided to make the situation harder for the alphas.

"You guys are animals. Look at these pretty babies. All they want is a simple pie and you can't deliver? They are having your pups. And you Celeste. You are the alpha female in this house. You are supposed to set a motherly example for Lou and Zayn. Have you no heart?"

Celeste smacked the back of Niall's head.

"Don't worry babes, I'll make you a pecan pie," she said. "Your alphas and I are going to go buy the ingredients while you stay here with Niall and tell him everything you guys have done while we were away and don't leave out a single detail. Oh! And Liam told me about your newfound love for tapioca pudding Lou. Niall loves tapioca pudding."

Niall actually hated tapioca pudding. He would gag at the sight of it, but Celeste knew that he would never say no to Louis so in your face stupid, perfect blonde!

"Oh you do Ni?! Let's go have one now. We can feed them to each other. You need to start practicing too."

"Ha, yaaaaaaay," Niall said through clenched teeth.

"You can practice with Zayn too. Two yummy pudding cups for you! Come on."

Louis grabbed Niall and Zayn's hands and pulled them up and towards the kitchen, Niall glaring at Celeste on his way out.

"Um, Niall hates tapioca," Harry said.

"I'm aware."

Liam chuckled and wrapped his arms around Celeste.

"I can't believe I've been without you all this time. I deserve to be slapped."

"You already were. Twice."

The alphas shared a quick kiss and headed out, Harry whining until he got some kisses too. He and Celeste ended up making out the entire way to the market.

\------

"I think I'm going to cry," Niall said, watching the omega walking ahead of him.

"Look at how he waddles," Celeste admired.

It was mid-May and the omegas were five months pregnant now. Zayn had a nice belly going, but Louis was a little pumpkin. He was waddling around like a panda and it was the cutest thing on the face of the earth. Celeste and Niall were still getting used to the omegas' new sizes, even two weeks after moving back in.

"Liam can I touch him inappropriately when we get back home?" Niall asked.

"How about we focus on the test results today, the one that's going to tell you whether your mate can give birth or not, and leave the fondling of my omega for later this week, yeah?"

"Right. I guess I'm just kind of nervous."

Celeste grabbed Niall's hand and kissed it.

"We need to be positive babe."

"And plus we are all here for you bud."

"Thanks. I'm glad you're all here."

"Why are you guys walking so slow?!" Louis called from down the hall. "Baby Lilo and baby Zarry want to hear the doctor talk about their future cousin!"

"Feisty little omega."

"You should see him in bed."

"Oh I plan to."

"Guys!"

Louis was standing at the door of the doctor’s office now, stamping his little foot on the floor impatiently.

“He's such a little Chihuahua. Can he always be pregnant Li?”

“I'll do my best Niall. Now speed it up before he gets really snippy.”

“It gets better than this?”

Niall tried to slow down so he could see Louis have a real fit, but the alphas grabbed his arms and practically dragged him to the office.

“Wow, um, I guess we should get more chairs in here?” Dr. Callahan asked when she saw the six of them.

“Just two more. The omegas go on our laps,” Harry said.

Two more chairs were brought into Dr. Callahan’s office and they all sat down, anticipating the results of the test.

“Okay so before I tell you I…” the doctor started, but Louis was having none of that.

“Just tell us if it’s a yes or a no to babies!” the pretty little omega yelled.

“Louis,” Liam scolded.

“Sorry. I'm sorry. That’s my bad.”

“Go on doctor.”

“No, Louis' outburst was warranted. Yes or no doc?” Niall asked.

“Yes.”

The entire room took in a sharp breath as the doctor explained that the treatment was remarkably successful and that the couple could start trying to get pregnant that night if they wanted.

“Congratulations. I hope to see you guys soon for an ultrasound.”

“Thank you doctor. Holy fuck, thank you! I'm going to be a daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Baby we are going to be parents!” Celeste just sat still as she processed what the doctor had just said. “Earth to my alpha! Celeste!”

“Parents. Niall we’re going to be parents.”

The blonde smiled and straddled his mate.

“I know! You are going to be such a sexy mommy.”

“And you're going to be one hot daddy.”

“So many hot daddies in the nest. We’re going to need to keep the AC on low so we don’t boil to death. Get it?” they all stared at Harry. “Because we’re so hot the temperature is, you know, hot?”

“You're so embarrassing Harry,” Zayn scoffed before his eyes watered. “It’s so beautiful. Carry me?”

It was the first time Zayn had ever asked any of them to carry him and it was another dream come true for Harry. Liam could have sworn he saw tears in his eyes as he picked Zayn up. Baby weight didn’t mean a thing to these alphas. They could bench press both of the omegas at the same time if they wanted to.

“I have an amazing idea,” Harry said once they were on their way home. “How would you two feel about drinking a bottle while getting fucked?”

“Yes! I am down! I am so fucking down!” Louis said from the backseat where he sat in Niall's arms.

“I mean, if you really want to, definitely.”

“And you Zayn?”

Zayn, who was in Celeste's arms, nodded happily.

“Yeah, definitely down.”

“Well we better get an invite to this party,” Niall said quickly.

“Course.”

“You're drinking the bottle Niall,” Celeste said.

“As long as it's vanilla.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone has stolen my work and posted it on Wattpad. This is such a blatant form of disrespect and I can't believe some asshole did this. Thank you SO SO SO SO SO much Alexis for letting me know about this. If you ever see my work posted anywhere else please let me know. This story is really important to me and having someone take and post it like that really hurts and REALLY pisses me off. 
> 
> Again, thank you Alexis, and please let me know if you see Tasty Little Treat anywhere else ♥
> 
> Now...
> 
> I'm about to get a little mean...  
> It's no secret like 30% of you hate Celeste and the fact that I have inserted myself in my own story and that's fine. I know this story is supposed to be Louis!Centric and I think I'm doing a good job at that, but other characters are going to have spotlight moments too. I'm writing this as I go along. No chapter is really planned. What happens, happens. I didn't plan on making Celeste so big in the story just like I didn't plan for Niall to be so big either. It just happened. I know I sound like a broken record saying this, but honestly, if you don't like it then just stop reading. If you don't want to read about a heterosexual couple then just leave. I thank you for making it this far, but I really don't care if you read it or not because in the end I am writing this story for my entertainment above everyone else's.  
> I shouldn't need to put a warning for het sex because A) it's in the tags, and B) it is completely normal. Believe it or not, I have some readers that are actually reading this for Neleste and not Lilo or Zarry. If my story doesn't line up with your personal preferences too bad. You guys are great and I really appreciate the support and love, but don't come barking at me to change things because you feel like you're entitled to something.  
> Tell me you hate my story all you want, I don't care about that, but don't tell me to change it.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=vphtm1)

Louis was going to kill the fucking bitch. He was going to grab her stupid blonde hair and slam her ugly face against the wall because who did she think she was? How dare she touch his alpha? HIS Liam?

"Hold my cupcake," Louis said to Niall.

"Okay, but Lou..." Niall looked out the panoramic window of the cupcake shop and saw the omega trying to flirt with Liam as he spoke on the phone. Liam kept turning away from her, but the small blonde was relentless and Louis was not having any of it. "Ohhhh shit." Niall looked around for Celeste, Harry, and Zayn, and they were still at the register. "Guys I think Louis is going to murder someone!" he yelled before running outside, cupcakes (plural) still in hand.

\-------

"Your biceps are, like, extraordinary."

Liam had never been so annoyed by an omega. All he was doing was setting up a business meeting concerning one of his clubs and this girl just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Thanks sweetheart, I'm on the phone though so..."

The girl wrapped her small hands around Liam's arm and that's when the Chihuahua struck.

"Get your filthy hands off of my alpha!" Louis growled menacingly. "He's mine!" He kicked the girl in the shin and ripped her hands away from Liam. "Mine!"

Niall jumped in the way before he could kick the girl again and instead got what could be described as a 'fierce love tap' on his ankle.

"Ow! Lou, no kicking please. You should probably go because he will bite you," Niall advised the girl. "Seriously. Run."

The omega sped off with tears in her eyes as Louis shed his own.

"Nick let me call you back," Liam said before hanging up and hugging his pregnant omega. "You okay love?"

"She was touching you. She can't touch you."

"I'm sorry babe. I tried to get her to go away, but she wouldn't listen and I couldn't be physical with her and, fuck, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I hate her though."

"Shh, calm down babe."

"I want my cupcake. Where is my fucking cupcake?!"

"I have it! Here Lou!" Niall said, thrusting the cupcake in Louis' face so hard that he smashed some icing against his nose. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Niall, I love you," he said through his tears.

"Awe, I love you too."

"Liam, do you think you can help with the icing on my face? I, I would appreciate it.”

"Sure babe." The alpha licked the icing off. "Oh! Look at that! Nothing left."

Louis giggled and proceeded to put icing on Liam's nose so he could lick it off. "Can we take extra cupcakes home?"

"As many as you want."

Niall cackled.

"I know what those are for," he said with wiggling eyebrows.

"Get inside Nialler. Please. I think now is a good time to give the little omegas the news."

Louis pulled back from Liam.

"What news?"

"I'll tell you once we're sitting with Zayn."

"But but but..."

"We are literally five feet away from him Lou. Calm your perfect behind down."

Louis purposefully rubbed that perfect behind down against Liam's hand with an innocent pout that could make angels cry.

"So we have an announcement to make," Liam started once Louis was snuggled up in his lap and nibbling on his cupcake.

"Oh I like announcements," Harry said excitedly, the other two alphas and blonde beta looking at him with raised brows.

"Mate, are you serious? We've been talking about this for weeks."

"Oh… Oh yeah! That announcement."

"Will someone just tell us what the big announcement is?!" Zayn snapped.

"I am fucking you so hard when we get home," Harry said to his omega.

"Uh, no. Zayn, Louis, and I are making flower crowns when we get home," Niall said.

"Wow. First bottle-feeding and now flower crowns. What's next Zayn? Braiding each other's hair?" Liam asked with a smirk.

"Pfft, already been done mate," Harry said.

"Please can we get back to the announcement Li?" Louis asked.

"Yes. Sorry about that babe. We decided a family trip would be nice and we…"

"We're going to Disney World!!!!!" Niall shrieked before Liam could finish.

Louis went catatonic, frozen and in shock.

Disney World? THE DISNEY WORLD? He had only ever been to Disney Paris and it was pretty shitty compared to what he had heard about Disney World. It was the biggest of all the Disney theme parks and OH MY GOD HE WAS GOING!!!!!

"Lou, say something baby."

"When do we leave?"

"First week of June."

"I need to go shopping! There is so much… Oh my God I'm so happy. Zayn aren’t you happy?"

"Hell yeah I am. There's going to be so much walking though."

"You have three alphas that can help you with that," Harry said. Niall cleared his throat. "And an exceptionally strong beta."

"Thank you," Niall said.

"So can we go shopping now? I need to get shorts."

"Oh Louis' bum in shorts. I am so excited."

"Niall you see his bare bum all the time."

"I enjoy it any way I see it, okay?" the blonde said with a pointed stare. "Whether it's in shorts or a pair of tightie whities. I love the bum."

"Do you love Celeste's bum more?" Harry cheekily asked.

"If he says yes then I know he's lying because everyone knows that Louis' bum is the best bum," Celeste said. "Say any different and I'll make sure your boney bum doesn’t get any for a week."

"Can you really go that long without sex?" Harry asked. "Even after turning full alpha?"

Well, fuck. Celeste couldn’t answer that question because she and Niall hadn’t gone more than a few hours without having sex since she had turned. Her mouth bobbed open and closed for a second before she picked up her cupcake and took a huge bite, mumbling nonsense that she knew passive Harry would take as a viable answer even though he couldn’t understand shit.

Louis scooped up the frosting that hadn’t made it into her mouth onto his finger and reached over the table for Niall to lick off.

"Why'd you have him lick it off?" Liam asked with a pout.

"Because it was Celeste's frosting and he is Celeste's mate."

"Yeah, but it's your finger and you're my mate."

"I'm sorry Li." Louis suddenly shoved one of his fingers into Celeste's mouth, catching her off-guard and making her choke on the vanilla goodness she was eating. He scrounged for more frosting and brought it to Liam. "Here you go."

"Louis babe! I was kidding. Niall will you stop laughing and get her water?" Liam yelled.

Celeste was practically turning blue while Niall banged his hand on the table from how hard he was laughing. She had to get up and run to the bathroom before she tossed her cookies (well, cupcakes) all over the table, Harry going after her.

"Uh oh. I think I did something bad," Louis said.

"It's okay babe. You should have just taken some frosting off the rest of the cupcake instead of looking for it in her mouth."

"We should get her another cupcake."

"I'm pretty sure she's not going to want to see cupcakes for a while after this," Niall laughed.

Louis' eyes watered.

"Did I ruin cupcakes for her?"

"Ya sure did!" the blonde laughed some more.

"I swear this kid," Liam murmured under his breath. Niall should have known that was going to send Louis into a fit of tears. "Baby it's okay. Niall is just playing around. I'm sure Celeste would love another cupcake. Come on."

Liam glared at Niall as he stood up with Louis.

"What'd I say?" he asked Zayn, the omega staring intently at Niall with squinted eyes. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how a moron like you ended up with Celeste. I swear it defies the laws of nature."

When Celeste and Harry came back to the table, Louis was already waiting with her new cupcake and an endless number of hugs and kisses.

"I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I'm sorry Celeste. Please don’t be mad," he rambled on.

"I'm not mad at you, I promise."

"I got you another cupcake even though Niall said I had ruined them for you."

"Oh he said that?"

"Yeah, and I don’t want to do that. Cupcakes are so special and nobody should ruin them for another person. It should be a punishable offense.”

"Don’t worry Lou, I still love them and I love you. Niall was just being Niall."

"Yeah, stupid," Liam said.

"Hey, that’s not nice. Defend me girlfriend," Niall said to Celeste.

"And say what? That you're not stupid? Because then I would be lying. Now shut up and eat your three cupcakes so we can go shopping."

Niall scoffed and sat back, eating his cupcakes in silence as if he was in timeout.

\----------

Although Zayn had already accepted that he couldn’t fit into his regular clothes anymore, it was still hard to get him into a maternity store. He had taken to wearing either Harry's clothes, sweatpants, or basketball shorts. Or be naked. That had been happening a lot more often.

"Zayn, you need to buy clothes that you are going to be comfortable in. They have really nice things in here," Harry said, trying to coerce Zayn into walking into Baby Bump Closet.

"It all looks so big."

"It doesn’t once you put it on. Louis wears a bunch of stuff from here and you never think he looks bad. Please?"

Zayn sighed and let himself be guided into the store. He could hear Louis sounding off like a little parrot across the store as he piled clothes into Niall and Liam's arms. He really didn’t need eight pairs of shorts, but they would buy them for him anyway. Just like Zayn didn’t need the nine simple v-necks, but they were thrown onto the pile too.

All in all, it was a pretty successful trip. Louis was even able to convince them all to buy matching shirts for the day in Magic Kingdom. It was cute. Mickey and Minnie kissing on the front of the shirt and the rest of Mickey's friends on the back. He could have asked them to buy matching princess shirts and they would have all said yes.

This was Louis. You did not say no to Louis. You did not say no to those blue eyes and those pouty lips and that round bum.

Zayn just used his good looks and pregnant belly to get new art supplies he really didn’t need, and Niall?

“It's 1,000 balloons for three dollars, how could I not buy it?” he asked like it was the most ridiculous question he had ever heard.

Cue the sighs.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are wonderful. I hope you enjoy the update ♥

The omegas slept the entire flight. Louis was draped across Liam and Niall, while Zayn was on the couch. Harry and Celeste were in a heated game of Disney Trivia and being annoyingly loud. Niall and Liam knew better than to say anything though because the alpha female would rip their heads off with just one look. She was also annihilating Harry and his frustration was hilarious.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I love Disney almost as much as I love Niall and hockey. And you guys too, I guess."

"Hey!" Niall said, covering Louis' ears. "Don't let Louis hear you say that. You know he likes to be number one."

"Niall, Louis sleeps like the dead. He won't come around unless he has to pee or eat."

"He's still so precious. And look at Zayn over there. He's sucking on a dummy for heaven’s sake. Why aren't you smothering him with cuddles Hazz?"

"Because I need to beat her."

"Then you'll be playing forever. You'll never beat her babe," Liam said. "Have you seen her Disney movie collection? It's bigger than Louis'."

"He's right Hazza boo. My girl can't be beat. You should just surrender."

"You really should Harry. Go cradle Zayn in your lap before I make you cry."

"You're so mean and hot at the same time. You're so... So..."

"Alpha," Niall and Liam said at the same time.

"Yeah, alpha."

"Nice observation there Captain Obvious. I'm a girl too."

"No you're not." Celeste raised an eyebrow. "You're a woman."

"I'll make sure Niall sucks your dick later for that amazing compliment."

"Whoo! Now watch me make a baby out of my pregnant baby."

Curly gently picked Zayn up from the couch and cradled him in his arms in the fetal position. He may not have been as small as Louis, but he was still tiny in Harry's arms.

"I can't believe we have him sucking on a pacifier."

"He's come a long way. These pups have some major competition when it comes to who's the cutest."

"Well the pups I think will be because they will be products of the perfection that is the omegas and the alphas," Niall said.

"Good point Nialler. Wow. That was impressive."

"Well I'm not daft mate."

"We know baby," Celeste said. "We know."

\-----------

Liam woke Louis with gentle kisses as the plane started its descent. The small omega stretched his limbs and slowly opened his eyes, his baby blue's smiling at his alpha.

"Sorry to wake you kitten, but we're going to be landing soon."

"I need to use the bathroom."

"I'll take you. Let's..."

And then it happened.

Liam felt new warmth in his lap and judging by Louis' eyes, he knew what had just happened.

"Oh God. Oh fuck Liam. I'm so sorry," Louis said as his eyes rapidly filled with tears. “I can't believe I just lost it like this. Liam… FUCK!”

"No no baby, it's okay. It's okay,” Liam soothed. “Celeste can you get a wet towel?"

"Yeah, of course."

Niall got out Louis' suitcase and got him some clean clothes while Harry got Liam's.

The omega cried as he was wiped clean, extremely embarrassed about losing control of his bladder. The baby had been pushing down on it though and it just flowed.

"Want to know a secret Lou?" Zayn said gently. "I peed in Harry's lap a week ago."

"You did?"

"Yeah. He was feeding me and it just happened."

"I got turned on," Harry said casually.

"Of course you did."

"There we go. All cleaned up," Celeste said as she straightened out Louis' fresh pair of shorts.

"Thanks Celeste."

"Course babe. Come on. We'll be on the ground soon."

Louis squealed and rolled onto his side so he could sit up. He was now too big to be able to sit straight up. It was so cute. He looked like a baby panda rolling all over the place.

"Have I mentioned that I die a little every time I see him do that?" Niall asked. "Seriously, it rips a piece of my heart out."

"I've been dealing with this for years. I'm surprised I have any heart left," Zayn said as he cuddled next to Louis. "My Lou bear. Remember when I ate you out in the bathroom of that club?"

"How could I forget? It was the night I met my perfect alpha."

"You met me too," Harry said with a pout.

"You know I love you Harry, but Liam is my life."

Liam pulled Louis out of Zayn's surprising death grip and kissed him. What started off as a peck ended up with Louis licking into Liam's mouth like he was starving. No one stopped him though because seeing Louis take part in any kind of sexual action was a delicious treat you simply couldn't pass up.

"Li you better fuck this little cupcake when we get to the hotel."

"I want to fuck him right now."

"Do not take that seat belt off Liam James Payne," Celeste said in her alpha voice.

Alpha voices obviously didn't affect other alphas, but Celeste's did work on Liam and Harry because they knew going against what she said would be an automatic ticket to a world of pain.

"Save it for the car."

"You mean the extremely pimp Hummer limo," Niall said proudly.

"You would pick the gaudiest form of transportation."

"Our nest deserves the best. Hey that..."

"Rhymed!" Everyone finished for him. "We know mate."

He tried to say that at least once a week.

"I have to pee again."

"Louis..."

"Oopsie."

\----------

"We haven't been here for five minutes and already I'm doing laundry," Harry said as they moved about their villa suite.

Once upon a time, Louis would have fought Harry for laundry duty, but now with his pregnancy he was just lazy. While he and Zayn waddled to one of the bedrooms, Harry went straight for the washer to get Louis' two pairs of shorts and Liam's jeans to wash.

"Don’t complain. You get off on doing laundry dude."

"It's the principle of it all."

"Just shut up and wash Harriet."

“Where's my omega? I want to look at him.”

“Not going to happen. Him and Lou are probably already snoring.”

“Awe, but I wanted to go to Magic Kingdom,” Niall whined.

“We’re still going,” Celeste said. “I love the omegas, but nothing gets in the way when it comes to me throwing down in Walt Disney World. So go pee Niall so we can go catch the bus.”

“I love it when you're bossy.”

“Really? When I'm bossy? What about the rest of the time? Because I love you no matter what mood you're in. That’s really great Niall,” she said as she gave her back to him.

“I can never win with you! God! It's so not fair!” the blonde said while stomping to the bathroom like a child, meanwhile the alphas laughed quietly.

“He's so easy,” Celeste said. “I fucking love him so much.”

“We do too. I mean one has to in order to keep his crazy arse around.”

“He’s my crazy ‘arse’ though.  You guys take advantage of your pregnant babes while we’re gone, okay?”

“ _Yeah, I want it to smell like fucking cum in here!”_  Niall yelled from the bathroom.

“Gross! Niall! Too much!!!!!!”

“ _You were thinking it!_ ”

“No babe. Not even a little bit.”

Niall walked out of the bathroom drying his hands on his shorts.

“Liars, the whole lot of you.”

“Come on Niall. The Haunted Mansion is calling my name.”

“Oh! That ride is dark right?”

“I'm not sucking your dick.”

“What about a little handy?”

“If you behave.”

“They're going to get us banned from this place,” Liam said as the odd couple (they were a male beta and alpha female, of course they were odd!) walked out the door.

“Do you want to go take advantage of our babies?” Liam asked Harry.

“They're sleeping.”

“We’ll cuddle until they wake up.”

“You and me?”

“With them you donut.”

“I wouldn’t mind cuddling with you.”

“I want to cuddle with my omega.”

“Pfft, fine. I was just kidding anyway. I hate cuddling with you.”

“Whatever. Can we please…”

Liam stopped abruptly when he saw what was happening in the bedroom.

“You know I hate it when you start saying something and don’t finish Leemo.”

“Harry. Oh my God Harry…”

“What bro?”

“They're… Zayn is… And they’re naked…”

Harry was at Liam's side in a second and he almost fainted when he saw what was happening. This couldn’t be real. This was too good to be true. Was this really happening?

“Heat up two bottles right now. We are going to make Neleste so proud.”

Harry squealed and ran to get the bottles of milk ready while Liam just stood in the doorway, enjoying the wonderful scene before him.

Time to break in the room.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babes!  
> So there is some sexy time in this chapter and a couple new kinks are introduced.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!! ♥ ♥

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=153xmp2)

Pregnant Louis had out of control body temp moods. He'd be cold one second and be sweating the next. When he walked into the room he immediately started shedding his clothes.

"Awe babe, you hot?"

"A little. I just want to lay naked."

"Can I join you?"

"Of course Zayn. Spoon me?"

So that's how Zayn ended up with his dick gently rocking inside of Louis. He fucked slowly into his best friend, his lips tracing the back of Louis' neck as the smaller omega practically fell back asleep. Zayn heard the alphas talking about them after Liam opened the door, but he was so sated at that moment that he didn't pay attention. He was way too comfortable to move. If the alphas wanted them then they were going to have to come get them.

And that's exactly what they did.

"Hey there pretty babes," Harry said. "We brought something for you guys."

Both of the omegas slowly turned their heads and smiled when they saw the bottles of milk in their alpha's giant paws.

"You like being inside of Lou Zayn?"

"It's warm and tight."

"Well we were thinking about feeding you guys while you ride us. That'd be fun, yeah?"

The omegas nodded and Zayn continued fucking Louis while the alphas got undressed. Harry pulled Zayn away from Louis slowly and watched his cock slip out of Louis' tight hole. It was enough to have him leaking and ready to go.

He sat up against the headboard and cradled Zayn in his lap until he had him lined up with his cock. He fed the nipple of the bottle to the omega before lowering his pregnant body onto his dick. Zayn moaned quietly as Harry seated him fully on his cock, then started guzzling down the chocolate milk as if it were the most normal thing.

Louis snatched the bottle out of Liam's hand before Liam could even sit down.

His pretty baby sure did go crazy for his vanilla milk.

"Will you be comfortable like Zayn is baby?" Liam asked Louis.

Louis turned to Zayn and Harry and liked that Harry was actually feeding Zayn by holding the bottle and fucking him at the same time.

"Same Li."

He was soon in the same position, but it took him a little more adjusting because Liam was just so big and he was, well, tiny.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yes daddy."

Liam had to fight the urge to pound into Louis when he said that sinful word. Ugh, and the way it sounded slightly muffled because of the nipple in Louis' mouth. How was Liam still alive?

"You look so cute when you're drinking your bottle. Even now when I'm balls deep inside of you, you still look like an innocent little angel. You feel so good too babe." He rested his paw on Louis’ tummy and massaged it as he fucked in a little harder. "So pretty when you're pregnant. We're going to have our little girl and then I'm going to get you pregnant again. So perfect full of my baby."

Louis shifted a little in his lap and dug Liam's cock deeper inside of him so he hit the omega's prostate.

Louis reached down to his dick and just tapped the head before he came, clenching around Liam's cock. Liam couldn't stop from popping.

"Oh that was good baby. Love filling you up. Swear I can feel your tummy swell even more with my load in there."

"You're so fucking big Liam."

"Yeah?"

"I like being stretched by you. Feed me?"

"Of course babe."

And so Liam carried on feeding Louis his bottle while the omega periodically clenched around Liam's knot to feel the tug.

Zayn and Harry were having their own fun next to them. Zayn was now hugging Harry while sat on his cock, his head resting on his alpha's shoulder as he drowsily drank his milk. He was like a real baby, except for the whole riding a monstrous cock thing and the having a baby thing too.

"Your omega looks a little sleepy Hazz," Liam said, rocking his own sleepy omega.

"Don't fall asleep yet babe," Harry warned.

"But I'm tired."

Then Harry used his alpha voice and Zayn couldn't go against it.

"Not yet."

Zayn dropped the bottle and sat back so he could start fucking down on Harry's cock.

"Is this better daddy?"

"Much better. Fuck, your tummy. I can feel it rubbing against me."

"And you like it daddy?"

"I fucking love it. And look at how you're sweating. I want to lick every inch of you."

"You can."

"Not until I get that pretty dick to squirt." Harry leaned forward to lick Zayn's lips. "Maybe little Louis will want to lick your cum up."

Louis perked up at that and started swiveling his hips to see if Liam's knot was small enough for him to pull off.

"I'm coming Zayn. Don’t you dare let go before I get there," he said as he adorably wiggled off of Liam.

He laid on his side so he was parallel with Zayn's cock and rested his chin on the older omega's thigh.

"Come on Zayn, I want to taste you. Give me some of your milk,” Louis said with a cheek wink up at Zayn.

"Oh God that's hot. Shit I'm gonna pop!" Harry warned.

He reached for Zayn's dick and pumped him in sync with his thrusts and they came almost simultaneously. Louis shoved his pretty head between them and caught Zayn's cum all over his face.

"Li you need to see this. My baby just painted a masterpiece."

Liam looked at Louis' face and felt his cock swell up again.

"So beautiful. I'm gonna have to fuck that pretty arse again, but first..." Liam started licking Louis' face clean, snowballing with the three in bed with him so they all got to taste Zayn. At one point he noticed Louis' hand resting on his cock and reached for it. "Watch him fall apart," Liam said, proud of the display his mate was about to put on. "There we go pretty baby. Daddy's taking care of you."

Louis moaned and whimpered as tiny streaks of jizz shot out of him.

And then something beautiful happened.

Liam looked at his pregnant mate's chest and saw tiny beads of milk squeeze out of Louis' nipples. He was officially starting to lactate, and the other three were mesmerized.

"I need to taste it," Harry said. "Liam, can I taste it?"

"You can go right after me. Sit up against the pillows babe."

Louis moved slowly, his big belly getting in the way as it knocked over the pillows Liam had propped up for him.

"Let me know if you're uncomfortable at any point Lou," Liam said.

"I'll be fine. I really want this. Get down here Payno."

And Liam really liked how that nickname sounded coming from Louis' mouth.

Liam nodded and got comfortable so he could pump Louis' little mounds of breasts and get the milk flowing. The omega winced at the first suck, his nipples sensitive, but then a feeling of absolute euphoria took over.

It was the sweetest milk Liam had ever tasted. It was a little more translucent than regular milk, but so sweet.

"How's it taste Li?" Harry asked.

"So fucking good. Come taste with me."

Harry looked at Zayn and he shrugged and lay down on his other side so he could nap.

Soon Louis had two alphas sucking on his nipples and they were moaning with each swallow. Harry sucked with enthusiasm, getting as much as he could, while Liam lapped more than sucked at the nipple. Louis was humping the air pathetically, his dick twitching as he got ready to come for a third time.

"I have an idea," Harry said. "Fill your mouth with his milk and then go down on him. It's messy, but it'll be so hot."

"You okay with that Lou?"

"Yes. Jesus Christ I really don’t care right now. Please. Anything."

Harry helped Liam pump all that he could from Louis' right breast and scoot down on the bed so he could take his dick into his mouth. The milk quickly flowed down the small member.

"Ohhh, yeah, Li. Hazz, please suck harder."

Harry obliged and sucked hard on the bud and felt Louis' fingers comb through his hair as he started to shake. He squealed as he came, his usual dry orgasm happening. Liam pulled back to see the twitching slit, loving the sight of it clenching despite being empty. He mouthed at Louis' small balls as Harry sucked him dry and finished him off with a rim job.

Harry and Liam were up and ready by the time they were done with Louis, so they kneeled over the omega and wanked until they were coming all over his pregnant belly.

"Was I good?" Louis drowsily asked.

"Perfect," the alphas said at same time. "He's going to fall asleep. Let's clean him up before he rolls over. Zayn is a little sticky too."

"Should get them in the shower to be honest."

"And suffer their wrath by denying them their one of eight daily naps? No thanks. Just get a couple wet towels."

"We're going to need get the sheets changed before going to bed tonight."

"I wouldn't mind sleeping in a little cum."

"Not happening. You and Zayn can do that in your own bed."

"We do."

"So fucking weird."

Harry smiled his trademark "cupcake" smile and checked his phone as he waited for Liam. He had one text messages in their nest group chat from Niall.

It was a video with the message 'guess who behaved?', and of course it was a clip of Celeste giving him a handjob on the Haunted Mansion. It was incredibly sexy, but the best part was the end when you heard Celeste say, " _Are you fucking recording this? Niall I swear you..._ " And that's where it ended.

"Dude you have to look at the video Niall sent. I'm pretty sure he got his arse kicked afterwards," Harry said to Liam.

"Did he get that handjob?"

"Started it at least. Not so sure she finished him though."

"She's going to make him walk around the park with blue balls."

"They are a match made in heaven."

"Let's clean these two up before we have a crusty mess to deal with."

"That's actually kind of disgusting."

"So you do have limits, I'm shocked."

Harry whipped Liam's ass with the towel then followed up with a spank.

"If I was bent over, that would have definitely gotten my hole."

"We'll have to try it later."

"You'll probably be the one bending over. You love bottoming like a proper slut."

"I am what I am."

"And please never change."

\--------

"Are you mad at me?" Niall asked Celeste as they walked out of The Haunted Mansion.

"No."

"But you made me finish on my own."

"You deserved it."

"Yeah, I guess I did. But we're good now?"

"We're good my love."

"In that case, think we can try again on Peter Pan?"

"Niall we had sex on the plane and you got off less than 10 minutes ago. Do you really need to?”

"Yes," he answered quickly.

"Fine, you get Peter Pan and no more."

"Awe, what about Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"We don't have our own seats on that one."

"We can do Haunted Mansion again."

"We'll stop on the way out," she said with a roll of the eyes.

Niall wrapped his arms around her and tripped her up a bit from the awkward position.

"Make me fall and I will smack you."

"I prefer getting spanked."

"I'll get Liam to do it later."

"But... But Liam hits really hard."

"I know he does," she said with a wicked grin.

Niall pouted adorably, making Celeste smile.

"Okay baby, I'll do the spanking."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

And he looked so cute at that moment that when he did trip Celeste, all she could do was cuddle him close on the ground in the middle of Frontierland, growling at anyone that dared to even look at them the wrong way.

That was true love.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a BEAST and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Warning for sexy time, semi-public sex, breastfeeding, and adorable Louis ♥

"Oh my God! But look at how pretty these pancakes are!" Louis shrieked at the sight of his Minnie Mouse shaped pancakes. "Harry can you make your pancakes like this from now on?"

"I'm on it," Harry said, already looking up tutorials on YouTube.

The omega grinned widely and made a little noise that resembled the one Tigger would make when he was excited. (Just a little more high-pitched and adorable).

"I'm so excited for Epcot today. I'm going to get right blasted," Niall said. "Drinking around the world is going to be sweet!"

"We will cut you off when you start stripping," Liam warned. "We do not need a repeat of the church carnival."

Last month they had gone to a carnival being held at a nearby church. Niall had drunk one too many beers and ended up stripping down to his pants on the Ferris wheel. He got hauled out by security and the nest was permanently banned from the church all because Niall needed to feel the wind against his bare skin.

"I still don't understand why you did that. Harry is supposed to be the nudist."

"What can I say? I like being a free man."

"You're going to get us all arrested."

"I'm not bailing him out," Celeste said as she cut up Louis' pancakes for him. His belly was so big that it made eating at tables difficult. When he was at home he could just sit on the couch and rest his plate on his tummy, but it was nearly impossible at restaurants. This resulted in Louis (as if he needed anything to make him even more adorable) getting his food cut up by others and occasionally fed.

"Want me to cut up the sausage links too?" Celeste asked.

"Yes please."

She did so, and then gave Louis the utensils so she could eat her own breakfast.

\----------

"Zayn, are you sure you want to wear those boots to the park?" Harry asked about Zayn's Doc Martens as they got on the bus.

"Yes. These are my favorites."

"I know they are baby, but they may get uncomfortable after a while."

"I'll be fine."

But he was not fine. They hadn't even reached Germany before he was whining.

"Babe I told you you weren't going to last," Harry said when Zayn dramatically slumped against his body. "We're not even 4 countries in."

"But it hurts," he pouted.

And then it was Celeste to the rescue. She picked Zayn up and took him to the nearest bench before pulling out a pair of his Nike's.

"Take a good look at the boots Zayn, because this is the last time you're going to see them until that puppy sees the light of day. From now on its sneakers or sliders for you," she said as she slipped his boots off and replaced them with the sneakers.

They didn’t have any problem with Louis' shoes because he was always wearing Toms, Keds, or Vans. That’s when he wasn’t barefoot of course.

" _I like my toesies to breathe,"_  he would say, melting the hearts of everyone in the immediate vicinity.

They should really start thinking about using Louis as a weapon. That pretty babe could get them anything they wanted with just a quick bat of his pretty eyelashes.

"You are such a genius," Liam said to Celeste.

"I put them in my backpack the second I saw him reaching for the boots back at the hotel. Better?" she asked Zayn.

"So much better." The omega fell forward into Celeste's arms and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Celeste."

"You're welcome babe. These things are just way too clunky and heavy for you to be wearing right now."

"Your feet are fatter too, so they squeeze more," Niall threw in.

"Oh no," all three alphas said under their breath.

Zayn instantly burst into tears, soaking the shoulder of Celeste's shirt. How stupid could Niall be?

"I'm so fat! I don’t know how you guys can even stand the sight of me anymore," Zayn wailed.

"I am going to murder you," Harry whispered to Niall before sitting down next to Zayn and pulling him into his arms. "You're absolutely beautiful baby. In fact, I don’t think you have ever looked as gorgeous as you do now."

"Are you saying I wasn’t attractive before?"

"What? No! No, I swear that’s not what I meant. You're always perfect."

"Then why did you say I look more gorgeous now than I did before?"

"I guess I worded it incorrectly, but babe I will always think you are the prettiest, hottest, sexiest boy on this planet."

"Even prettier than Louis?"

"Yeah babe, even prettier than Louis."

Both of the omegas had actually developed a talent for bringing up how pretty they were in every conversation they had. It was funny because they would be jealous about the other one-second and the next be cuddling and telling each other how perfect the other was. The jealousy always hit first though.

"That’s not nice," Louis said with his arms folded across his chest. “Why so bitter Zayn?”

"Start walking to Germany," Celeste said, knowing it was only a matter of seconds before Louis started throwing a fit.

They knew it was the hormones telling him to whine about everything, but it didn’t make him any less agitating. The only reason they put up with it so well is because of how damn cute Lou looked when he was stomping (waddling) angrily around the room with a precious scowl on his face.

"Go with them Niall."

"What? But I want to stay with you."

Celeste narrowed her eyes at the beta and he practically sprinted away from her.

"I'll kill him one day," she muttered, handing a water bottle to Zayn.

"Think you're ready to keep going baby?" Harry asked Zayn.

"Yeah, I'm ready daddy."

That word...

"Dammit. We are going to go fuck somewhere. I'll text you when we are done," Harry said before picking Zayn up and running to the nearest building.

Looks like they were going be fucking in Reflections of China Theater.

"Where did Zarry go?" Liam asked Celeste when she rejoined them.

"Zayn called Harry daddy."

"No need to explain any further. Where's Niall?"

"Beer," Lilo said in unison.

"Liam you are going to be carrying him out of here today."

"I guessed as much."

They walked into the Biergarten Restaurant and found Niall having a laugh with two of the German cast members (For future reference, Disney employees are called "Cast Members"). He was holding a beer in each hand and they really wouldn’t be surprised if they were both for him.

"Oh! There's me nest! Guys! Come here!" the Irishman yelled across the restaurant. 'Indoor voice' was a foreign concept to Niall. "You guys took forever to get here."

"It's been less than a minute twat,” Louis said, sass loud and clear. It was incredible how fast he could go from sweet to feisty.

"Anyway, these are my new friends, Hildebrand and Friedhelm. Boys this is my alpha, Celeste, pretty omega Louis, sexy alpha Liam, and… Where are Harry and Zayn?"

"Zayn said Daddy."

"Nuff' said."

"You have alpha? But you not say you are beta?" Hildebrand, a beta, asked Niall with a heavy German accent.

"I'm special," Niall answered.

"Yeah, that he definitely is," Celeste agreed. "Niall, the beers in your hand?"

"Oh! Hildebrand and Friedhelm each recommended one to me."

"So you got them both for yourself?"

"Ye… No. No, of course not. This one is for you babe," he said as he handed her one of the mugs.

"Nice save."

\-------

Harry ran into the Reflections of China Theater with Zayn in his arms and searched for the nearest bathroom. They got a few odd looks, but most people understood why the alpha was so on edge when they realized Zayn was pregnant. Just another alpha needing to take their pregnant omega because the omega simply breathed in their direction. Not to mention how gorgeous this omega was.

"Oh thank God," Harry breathed when he tried the door of the 'Family Bathroom' and it opened.

To be real, he would have locked them inside the women’s or men's bathroom just the same.

But the 'Family Bathroom' had a small couch, which made taking his omega easier and more comfortable.

Zayn kicked his feet so Harry would set him down on the ground and kissed his alpha as he pushed him back to the couch.

"Pull your stupid, tight jeans down so I can sit on your cock daddy. Please."

Harry howled ridiculously loud and nearly ripped his pants off. He helped Zayn pull down his maternity jeans (although Zayn refused to call them so) and pulled him down onto his lap. Prep was not needed. In fact, Zayn leaked a bit onto Harry's cock before it even touched him.

"So fucking wet. Jesus Zayn. I think I might need to take a page from Liam's book and start plugging you up until you give birth."

"Fine, whatever. Just fuck me already."

Zayn slipped down onto Harry's cock as smooth as butter. He sat on the large member for a while, wiggling around until his prostate was pressed upon.

"Yes!" he moaned, the first string of cum actually shooting up and hitting his face. Harry took the liberty of turning his head to lick it off and started pounding into him. Zayn bounced wildly on Harry's lap, instinctively holding his tummy as if his baby was going to fall out.

"I wish I could knot you baby, but I know how uncomfortable it'll be. Once we get back to the hotel though… I'm going to destroy you."

"Promise daddy?"

Harry grunted and came suddenly, pressing Zayn down onto his cock so hard that the omega came again. Harry caught some in his hand and brought it up to Zayn's mouth, the omega hungrily licking his cum off his alpha's fingers.

"Sweet baby Buddha. That was incredible. Sweetheart, I love you so much." He wrapped his arms around Zayn's middle and rested one hand on his stomach. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too Harry. I'm getting hungry now though. Can we get a turkey leg?"

"Where can we get a turkey leg?" Harry asked. Celeste had the backpack with all the omega supplies, so he used a wet paper towel to clean up Zayn's dripping hole then another for his face as he went on about the turkey leg.

"In America, duh. Celeste told us they are amazing (FACTUAL). She said they're big, but I'm sure I can eat the whole thing, especially since the baby seems to be hungry already."

"We'll get you whatever you want sweetheart. There we go, nice and clean, and cum-free."

"I don’t mind the cum."

"And you know I don’t either, but there are certain laws we have to obey, such as indecent exposure."

"Public cum would count?"

"I'm not sure I want to risk finding out."

Zayn shrugged and waited for Harry to get himself cleaned up before they headed back out to join the nest. They found them in line to meet Pinocchio in Italy. As they neared they could hear Louis talking about calamari.

“…Calamari. Did you know that calamari are actually really good during pregnancy? Yep. Apparently they have nutrients that are good for the baby."

"Really? We're going to have to get you on a calamari diet,” Liam said.

"No! Then I won’t be able to eat my Peeps.”

Oh yeah, was it not mentioned that Louis' latest obsession was marshmallow Peeps? Yeah. Liam needed to contact Rodda Candy Company personally and had them send over a special order for Louis. Why?

“ _I want pink pumpkins!_ ”

So he needed to get a custom order of the normally orange pumpkins in pink.

“Okay, not a diet, but we will definitely have some, okay?”

“Thank you Liam. We’re up! Guys! Let’s all take a picture!” Louis said excitedly.

The nest surrounded Pinocchio and took a couple of pictures before making their merry way to America where the omegas EACH got their own turkey leg.

“Niall you either eat something now or you are not drinking anymore,” Celeste said. “And we need to go through America, Japan, Morocco, AND France before we get to the UK.”

“You wouldn’t.”

Celeste leaned in close.

“Baby I will get you kicked out of this park before I let you have another drink with no food in your stomach. Now eat this cheeseburger or I am calling security and telling them you diddled Louis.”

“But I like it when he diddles me,” Louis said in all honesty.

Celeste looked at Louis and booped his nose with her finger.

“Oh baby I know you do, but to the wrong ears, it isn't a very good thing,” she explained before turning back to Niall. “Are you going to eat it?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.”

“Kiss?”

“Kiss.”

The blonde ended up eating another burger and two orders of fries. So much for  _*in whiny Niall voice*_ “I'm not hungryyyyy.”

\-----------

Liam had plans.

Oh did he have plans.

He had done his research on the lovely Epcot Theme Park and its attractions, specifically Spaceship Earth. It was a slow, dim-lit fifteen-minute ride through the giant sphere the park was known for. It was just enough time for him to get his delicious omega off.

“Oh I'm totally getting a handy on this one,” Niall said when he saw the private carts.

“What about me Niall? Huh? Why is it always me pleasuring you?” Celeste asked. “No. You know what? I don’t want to sit with you.”

“I'll lend you Harry,” Zayn said.

“Thanks Zayn. Move.”

Celeste pushed Niall out of the way and stepped into a cart, Harry sitting next to her. “I'll please you Celeste,” the longhaired alpha said.

“Awe Harry, you're so sweet.”

“We haven't made out in like two days,” he said with a needy pout.

“Then what are we waiting for?”

" _So not fair!"_   they heard Niall say as he and Zayn got into their cart.

\--------

"Niall is such a wanker sometimes," Louis said to Liam as the ride started its dark trek up. "Sometimes I think he makes Celeste angry on purpose so they can have good makeup sex later."

"That would be true, except sometimes she doesn’t give him the makeup sex."

"Oh yeah. Hey! Remember that time she kicked him out of the room as they were having sex?"

Liam laughed thinking about the incident. Niall, being the giant crunktard that he was, asked Celeste if she ever thought about leaving him for an omega. The mere thought of not being with Niall pissed her off so much, she told him to get out. It was only Lilo in the house with them, so Liam went to speak to Celeste and after crying to him for fifteen minutes (most of the time spent with her calling Niall stupid), he calmed her down enough to where she allowed Niall to come back inside. Celeste kicked into her rut soon after and they barely saw the two for the next few days.

"They're so special. Come here bunny."

Louis cuddled close to Liam and dug his face into his side, taking in the scent of his sexy alpha.

"I love you so much Liam."

"I love you too baby boy." Liam pressed the tips of his fingers against the crotch of Louis' shorts and the omega immediately keeled into him. "Oh, looks like somebody liked that."

"Mm hm."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes Liam."

"Want me to take out your prick? Right here?"

"Yes please."

Liam gripped the waistband of Louis' shorts and tugged them down so they were below the delicious swell of his ass. Liam would never get tired of holding Louis' small dick in his hand. It fit cozily in his palm and it was always so warm. He could see the cum beading at the tip and he could probably make Louis come with one swipe of the head, but he wanted to drag out.

"Look at this pretty little cock," he said as he twiddled it between his fingers. "So small and perky like my pretty baby." Louis bucked his hips up in need of friction, but instead his belly pushed Liam's hand away. "Oh, no moving babe. You let daddy take care of everything."

"But it's starting to hurt," Louis whined. "I feel full."

"That's probably the baby in your tummy."

"No. My boobs." Liam perked up. "I think they're full of milk now."

Should Liam risk it? Lifting up his omega's shirt and sucking on his nipples to taste the sweetest milk he's ever had?

Fuck it.

He turned in his seat and pulled up Louis' shirt to reveal his hard nipples. Louis moaned a little too loudly when Liam gave the first suck, Niall and Zayn turning in their seats to see what was going on.

"You animal!" Niall cheered on.

"Now I want to get off," Zayn said. "Niall get me off!"

The blonde's head immediately disappeared and Liam assumed he was sucking Zayn off. His omega didn't like the lack of attention he was getting so he pinched the alpha's forearm and shook his chest so Liam would put his mouth back on him.

"I'm sorry baby."

"Please makes come Liam."

"In a bit love."

Louis sighed and sat back, letting himself get lost in the dual pleasure Liam was giving his nipples and his cock. He squirmed and kicked his little feet against the front of the cart every time Liam edged him and all he wanted was for Liam to give him that one twist that would finish him off.

It had been close to ten minutes when the ride started making its way down and now Louis was getting really restless.

"Please. Please Li. Daddy please."

"Okay baby, you want it?"

Louis nodded quickly and Liam took one giant gulp from Louis' left nipple before flicking his wrist and making his babe fall apart.

Louis was shaking and whimpering as his usual pathetic dribbles of cum seeped out.

"There you go. Nothing more beautiful than watching you fall apart." Liam's eyes moved down to Louis' pregnant belly and watched in fascination as it rapidly moved up and down with every breath Louis took.

"Now I'm all sticky."

"Celeste I need baby wipes." No answer. "Celeste?" Liam looked to the seats behind him and Celeste and Harry were still kissing. Liam didn’t miss the way their hands seemed to be moving on their laps. "Celeste!"

They pulled apart, startled, and looked at Liam.

"What?"

"Baby wipes."

Celeste threw her entire backpack to him and turned back to Harry.

"They're a little busy right now."

"Niall and Zayn are too," Louis said about the making out couple in front of them.

"Seriously, we are all so sexually charged, it's almost ridiculous."

"Almost?" Louis asked with a cheeky smile.

"Definitely. Definitely definitely."

Louis burst into a fit of giggles and kissed Liam's head, letting the alpha clean him up just as the carts started pulling back to the start of the attraction.

"So did we all get some action in there?" Harry asked.

"Niall and Liam took care of us omegas," Zayn said. "Which one of you got off?" he asked Celeste and Harry.

"Both," they answered at the same time.

"I even got a finger in me for a couple of minutes," Harry added quietly.

"Awe man. That could have been me," Niall whined.

"You snooze you lose mate."

"But I wasn’t sleeping. I was just talking."

"Then maybe you should do less of that. Any of us oppose to this suggestion?"

"You guys are being really mean."

Celeste laughed and put her arm around Niall.

"We're just messing with you baby. Come on, you can sit next to me on Ellen's Energy Adventure (This is actually one of my favorite attractions in Disney. You are basically going through time through Ellen DeGeneres’s mind and it's so funny. Oh! And Bill Nye the Science Guy is in it too!!!!!! I recommend it!).

"Can we touch each other inappropriately?"

"I'll think about it."

The blonde suddenly dropped to his knees and held his arms up to the sky, dramatically yelling, "YES! SHE IS GOING TO THINK ABOUT IT!"

They would be embarrassed if this weren’t something that happened on the daily with them. The nest stood out everywhere they went. Not only were they all beautiful, but also all three alphas and the two gorgeous omegas had delicious scents that drew everyone near. And Niall, well, Niall was an apparent ray of sunshine that everyone wanted to be around. What Celeste did, making him sit with someone else, only happened because it was Zayn he was going to sit next to. She would NEVER let anyone spend any alone time with Niall. God forbid he got the scent of another alpha or omega on him. She would track them down and give them hell. Screw getting arrested. Nobody touched what was hers (except those in the nest, obviously).

"Congratulations!" a young girl said as she walked by, probably thinking this was about some sort of engagement.

If you only knew child. If you only knew.

\--------

Louis was knocked out. He was straight up drooling on Liam's shoulder by the time the 45-minute attraction ended. He climbed into Liam's lap fifteen minutes in and had the alpha rub his tummy, falling asleep within minutes. Liam ended up carrying him to the buses, the omega's small head resting on Liam's chest.

"How is it that he's so pregnant, yet so small?" asked a female alpha on their way back to their Bay Lake Tower villa. "I mean he…" She leaned forward a bit to get a closer look at Louis, but stopped when she heard a low growl.

"Back off," Celeste warned.

"I just wanted to get a closer look."

"You can see him perfectly fine from your seat. Now plaster that back against your seat and look away."

"You should actually just go sit somewhere else. You're on her radar now and she doesn’t give anymore warnings," Niall advised.

"I'm an alpha, like her. I can challenge you if you want."

"Of course you can, but chances are we would end up waking the pregnant perfection sleeping next to me and, well, I'll pretty much massacre anyone that brings any inconvenience to my nest. Now, if you would like to wait until we are off the bus and the omegas are a safe distance away, I will happily go at it with you. Just let me know where and I will have a coroner standing by with multiple body bags for each body part I tear off. I'll even have them bring a jar for your eyeballs after I gauge them out." The scariest part of it all was the kind look Celeste had on her face as she made her very real threat. "Up to you."

The girl ended up yelling for the driver to stop the bus and begged him to let her out even though they were nowhere near a resort.

"Hm, I was kind of looking forward to pummeling her. Oh well."

"You are so sexy when you threaten bodily harm on other people," Niall said.

"I just don’t understand why people can't respect other people's mates. Like, seriously? The world is filled with treats. Stay away from mine,” she said with a scoff.

Zayn crawled from Harry's lap, over Niall, to Celeste.

“Thank you for always defending us.”

“She only does it because she likes fighting people,” Niall said.

Celeste rolled her eyes.

“Harry.”

“Got it.”

Harry punched Niall in the arm, the blonde biting his lip so he wouldn’t scream. Stupid alphas and their stupid superhuman strength.

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for adorable Louis and moody Zayn. Enjoy the chapter!

It was Animal Kingdom day for the nest. Animal Kingdom was the largest park in Disney and second largest in the world, so careful preparation was made. They knew the omegas would need a few breaks throughout the day and Louis had asked for a bottle to be taken because " _I just like having someone feed me, okay_?" he had said. So they brought a bottle for him  _and_  Zayn because sometimes it was monkey see, monkey do with them.

There were peeps for Louis and Zayn was on a chicken broth kick.

Fucking _chicken broth_.

There were raincoats, baby wipes, a light sweater (okay they were actually pretty thick considering they belonged to the alphas, but it's what the omegas wanted so it's what the omegas got) for each omega since some indoor attractions got cold. Water misters, suntan lotion, a couple autograph books, lip balm, insect repellent, dry clothes, tissues, Ziploc bags, and an extra pair of sunglasses for Niall (since he had already broken one pair in Epcot).

All three alphas and Niall needed a backpack each to pack everything comfortably, but it was a sacrifice they were more than happy to make for the pretty omegas.

"Do you think we can ride the rapids ride?" Louis asked as they entered the park.

"Not you and Zayn love. It's one of the rides that wasn't recommended for those that are pregnant on the Disney website. It tosses you around too much."

"It just looks like so much fun."

"Next time we come and you're not pregnant, we will ride anything you want," Celeste said. "You also can't ride Dinosaur, Expedition Everest, and Primeval Swirl. It's for you and the baby's good."

"I know," he said glumly.

"There's plenty more to enjoy though. The Finding Nemo show is great! And I have a friend that's in it, so she'll take us backstage and we can meet the cast (This is a true fact. I have a friend that lives in Orlando and has been a performer in Islands of Adventure and Disney. She's also been Snow White!)."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"That's going to be so much fun."

Celeste smiled and kissed the pixie-like omega's head before grabbing her mate's hand and leading the nest to Asia.

\-------

The nest had decided to catch the 11:00 am showing of Festival of the Lion King and the omegas were shivering from the moment they walked into the theater. They bundled themselves up in their sweaters and cuddled in their alpha's laps.

"Can I have one of my bottles now?" Louis whispered since the show has started. The theater was dark and they were sitting towards the back so it wasn’t like he would be seen by many.

Celeste dug in her backpack for one of Louis' bottles of strawberry milk and the omega immediately beamed.

"Ugh. So fucking cute it hurts my soul. Both of them," Niall said. Louis was guzzling his milk and Zayn was sucking on Harry's neck. "Can I get some affection too?" Niall asked Celeste.

"My hand is literally down your pants right now."

"But I want a cuddle wuddle too. You're great at multitasking."

"We'll cuddle during Finding Nemo."

"Promise?"

"Yes babe."

"Can I get a finger now?"

Celeste rolled her eyes and just continued with the incognito handjob.

\---------

"But we want to eat here now!" Louis said, his foot stomping on the concrete ground.

"But baby the wait is an hour and a half," Liam tried to explain.

It was lunchtime and the omegas (and Niall, because apparently he was having an 'I'm feeling omega' day) had insisted on eating at Rainforest Café.

"This place is so cool though and they have really good cheese sticks and don’t you love me?"

"Yeah," Zayn piped in. "Don’t you? Why do you alphas always make our lives so difficult? Louis and I are your omegas and Niall…" Zayn looked at Niall for a second. "Niall is an honorary omega. We just want to have lunch in a place where you can ' _Don your safari hat and bring a hippo-sized appetite as you go wild with a feast in the middle of a tropical rainforest_ '. What do you gain by keeping us from that?"

All three alphas looked at Zayn with a traditional " _are you serious?"_  expression.

"Zayn, you just quoted a caption from the sign behind me," Harry said.

"Doesn’t make it any less true!" the omegas (and Niall) yelled at the same time, drawing attention from everyone nearby.

Now people were looking at the pregnant omegas (and beta) crying and stomping around. They looked at the alphas with sure looks of disappointment as if saying " _how could you?_ ".

"We just want to eat next to a mama elephant with her baby calf," Louis wailed dramatically. "Please?"

"I can't believe you are putting so much stress on us," Zayn said. "So much stress on  _your_  babies!"

"Yeah," Niall agreed, Celeste growling at him.

Why did he always need to make everything more difficult?

"You are so in for it later," she said through clenched teeth.

The blonde continued crying though, and Celeste swore when they got back home she was going to get him tested to make sure he was actually a beta.

It didn’t take long for them to cave in and Liam asked for the manager so he could work his alpha magic. Except the man was an alpha too, so Celeste needed to handle it. All she did was whisper something in the alpha's ear and the man basically went omega, nodding enthusiastically at Celeste with heart eyes that could be seen from Asgard. He asked for two minutes and they were soon seated right next to the elephant and her calf. The man even threw in a wild safari hat for the omegas (and Niall).

When it came time to order appetizers, Louis was the first to speak up.

"I would like an order of cheese sticks."

"Okay, one order of cheese sticks," the waiter, a beta, said as he jotted it down.

It was very common to see betas working in restaurants, department stores, etc., because their scent was neutral and it was far less likely for a territorial battle to break out.

"Oh, but that’s just for me. I don’t know if they want any."

"The order brings six cheese sticks. You sure you want one full order for yourself?"

"Yep. Also, can I have honey mustard with them?"

Everyone made a slightly disgusted face, waiter included.

"Honey mustard? For the cheese sticks?"

"Uh huh."

"Pregnancy craving," Liam said.

"No biggie. My wife was on a string cheese and vinegar diet for two weeks." Niall actually gagged. "Yeah, those were dark days."

When the beta finished taking their order, Harry asked if he could heat up the chicken broth they had brought for Zayn.

"I gotta say Lou, you look so cute with that hat on," Zayn said from his seat across from Louis.

"So do you Zayn. You too Niall."

"Thank you princess. Do you think we can ride Expedition Everest again before we go?" the blonde asked.

"Sure. Liam, Harry, and I would love to ride it again. You won't be joining us though."

"What? Why?"

"You want to act like a pregnant omega, then you are going to be treated like a pregnant omega," Celeste said sternly as her phone started to ring. "Excuse me." She got up from the table and walked to the bathroom to answer her call.

Meanwhile, Louis and Zayn were giggling at Niall.

"You're laughing at me now?" he asked the omegas. "I thought we were on the same team."

"It's still fucking funny," Zayn said.

"You know mate," Liam started. "Celeste may be your alpha, but you're still her man. You should really start acting like it." The table went silent. They did not expect Liam to say that. "Do you know how lucky you are? Alphas like Celeste are rare, and I'm not just saying that because she's in my nest or because of her unique biology situation. She's smart, nice, beautiful, and the kind of protective everyone wants. I've seen her turn away tons of omegas and alphas. Heard her growl and threaten them for even thinking about having her. Why? Because she is completely, totally, fully, head-over-heels in love with you, and honestly, it's like you take it for granted sometimes. Alpha females and beta males are one of the most uncommon pairings, you know this. If Celeste wanted an omega, she would have an omega. She chose you though Niall. You're the one she wants to start a family with and you're the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with. You are her soulmate and will always be her number one. Playing around is fine, both of you are masters at it, but there is a line that shouldn’t be crossed. Celeste has her omegas with Zayn and Louis. There is no need for you to act like one too."

Niall was pale-white by the time Liam ended his lecture. It wasn’t out of fear, but realization. He had been pushing Celeste's buttons too much lately. He could recall five times in the past two days alone where she had to reprimand him. He wasn’t her equal, he knew this, but she never brought that up. All she wanted was for him to know how much she loved him.

"Fuck. I'm real stupid, aren’t I?"

"Yes," the four said together.

"Yes what?" Celeste asked as she sat back down.

"Yes I'm an idiot. I didn’t realize how immature I have been acting and how I've basically made myself the girl in the relationship. Yeah, you can probably kick someone's arse a bit better than I can and naturally you'll always be more dominant, but that’s no excuse for me being a downright twat. I'm so sorry."

Celeste smiled and pulled Niall close and pecked his nose.

"I love you," she said.

"You do?"

"Of course I do dumbass."

"I love you too. More than anything."

Louis went to open his mouth, but Zayn pinched him before he could say anything.

"Ouch Zayn!" he shrieked. "What was that for?"

"I'm stopping you before you ruin the moment by saying ' _more than you love me_?'."

"What makes you think I was going to say that, huh?" Louis asked smugly.

"The fact that I am your best friend and can read you like the back cover of The Avengers DVD."

"I was only going to say it as a joke."

"Baby we all know that’s not true, but we appreciate the effort," Liam said.

\--------

"We're actually going to finish the day off by ourselves," Niall announced as they were rounding out lunch.

Louis gasped.

"What? Why? You can't leave!"

"It's only for a few hours. We'll see you guys back at the villa."

They organized the backpacks so the omegas had all their stuff and split up.

"I don’t understand why they couldn’t just stay with us," Louis said on their way to the Finding Nemo show. "Do you think they got mad at something I said?"

"The world doesn’t revolve around you Louis," Zayn (who had become exceptionally prickly since lunch) said.

"Liam says it does," Louis said.

"He's your mate. He has to say that no matter what. I think we can all agree that you are a downright pain the arse."

"Zayn, why would you say that?" Harry said in a scolding manner when Louis started to cry.

"What? It's true. He's always going on about himself."

"You do too!" Louis shot back. "Arsehole!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Let's take a breather here," Liam said, bringing them all to a bench. "Zayn, you were perfectly fine half an hour ago. Why the sudden attitude?"

"I just don’t like how he needs the attention 24/7."

"But Zayn, you call for attention just the same."

"You're lying and you know it. I'm not half as bad as he is."

"You’ve never had a problem with it before," Louis cried. "Why are you being such a dick about it now?"

"People change," Zayn said coldly and okay, what the fuck was happening?

Louis turned to Liam and cried heavily into his shirt, mumbling incoherently while Zayn sat uninterested with his arms crossed and resting on top of his still-small belly.

"What's wrong Zayn?" Silence. "Are you feeling okay?" Silence. "Do not make me use my alpha voice Zayn Malik." Silence. "You know what guys? I think Zayn and I are done for the day. We're going to head back to the villa."

"Good! Because I don’t want to be around Zayn anymore," Louis said.

"Perfect because I don’t want to be around you!"

The alphas exchanged wary looks as Harry tugged Zayn away.

"Come on baby, no more tears," Liam said to Louis as he hugged him close.

"That was just so mean of him. Even at our worst, we have never been that cruel to one another.”

"I'm sure he didn’t mean it. You know very well that you guys can jump from one mood to another in less than 2.5 seconds. Everything will be fine, okay baby?"

Louis nodded with tears still trickling down his face. Liam took to kissing them away until they stopped.

"Liam, I'm tired."

"Yeah? Want a nap?"

"But not out here. It's too hot."

"How about at the Finding Nemo theater?"

"Can I have a bottle too?"

"Of course darling. Want me to find a place to heat it up?"

"No. I like my strawberry milk cold."

"Me too!" a small voice suddenly squealed and if Liam didn’t have his arms around Louis, he would have for sure fallen off his lap.

The squeal had come from the little girl sitting next to Louis. She couldn’t have been more than five-years-old and she had giant green eyes that reminded Liam of Harry's.

"It's the best right?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. I like vanilla too, but strawberry is my favorite."

"Same here pretty girl."

"Can I touch your belly?"

"Of course."

Liam almost turned to goo when the little girl placed her small hands on Louis' pregnant tummy. She looked so fascinated as she moved her hands around to feel for the baby.

"Is it a girl?"

"Sure is and I hope she's as cute as you."

The little girl giggled and somehow she and Louis had a ten-minute conversation about who knows what. Probably had to do with pastels, bunnies, and Disney. Liam couldn’t pay attention though. All he saw was his omega, being sweet and domestic as fuck with an adorable little girl, and he just felt like he was looking at his future. Watching Louis with their little girl, giggling and playing. He couldn’t stop himself from scooping Louis up into his arms and hugging him as tightly as he could without hurting him.

"I love you so much," he said against Louis' feathery hair. "God I love you so much."

Louis wrapped his small arms around Liam's waist (barely managing to fully wrap them around) and nuzzled against his alpha's torso (because that’s where he reached).

"Mmm, my alpha. I love you too."

"We better get going or we'll be late for the show."

Louis turned and gave the little girl a big hug goodbye before resuming his position in Liam's arms. He was all smiles and Liam sent a mental thank you to the little girl for making Louis forget about the Zayn drama. They would have to deal with it eventually when the omegas were together again, but for now he was all about kicking back with his blue-eyed cupcake and watching some singing and dancing fish.

\-------

“ _Iam gun vin_ ,” Niall said with a mouthful of ice cream.

“ _I dun fuggin’ zhink zou,_ ” his alpha replied with an equally full mouth of ice cream.

The two were sitting on a picnic table next to an ice cream kiosk, ice cream wrappers littering the table. Somehow they had gotten into an ice cream eating battle and they were working on their fourth Mickey Fudge Popsicle… each. Yeah, they were going to have really bad stomachaches and possibly end up in the bathroom, but the excitement from the unnecessary competition was worth it. They were getting close to finishing their current treats and in perfect synchronization turned to the kiosk and yelled “two more!”

“There's only one left,” the cast member said.

The mates looked at each other for a second before bolting to the kiosk to get that last popsicle.

Celeste ended up winning, but Niall would go to his grave swearing he let her win.

\--------

When Zarry got back to the villa, Harry used his alpha voice and ordered Zayn to take his clothes off.

“Lay on the bed and wait for me.”

Zayn whimpered because  _fuck that voice was hot_  and obeyed his alpha.

“ _I'm really disappointed in you Zayn_ ,” Harry said from the bathroom. “ _You know how exceptionally sensitive Louis is. You knew how much what you said was going to hurt him and you still said it._ ” Harry walked back into the room and placed something on the bed, Zayn not able to see. “If any other person would speak that way to Louis you would have kicked their arse. Why did you do it?”

Zayn shrugged.

“Why?!”

The sudden yell made Zayn's cock and hole leak, the omega whimpering once again.

“It's always Louis Louis Louis. Always! I'm just as pregnant as he is and you guys are always concerned with his feelings before you are mine. It's like you don’t care about me.”

“Of course we care about you. We don’t baby Louis because we care about him more; we do it because it's something he needs. You yourself told us that when we first met.  You're tougher and more tolerant. Louis falls apart if you flick him too hard. I mean, he's actually gotten a lot tougher now, but he's still delicate.  It's not a flaw, it's just Louis. You on the other hand can roughhouse with Niall, when you're not pregnant of course, and laugh about it. Honestly though, this still doesn’t make sense. You’ve never been the jealous type. What really caused this?”

Silent tears slipped down the sides of Zayn's face and Harry sighed. He sat down on the bed and pulled Zayn onto his lap, ignoring (with great strength) the slick leaking onto his leg.

“Talk to me baby.”

“I'm scared.”

“Of what baby?”

“That I won't be a good mummy.”

“Oh Zaynie, why would you think that? You're going to be a great mummy.”

“But what if I'm not? What if… What if he doesn’t like me? What if he prefers Louis' scent to mine?”

“That’s impossible babe. Our son is going to love and depend on you more than anyone else. He’s always going to want his mummy.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course.” Harry caressed Zayn's belly. “I'm probably going to have to fight for daddy time.”

“I'll let you have him every once in a while. Promise.”

Harry smiled and gently kissed Zayn.

“You good now? Hm?”

“Yeah, I'm good.”

“Good.”

“I'm still getting punished though, aren't I?”

“Oh yeah.” he kissed Zayn's head. “You definitely are.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexy time with a lot of cum ♥

Liam was not okay with this.

When he and Louis got back to the villa it seemed as though everything was fine. Zarry were cuddling on the couch watching Monsters, Inc. and they looked as happy as they normally were. He assumed they had simply talked everything out and there wasn't going to be a punishment.

Boy was he wrong.

Neleste had come and then gone back out to take advantage of Hollywood Studios' extra magic hours, leaving the two omega/alpha couples alone.

Their stomachs were settling from their tasty room service meal when Harry asked the two omegas to go into the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Liam asked.

"It's time for Zayn's punishment."

"Punishment? But you said everything was okay."

"It is, but that doesn't mean he can get away with what he did."

"Hazz, if the omegas are fine, then everything is fine."

Harry shook his head.

"I'm putting my foot down with this one. That attitude was not okay."

"Last time I checked, mood swings are a side dish to pregnancy."

"Doesn't matter. He knows it's coming anyway."

"Well what do you plan on doing?"

"We are going to coddle and fuck and feed Louis while he watches. He'll be naked and have a cock ring on."

"Harry, mate, that's basically torture."

"He can take it."

"I don't know man. It's harsh."

"Will you just help me by getting Louis' bottle ready while I get them ready?"

Liam sighed, but nonetheless stood up.

This was possibly one of the worst ideas anyone in the nest had ever had, including the time Niall and Celeste stripped all the mannequins at Macy's and put them in compromising positions. They called it "art" while security called it vandalism. It took three alpha voices and a Liam Payne donation to get them off the hook. Back to the current situation though!

This was a horrible idea. It didn’t matter that Zayn was a tough omega. He was still an omega. He still needed his coddling and compliments and snuggly nuzzles. Harry was setting them up for an impending disaster.

When he walked into the bedroom he found Louis naked and being tickled by Harry while Zayn sat naked on the desk chair, his cock an angry red with the cock ring keeping him from coming. He was a whimpering mess and Liam simply couldn’t take it.

He picked up the shaking omega and ran to another bedroom with him, ignoring Harry's " _get back here Liam!"_

The second he pulled off the cock ring the omega came heavily. He was still coming when he turned in Liam's arms and straddled him in a hug, Liam feeling the smaller dick spurting against his still-clothed torso.

"I'm sorry Liam," he cried. "I'm so sorry I was mean to Lou. I'm just scared."

"I know baby, it's okay. We all know it was a mistake."

"I should be stronger for Harry."

"I don’t mean this in a condescending way Zayn, but you don’t need to be strong for anyone. You're an omega. You are born with the right of having everyone do everything for you. Now, your alpha is being a massive bonehead right now and until he decides to pull his head out of his arse, you are going to stay with me."

Zayn nuzzled against Liam's chest before pawing at his shirt, wanting the alpha's clothes to come off. He more than likely needed a knot right now and wanted it to be Liam's. There had only been one other instance where Liam knotted Zayn and it was a night that he and Harry traded omegas. Harry though had knotted Louis twice, the second time doing it because Louis got extremely horny and Liam was out for the day and it was the only way to calm the omega down. They were locked together for nearly an hour. That’s how badly Louis needed it. That adorable, pregnant little slut.

"What do you want baby?"

"Knot. I want Liam's knot," Zayn said, grinding against Liam's leg.

"Yeah? Pretty Zayn wants Liam's knot? Hm?"

"Yes yes yes. Please."

Liam managed to get out of his pants without moving Zayn off his lap and his cock was up and ready to go, the pre-cum leaking from his slit matching the amount of Louis' cum from a regular orgasm. More actually.

He expected Zayn to sit right down on his dick, but he instead wrapped his hand around it and rubbed the wet head all over his swollen belly. He painted his pregnant bump with Liam's pre-cum, watching the balmy-white streaks cover him up.

"Look at our little artist go," Liam said. "So talented he can paint with anything."

Zayn chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Liam, his hand still moving the giant cock around his belly.

"Think you're ready to ride me baby boy?"

"Yes daddy. I'm ready."

Liam let out a sharp huff as the omega seated himself on his cock, Zayn's face a contorted mixture of pleasure and pain. Harry's dick was longer than Liam's, but Liam's length was accompanied by some serious girth.

"Go slow babe."

"I just really want your knot Liam."

"And you'll get it princess, but I don’t want you hurting yourself, okay?"

Zayn nodded, but Liam could still feel the omega pushing to fully stuff himself with Liam's dick. Liam massaged his ass when he was finally balls deep.

"Want me to move darling?"

"Mmhm. Need your knot."

Liam took a firm hold of Zayn's waist and slowly started thrusting his hips. Zayn held on tight to Liam's shoulders, his eyes closed and head thrown back as he bounced on the delicious alpha cock.

"Can you tell me how pretty I am Li? Please?"

"Of course baby. You're so beautiful and I love you so much. We all do. You're our little prince." Liam rubbed his hand over the cum-smeared belly. "So pretty pregnant. You liked it when Harry filled you with his cum and put that pup inside of you?"

"Yeah."

"You like having Harry's cum in you?"

"Uh huh. Yours too. I want yours. Please," he begged.

"You'll get it soon love. I want to take it slow though. I want to take my time showing you how fucking perfect you are."

\--------

"Where did Liam go with Zayn?" Louis asked Harry.

"I guess Li didn’t think Zayn deserved the punishment baby."

"Oh. Are they going to come back?"

Harry knew Liam was probably knotting Zayn and they wouldn’t be back for a while.

"In a bit Lou. I'm sorry I made your alpha go away."

"It's okay Harry. I like playing with you too."

"Well we will do anything you want."

"There is one thing I've kind of been in the mood for all day…"

And that’s how Harry ended up eating Louis out for a full half hour.

\----------

Liam's chest was covered in a salty sea of tears and cum by the time his knot popped. Zayn had asked for him to really rail him after fifteen minutes of gentle sex, and the omega was crying and coming all over the place.  He thanked Liam over and over again for loving him so much and then started crying again as he talked about how much he loved Harry.

"He's just so good to me and I know what he did today is mean, but it's Harry, we know he can be a little daft sometimes, you know?" Zayn explained.

"I know baby. I've known Hazz for a long time and he can be the occasional idiot," Liam said as he softly scratched Zayn's scalp. "But when we are done here we are going to take a nice long shower and then the four of us are going to watch whatever movie you and Lou want."

"Can Lou and I sleep together tonight? Like with you guys, but us little spoons to you both? I want to cuddle with him."

"It'll be a tight fit, but yeah babe, of course you can."

Zayn smiled lazily and kissed Liam before resting his head on his shoulder and despite all the excess cum they were covered in, the moment was still beautiful.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to vampire_angel_z because yes, I am her bunny again ♥
> 
> Warning for sexy time and adorable Louis.

"I think I gained like ten pounds yesterday," Niall said as they stood in line for the Haunted Mansion.

"I'm sure you did. You had like six bowls of macaroni and cheese," Liam said. "And that’s after four slices of pizza."

"I like to take advantage of buffets."

"Doesn’t mean you need to eat until you're practically expelling cheese from your pores."

"Celeste had a lot of mac and cheese too."

"Why do you always have to point fingers at me when you're called out for something?" Celeste asked.

"I just like talking about you all the time babe," Niall said. "You're always on my mind. You…"

"Okay, okay Ni. Stop before you hurt yourself. I love you too."

Niall smiled and wrapped his arms around Celeste.

"Look at how cute they all look together. Just think in a couple of years they’ll be hugging their own baby between them."

"We can't wait," Niall said. "I hope he's blonde like me."

Harry looked up from the hickey he was currently sucking on his omega's neck. (What an appropriate bunch, eh?)

"Mate, did you forget you're not a natural blonde?"

"Oh? So you're going to attack me on that too? First Celeste, now my best friend? You guys are despicable."

"What is he talking about?"

"Remember when Liam decided to use my face as a punching bag?" Liam shrunk where he stood, embarrassed just thinking about that day.

"I'm really sorry about that," he said for probably the millionth time.

"Did you forget the mind-blowing sex we had before I came back home? I think it's safe to say all is forgiven big guy."

"I can't believe you did it without me. I'm still waiting for our threesome," Niall said with a grunt.

"I'm waiting for our sixsome," Zayn added.

"Can we get back to the story please?" Celeste snapped. "Anyway, it was like a week after the incident and Niall and I were watching Tropic Thunder when he decided to poke my fucking ribs to see if I was still in pain."

"Why would you…" Harry started, but stopped when Celeste glared at him. "Carry on."

"I yelled, he pouted and quoted Rapunzel then went on to say that he and Rapunzel are the same person because they are both blonde and I said he wasn’t a natural blonde and he gasped and I apologized and that was it."

"Uh, you actually never apologized. Your exact words were "my bad blondie"."

"Oh, well in that case, my bad blondie."

"Insufferable this one," Niall muttered, Celeste pinching his ass as a way to say she loved him.

"That was months ago and you guys still remember your exact words. I forgot what I had for breakfast," Harry said.

"Egg whites with a side of unsalted hash browns," Niall said.

"Yet he can't remember his own birthday."

"That was one time."

"Zip it and move it Ireland. We're about to walk into the building."

Louis wanted to ride with Neleste (It was one of those "I want to be with Neleste all day" days for the omega), so Liam and Harry squeezed pregnant Zayn between them. The omega was in heaven when the alphas decided to tease him by playing with his nipples and palming him.

"Y-you can't make me come in these, please," the omega pleaded when Liam snuck his hand below the waistband of his shorts. "I don’t have any extra pants to ch-change into. Please Li, no."

Liam looked over Zayn's head to Harry, who had a devilish smirk on his face.

"Hm, well that’s just too bad I think baby," Harry said. "Because Liam is about to make you fill those cute little pants you got on with your cum."

All it took was Liam flicking his wrist just right and the omega howled as the orgasm shot through his body, the crotch of his shorts visibly dampening.

"You guys… are fucking assholes," he said. "Now I'm going to be uncomfortable for the next eight hours."

"Relax baby boy," Liam said as Harry grabbed his hand and licked off Zayn's cum. "Do you really think we would do this to you if we didn’t know Celeste had a change of clothes for you?"

"Seriously? You guys are even bigger assholes."

The alphas wrapped their arms around the grumpy pregnant omega and whispered how much they loved him to calm him down. Frankly, Harry liked seeing Zayn on edge, but he didn’t want him losing his cool like he did in Animal Kingdom.

"I'll clean you up nice and pretty when we get out of here, okay?" Harry said.

"Okay daddy."

"Fuck. Now I need a wank."

"No mate, you cannot wank in here. You'll end up redecorating the fucking ceiling if you do."

"Well what am I supposed to do with my boner?"

"Think about anchovies."

Harry gagged. How he hated anchovies. Like how was that even a thing? Why was it a thing? Yuck.

"Yeah, that worked."

\---------

"Niall that tickles," Louis giggled as the blonde licked and sucked on Louis' delicate neck. They had gotten back from the park only a few short minutes before. Celeste was off with Zarry somewhere and Liam was setting up their fast passes for Hollywood Studios the following day. 

"Oh does it pretty baby? Your skin tastes so good right now," Niall said.

"But I'm all sweaty and gross from walking around the park."

"That makes it even better."

The blonde tugged on the shoulder of Louis' shirt to get at his collarbones, the omega moaning quietly when Niall nipped at the skin.

"Wait." Louis pulled away and Niall whined like a puppy. "It's just I'm going to choke if you keep pulling the collar like that." So Louis pulled off his Adidas shirt and tossed it onto the floor for one of the alphas to pick up later. "That’s better."

Niall's mouth salivated and he went straight for the tummy.

"There's a pup in here. A tiny, adorable Lilo pup," Niall said as he rubbed his cheek against Louis' soft belly. "He's so perfect. Liam, look at how perfect he is."

"I'm well aware mate. I put that puppy in there, remember?"

"Yes. With your penis."

"With my penis," Liam confirmed.

Louis was suddenly flipped over on the small couch and stripped of his bottom.

"How did you do that so quickly?" the omega asked in shock.

Niall ignored the question and started massaging Louis' tan cheeks.

"This arse. This arse is just…" Louis, being the teasing little shit that he was, arched his back so his hole was in full view for the beta to enjoy. "That’s mean pretty baby."

"What? I thought you liked my bum?" Louis innocently asked. "Don’t you want to taste it?"

Niall gasped.

"You're playing a very cruel game here cutie," Niall said.

"But I want you to taste it. You're the only one in the nest that hasn’t."

It was true. Aside from giving a few hand jobs and getting a blowjob or two from Louis, Niall had been the only one in the nest that hadn’t fucked the omega. Louis was just very delicate and they knew Niall would need to learn some serious self-control before they let him have Louis.

"It's not up to me baby," Niall said.

"Well then, Liam, my dear understanding alpha that would do anything to please me?"

"Yes, my dear omega that I would do anything to please?"

"I want Niall."

Liam looked up from the computer and after a moment of silence, he nodded.

"Okay."

"What?!" Niall shrieked.

"Go before I change my mind."

"Supervision?"

"I trust you. Just let me know when you need the knot."

Niall broke out into an obnoxiously loud opera note as he picked up Louis and dramatically carried him to his and Celeste's bedroom. He gently laid Louis in the center of the bed and stood back to look at the naked perfection. From his slightly plump chest to his pregnant belly and then his gorgeous dick.

 _'I don’t know where to start_ ,' the beta thought to himself.

Louis must have had wicked ESP because he suddenly flipped onto his stomach and presented himself to Niall once again.

"Start here Ni."

' _Oh sweet fuck. Should I dig in or…'_

"Niall!!!"

And then Niall's tongue was deep inside of Louis, eating Louis out with such fervor that he had the omega coming within seconds.

"Mmm, yeah. Deeper Niall, please."

Niall spread Louis' cheeks as far apart as he could without hurting him, and dug his tongue deeper inside Louis' hole. They were both in absolute heaven, Louis on the brink of another orgasm, and Niall finally having Louis' slick in his mouth.

He was going to drag this out as long as he could.

\--------

Niall and Louis had been gone for about half an hour when Zayn joined Liam in the living room.

"Celeste and Harry?" Liam asked.

"Um… "

"What?"

"Well, we were all together and then I wanted to watch Celeste and Harry and then…"

"What Zayn?"

"We kind of have a situation."

Liam's face fell.

"No. Please don’t tell me it happened."

"So you want me to lie?"

"God dammit!" Liam yelled angrily, his harsh alpha tone not only scaring Zayn, but also causing Louis to whimper from where he was with Niall. "I'm sorry baby, I didn’t mean to scare you," Liam comforted Zayn. "I'm sorry."

They heard a door open down the hall followed by quick footsteps. It was Niall, carrying Louis with his dick still inside the omega.

"What the fuck mate?!" the blonde asked. "One second he's moaning my name and the next he's crying."

Liam's heart broke when he looked at the tears streaming down Louis' face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Louis. I got a little carried away," Liam said, kissing Louis' tears away.

"You sounded so mad."

"Harry and Celeste just did something stupid and I'm going to go handle it."

"What did they do?" Niall curiously asked.

"Don’t worry about it. Go back to the room with Louis. Take Zayn too."

"Take him how…?" Niall asked.

"However you want. I am fulfilling your wish of having a threesome with them. Go go go."

Liam didn’t have to tell Niall twice and he disappeared down the hall with the pregnant omegas. Liam walked down the opposite side of the hall and could smell the strong scent of pure alpha as he reached the closed door. He took a deep, calming breath, before opening it.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Heterosexual sexy time, massive angst, and some fluff.
> 
> I know for a fact that many will hate this chapter and curse my name after reading, but whatever. Too bad for you I guess.

And there they were, Harry sitting back against the headboard of the bed with Celeste straddling him. He couldn’t see much since the comforter was pulled around Celeste's waist, but he knew exactly what was going on down there.

"Dammit," Celeste said under her breath when she turned and saw Liam. "Hey Li."

"Hey guys. Why are you still in here?" he casually asked.

"We just got caught up in our conversation."

"Oh yeah? What were you talking about?"

"Just, um, plate tectonics," Celeste said.

"Yeah, and how they glide and stuff."

"Really interesting stuff."

"Sounds like it. Anyway, I was thinking about ordering some dinner. Can you two come into the living room and help me decide?"

"We actually wanted to finish our conversation first so…”

"Oh come on, you can talk about that any time. I'll give you a piggyback ride Celeste," he said as he reached for her arm.

"No no no no no no no!" Celeste and Harry yelled just as Liam tugged on Celeste's arm.

"Fuck!"

Celeste's head fell forward onto Harry's shoulder as Harry wrapped his arms around her and bucked his hips upwards, the two wincing and moaning for a full ten seconds.

"I knew it! You guys are tied together! You idiots!"

"We didn’t mean to Li!"

"Yeah, she was riding me one second and then she did that thing where she nibbles on my neck and my knot popped," Harry explained, his hips still moving in small circles. "It was just like "POP!" no warning."

"Would you please stop moving inside of her? You're only making it worse."

Celeste went a little feral then and growled at Liam because who the fuck did he think he was telling the alpha she was tied with to stop fucking her?

"Go away Liam."

"No. You know how dangerous this could be. Celeste, what if you get pregnant?"

"I'm on birth control Liam, did you forget that?"

"No Celeste, I didn’t, but it seems that you both forgot that alpha semen sometimes doesn’t give a shit about birth control. I warned you about this last time when I had to literally pull Celeste off of you before you popped."

That was such a messy day. The amount of cum an alpha produced when he didn’t pop was a lot, but when that knot did pop, the amount was ridiculous.

"It was a mistake Liam, honestly."

"One you seem to be enjoying."

"Oh shut up. You would be the same way if you were in my position. Jealous much Li?" Harry asked with a wiggle of his brows.

Well, yeah, obviously he was a little jealous because this was Celeste, but that wasn't relevant right now.

"That’s not the point! Now I'm going to need to go out and get a Plan B package for Celeste that she's going to have to take for the next two days and then when we get back we'll have to go to the doctor to make sure you didn’t just put a pup inside of her."

"You're overreacting Liam," Celeste said.

"Am I? Just think about what will happen if you do get pregnant. Think about how devastated Niall would be and how Zayn would react."

"Zayn? Really mate?" Harry asked with a scoff.

Oddly enough, this wouldn’t bother Zayn. He had said multiple times he wished every single one of them (omegas included) could put a baby in Celeste. " _Imagine all of us having pups that would be part Celeste_!" It was a cute idea, but impossible. The omegas would never be able to impregnate Celeste.

"Okay, Zayn is a bad example, but think about Niall. He's already gone through so much when it comes to pregnancy. Niall is strong, but he's not an alpha. It's not as easy for him to bounce back from things as it is for us."

"You're right, and we're really sorry Li."

"I'm not the one you have to apologize to."

"Does he know it's happened yet?"

"No. He was with Louis when it happened and I told him to take Zayn too before I came in here. He's going to find out though because you guys will be stuck here for at least an hour."

That was another thing, when an alpha knotted an alpha, they would stay tied up longer than an alpha/omega knotting because female alphas were generally harder to impregnate and alpha anatomy adapted to that by making sure there was enough cum in the female alpha to get ten omegas pregnant. Harry and Celeste now saw how serious this really was.

"Okay, well, do you think you can tell him before he comes in here? Just so he isn’t taken by full surprise?" Celeste asked.

"Fine," Liam said. "I have to go see if Louis is ready for my knot anyway. Fuck, I really hope he didn’t fuck Zayn because then he'll probably need to be knotted too, which obviously won't be happening any time soon,” he said with a pointed look at the tied pair.

"Zayn knows the situation. He's smart enough to know I'm out of commission. Getting him out of here to tell you was a near mission. He wanted to stay and literally watch my pelvis as I pumped her full."

"It was kind of cute," Celeste said.

"There is absolutely nothing cute about that. Okay, I'm going. Please try not to move. We really don’t need this going longer than it should."

"Yeah, we'll do our best."

But before Liam could even turn around, Harry was sneezing and it was gasping and panting all over again. Liam rolled his eyes and left the room, trying to think of how he was going to tell Niall about this while simultaneously knotting Louis.

\----------

"Ni-Niall I need Liam," Louis said as he bounced on Niall's cock, his own failing to produce anymore cum as he came for the fourth time.

"I'm sure he's coming now."

Niall had never wished he were an alpha as much as he did right at this second. How he wanted to be the one to knot Louis and fill him up with his own Niall baby. How cute would that pup be? He also wondered what it felt like to knot someone. He had heard of a drug betas could take that would mimic the feeling of knotting omegas, but he knew the nest would flip absolute shit if they knew he was even thinking about it.

"Need knot," Louis whined.

Liam burst into the room then and kicked his jeans off. He jumped onto the bed and in one swift movement he had Louis on his dick. Zayn took Niall in his mouth and finished him off as Liam knotted Louis.

"So, um, remember when I said that Celeste and Harry did something stupid?"

Obviously he was talking to Niall since Louis was currently in subspace and having some sort of conversation with Liam's chest hair.

"Yeah mate."

"Well, you knew what they were up to, right?"

"Of course. What's the problem?"

"Things got a little out of hand and… well… he knotted her."

Niall grabbed a handful of Zayn's hair and held him still, the omega whining around the cock.

"What?"

"They didn’t do it on purpose."

Zayn popped off Niall's cock and nodded.

"Yeah Ni, it's my fault. I pushed them too much and it just happened," Zayn said. "I'm sorry."

Niall groaned and shooed Zayn off of him so he could put on a pair of boxers and walk/stomp/storm to Harry's room.

"How dare you knot my mate?!" the blonde yelled, getting in Harry's face and twisting his nipple.

Big mistake.

The alpha howled and squirmed, sending him and Celeste on another euphoric journey whilst tied together. Niall could see where Celeste was making Harry bleed from how hard her nails were digging into his skin. If this was under different circumstances, Niall would find this to be extremely hot, but he was too angry to be turned on.

"S-s-sorry mate. I swear I had no control over it," Harry stuttered. "If you had a knot, you would understand."

Harry knew he had just made a huge mistake before he even finished saying the words. Niall looked completely defeated. He was no alpha. He wasn’t big or powerful like Liam and Harry. He wouldn’t be able to finish out a fight with an alpha if he ever had to protect the omegas. He had no knot, as Harry had just so graciously pointed out, and he would always be the submissive in his relationship with Celeste, no matter what she said.

"Ni that came out so wrong," Harry quickly said.

"No, I think it came out just right. It's fine, whatever. Celeste is better off with an alpha anyway."

Celeste growled at the mere thought of Niall thinking he wasn’t good enough for her.

"Niall stop! Do not walk out of this room."

"Fuck you Celeste! You're currently getting pumped full of another man's cum. I can't stand the sight of either of you right now. You guys should just mark each other now because I'm done."

"Niall don’t be ridiculous mate. Niall. Niall!" Harry called after Niall, but he just slammed the door behind him.

"God-motherfucking-dammit!" Celeste yelled. "Fuck your stupid knot Harold!"

"You technically are."

"I would punch you so hard right now if the sharp movement wouldn’t send me into another blinding orgasm. Now is not the time to be adorable and cheeky. Niall basically just quit our relationship."

"It's Niall babe. You guys say you're done with each other at least four times a week and then your screams of ecstasy are heard for the next eight hours. Well, Niall's screams. It's like he's screaming bloody murder. What do you do to him?"

"Secrets."

"That’s rude."

"You're rude."

"Yeah, but you love me," the alpha said with his nose buried into Celeste's neck.

"I do, but I love Niall more, and right now I really need your knot to go down so I can go be with him."

"You know I can't control that. I need to make sure I get you pregnant."

"Don’t even joke around about that Harry."

"My bad. God, but you do smell amazing."

And that's when Celeste felt the tiny sting on her shoulder.

"Harry…"

"Oh fuck," Harry said in a panicked whisper.

"Harry…" this time Celeste's voice was shaky as the tingle started creeping up her body. It was different than the tingle of an orgasm though and that’s because it was the tingle of a bond.

"Celeste I am so sorry. I was just mouthing at your neck and somehow I nicked you and… Holy shit. This is bad. This is really fucking bad."

"Yeah no shit Harry! You just bonded us!"

"But you didn’t mark me, so that’s a good thing, right?"

"No you fucking moron! It doesn’t matter who bites. The bond is created once the skin is broken and your saliva goes into my bloodstream."

"I didn’t know you could have more than one mate."

"Jesus Christ. Have you ever opened a book? Omegas can only have one alpha. Once an alpha bites an omega, that's it. That is their omega. Another alpha can try to bond with the omega, but that bite will only be extremely painful and probably leave a nasty mark. Alphas can be mated with one omega and one alpha of the opposite gender. Two alpha males cannot mate and the same goes for two alpha females. Obviously they can get married and fuck all they want, but their bodies will reject each other's bites."

"I don’t think I've ever heard of someone bonding with two people."

"Because it rarely happens, especially when both alphas have their own omega. But us? Good God, we were terribly perfect to get into a situation like this. Me, an unmated alpha, and you with an omega that wants to somehow defy the laws of nature and mate with me too. All of us in the same ridiculously sexually charged nest… We were basically begging to become a statistic."

"Well, I think you became one when you went from being a beta to an alpha."

"I appreciate the observation."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We have to tell them the truth. We won't be able to hide it. Lilo and Zayn will sense the change in a second and Niall will see the difference in our body language. And then, when we get home, we make an appointment with the most aggressive mating psychologist within a hundred mile radius. Niall and I are really going to need it, if he even wants to stay with me,” she said with a sniffle.

"Please don’t cry. We're going to figure it out baby."

"He's going to hate us."

"No, we'll sit down and talk it out."

"This is going to take much more than a heart-to-heart Harry. We just mated. We did what Niall and I can never do and that’s what makes everything so much worse. He already feels inferior to you and Liam. This is going to fucking kill him."

"We are going to be okay. We always find a way, okay?"

Celeste nodded and gently leaned forward to rest her head on Harry's chest.

It honestly took them by surprise, how easily their breathing fell in sync. How Harry whispering the words “ _I love you_ ” into Celeste's ear made her feel completely invincible. The burning urge Harry had to put a baby in her. 

It had really fucking happened.

Harry Styles and Celeste Demarco were officially bonded mates.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making my fic the most kudo'd Lilo on AO3!! ♥♥♥

" _Liam. Liam… Hey Liam."_

The voice calling out to Liam was soft and familiar, but he wasn’t sure where it was coming from. Everything suddenly went pitch black and all he could hear was the voice.

" _Liam._ " So soft. " _Liam…_ " So sweet. " _LIAM MATE! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"_

The alpha's eyes shot open and frantically wandered about the room before landing on a very confused (and slightly disturbed) Zayn.

"Jesus Christ, finally. I thought you had died or something. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Zayn! Where are they? I'm going to fucking kill both of them!"

"What are you talking about?" the omega asked.

"Oh baby. Oh baby I'm so sorry this happened to you," Liam sobbed as he pulled the omega into his arms, hugging him a little too tight. "I'm going to fix it. I'm going to kill them both and then I'm going to fix it."

"Uh… Li? You're scaring me," Zayn said when Liam started rubbing his hands all over Zayn and nuzzling his face into the omega's hair.

"Don’t worry Zayn, I have you."

"But Li…"

"Okay now let's go find those whores."

Zayn had no time to ask questions before he was being dragged to his and Harry's room.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Liam roared after practically kicking down the door.

Celeste and Harry, who were just snuggling while watching a movie,  didn’t even startle.

"We just started, relax. We can rewind if you want to watch the first five minutes so bad," Harry said as he reached for the remote.

Liam growled and all of the sudden jumped on the bed, yanking Celeste and Harry up by the collars of their shirts.

"What the fuck is your problem Li?" Celeste asked with her hands working to get Liam to let her go.

"What the fuck is my problem? What is your problem?! How the fuck could you guys mate!"

"What?"

"Li, I think you're a little confused," Harry said.

"First you knotted her and then you bit her! How could you? You have Niall and you have Zayn!"

Liam seemed to be getting angrier with every word he said and Celeste and Harry weren’t exactly rainbows and unicorns anymore. There was way too much alpha rage in the room for an omega to be in, especially a pregnant one.

Harry was about to tell Zayn to leave the room when Niall walked in, Louis still on his cock.

"What the fuck mate?!" the blonde asked. "One second he's moaning my name and the next he's crying."

Liam suddenly had a strange feeling of déjà vu because hadn’t he seen this already?

"Liam?" Louis asked. "Why the hell are you screaming?"

"They mated!"

"WHAT?!" Niall yelled, almost dropping Louis. "I'm sorry princess." He gently pulled the omega off his dick and set him on the floor before jumping up onto the bed and joining Liam's hand on Harry's shirt.

"You mated with my woman?!"

"No Niall, he didn’t!" Celeste said, finally able to free herself from Liam. "This psycho just came storming in here screaming about Harry knotting and biting me. As you can see I am not sitting on anyone's knot and if you want to search for a bite, feel free to."

"But, but I saw you guys," Liam said.

"Li, you were mumbling in your sleep. I think you may have dreamt it," Zayn said.

"No way. It was too real."

"It's like that time I dreamed about the giant shrimp on my shirt coming to life and nibbling on my toes. Remember that?" Niall asked with a loud laugh. "It felt so real."

"Baby?"  Celeste said to her mate.

"Yeah?"

"Please go put some clothes on."

"But I'm still hard."

"I got it," Zayn said.

"What about me?" Louis asked. "I'm important too, aren’t I? Why isn’t anybody going to take care of me? What did I do to deserve this? It's because I'm fat, isn’t it? Well excuse me for bringing life into this world!" he yelled with his hands on his belly. "You're all a bunch of cunts!"

They all needed to bite their tongues to keep themselves from laughing. They were all still getting used to this more outspoken derogatory Louis and it always caught them off guard when he would say things like this. Plus, the fact that his cheeks were still flushed from the numerous orgasms Niall had given him made it all the better.

"It's okay pretty baby. Your alpha is going to take care of you now and I am going to take care of my blonde," Celeste said, Liam and Louis immediately leaving the room.

"But we just started watching Inside Out," Harry whined.

"The movie isn’t going to go anywhere Hazz."

"But you guys are and Liam's going to knot Louis so they're going to take even longer than you two," he said gesturing between Niall and Celeste.

"Oh I'm pretty sure that adorable kitten is going to fall asleep as soon as Liam knots him. I gave him quite a workout," Niall said snootily.

Celeste rolled her eyes and started dragging Niall out of the room.

"Come on Casanova before your cock goes down and I actually have to make an effort to get you off."

" _Oh yeah, I love it when you talk dirty!_ "

"That pair will never cease to amaze me."

"That’s a good thing, right?" Zayn asked his alpha.

"Of course. The girl that Niall proposed to a couple years back was just awful."

Zayn's eyes went comically wide and he opened his mouth to ask about the girl, but stopped at the sound of Niall shrieking.

" _You Irish Motherfucker! You were engaged?!"_ _Celeste yelled._

 

" _Owwww!!! Er m'gawd mmmm' sorry!_ "

"Well I think it's safe to say that Celeste's alpha hearing is on point," Zayn said with a chuckle.

There was more squealing from Niall and yelling from Celeste and then finally Niall's trademark screams of pleasure that ended up warranting a visit from security after a neighboring villa reported hearing " _blood-curling screams_ " coming from their villa.

" _Oh it's nothing to be worried about_ ," Harry had said. " _That’s just the sound of an alpha giving her beta an orgasm_."

The security guards had a million questions about a female alpha/male beta pairing, but Harry quickly shooed them away to get some popcorn ready for their movie.

"Did someone knock?" Niall asked once he and Celeste joined Zarry.

"Yeah. Someone reported your orgasm as a possible murder," Zayn said.

"That one was definitely a winner," Niall said with a lazy smile.

"What do you do to him?" Harry asked.

"Secrets," Celeste said with a wink.

"That’s rude."

"You're rude."

"Yeah, but you love me," the alpha said. "Man, talk about sudden déjà vu."

Celeste agreed and they both did a little shimmy to shake off the feeling and jumped in bed together. Ten minutes later they were blessed with the adorably erotic vision of Liam carrying a sleeping Louis into the room, the pair tied together.

"I don’t know how you can walk while knotting him," Harry said. "But then again, he is pretty light."

"And what am I?" Zayn asked. "Not light?"

Apparently it was a "fat" day for the omegas.

"You're a little bigger than Louis babe."

"How dare you call me fat when I am carrying your child?!"

"But Zayn, I didn’t call you fat. I just said you're bigger."

"Which means the same thing as fat."

"No, it means you're like four inches taller than Lou."    

"And fat."

"You're not fat, you're pregnant."

"You're damn right I'm pregnant. Start the movie. And give me that popcorn," he said, yanking the bowl out of Niall's hands.

"Hey! That’s not fair! Celeste tell him to share," the blonde whined.

"Is there a pup growing in your tummy? No. So if one of our pregnant beans wants to stuff his adorable face with popcorn, then he is going to do just that. That doesn’t mean your alpha can't make you your own bag though."

Everyone shared a collective gasp as Celeste walked out of the room because she RARELY gave in to Niall's whining. In fact, the last time she did was nearly two months before when Niall was begging,  _BEGGING_ , to go paintballing. She took him just to shut him up and he ended up coming back with a black eye and a bruised rib after getting tackled by an alpha he shot in the nuts. Celeste went wild when she saw the giant attack her pretty blonde. She used her pretty nails to claw at the asshole's face and stomped on his dick. They were banned from the facility, but it was worth it.

They were half an hour into the movie when Liam decided it was okay to pull out of Louis. The omega mewled at the loss of his alpha's cock, burying his face into Liam's neck to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh God I'm going to vomit that was so cute," Niall said.

"Why do you always need to take it that extra step?" Zayn cringed.

"Because he wouldn’t be our Niall if he didn’t," Celeste said, looking at her beta with love-filled eyes.

"Okay something went down in that bedroom between you guys because Celeste is being extra tolerant when it comes to Ireland."

Celeste and Niall just shrugged and cuddled closer together.

"They're plotting," Harry said. "I can feel it. Celeste and I, we have a special connection."

Liam's head turned to them, his eyes narrowed.  

"Oh do you? You and Celeste have a  _special connection_ , huh? It's because you mated, isn’t it?!"

"Do not get worked up when you have Louis in your arms you psychotic animal," Celeste said. "And for the last time, Harry and I did not mate! It was a dream you had Li. Jesus Christ."

"I'm going to be watching you two very closely. Something sketchy is going on here and I am going to get to the bottom of it."

"Whatever will help you sleep at night Liam," Harry said. "Go clothe your angel."

"No. I don’t want clothes," Louis said, his face still buried in Liam's neck.

"Then throw a blanket over him because his bare arse is hard to resist," Niall said.

"Ditto," the rest said in unison.

"Savages, all of you."


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexy time ♥

"Oh my God my beautiful Bubbles I have missed you so much!" Louis said to the bunny ball of fluff once Liam and Niall got back with them from their bunny-sitter. "I promise mummy isn't going anywhere for a while. I won't leave you again. My cute little baby."

Niall proudly displayed Pimp.

"Look at my champ. Word is he got it in with a couple of lady bunnies while we were away. Little stud."

"For the record, Bubbles and Jagger got it in too," Liam said. "Because that’s what bunnies do. They eat, sleep, wriggle their noses, and reproduce."

"So they're basically omegas," Harry joked.

He yelped when he was suddenly kicked in the shin, and quite hard too.

"Is that all we are to you? Animals to feed and impregnate?" a seething Louis asked.

"Sweetheart, I was only kidding."

"Well it's not funny. We are way more important than that."

"I know baby…"

"Maybe if you went through what we did you would feel differently."

"We do Lou," Liam joined in, but it was too late. Louis was already in Chihuahua-mode.

"All you Neanderthals have to do is shove your dicks in us and shoot your load while we need to take those massive cocks up our arse and then be stretched even more when your stupid knots pop!"

Louis was now pacing (waddling) back and forth in the living room, Bubbles cuddled up on the swell of his pregnant belly and surprisingly sleeping through the omega's tantrum. Only Louis could manage to look impossibly adorable when so angry. Here was this perfectly petite creature with a round pregnant belly, carrying a tiny bunny, stomping (waddling), and screaming like a banshee. This moment should be captured and played all over the world… and it probably would be since Niall was recording the entire thing.

"And then that’s it for your guys. You're all done. You just jizzed inside of us and your mission is complete. But is ours? NO! We start going to the bathroom more frequently to pee and throw up. Then we start eating our bodyweight in things like donuts and marshmallows and the more we eat, the fatter we get! So now our clothes don’t fit and our feet start to hurt. Suddenly we are farting without even noticing and one wrong kick from the pup and we can end up peeing ourselves. We get restless and are horny like 20 hours a day and fall asleep everywhere. We can't clean (that one was mostly for himself) and it takes us 10 minutes to get up from whatever couch, chair, or bed we are on. Oh, and most importantly, we are carrying your fucking puppies! So don’t you stupid fucking assholes dare joke around that we are just put on earth to reproduce." He did his trademark foot stomp to signal the end of his rant, but he must have stomped a little too hard because before he knew it he was wetting his baby blue shorts. "And fuck look at what you made me do! Inconsiderate assholes!" he sobbed as the baby blue turned dark blue.

"Oh babe. Let's give Bubbles to Harry so we can get you cleaned up," Liam said to his sniffling omega.

"No! I want Bubbles to stay."

"O...kay. Um… Off we go then."

"Please tell me you got all of that on video," Harry said to Niall.

"The whole thing."

"Send it to all of our phones, except Louis' and save it on your laptop. That is wedding video material."

\--------

By the end of July, Louis and Zayn's bellies were as pregnant as can be. Zippers and buttons had become a foreign concept as every bottom they wore now had an elastic waistband. Or at least that was the case for Zayn. Louis had pretty much sworn off bottoms and spent his days wearing one of Liam's shirts and sinful panties the nest couldn’t stop buying for him. Zayn wasn’t really into them, but if you got him a comfy pair of cotton boyshorts, he would gladly wear them.

It was a fairly typical Wednesday morning in the nest aside from the fact that Niall and Liam were out. They still had a business to run and needed to attend a few meetings relating to their new club opening that Saturday. They had tried to push back the opening as much as they could since the babies would be there in less than a couple of months, but they figured it would be better to get the grand opening that they _had_ to attend out of the way now and then leave the rest of the hoopla to their hired managers.

The omegas basically gave them an ultimatum of " _we go or you don’t"_  so they had opted to keep VIP closed that night except to their close friends. No way were Liam and Harry going to let any scoundrel try to touch their delicious treats. The closer they got to their due dates, the stronger their pheromones got and it wasn’t uncommon for Celeste or Niall to walk into the kitchen and find Harry railing Zayn from behind or catch Louis riding Liam in the living room.

They weren’t exactly innocent of random sex around the condo either though, like the time Lilo and Zarry had gotten back from the market and were greeted with the sight of Neleste going at it when the elevator doors opened.

\-------

_"You guys! What if we had been coming up with company?!" Liam yelled._

_"Then they sure_   _—_   _oh fuck Niall—they sure would have had a happy welcome, yeah?" Celeste said with a wink._

_"How did this even happen?"_

_"Mate d'ya think the questions can wait until after I've nutted?"_

_"Ridiculous. Both of you."_

_"Oh fuck off Payno. We didn’t—yeah yeah yeah, do that again babe—we didn’t complain when you were eating Louis out on the dining room table. Now you can either leave or sit and shut up."_

_Zarry ended up sitting and eventually joining._

\-------

Louis and Zayn were cuddled up on the couch, Zayn's lips latched onto Louis' nipple. He had ditched the bottle in favor of drinking straight from Louis' chest. It was so cute when they laid together like this with their bare pregnant bellies kissing each other, Louis' always-tan skin a nice contrast to Zayn's more olive-toned skin. They were watching Age of Ultron as Harry and Celeste cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast's mess. That was the last time they would ever let Niall try to flip their pancakes. The last thing Harry expected to be doing that morning was scraping raw pancake chunks from the ceiling.

"So what do you think?" Harry said out of the blue.

"About what Hazz?"

"Liam's freakout back in Disney."

They hadn’t really spoken about it despite all the time that had past.

"Where is this coming from?"

"It just came to mind."

"Well, I just think it was Liam having a really realistic dream," she said with a shrug.

"But like, why us?"

"I don’t know. Maybe he just fell asleep thinking about us."

"Yeah… but why?"

"I don’t know. Why did Niall dream he had tits a couple of days ago? Dreams just happen."

"Do you think about it though?"

"Think about what?"

"What it would be like if we, you know, mated?"

"That’s not something we should be thinking about Harry. We have our own mates."

"Well you and Niall…"

"Don’t you dare finish that sentence," she growled, Harry pretty sure he saw her eyes flash red. "I don’t know where your mind has gone to cause you to be so fucking stupid, but I suggest you get the hell away from me and find it."

"Celeste…"

"Now Harry!"

They heard the omegas whimper from the living room and Celeste was smart enough to know she was too angry to be able to calm them down.

"Go be with them and I'll finish up in here."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered before walking out of the kitchen.

Nothing pissed her off more than someone making any kind of mention or hinting at Niall not being suitable for her. She knew Harry wasn’t saying it with malicious intent, but it still rattled her bones.

\-------

"Why is Celeste mad?" Louis asked once Harry had both omegas bundled up in his arms.

"I was being an idiot."

"What did you do?" Zayn curiously asked.

"Nothing. Don’t worry about it."

"What did you do  _Harold_?" the omega asked again.

"You remember what happened in Disney?"

"A lot happened in Disney. Are we talking about my freak out or Celeste threatening to kill that alpha after we left Epcot? Is it our foursome with Lou and Liam? When you fucked me in the Chinese Theater?"

"God, all that happened in the span of a week?"

"We go big or go home. Now what was it Harry?"

"Liam's dream about me and Celeste."

"You weren’t stupid enough to suggest it, were you?"

"I was just curious."

"You are lucky I am not having an emotional day otherwise I would be flipping shit right now because you're thinking about mating with someone else."

"It's Celeste."

"That doesn’t matter. You're mine and Niall is hers and Louis is Liam's. We share, but we don’t mark."

"Well, unless it's like a spank or something. I guess some bruises are okay," Louis spoke up.

That little minx. He turned out to be so kinky and Harry was quite looking forward to him no longer being pregnant. Talk of a Louis-centric sixsome had been circulating for a while. He couldn’t wait.

"I know. I feel bad for bringing it up and even worse for trying to say Niall isn’t technically her mate."

"Harry… you didn’t…"

"Yeah. I should probably go make sure we have a couple of icepacks ready for when Liam and Niall punch me in the face."

"Don’t worry, I'm not going to tell them," Celeste said as she passed through the living room.

"Okay, can—"

" _No, I still don’t want to talk to you!"_

"If I triple dog dared you to go knock on her door right now, would you?" Zayn asked Harry.

"That depends. Would you be okay with being a single mother?"

Louis laughed and subconsciously brought his hand down to palm himself.

"Whoa there little cupcake. You feeling something there?"

"I get hard whenever someone drinks from me."

"How would you like it if Zayn and I took care of you?"

The omega nodded enthusiastically and Harry hummed happily as he pulled off Louis' panties (white cheekies with a small pink bow on the bum). Zayn continued feeding from Louis' chest while Harry gobbled up his cock and slipped two of his long fingers into Louis' hole. He smirked around the member in his mouth when he felt it twitch on his tongue and spurt out a pitiful amount of cum. If he didn’t know any better he would think it was pre-cum, but nah, that was Louis' full release.

Harry let the cock slip from his mouth and licked down Louis' hairless balls to where his greedy hole was sucking in Harry's fingers. He scissored his fingers open and slid his tongue in the open space he had just created. Louis released an animal-like squeal that reverberated off the walls and had Harry hard as fuck. Judging by the tent in Zayn's sweats, he knew his mate was on the same boat.

"Zayn, wanna come babe?" he asked when Zayn started humping against Louis' leg.

"Yes, please, but I don’t want to move."

Zayn was wedged between the couch and Louis' body, making his ass barely reachable.

"Um… well…" Harry sat back to examine the situation before nodding and rearranging himself so he didn’t need to move the omegas yet could still get his cock inside Zayn. "Lou, can you use that cute little phone of yours to take a picture?" he asked as he slowly started fucking into Zayn.

Zayn pulled away from Louis' nipple for a second to ask why.

"So I can make Niall eat his words next time he makes fun of me for doing yoga because this incredible position would not be possible if it weren’t for those super stretches I do. Prostate check! Pow!" he said with a maniacal laugh as he gave Zayn's prostate a sharp ram.

"You sound… like… the fucking— _oh God_ —joker," Zayn said out of breath.

"Aweeee, why so serious Zayn? You're getting proper fucked and sucking on Lou's pretty nipples. You should be all smiles babe," he teased.

Zayn whined after another particularly hard thrust and reached up to pinch Louis' other nipple.

" You are starting to show. Have you noticed baby?" another whine. "You'll be filled with milk soon and then daddy's going to have a taste. Do you want that?" Zayn nodded, not wanting to stop drinking from Louis again. "I can't wait to taste those  _zitties_."

And that was it. Zayn's body jerked as his cock shot rope after rope of cum. Harry reached out to catch some on his fingers and fed them to Louis, the omega moaning happily around the digits.

"Filthy. Both of you are absolutely filthy."

The omegas giggled and shared a kiss, Harry’s knot popping when he saw Zayn's tongue lick some of his own cum from Louis' mouth.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great Christmas! 
> 
> Sexy sex sex sex!

There was a massive crisis going on in the nest. It was probably the biggest since Celeste came out as an alpha.

They had the club opening that night and the omegas, God bless their pretty souls, were sobbing because they had nothing to wear. It had been so long since they had needed to dress up for an actual occasion and trying to find something now was damn near impossible.

Zayn was still at odds with maternity jeans and practically ripped the ones Harry had suggested he wear to shreds. They had long ago disappeared to the kitchen where Zayn was probably drinking his weight in chicken broth.

Louis' belly may have peaked to its full size, but it had still been a while since he had worn jeans and the few pairs he had no longer fit him.

"We can just go to the shops and get you a new pair," Liam said to his hysterical boy.

"I'm so fat. I'm so friggin' fat and ugly and you should just go tonight without me. You don’t deserve to be seen with someone as atrocious as me."

Liam was careful to not let Louis see him roll his eyes and picked the omega up bridal style.

"Come on, someone needs a cuddle. Celeste can you go…"

"We'll buy out the store if we have to. Come on Niall."

"Ah ah ah little Celeste. You lost the bet and now you need to keep up your part of the deal."

Earlier that week Celeste and Niall made a bet of who could hold out from cursing the longest after they were both kicked out of a CVS for saying 'fuck' too many times.

" _There is no need for you to say 'look at how effing nice this effing thing is' when referring to a Pez dispenser'_ ," the grumpy manager had said.

They were pretty sure she was going to let it go right up until Celeste told her to go suck a fuck. The only reason they left was because the bitch threatened to call the cops and Liam was pretty sure Celeste was too heated at that moment to not to be a smartass with the cops. Harry laughed for an hour when he heard what had happened and that’s when he came up with a bet. If you asked Celeste, she would tell you Niall cheated. He purposely asked to watch Tropic Thunder knowing that Celeste couldn’t help but quote most of it. When Robert Downey Jr. said ' _cover me limp dick fuckers!'_  she yelled it out with him and Niall very dramatically claimed his victory.

Back at the condo, Celeste sighed before saying: "Come on Big Poppa."

" _I love it when you call me Big Pop-pa. Throw your hands in the air, if youse a true player,"_ the blonde sang as he had been since Celeste lost the bet. Luckily it was over as soon as they got to the party later.

\---------

Liam Payne had the voice of an angel and he took full advantage of that when he needed. There was the one time Louis was screaming bloody murder because of how frustrated Sadness made him while watching Inside Out and then half an hour later when he was sobbing his pretty blue eyes out because he loved Sadness so much and felt horrible for saying such nasty things about her. It worked on most days.

Unfortunately, today was not one of those days.

"I'm going to be a horrible mummy. How am I supposed to take care of my baby girl if I can't fit into my clothes?"

"Baby your clothes are all going to fit again once you shed the baby weight."

"No, I'm going to be this fat for the rest of my life. You're not going to want to be seen with me. I'm going to be one sloppy disaster for all eternity."

"Louis, you're being a total dummy right now."

"Oh, so now I'm stupid too? Well if you thought so low of me Liam James Payne, then why did you mate me?"

"Okay, that’s it." Liam flipped Louis onto his back and hovered over him, his hands making quick work of removing Louis' panties. "I think it's time I showed you just how fucking sexy you are."

Louis' eyes were suddenly filled with hunger and he spread his legs wide for his alpha. Liam wasted no time before thrusting his tongue into Louis' velvety walls, the omega wailing at the quick intrusion. Liam used his massive paws to spread Louis' cheeks and push his tongue as far as it could go into the tight, slick heat. Louis clamped around the appendage and his cock wiggled as cum dribbled from his slit.

His body's sensitivity had a tenfold increase since he had become pregnant and he found himself whimpering as Liam continued his tongue assault on his now puffy rim.

"Li-Liam… I can't…" he tried to push Liam away, but his arms were too short and his belly was too big to allow him to reach his alpha, not that Liam would have pulled away even if he could reach him.

He gasped when he felt two of Liam's thick fingers prod at his entrance, Liam pushing them in with no warning.

"Look at you, so eager to take my fingers," Liam said, swooping down to give Louis' hole a couple kitten licks. "From the sounds you make and how good you fucking taste, I swear I can eat you all day. I'll call it the Louis Diet."

Louis giggled, but it was short-lived when Liam rammed his fingers against his prostate. Liam lapped up the slick oozing over his fingers before pulling them out.

"You know how many people wish they were me? Wish they could have what I have?" Liam asked as he pulled his shirt off, his jeans coming off next. "You drive everyone wild Lou. It starts right here in our nest." He positioned his dick at Louis' hole and pushed inside achingly slow. Louis tried to push down against him, but the alpha held his hips down with one of his hands while the other was splayed out over Louis' pregnant belly. "No pretty kitten, I'm doing all the work here. I want to use your body. Like a little ragdoll. You want to be daddy's doll?"

"Y-yes daddy."

Liam snapped his hips to thrust his cock the rest of the way in and groaned when he felt his baby boy's tight walls encircle his girth. He leaned forward to latch his lips onto one of Louis' nipples and sucked until the warm breast milk flowed into his mouth. Liam had never tasted anything so sweet, aside from maybe Louis' hole.

Louis reached down to pinch his other nipple, but Liam stopped him by nudging the hand with his shoulder.

" _Durn't_ ," Liam said with his lips still around Louis' nipple.

Louis beat his fists onto the bed in frustration causing his alpha to express his dislike of the action by nipping Louis teat with his teeth.

"Li…" the smaller gasped, his cock tickling Liam's abs as it spurted weakly.

"Can't wait until our pup is born. As soon as this little body is healed up, I'm going to fuck another pup into you. I always want you pregnant."

"Y-y-you sound l-like Ha-rry-y," Louis stuttered.

"He's got the right idea. You two lovelies look so good filled with our babies."

Louis smiled for a second before his mouth went back to the small 'o' formation when Liam fucked into him sharply.

"You should win an award for how tight you always are princess. Fuck, always squeeze my cock just right. Just another thing showing that you were made for me."

Liam alternated between fucking into Louis slowly to  _shriek-inducing-hard_  as he spoke elegantly filthy words to his omega. It was nearly two hours before they made it into the shower to rid themselves of the heavy smell of sex they had acquired.

"Well it is about time," Harry said once they resurfaced in the living room.

"Louis just needed some lovin'," Liam said with his hand softly massaging the back of his omega's neck. "How long has he been out?" he asked about Zayn, who was knocked out across Harry's lap, his face literally digging into Harry's crotch. He found the position very comforting.

"An hour or so."

"And the crazies?"

"Niall called a short while ago. Said they were going to stop for smoothies then coming back."

"Did they find stuff?" Louis asked.

"Yes sweetums. Nialler said they have a whole lot for you babes to choose from."

The omega smiled as Liam led him to the couch and sat him down on his lap.

"I really don’t want to spend that long of a time there tonight," Liam said with a sigh.

"A couple of hours and we should be good. If anything, I'm sure Neleste won't mind staying and mingling a bit longer."

Liam scoffed.

"Yeah right. You’ve seen how tired Celeste has been lately. There's no way she's going to want to stay any longer than we do."

"Yeah, I guess… Do you think it's fucked up? You know, that we're not giving this opening that much importance?"

"Nah, we just have different priorities now. Yes, the business is important, but we're kind of at a stage where it's taking care of itself. We have three clubs and two restaurants and we're not even thirty. We're already set when it comes to our financial livelihood. Now it's time to focus on family."

Harry smiled.

"Family. Daddies. We're going to be daddies."

"The best daddies," Louis added.

There was some commotion coming from the foyer and Neleste soon walked in with an excessive amount of shopping bags and smoothies for everyone.

“How are the pretty babes doing?” Niall asked, handing Louis a strawberry smoothie.

“Much better,” Louis answered.

“Well Big Poppa—ugh—and I got you guys some things we think you're going to like, so whenever you're ready, just let me know and we’ll pick the perfect outfit for you babes.”

Louis beamed and started guzzling down his smoothie, Liam having to tell him to slow down before he got a brain freeze. He got one anyway though and cursed up a storm from the shock of the cold.

Luckily they were able to find outfits for both omegas. Zayn got the skinny jeans he was hoping for even if it did have the elastic expansion of the maternity waist. Louis wore a pair of black jeans with an oversized shirt that of course looked perfect on his small body, and a jean jacket.

“Look at how sexy both of you look,” Niall said when they made their way into the living room.

“Thank you so much for getting us these,” Zayn said. “I thought I would end up in sweatpants.”

“And who cares if you did? You look beautiful in everything you wear.”

“I personally prefer him naked,” Harry said.

“We all do,” Celeste said with a wink. “Now let’s get this show on the road. The earlier we get there, the earlier we can leave. I'm just hoping I don’t fall asleep once I get there.”

“Have you gotten that exhaustion checked out?” Liam asked.

“I'm sure it's no big deal. Things have been a little hectic lately, especially with the house hunting.”

With the impending expansion of the nest, they had decided it was time to move out of the condo and into a house. They had recently started house hunting and Celeste and Niall had sort of taken lead on that one since the others were busy preparing everything for the babies. They wanted to get the house now because they were sure they would end up doing some construction on it (let’s face it, this nest was as eclectic and picky as a nest could get) and they wanted to have everything done by the time Celeste (soon hopefully) was pregnant.

For now, Louis and Zayn’s art room had been turned into the nursery. They had gone with a baby Disney theme to keep it as neutral as they could. The nursery would be much bigger in the new home and be able to fit all the babies if they wanted.

“Well we don’t plan on being there for very long so don’t worry.”

“But I'm pretty sure once we get onto that dance floor, you're going to change your mind about wanting to leave early,” Niall said. “I've been practicing my hip swivel.”

“We’ll see twinkle toes.”

\------

Niall had improved his dance moves, but he didn’t get to show them off much since they were practically in and out when they arrived at the club. The omegas couldn’t take the loud music or all the sluts eyeing and trying to flirt with their alphas. Liam and Harry also found themselves pushing a few alphas away that were attracted to the pretty pregnant treats. They figured the best thing to do in order to avoid a catastrophe was give a quick toast and hightail it out of there.

They were home by 10:30 pm and in bed by 11:00, dreaming of sugar plums and naked Louis Tomlinson’s.


	47. Chapter 47

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2heawea)

"Grab your safari hats people because it looks like we have a koala in our midst," Niall said when the smallest and the largest mates in the house walked into the kitchen.

All day long Louis had been hanging off of Liam with no intent of letting go. The alpha even had to pee with his omega in his arms.

"I think maybe a sloth would be a more appropriate comparison," Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Louis asked, shooting daggers at the alpha with his big baby blues.

"Relax babe. I don’t mean in the lazy sort of way. I mean it because you're more likely to see a sloth holding onto someone with their arms around their neck and their body being carried bridal style than you are a koala. Look at how Liam has to hold you babe."

Louis looked down at himself and it was true. He couldn’t go full koala on Liam because of the size of his belly, so he needed Liam to carry his legs instead him being able to wrap them around Liam's waist like he usually did.

"Oh. Okay. Sloths are pretty cute anyway. I once saw this video of a baby one being bathed and he had this little stuffed animal that he clung to and he was so tiny and adorable and Liam I want a sloth!"

Whoa. That escalated real quick.

"Lou, you're joking, right?"

"No."

"Louis…"

"Liam," Louis countered.

"We can't get a sloth. We have three bunnies and within the next month or so we'll have two pups. We are not getting a sloth."

Louis' bottom lip trembled, but before he could let out the first wail, Celeste spoke up.

"Hey Lou, did you know that part of a sloth's diet is mealworms and silkworms? Yep. To have that sloth you would need to buy those in bulk and feed them to that little guy every day. Do you want to deal with worms on a daily basis?"

Louis shook his head almost violently.

"No. No I never want to deal with worms. Oh God no!"

"Not to mention their thick fur is more susceptible to fleas and ticks. Would you want those close to our babies?" again Louis shook his head. "Then I think we both know that a sloth isn’t a very good pet to own."

"You're right." Louis wriggled in Liam's arms so he could be set down on the floor. "I'm going to go play with Bubbles."

Once Louis was gone, all the guys turned to Celeste with expectant looks.

"What?"

"How did you know all that information about sloths?"

"I read."

"Is that all?"

"Okay, and maybe I wanted a sloth at one point too," she admitted. "I was much nicer to Louis though than my brothers were to me. They didn’t tell me about the worms so much as show me by dumping a jar of them on my bed."

"Oh God I would die," Harry said the same time Niall said "classic!".

"Yeah, I almost did. Lucky for me, we were getting ready to move to a new house so I was given the biggest room aside from the master and my brothers all had to pay for my new bed set and I made sure to get a really expensive one."

"That’s all you did?"

"They may have found their 360's at the bottom of the pool the next day, but the culprit is still unknown."

"I would murder you," Niall said as Harry said "that’s awesome!".

"There are two types of people in this world," Liam said, looking from Niall to Harry.

"It is what it is."

\----------

Bubbles hadn’t grown a single inch since he was first brought to Louis. He was the smallest of the three bunnies and Louis knew the nest favorite. Even Pimp and Jagger loved him. They would sandwich Bubbles between them when they slept and would even get jealous when someone would try to play with him. Well, except for Louis. It's like they knew Louis was Bubbles' mommy.

"Who is my pretty little cotton ball? You are. Yes you," Louis spoke to the snow-white bunny as he gently smoothed his small finger over Bubbles' ears. "You know, pretty soon there are going to be a couple new bunnies around here and I'm going to warn you now that they will need a lot of mummy's attention. I promise I'll still make time for you, but you can't get mad when I need to up and go all of the sudden."

Someone suddenly cleared their throat and Louis almost jumped out of his skin.

"Holy Christ! Liam! Don’t do that!"

"Sorry Lou, I didn’t mean to scare you."

"Sheesh. Come sit with us."

Liam joined Louis and Bubbles on the bed, giving Bubbles a little scratch under his chin before sitting back with Louis in his arms.

"Just think that soon it'll be our baby girl in your arms," the alpha said as Louis cuddled Bubbles close.

"I'm so excited, but nervous too."

"Don’t be love. You're going to be an amazing mother."

"What if I drop her?"

"Don’t even think about that kitten. You're going to protect that baby with everything in you. We all are."

"Did you ever think that this would be us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like that first time we met at the club. You were kind of a major douche bag. I'm pretty sure I hated you actually."

"I was horrible to you that night and the next day I practically molested you."

"I liked it though," Louis said almost inaudibly.

"What was that cupcake?"

"I liked it. I liked it when you touched me and when you told me that my orgasm belonged to you. It was like you were already my alpha."

"But I was sweetheart. There was no way I was going to let any other alpha claim you as theirs. You were mine."

"Remember the cupcake shop?"

"How could I forget? I basically finger-fucked your mouth in public."

Louis blushed when Liam said "finger-fucked". He still did that sometimes, blushed when his alpha (or anyone) said something extra naughty or gave him abundant compliments. It wasn’t as often as before. I mean, he had had everyone in the nest's tongue in his ass at some point in time so there were definitely a few layers of shyness that had disintegrated with every rim job.

"That night is the first time I saw what you were packing."

"Your eyes blew up to the size of beach balls when you saw my cock," Liam said with a laugh. "I believe the first thing you asked is 'how's it going to fit?'."

"It was a genuine concern. You’ve got a monster down there Li."

"That you love."

"With every fiber of my being and I kind of want to touch it now. Can I?"

"Baby you know there's no need to ask for permission."

"I know, but…"

Liam raised an eyebrow at Louis' abrupt stop.

"You okay pretty baby?"

"Um…"

Liam's eyes followed Louis' gaze to the bed where a wet spot was now forming underneath the omega.

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay. We'll just clean it right up. Do you have any more in you?"

"Liam, it's not pee."

"Well if it's not pee then what… HOLY FUCKING SHIT. HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" he yelled when he came to the realization that Louis' water had just broken. "GUYS! Okay let's put Bubbles back with Pimp and Jagger—GUYS!—and get your hospital bag. GUYS!!!!"

Their four nest mates came barreling into the room like a herd of elephants.

"What?! What is it?!" Harry asked in panic.

"Lou. Lou... Louis h-h-he," Liam stuttered.

"My water just broke," Louis said.

They rushed to Louis' side.

"What? Already?" Celeste asked with her hand on Louis' belly.

"Yes… It's so early. What if something is wrong?" Louis cried.

"Everything is going to be fine. We just need to get you to the hospital."

Everyone went into emergency mode. Zayn took care of the bunnies while Celeste helped Louis clean up and change. Niall made sure Louis had everything in his hospital bag and Harry was already downstairs with the car running. Liam, after getting smacked by Zayn, finally snapped out of his shocked state and called Louis' doctor so she could be ready at the hospital.

"Okay, we have everything, right?" Liam asked once they were taking the elevator down to the car.

"Yes. Louis is all set."

There was a moment of silence before all three yelled "LOUIS!" They had actually forgotten the reason they were all freaking out in the first place. They had to wait for the elevator to reach the bottom, Celeste and Niall heading to the car, while Liam went back upstairs. He found Louis standing in front of the elevator with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his foot tapping the floor impatiently.

"You left me," he said.

"Yes, and I'm so sorry! We were just rushing and, oh never mind my apology! We need to go now."

"Well we would have been on the way already if it weren't for your neglect."

Liam rolled his eyes and scooped Louis up into his arms, the omega complaining the entire way down to the car.

\--------

"Excuse me! Out of the way! Perfect pregnant omega coming through," Niall said when they walked into the hospital, arms wildly waving around to move anyone in their direct path out of the way.

"Sir I'm going to need you to lower your voice," a security guard said.

He was a beta though so when Celeste snarled at him he quickly retreated.

"We are checking in. Louis Tomlinson. We have a private room," Liam said to the nurse at the nurses' station.

"The room is ready. It's the biggest we have due to the size of your..." the woman looked past Liam to the other four. "Nest," she finished.

"Problem?" Celeste asked.

"None at all."

"Then we would appreciate being taken to the room before my best friend bursts," Zayn snapped.

"You're so hot when you get all demanding," Harry said, biting his lip before pulling his omega in for a kiss.

"That is improper," an older nurse said.

"They’ll have sex right here if you don’t take us to the room. No shame these two have," Niall said.

"They're very loud too," Celeste added.

"Follow me."

Celeste needed to drag Zarry to the room, the two really going at it by the time they were in it.

"Can we borrow the bed?" Harry asked.

"No you doofus," Liam said. "If you want to take part in coitus you're going to have to go back to the car."

"You’ve been watching Big Bang Theory again, haven’t you Li?" Celeste asked.

"I killed season 8 yesterday. Are you comfortable honey?" he asked Louis.

"I'm scared. I'm almost a month early. I'm already starting off a horrible mum."

"It's okay sweetheart. Babies are born prematurely all the time and they are perfectly fine. God is just giving us our little girl early."

"I would rather wait. Tell her to wait." Louis looked down at his stomach. "Don’t come out yet please."

"Doesn’t work that way pretty baby. Look, you need to stay positive. You're in one of the best hospitals in the country and your doctor has a perfect delivery record. 436 babies delivered is quite a lot sweetheart. You are in good hands and we're all here for you."

"Yeah Lou, all of us," Zayn assured him.

"Even in the delivery room?"

"Baby… You know the doctor said you can only take two people in there."

"We'll be right outside though and be the first ones to hear your pup cry."

"What about the parents? I really want my mum here."

"They're all on the way. They…"

The omega suddenly winced and his hands shot down to his stomach.

"Li it hurts."

"I love Dr. Callahan, I really do, but where the fuck is she?!" Celeste yelled loud enough for the entire hospital to hear.

Dr. Callahan walked into the room moments later apologizing over and over again for her delay.

“I'm so sorry. I just needed to make sure my entire team was here. Are you ready Louis?”

“For what?”

“To have your baby.”

“Right now? But you haven't run any tests or checked my—OWWWWW!!!!!” the sharp pain of the contraction was quick to change Louis' mind. “Okay fine let’s go.”


	48. Chapter 48

Louis looked down at the tiny baby in his arms and he swore he had never felt more alive. He had given life to this precious little being and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

The doctors had worried about the baby's health due to her small size, but she was luckily cleared of having any health issues and six hours after arriving at the hospital, Louis was allowed to take her to his hospital room. With Louis were Celeste and Liam, the two that had gone into the delivery room with him. Niall and Zarry were outside of the waiting room and were able to catch a glimpse of the newborn before heading to the room to wait. Celeste had intended on going to the room with her mate and Zarry, but Liam, who hadn’t stopped crying since he first held the baby, grabbed her before she could leave. 

" _I need you here right now_ ," the gorgeous blubbering mess of an alpha had said to her. 

"I know you're emotional right now Li, but you need to lock it up dude," Celeste said as they neared the room. 

"I know, I will."

He took a few deep breaths and wiped at his cheeks just as they wheeled Louis into the room. 

" _Oh my God_!!" Niall whisper-yelled when he laid eyes on the pup. 

"Li, can you take her a minute so I can get in bed?" Louis asked. 

Liam took another set of deep breaths before gently picking the baby up from Louis' arms. He got a good look at her for the first time and wow was she beautiful, and she was his. She was theirs.

Harry helped Louis into the bed and the new mommy immediately made grabby hands for the baby.

"Look at you, my little angel," Liam said to his baby girl, his heart skipping a beat when she wrapped her tiny hand around his finger.

"Liam. Leeyummmmmmm," Louis called. "Liam! Can I please have Mia back?"

"Mia? That's her name?" Niall asked.

"Oh, yes. Probably should have been the first thing I told you when I walked, wheeled, in here. Mia Celeste Payne."

"Louis, are you sure you want that middle name?" Celeste asked.

"Absolutely. You're my favorite woman on this earth."

"Don't let your mother hear you say that," Zayn said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah. A little sore in certain places, but I'm good. I'd be even better if I had my child in my arms though."

Liam wasn't listening. He was having a full on cooing conversation with his baby girl (who couldn't even babble yet, by the way).

"I want to hold her," Niall whined.

"Yeah me too," Harry joined in.

"Me first. I'm the best friend."

"Celeste has only held her a little bit. I'd like her to hold her some more. She is the godmother after all.

Niall shot up from his seat.

"That's makes me the godfather! Yes!!"

"By default only," Liam added.

"Oh shut up and give me my goddaughter."

"I really think you should let Zayn and I hold her. I mean, we are after all her parents-in-law," Harry said with a smug smirk.

They all had their kryptonite, things that would set them off with just one little mention. Louis and Zayn (at the moment at least) couldn’t be told anything about their weight. Celeste would rip your head off if you made any mention of Niall not being good enough for her and the blonde would have a meltdown if you brought up him not being a natural blonde. Harry hates when people called him a hipster and Liam... Well, Liam was just your typical father and the last thing he wanted to hear was talk about his precious, innocent, and pure baby girl EVER dating or mating.

"You take that back!" he spat.

Mia shivered in his arms before starting to cry, her body frightened by her daddy's sudden anger.

"Jesus Christ Li, chill," Celeste said as she took the whimpering baby. "Why don’t you and the hipster go get some food for the rest of us?"

"Yeah, I'm not eating any hospital food," Louis said as his baby girl was placed in his arms (aka her rightful home).

"She called me a hipster," Harry said, wounded.

"You're wearing a fucking fedora Harry, what do you expect?" Liam said as the two alphas walked out of the room.

Zayn had made himself comfortable in bed next to Louis and the two omegas spent the better part of the next hour cooing and fussing over the newborn puppy.

\------------

"Just wait until you hold your pup for the first time mate. Your whole world changes," Liam said to Harry on their way back to the hospital, a bag of healthy wraps in Liam's lap.

"I can't wait. I also want to hold Mia!"

"Good luck with that. I'm pretty sure we're going to need to pry her out of Louis' arms with a crowbar to get him to let go of her."

"I bet he'll give her to Celeste to hold and that’s when I'll strike."

"Because taking the baby from Celeste is going to be so much easier?"

"Stop being a killjoy."

When they got back to the hospital there was no chance of holding Mia because her tiny mouth was attached to Louis' nipple.

"It's weird to see the person actually meant to be drinking your milk doing it," Niall said, intently watching the feeding. "Look at how she gulps it up. Her throat is so tiny. She's so precious. Please please can I hold her when you finish?”

Niall's eyes were so wide and filled with affection that Louis actually nodded at his request.

“Yes Nialler, you can hold her when I'm done.”

Harry gasped.

“What?!"

The shrill sound of a baby crying filled the room and Louis wanted to murder Harry.

"Out," the little omega said.

"No, please please. I promise I'll be good. I just want to hold her so bad," Harry pleaded. "I can hold her while she drinks."

"Are you crazy? This is the first time I am feeding my child from my teat. You absolutely cannot hold her. God, what kind of animal are you?"

"I'm an alpha."

"A stupid one at that. You will never hold my child."

Harry's eyes watered (good lord was he emotional today) and he slunk to Celeste, falling into her arms and crying on her shoulder.

"Um… Why?" the female said with a look of utter confusion on her face.

"Because I know you're still a little mad at me, but you can't resist me when I'm crying and it's the only way I can properly touch you without you punching me."

Despite the few weeks that had passed since Harry had said (or at least tried to say) that Niall and Celeste weren’t really mates, Celeste was still upset. Who the fuck did that freaking tree branch think he was saying something like that? He was grateful Celeste hadn’t told Niall because that would have created some serious tension they did not need, especially with the two new additions to the nest.

"Why are you mad at him?" Niall asked.

Wow, Harry was a dumbass. Good thing Celeste's mental reflexes were as fast her physical ones.

“Harry spilled one of his kale smoothies on my shirt and I haven't been able to get over it.”

“Over a shirt?”

“Yeah Ni, I really liked the shirt."

"What shirt was it?"

"One of my Blackhawks shirts."

"No! Was it Seabrook?"

"Kaner."

"Yeah, that’s totally viable. You're an idiot mate."

"It was just a boo boo."

"Yes, Harry, it was just a boo boo," Celeste said, running her hand through Harry's hair. "You're going to let go of me now."

"No," Harry said, trying to wrap his long legs around Celeste's waist.

"Stop trying to climb me Harry."

"Let me love youuuuu."

"Let me breathe."

"There is too much going on in this room right now and my daughter needs to concentrate on eating so everybody out please," Louis suddenly said.

"What?"

"You guys are ruining this special moment and I want it to just be me, Mia, and Liam in here right now."

Celeste pinched the fleshy part underneath Harry's upper arm to get him to let go so she could pull Niall out of the room before he could start complaining. Zayn wasn’t moving and Harry was still whining on the floor because that pinch  _really fucking hurt_!

"I'm your best friend," Zayn said.

"Yes, but I don’t want you here. Go."

"That’s not fair."

"I want to be with daddy and baby."

"But Louis…"

Mia shifted uncomfortably in Louis' arms and he knew it was because she could feel the stress in his body.

"I'm going to start crying if I don’t get peace and quiet in the next five seconds," Louis said.

Liam sighed and picked Zayn up and walked him out of the room, then dragged Harry out by one leg.

"Go take a walk or something," he said before closing the door. "You okay?" he asked Louis.

"I feel like I was a little mean."

"Nah princess, you weren’t. We are going to be sharing a lot of special moments with our puppy that are going to be intimate. Zarry and Niall will eventually understand. I'm sure Celeste is lecturing them anyway."

"Come sit with us."

Liam smiled and walked around the bed so he could climb in next to Louis. He wrapped his arm around his omega's shoulder and placed the other one on Mia's tiny chest, wanting to feel the rise and fall of his daughter's chest as she breathed.

"She's so perfect," Louis said. "We made a perfect child."

"You're the mummy. Baby would have been perfect no matter what."

"No. She's only perfect because she was made with you. Whoo, damn. You are sucking hard there sweetheart," Louis said to Mia when he suddenly felt serious pressure on his nipple.

"She's hungry."

"Well these pregnancy titties are still full so she can go on for as long as she wants."

"Titties. That word is so funny."

"You're supposed to be the mature one Li."

"I'm allowed my moments."

Mia pulled back at that moment and Louis gently patted her back, the two new parents close to tears when she let out her first burp.

"Oh my goodiness gracious Li did you hear that? Sweetheart. My sweet nectarine. Oh you are so precious. My little cherry blossom. I love you so much."

Liam smiled as he watched Louis bring his face down to Mia's to boop their noses together and he was pretty sure he would have collapsed if he weren’t sitting down. Seeing Louis' tiny nose boop Mia's even tinier one was almost too much. There was just so much tiny and delicateness and soft skin and it was all his. These two perfect creatures were his.

His heart was so full of love at that moment. He couldn’t help but to scoop both Louis and Mia up in his arms and cradle them close to his chest like Louis was doing with Mia.

"Li?"

"I'm sorry, but there's just too much deliciousness going on for me not to have you in my arms. It's your fault for being so perfect."

"Just don’t squeeze too hard."

"I'll never do anything to harm you guys. I'll kill anyone that tried. I will rip out their throats and drown them in their own blood."

"Getting a little dark Li. You’ve been around angry Celeste too much."

"I'm sorry. Just the thought of someone trying to hurt you guys sets me off."

"Well calm your biceps please because Mia can sense your anger."

"I'm sorry sweet angel cupcake. I just want you to know that I will always protect you and mummy."

"In the most gruesome way possible. Might as well get her used to the vulgar lifestyle from a young age though."

"Hush. I will force a filter around her."

"Good luck with that love. You'll need to staple Niall's lips together."

"That can be arranged."

Louis giggled and kissed Liam lightly on the lips before turning back to Mia.

"Welcome to the madness angel."

\------------------

"I can't believe that precious lollipop kicked us out!" Harry said as he stomped down the hospital hall.

"Will you calm down? I'm pretty sure the floor is shaking every time your foot comes down," Zayn said, holding his belly. "And little Killian doesn’t like it."

Niall halted.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Say that again?"

"The floor is shaking every time Harry stomps."

"No! The part after that. Is the baby's name Killian?"

"Yes."

"OH MY GOD!!!!"

"Lower your voice Niall," Celeste scolded.

"Killian! His name is Killian! Aren't you excited?"

"I was there when he picked it you dumbass."

"How?" Harry asked. "I don’t remember you being there."

"Do you really think I would have come to you before consulting with Celeste?" Zayn asked as if it was a no-brainer.

"By the way, you can mostly thank that super Once Upon a Time marathon we had for the name. Killian Jones is the dreamiest."

"So my child will be named after Captain Hook?" Celeste and Zayn nodded. "I can roll with that."

"You say that like you actually had a choice in the matter, silly," Zayn said, getting up on his tippy toes to kiss Harry's chin.

"You are so disrespectful and delicious. My gorgeous prince."

The foursome knew they weren’t going to be let back into the room for a while, so they took advantage of the free time and went home to freshen up and clean up the condo since they had left in such a rush. Niall insisted they give the bunnies as much attention as they could now because as soon as Mia arrived it was going to be all about her 24/7.

"You're such a sap," Celeste teased, her and Niall lying in bed with Pimp, Jagger, and Bubbles.

"You love it."

"I love everything about you."

"Even my snoring?"

"I take back my statement."

Niall playfully kicked Celeste (a little too hard perhaps), but he knew his alpha mate could take it.

"So Mia… she's adorable, isn’t she?"

"She's beautiful and so small. Like miniscule. I was actually kind of nervous when she was first handed to me."

"What? You? Celeste Demarco. Alpha of all alphas. You were nervous?"

"Shut up. She was minutes old."

"You carried her first?"

"I got to hold her while Liam cut the umbilical cord."

"Ugh. Yuck."

"You'll be doing that for our kid bitch so you better grow some balls by then."

"Ewww. Can't you do it?"

"Sure. I should be well enough to sit up and handle a pair of scissors seconds after pushing a baby out of my vagina. It'll be no problem."

"You're being sarcastic, aren’t you?"

"So hard. You have a few months to work up to it. We'll make you watch instructional videos or something."

"A few months? I think we have a little more time than that babe."

"Actually we have eight months exactly."

"What are you saying?"

Celeste looked down at her stomach and gave it a little pat.

"Would you like to speak to your child?"

Celeste has never seen Niall be as still as he was in that moment. Still and silent. His mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out. He even cried silently and he was not a silent crier.

"Need you to breathe Ni."

"There… My baby… In there?" he asked, pointing at her stomach.

"Yes, your baby. Come."

He gently pushed the bunnies out of the way and ungracefully shoved his face into Celeste's stomach.

"Nom nom nom. My baby is in here. You know, I knew you were looking a little puffier."

Celeste flicked his ear.

"I haven't gained any weight asshole."

"I meant brighter. I knew you were looking a little brighter! You have that pregnancy glow."

"Just stop talking and cuddle with my belly before you ruin the moment."

Niall scoffed and lifted Celeste's shirt to kiss her tummy.

"Wait, so you’ve known for a month?"

"I actually found out yesterday and I was going to tell you, but then Mia decided to make a surprise grand entrance so I didn’t get the chance."

"Fuck. Our own baby!"

The door suddenly flew open and Harry was in bed with them within seconds.

"Did someone say baby? Are you having a baby?!"

"How did you even… Whatever. Yes Harry, I am with child."

“Oh my God!!!!!! ZAYN! Zayn she is pregnant!”

“ _I'm coming! I'm coming!_ ” they heard Zayn yelling from down the hall, the pregnant omega soon waddling into the room with a giant smile on his face.

“Congratulations!” he said excitedly, swatting the back of Harry's head so he could help him get on the bed.

“Thank you my love.”

“By this time next year we are going to have three little pups running around. Thank God the house will be ready soon.”

“It’s going to be amazing.”

“Celeste you need to have twins.”

“Bite your tongue Harold Edward Styles. One at a time please.”

“You're totally going to have twins.”

“And I am going to shove my foot up your ass.”

“Ohhh, should I get the lube?” Harry asked seductively.

“Oh my God GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR MY BABY!”

Harry ended up getting kicked off the bed and when he asked his mate for help, the omega completely ignored him in favor of resting his head on Celeste's stomach to try to listen for the heartbeat of the fetus that was barely the size of a poppy seed. He looked so cute Celeste didn’t have the heart to tell him it was impossible.


	49. Chapter 49

"Do you hear that?" Harry asked as he sat down next to his ready-to-pop omega. "Do you hear that wonderful sound?"

Zayn tilted his head and extended his neck to try to listen for anything, but was met with silence.

"I hear nothing," he said.

"Exactly. Silence. We haven't had it in six days."

"Well what did you expect with a newborn in the house? Mia isn't even that bad."

"You're right. Louis is worse. He's always whining about his tasty sore nipples and the baby weight he still hasn't shed. It's been torture in the best and worst way."

Zayn suddenly slammed the book in his lap closed and punched Harry's arm.

"You know, I really don't appreciate you talking about another omega's nipples.”

"It's Louis."

"So? It's disrespectful."

Apparently it was going to be a moody Zayn day. They all knew the reason for his grumpiness was the lack of his own child, but Killian wasn't due for another couple weeks. Zayn had no choice but to wait. Killian wasn’t coming out until he was ready.

Harry didn't want his omega dealing with any unnecessary stress though so he swiftly apologized and declared his love to Zayn by way of his tongue in the omega's hole.

“Fuck! That feels so good daddy,” Zayn moaned as Harry swirled his tongue around the puffy pink rim. “Feels like forever since we've done this.” ( _Forever_  meaning  _last night_.)

“Daddy just wants his baby to know how much he loves him and that I'm only happy when he’s happy,” Harry said in one quick breath before diving back in.

Zayn was mid- _ungh_  when Liam all but sprinted into the room and put his hand over the omega’s mouth.

“No! No you are not allowed to do this right now,” he said almost frantically.

“What the fuck man?” Harry asked, although it sounded more like ‘ _vut thur furk murn?’_ since he still had his tongue in Zayn's ass.

“I finally got both of them down!” Liam whisper yelled. “If anyone wakes them up I swear I will commit the grizzliest murder this world has ever seen.”

“Why must we always be so violent?” Harry asked, Zayn and Liam responding with “Celeste” in unison. “Whatever. We are both as excited about the silence as you are, but you better text Neleste because they always walk off that elevator either knocking into walls making out or arguing.”

“Good idea.”

Liam shot a quick text to the most eccentric pair in the nest before falling back on the couch.

“You guys can continue. You just can’t be loud.”

Harry looked at Zayn and the omega nodded, managing to stay quiet as Harry drove him to orgasm. Liam was even kind enough to get baby wipes to clean up the mess on Zayn's belly.

“You look like shit Li,” Harry said once everything was jizz-free.

“I am so exhausted. Being a daddy is hard,” he said, rubbing the palms of his hands against his tired eyes.

“Complaining already Leemo?” Zayn teased.

“My princesses are a handful.”

“And how is mummy feeling?”

“Mummy is feeling great aside from the baby weight thing. He doesn’t get that I think he looks as delicious now as he did when I first met him. The softer Louis is the better. He is determined to lose those few pounds though. He asked if we could start going to the gym together.”

“I would pay serious money to see Louis Tomlinson work out,” Zayn said. “That boy hasn’t lifted a weight or walked on a treadmill his entire life.”

“Well, he said he wants to and I think it'll be good. His hormones are still a bit out of whack and he's got a serious case of aggression.”

“Let him take a couple kickboxing classes. Can you imagine how cute he’ll look in all that gear?”

“What? No way. I'm not going to have my cherry blossom getting hurt just to satisfy some fantasy of yours. If you want to see him in boxing gear, feel free to buy it and have him walk around the house in it, otherwise, not happening.”

“It would be good for him though, for both of our omegas. Self-defense is important.”

“They are flanked by at least two alphas at all times. They will never be in a situation where they have to defend themselves.”

“Excuse me, but I can defend myself pretty well already,” Zayn interrupted. “Did you forget the time that alpha was hitting on Louis and I stood up to him?”

“You were lucky that alpha didn’t get handsy, sexually or violently. Come on, I actually think this is important.”

Liam sighed.

“I’ll think about it. It’s not like they can be doing any lessons together now anyway. You still have a very pregnant omega and Louis isn’t ready for that. I'll take him down to the gym later and I'll get him on the treadmill for a bit and that’s it.”

“You nailed that  _father tone_  mate.”

Liam's eyes turned to small slits as he giggled. “Thanks, I've been working on it.”

“Sexy alpha to bubbly omega in .5 seconds. That’s a new record Li.”

The alpha giggled again, bringing his hands over his mouth when he thought he might get too loud.

“Can I play with Mia when she wakes up?” Harry asked.

“You have to ask mummy.”

“Mummy keeps hogging baby.”

“I wonder why that is?” Liam asked sarcastically, Harry flipping him off with his elegantly long finger.

It wasn’t much longer until Celeste and Niall arrived, with a story about almost getting banned from  _buybuy BABY_  after a heated argument then very public display of affection in the stroller isle. 

“How'd you get out of it?”

“District manager happened to be there and remembered us from that order we placed a month ago. You know the one that ended up in the 5-digit range?” $16,895.96. Yeah. True story. “She apologized to us and told us to carry on and pulled the manager away by the ear.”

“And did you?”

“Did we what?”

“Carry on?”

“I am a pregnant woman Liam James Payne. How dare you even suggest such a thing?”

“You fucked in the car didn’t you?”

“What else are backseats good for?” Niall scoffed. “I'm hungry. Celeste, I'm hungry.”

“Great. You and Liam can go get pizza for us.”

“Why can’t we just order?”

“Because I want Café Italia and they don’t deliver.”

“Why can’t you just pick a place that delivers?”

You would think by now Niall would know better than to come between a pregnant person and food after the last nine months, right?

Liam shot up and cupped his hand over Celeste's mouth before she could explode.

“He's just being silly babe, right Niall?”

Niall, none the wiser, shrugged.

“It’s a serious question. We can have from any other place."

Celeste started talking behind Liam's hand and although they couldn’t understand anything she was saying, they knew she was angry by how narrow her eyes were.

“Celeste I know how badly you want to yell right now, but you can't and I need you to promise me when I remove my hand you're not going to, okay?” Celeste crossed her arms over her chest in a huff, but nodded nonetheless. Liam hesitantly pulled his hand away from her mouth and breathed a sigh of relief when she stayed silent. “Thank you. Now I'm going to take dipshit here with me to get you your pizza and I promise he will never ask such a stupid question again.”

Celeste glared at Niall for a few seconds before turning to nuzzle against Liam's neck.

“Thanks Li.”

“You're welcome love. Come on Nialler."

" _I don’t get it, what'd I say_?" Niall was heard as he and Liam walked out of the living room.

"For the record, you picked him," Harry said.

"I did, and no matter how boiled up he gets me, I will never regret it. We all picked each other. Must've good reasons for it, right?"

"I fear of how intelligent your child is going to be. Niall is the smartest idiot I know, and you, pfft, that kid is going to be speaking in full sentences before it's six months old."

"Do you think our child will be stupid Harry?" Zayn asked pointedly.

"Compared to Neleste's kid? Yes."

"At least your daddy is honest," Zayn said to his belly. "He—ow! Killian! Don’t kick me for your father’s twatness. Jesus. It’s like he's trying out for a fucking Premier League or something.”

“Do you need belly rubs?” Harry asked.

“I'm not in the mood to be touched.”

“My tongue was in you just a short while ago.”

“I don’t care. Bring me tea.”

He wouldn’t touch it once Harry brought it, Harry knew this, but he stood to make it anyway. He was a good alpha like that.

\---------

Mia was perfect.

At two weeks she was still so tiny, a precious little bean that fit perfectly in anyone's arms.

Seriously, she was miniscule.

She was also like a drug. All you had to do was look at her once and you were a goner, in love and addicted to the baby girl. Even when they went in for her check-up, the other parents spent more time looking at her than their own newborns. Louis practically bit the hand off of another male omega that tried to touch Mia.

“ _Don’t you dare put your dirty paws on my baby angel you miscreant_ ,” he had growled adorably. 

It was one of Liam's favorite things, watching the love of his life go  _Chihuahua_ on someone. The rest of the nest was very sorry they missed it, but they knew all they had to do was wait to go out in public with Mia again before Louis unleashed his fury on someone else.

She was laying back on Louis and Liam's bed, holding the finger of her mommy who could do nothing but coo at her. Liam was behind the tiny pup, paranoid she was going to roll off the bed, as impossible as that was.

"Who is mummy's favorite princess? Mia is," Louis spoke gingerly to Mia.

She was too small to do anything but make a tiny little humming sound, her head lolling to the side and eyes curiously examining Louis. She was very obsessed with this person. Not only were they beautiful, but they smelled good and fed her yummy milk.

"I can't wait until we can start having tummy time. And then you're going to start lifting your head and looking up at mummy and daddy with those pretty eyes of yours. My sweet baby girl. My perfect little angel. My cherry blossom."

Liam remained silent as Louis called Mia every adorable pet name in the book, making up some of his own too. He was sure he had never heard of  _sugar marshmallow icing_ or  _darling delicate duchess._  It was so cute, but then again, it was Louis and Mia, everything about them was cute.

\-------------

As if having two new pups joining the nest wasn’t enough, someone else was going to be joining. Harry's cousin, Edward, was going to be moving in with the nest for some time as he consulted for a nearby research facility. The timing was and wasn’t ideal, since they were basically about to start the move with two infants in tow, but Edward would be an extra set of hands that could assist with everything. Luckily the rest of the Maliks and Styles's would be coming too, so there would be plenty of help to get the new house ready while still taking care of the pups and their moms.

Harry had just handed Celeste his phone so she could see a picture of Edward and she shot up from her seat like a firecracker when she looked at it.

"What the fuck? Harry I didn't know you had a twin," Celeste said as she looked at the picture.

"Edward's not his twin. He's his cousin," Zayn said as he adjusted the pillow behind his back.

He was so ready to give birth. Literally, in like three days.

"Seriously? That’s the one that’s coming?”

“Yep.”

“You guys are identical."

"Well, my mom's sister married my dad's brother."

"This is incredible. Seriously, one of my favorite things ever. I can't wait to see you guys side-by-side.”

"They are total opposites though," Liam started. "Edward is way more serious than our Hazza here."

"Serious how?"

"He's a dick," Niall snapped. "Eddie is a fucking cactus."

"First, don't call him Eddie. You know how much he hates that name. Second, he's just an acquired taste. Edward has different priorities," Harry defended.

"Like what?" Louis asked.

"His job for starters."

"What does he do?"

"He's basically Sheldon Cooper, but hot."

"So theoretical physics and shit?"

"Yep. He even consults for NASA. They're desperate to hire him full time, but he's a busy man."

"Pfft. Eddie is an arrogant douche," Niall grumbled.

"Okay, I really want to talk about NASA, but first I need to know what went down between my blonde and this Adonis," Celeste said, earning a scoff from Niall.

"You would think Edward, with all his degrees and obsession with science and shit, would be a massive nerd, but no. You saw how gorgeous he is. I mean he's basically my twin after all and I'm, well…" Harry paused to flip his hair in true diva fashion. "Anyway, Edward knows the aesthetic power he has and he finds pleasure in teasing all the boys and girls that fall at his feet."

"Ohhhhh. So you had a crush on him, huh?" Celeste asked with a nudge to her mate's ribs.

"No."

"Niall was in lust. Followed Edward around like a puppy, but he rarely gave him the time of day. It's like how you are with Ni when he does something stupid. You know, when you just look at him for a second before shaking your head and walking away?"

"So rude," the blonde said. "I hate Eddie."

“That’s not what you would say when he would fuck you.  _Oh Ed! Yes! Right fucking there! Ram it into me baby! YES!”_ Harry imitated.

“Oh wow. You're not even that vocal when we do it. I think I'm jealous,” Celeste said.

“There is nothing to be jealous about. You are perfect. Edward is a demon.”

“Does that word suddenly have a different meaning? Because you called her one just yesterday.”

“That’s different. She hid my shrimp shirt on shrimp night. You know how close I am with it.”

“I can't believe you chose to cuddle with the shirt instead of your pregnant mate. I should have shred it. Anyway, Edward is getting here tomorrow?"

"Li is going to pick him up at the airport."

"I'm coming with you."

"If you go then I go too," Niall said quickly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my precious little Guinness."

Niall blushed at the new pet name.

"That's my new favorite."

"I knew it would be."

\---------

Liam managed to pull Harry into the kitchen while Neleste gushed over each other in the most endearingly obnoxious way.

"What's up Li?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm worried about Edward."

"Worried? About what exactly? He's like a super alpha. He can take care of himself."

"I know that stupid, I'm talking more about Edward and Celeste."

Harry was confused for a moment before realization roundhouse kicked him in the face. Edward and Celeste were damn near perfect for each other.

He was the Prince of Darkness and she was the Princess of Darkness (FACT: It actually is one of my nicknames). Sure, Edward lacks the playful personality part that Celeste has, but they could both be equally as scary and intimidating and, well, mean. They would definitely be the pair from hell.

"Maybe we should just keep them apart."

Celeste suddenly poked her head into the kitchen.

"You guys know I can hear everything you're saying right?"

Dammit. Celeste's super alpha hearing always slipped their mind.

"Sorry, but it's a genuine concern."

"What? That I'm going to fall for another guy when I'm madly in love with the man that has created life with me?"

"Hey, look at how well we all fell in with each other."

"Yes, but I don't love you like I love my Niall. Next time you guys are going to talk about me either do it in front of my face or walk away far enough that I don't hear you, okay?" Both alphas nodded. "Perfect. Now, your perfect love wants cuddle time with his alpha. Get in there," she said to Liam.

Louis cheered when Liam walked into the living room and waited a second before bolting to their bedroom. Once there, the two cuddled close in bed.

"I miss this," Louis quietly said as he played with a button on Liam's shirt. "I know Mia is our main priority now, but I miss the moments you attack me with kisses and make me giggle until I need to wee, or when you sit with me while I loom. Wow, I just realized I haven't loomed in months."

"Oh sweetheart, we can still have that, the past couple months have just been a bit hectic. Don't get me wrong, things will never be the same, but they'll be even better. It's like enhanced perfection."

Louis smiled and hugged Liam close.

"Enhanced perfection. I like that a lot."

"Tell you what. How about I go grab Bubbles and we watch a movie and cuddle until Mia is up?"

"Or we can leave Bubbles with Jagger and Pimp and do a little more than cuddling?"

"I think that’s doable."

"Good, because I really miss daddy's cock."

"It's been days since you’ve talked dirty to me."

Louis chuckled as he unbuttoned his alpha's shirt, his mouth watering at the sight of Liam's prominent chest. He loved rubbing his cheek against the dark hair that dusted across his chest and traveled all the way down to his well-chiseled v-line. His favorite was on those days that the hair was a little thicker than usual and left his cheeks with a scratchy blush. Liam loved it too. He loved anything that left  _his_  mark on his boy.

"I've been a little preoccupied Liam. Plus, I'm still fat."

"Darling, I have told you time and time again that you look perfect."

"You have to say that."

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"To spare my feelings? Yes."

Liam sighed and pulled Louis' shirt off, but not without a little whine from Louis.

"You're gorgeous. You're my soft little princess. You always have been. You're just a little softer now."

"And that’s a good thing?"

Liam ran his hands down the small span of Louis' back and grabbed on to his adorable love handles. "It's an  _amazing_  thing. And this…" Liam clipped his thumbs underneath the waistband of Louis' leggings and pulled them down over his bum. "This is just deliciously flawless. I'll never forget the first time I laid eyes on this arse. Even though that sweater you were wearing was covering half of it, I knew it was nothing short of perfect." Liam squeezed one of Louis' cheeks and the omega gasped, rutting against his alpha without even noticing.

"Li… Please…"

"You know I like it when you use your words baby."

"I need you inside of me. I need to feel you."

It was all Liam needed before he was manhandling Louis onto his back, kissing his forehead as he kicked off his sweats. Louis' prick was rock hard and twitching at the sight of Liam stroking his dick.

"Look at that cock. I bet I wouldn’t even feel it if it was inside of me."

Was Liam suggesting Louis fuck him? He was going to ask, but then his cock was suddenly taken between Liam's fingers and he was shooting softly into Liam's hand. He was coaxed gently through his orgasm, Liam praising his love until the boy stopped shaking.

"You look so good when you fall apart like that."

"Daddy, please," Louis whined, growing impatient because  _God dammit did he want to feel Liam's cock shoved deep inside of him!_

"Do you need me to stretch you any, love? It's been a while and I don’t want to hurt you."

Louis shook his head and spread his legs wider, indicating that he was ready for Liam's fleshy monster of a cock. Liam tugged his foreskin back to reveal the bulbous head of his dick, a chant of  _gimme gimme gimme_ leaving Louis' mouth. It was mad how delicate and innocent Louis looked despite the fact that he was spread out wide and begging to be fucked. The alpha leaned forward to pepper Louis' face with kisses as he teased his dripping hole with the head of his dick. Louis whined and tried to reach for Liam's ass, but his attempt was futile. It wasn’t until the boy was in near tears that Liam finally pushed inside, not stopping until he was pressed tight against his mate's luscious ass.

The first thrust ripped a loud moan from Louis' throat followed by a quick succession of  _yes yes yes!_  Liam could barely see straight. Louis was so tight around him, his cock pulsing as it was enveloped by the tight heat. This was such a place to be, buried deep inside of his soulmate. The love of his life.

"I love you," he said against Louis' neck as he started rocking his hips. "I love you so much."

Louis hummed in response and wrapped his legs as best he could around Liam's waist, his heels digging into Liam's skin.

"Liam I need more. Please. Faster."

Liam obeyed his perfect human and picked up the pace, Louis' slick making the drag so smooth. Louis was shoved up the bed with every snap of Liam's hips. His fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly on the sheets, gasps of  _uh uh uh_  escaping his fragile body. Liam fucked him through two more orgasms before he felt his knot start  _knock knock knockin' on Heaven's door_.

"Ready for my knot baby boy? Huh? Think you're ready to take it?"

"Y-yes daddy. I'm ready."

Liam started railing his mate then, the bucking of his hips almost violent as he swelled and exploded inside of Louis. Louis, boneless as he was at the moment, still clenched around Liam's cock, the alpha collapsing on top of him without warning.

Liam's apology came out as a grunt as he licked over the bonding mark on Louis' neck. It always got so sensitive after sex and he felt Louis' body shudder with every swipe of his tongue.

They didn’t exchange any words as they remained locked together. They didn’t need to. The gentle lips against a forehead or caress of a finger was all the communication they needed for the moment to be just right.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the nest Edward!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait. Time literally got away from me. As you read this chapter, please keep in mind that this nest is basically a rebel when it comes to normal nest dynamics. That should be warning enough of what's to come ♥

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=21joava)   


**(Harry to the left, Edward to the right)**

"So, this is Niall's mate?" Edward asked, looking over Celeste like she was some sort of science experiment.

"Yes, I am Niall's mate," Celeste responded.

Edward turned to Liam.

"And her name is Celeste?"

"Yes, my name is Celeste."

"She is an alpha," he stated.

"Yes, I'm an alpha," Celeste said sharply.

"How did Niall get an alpha mate?"

Celeste raised an eyebrow before grabbing Edward's chin and forcing him to look at her. The alpha growled menacingly, but didn’t make a move to remove Celeste's hand from his face.

"You will not speak about me like I'm not present you fucking asshole. If I'm standing right in front of you, then you better fucking look at _me_ and ask _me_ what you want to know about _me_. You can be a dismissive asshole to anyone you want, but not me. Disrespect me again and I will make sure you never procreate."

People were watching by now, keeping their distance (and holding their phones up) in case a brawl broke out. It wasn’t often you saw a female and male alpha fight. Actually, you _never_ saw a female and male alpha fight.

"Are you finished?" Edward asked.

Celeste squeezed her fingers once, a final warning, before releasing Edward's face. Edward open and closed his mouth a couple of times as the feeling came back to his face before nodding approvingly.

"Well, looks like you got yourself a good mate there Niall," he said. "I like you, very much." He was sure to look Celeste straight in the eyes when he said it and Niall knew that look. Oh, he knew that look _very_ well. It was Edward's teasing look. The one he used to hook someone and dangle them until he had had his fill.

Niall would not stand for this!

"No no, you do not look at my girl like that. Uh uh. Not allowed," the blonde said, stepping between the two alphas. "I know you very well Edward Styles."

"Oh I know you do little one. Still hard for me to believe you're a beta. I've never met one that can take a knot so good."

Liam was starting to wish he had Harry with him because Celeste seemed to be getting more and more upset and he knew how to control a tiny pregnant omega, but a pregnant alpha? A pregnant alpha that happened to be Celeste?

Yeah, no.

"Um, hey Ni, why don’t you and Celeste head out to the car while Ed and I get his bags?" he suggested.

"Good idea. Come on honey. I think you and the baby can use some fresh air," Niall said, practically dragging Celeste away from Edward.

"Well, she sure does seem like a handful," Edward said to Liam once Niall and Celeste were out of earshot (or so he thought).

" _I heard that!_ " Celeste yelled.

"Jesus. Her hearing is impeccable."

"Yeah, keeping secrets from her is near impossible. Look mate, I understand you're you and all, but can you maybe chill with the Niall comments when you're around Celeste? You'll notice they fool around a lot and are kind of crazy, but they have a really delicate relationship and she's really sensitive about him."

"Her? Delicate? Liam she almost ripped my jaw off my face."

"I never said her actions were delicate. She will rip your jaw off if you piss her off enough. I've seen her nearly claw someone's eyes out. Just chill with them, all right? Niall isn’t single anymore and he isn’t yours to play with."

"But he was always so much fun."

"Then why did you treat him like shit?"

"Because it was fun."

Liam rolled his eyes.

"Promise you won't be a pain in the arse?"

"How can I cause Niall's arse any pain if I'm not allowed to fuck it? You're not making any sense Liam."

Edward walked away with that, Liam convinced this was going to be a disaster.

\---------

Harry couldn’t contain his excitement when the elevator doors opened and he saw his cousin. He tackled Edward to the floor in a hug, basically humping him as he babbled about missing him so much and how happy he was to see him. Edward indulged his cousin by cooing at him like a baby, his long fingers combing through Harry's locks and peppering kisses all over Harry's face.

"My gorgeous baby cousin. I am so happy to see you too," Edward said as Harry rubbed his cheek against Edward's neck to scent him. "I see you are still as needy as you were when I last saw you."

"He's worse now. You should see him with the omegas. Put him in bed with them and you'd swear he was the omega with how hard he clings."

"Edward," Harry said, pawing at his cousin. "Edward Edward Edward."

Zayn kicked Harry then, demanding attention from his alpha.

"Excuse me! You should only be chanting my name in prayer! Or Louis' when appropriate!"

"There there little omega. It's just been a while since we have seen each other," Edward said. "Go play with your omega."

Leave it to Edward to go out of his way to piss off the pregnant omega in the house.

"Edward…" Liam warned. "You just got here. Do not start already."

Edward rolled his eyes and popped one last kiss on Harry's lips before standing them up.

"So where is this other omega everyone is so fascinated with?"

" _I'm right here_."

They all turned to the hall where Louis had appeared. As if Louis wasn’t already sinfully delicious enough, he had walked in while nursing Mia.

"Merciful Jesus. This is Louis?" Edward asked, forcing himself to stay put and not ravish the beautiful creature before him.

"This is Louis," Liam said proudly.

"He looks so soft. Can I touch him? Like not fuck him or anything. I just want to feel him."

Anyone else that would ask that would get punched in the face, but Edward was family, basically Harry's other half, so Liam left this one up to Louis.

"Baby? Edward wants to get to know you. What would you like to do?"

Louis looked Edward up and down and smiled before nodding.

"I'd like to get to know Edward too. I'm going to finish with Mia first though. Would you like to come sit with me?"

Edward nodded and followed Louis to the couch looking like a lovesick puppy, Harry, Niall, and Liam snickering. Edward NEVER behaved like this with anyone. Just went to show how very rare of a gem Louis was.

"Okay, so I'm literally dying right now because Edward fucking Styles is literally going gaga for a tiny human being."

"Who coincidentally has an even tinier human being in his arms," Celeste added about Mia.

They watched as Edward took a seat next to Louis and scoot in as close as he could to the omega without disturbing the nursing infant. Edward said something to Louis that had the omega nodding and soon the alpha's large hand rested gently on the back of Mia's head. It was such a sweet moment, something that was very rare when it came to Edward.

"Does anyone feel like they're intruding on something, I don’t know, intimate?" Zayn asked.

"This is by far the strangest thing I have ever seen, and I know Niall," Liam said.

Edward was just not gentle with anything.

"Li, you going to stay and watch them?" Harry asked Liam.

"Nah. Edward is like a brother. I trust him. I'm hungry actually."

The others agreed, following Liam into the kitchen to give Edward and Louis some privacy.

\---------

"She is absolutely stunning," Edward said to Louis as he watched the tiny pup nourish herself with the omega's breast milk. "And I'm not just saying that because she's attached to the prettiest omega nipple I have ever seen."

Louis blushed at the alpha's statement.

"Thank you Edward. She is my perfect angel."

"How could she not be with such a perfect mum?"

"I don’t know why they said you were going to be difficult. You're quite lovely."

"Well, in their defense, I have always been a bit rough around the edges. Here you come along though and suddenly I'm a marshmallow."

"Mmm, I love marshmallows."

"Do you now?"

"Yes. I ate them a lot when I was pregnant. Zayn too, but not as much as me. I went hard on them."

"That's too fucking cute."

"Mind your language around the infant please," Louis said, shielding Mia's little ear as if she could understand what Edward was saying.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Uncle Edward apologizes sweet pea," Edward whispered to the baby.

Mia reacted to his voice positively and gave a Louis' nipple a tug.

"Oh! Baby princess, watch the tugging. I think she likes the sound of your voice because she just got excited. She's like a toothless piranha or something."

Louis gently pulled Mia away from him to inspect his now-swollen nipple. He didn’t notice how intensely Edward was watching until he heard the sharp intake of breath. When he looked up at Edward, he saw the alpha was focused on the swollen nub and the tiny bead of milk at the tip.

Louis was feeling bold so he edged his chest closer to Edward, inviting the alpha to take what he so desperately wanted.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Actually, maybe someone can come in to grab Mia. Might be better if…"

Harry came running into the room and disappeared with Mia seconds later.

"He jumps at every chance to hold her," Louis informed Edward.

"He's always been obsessed with babies. It's about time he gets one of his own."

Louis nodded in agreement and settled back more comfortably on the couch, his nipple still miraculously holding that drop of milk.

"I was just thinking how miraculous it is that you’ve still got that bit of milk on you and realized the only really miraculous thing is the fact that I'm allowed to touch you. Are you sure it's all right with you Louis? We've known each other for maybe a whole ten minutes."

"If Liam trusts you, then I trust you. Plus, you're like another Harry, and I love Harry."

Edward smirked.

"You stop me at any moment if you feel uncomfortable."

"I highly doubt that's going to happen."

Louis didn’t know what it was, but good God was he attracted to this alpha. Maybe it was those unpredictable post-pregnancy hormones, or simply the same kind of pull he had to Harry and Niall since he had known his mate for so long too. Whatever it was, it made Louis hungry for the alpha's touch, and when Louis was hungry, he got what he wanted.

Edward was careful in his movements, gently pulling down the zipper of Louis' jumper to expose the rest of the omegas torso. Louis took in a deep breath when Edward placed his large hand on top of his tummy, the large fingers lightly squeezing the swell.

"So fucking soft," Edward muttered. "So gorgeous."

Louis smiled and let his small hand find the back of Edward's head to guide him to his chest. He heard the alpha breathe a tiny "fuck" before his lips wrapped around Louis' nipple.

Louis moaned out loud as Edward sucked the milk out of him, the alpha's tongue licking over the nub every so often.

"You taste so good," Edward said when he took a moment to take in a breath. "Fuck. It's the sweetest thing I have ever tasted. Liam is so lucky to have you baby."

Louis blushed and tried to hide his face from Edward, but the alpha was having none of that. He firmly grabbed Louis' chin and connected their lips, Louis enjoying the after taste of his own milk. Louis then spread his legs at his own volition, Edward's eyes blowing wide when he got a look at the tiny panties Louis was wearing. He wasted no time lowering his hand and cupping Louis' groin.

"Oh my God. Your cock… It's small. Perfect omega cock, isn’t it?”

Louis nodded shyly and bucked his hips into Edward's hand.

"Take off your jumper," Edward commanded while he tugged the panties down Louis' legs.

Edward easily manhandled Louis so the omega was lying on his back and his knees were pushed up against his chest. Louis' hole was completely exposed to Edward, who growled at the sight. Louis whimpered at the sound, but it wasn’t in fear. It simply turned him on even more.

He watched as Edward ducked his head down and licked from the top of Louis' crack to the tip of his cock, Louis shuddering.

"Look at that," Edward said when he pulled back to see the tiny pink hole fluttering. "Keep doing that baby."

Louis obliged and continuously clenched and unclenched his hole so it was basically winking at Edward.

Edward then went to town on Louis' hole, fucking his tongue into the tight heat that was leaking abundantly into his mouth. Louis tasted like a dream. A deliciously sweet dream filled with marshmallow clouds and gumdrop rooftops. Every groan that came out of the alpha's mouth reverberated straight into Louis' hole, the omega squirming almost wildly beneath him.

"Alpha… Please…" Louis whimpered.

Edward knew what Louis wanted and he had to fight every feral instinct in his body to not rip his own pants off and fuck Louis into the couch. He licked back up to Louis' hard cock and gave it a couple swipes with his tongue to have Louis coming. Louis' "orgasm moan" was the sexiest thing Edward had ever heard and if he could, he would like to make it his ringtone and text tone.

"Knot. Need knot."

"I'll get you your knot honey, don’t worry. Liam! Liam you're being summoned!"

Liam came into the living room and Louis started going crazy when he caught his alpha's scent.

"My babe is ready for me, huh?" Liam asked as he scooped a very sweaty heap of Louis into his arms.

"Please. Please daddy."

"Jesus Christ. He calls you daddy. I think I'm going to pop off right here," Edward said.

"Don’t. Come join us."

"Really?" Edward asked with bright eyes.

"Yeah. Consider it a welcome present."

Edward kissed Liam forcefully before following the mated pair to their room.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam/Louis/Edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

Liam was in awe as he watched Louis bounce on Edward's cock. This was the last thing he expected to happen when he picked up Edward at the airport just a short while earlier. To be honest, he thought they would be dealing with a Celeste vs. Edward blood bath, but this… This was so much better.

Liam and Edward had shared multiple sexual partners over time so he was very familiar with Edward's fucking-style. This was far from what he was used to though. Edward wasn’t pounding mercilessly into Louis (although Liam would quite enjoy that happening one day). Instead, Edward was being uncharacteristically gentle with Louis. Yes, he was bouncing Louis on his cock, but he was so soft about it and was doing all the work. The alpha had his back to the headboard of the bed and Louis' back against his front so he could fiddle with Louis' cock with one hand while using his other arm to lift Louis up and down on his dick.

"You are such a gorgeous angel Lou," Edward said as he scented Louis' neck. "Fuck. So perfect around my cock. Now I understand why everyone is so enamored with you."

"Mmph. Th-thank you Edward."

"Open your eyes and look at your alpha baby. Look at how hard your daddy is."

Louis opened his eyes to look at Liam, who sat directly in front of him. His mate was stroking his cock, getting his knot ready for when Edward pulled out of Louis so he could pop off inside his omega.

"Daddy," Louis whimpered, reaching out for Liam.

Liam scrambled to his knees and ran his fingers through Louis' hair before bringing his hand to the back of his delicate neck and to pull his lips to his. The kiss was all tongue, a line of saliva connecting the two when they pulled apart.

"I love you so much pretty baby," Liam said. "Beautiful mother of my child. I can't wait to get you pregnant again. Gonna fill our nest with babies."

The talk of getting Louis pregnant again excited the omega so much that he came again, a few drops of cum landing on Liam's cock.

"Keep talking to him like that Li," Edward said. "Make him come dry."

"You want that love? Want me to make you come until you have nothing left?"

"Please Liam."

"You look so good with Edward inside of you. So full I can see your belly bulging. Here," Liam grabbed Louis' hand and placed it on the omega's stomach so he could feel where Edward's cock was pushing against him. This had happened a couple times with Liam and once with Harry before he got pregnant. Their cocks were so massive that they would cause his belly to bulge out every time they fucked inside of him. It scared Louis the first time it happened, thinking his insides were going to be damaged, but the alphas assured him there was nothing wrong with it. Louis was simply just small and their cocks found room wherever they could inside his petite body. "Do you like feeling Edward like that inside of you?"

"Yes."

"Tell him."

"I love it when you make my belly full Edward."

"Why don’t you ask Edward to fill you up? He promises he won't knot you."

"Will you fill me up with your cum Edward? Please?"

Edward grinded his teeth together as he concentrated on reaching his orgasm without popping his knot. It was difficult, especially with such a delicious omega wrapped around him, but he managed to get himself there, exploding inside of Louis.

"Fuck. Fuck! Just sit like that darling. Don’t move," he instructed Louis, who was now sitting flat against Edward's thighs as the alpha pumped his cum into his body. It didn’t matter that they weren’t using any protection. Louis' biology was now programmed so that he could only ever get pregnant by his mate, Liam.

Edward sucked on the back of Louis' neck to leave his own mark on him. It wouldn’t be permanent, but it would at least last a few days. He only hoped Liam would be okay with it.

"I know I've asked a lot of you already baby, but do you think you can do one more thing for me?" Edward asked Louis, his cock still spurting inside of the omega.

"Anything."

"When I pull out, I want you to hold my cum inside of you so your mate can fuck it into you. Do you think you can do that for me sweetheart?"

The request was so hot that it had Louis finally coming dry, whimpering as his cock tried and failed to produce cum. Liam and Edward were both fascinated with the way the member twitched and the slit opened and closed with nothing to show for it.

"I'm going to suck his cock the second he's on your dick Li. You ready?"

Liam nodded and sat next to Edward so they could basically just pass Louis from one to the other and sit the omega down on his mate's cock.

"Remember to keep that hole clenched tight until your daddy's cock is inside of you," Edward reminded Louis.

The omega nodded to the best of his ability before he was easily lifted off Edward and gently dropped onto Liam's dick.

Louis mewled at the feeling of being stuffed with his daddy's cock, Liam grunting roughly as he fucked up into Louis in a much rougher manner than Edward had. He knew Louis could take it. Edward lay down on his stomach in front of them and took Louis' cock into his mouth. It wasn’t exactly long enough to go down his throat, but that made it easier to circle his tongue around it. He chanced a look up at Louis and he was looking down with hooded baby blues, his mouth forming a small 'o' as Liam repeatedly pounded into him. Then Edward's eyes diverted to Louis' chest, where his nipples were leaking milk.

The alpha growled and pulled off the cock to connect his mouth with one of Louis' nipples. He sucked fervently and greedily, taking all that he could from the nipple before moving on to the other one. Louis would produce more milk in no time, so it wasn’t like he was going to leave Mia hungry.

"Ready to be filled up a second time pretty baby?" Liam growled into Louis' ear as his knot began to grow.

"Fill me up daddy."

Liam howled as his knot popped, Louis feeling his cum pumping out of his massive cock and into his body. He brought his hands down to Edward's head and curled his fingers in his hair as he took in the stimulation from his nipples and his prostate, which Liam was so conveniently pressed against. His body was shaking and he might have come again, but he couldn’t say for sure since he suddenly blacked out.

\--------

"Has this every happened before?" Edward asked Liam as he helped Liam lay on his side with his knot still tucked deep inside of Louis.

"He's gone under before, but never actually passed out."

Edward and Liam were both a little worried when Louis' body suddenly went limp in Liam's arms. Apparently there was such a thing as too much stimulation and Louis' body had reached that point.

Edward went to the bathroom to get a damp towel to rub over Louis' body to cool him off and hopefully bring him back to. He smiled to himself as he passed the towel over Louis' belly. The swell had gotten even bigger now with all the cum inside of him.

He was dabbing the omega's cheeks when Louis' eyes started to flutter open.

"Hey, there's our pretty boy," Edward said softly.

" _Mmngph_ … _"_ Louis huffed, followed by several other sounds that Louis probably thought were words.

"Awe, looks like someone is in subspace, huh?" Liam asked from behind, peppering kisses across the smooth skin of Louis' neck.

Louis' limbs felt heavy and he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Edward took care of moving his arms and legs as he passed the damp towel over his body, Louis still in a haze when he finished.

"You feeling okay love?" Edward asked Louis once he was lying in front of the omega.

"Perfect. Just tired."

Edward smiled and leaned forward to place as kiss on Louis' nose.

"You're a champion pretty baby." It was Liam talking now. "You took us both so well."

"Have you ever, you know, doubled him?" Edward asked.

"No. Talked about it plenty though. What would you say to that love?" Liam asked Louis, who looked like he was fighting to stay awake.

"Hm?"

"Taking Edward and I or Harry and I at the same time? Oh! He just clenched around my cock so I think we know what his answer is," Liam said.

"I would be honored if it could be me, but I understand you know Harry better, as does Louis."

"Edward…" Louis muttered, his delicate fingers gripping the alpha's wrist. "You."

Louis used all his strength to bring Edward's hand to his lips and he took one of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on it softly.

"He does that," Liam said when Louis just lay there sucking Edward's finger quietly. "He likes to suck on fingers."

"Liam, are you aware that your omega is almost a baby himself?"

"We are all very aware. He likes being babied too. It's taken a backseat though since Mia was born for obvious reasons. He actually enjoys being bottle fed."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. We've even gotten Zayn used to it. Niall does too sometimes."

"He's so special, that Niall."

"He's gotten a lot more special, let me tell you that."

Edward hummed an acknowledgement, too busy tracing Louis' soft features with his fingertips.

"He's so gorgeous Liam. I swear for as long as I am around, I will protect him with my life. I know, it sounds extreme and I swear I am not in any way trying to claim him, but I love this little thing so much already. Your mate will always be safe."

Liam smiled.

"I know you would never try to claim him Edward and I understand that feeling. Everyone else in the nest feels the same way. Even Zayn gets extremely protective over him. He's kind of like the omega of all omegas. He's completely irresistible to everyone, but it's a lot more intimate in the nest."

"It's just kind of overwhelming and you know me, I don’t get overwhelmed."

"That's Louis for you."

"He kind of makes me want to make this a permanent home."

Liam perked up at that.

"What?"

"I know I just got here, but I don’t see myself leaving this nest unless I am physically removed."

"Well, we'll have to talk about certain things, obviously, but Edward you know we love you and you will always be welcome."

"We'll talk later then, yes?"

"Yes. It's cuddle time right now though."

"Would you like some privacy?"

"No, I think we're perfect just like this."


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also glad you guys like Edward!!

Everyone reacted to Edward considering the nest as a permanent home differently when Liam told them the following day. Harry burst into tears and hung himself off of his cousin like a koala, lovingly humping him. Zayn was disinterested, too occupied trying to mentally will his water to break. Celeste was amused. Niall was concerned (yes, he was capable of being concerned) because he didn’t want this to cause any stress to Celeste and his baby. Liam was proud to make the announcement while Louis stood between Liam and Edward, the alphas each holding one of his hands.

"So you're basically saying that Edward is going to be moving in with us, but like forever?" Niall asked.

"Technically I'm thinking about it, but honestly, there's really no way of getting me to leave now that I've met Louis," Edward stated.

Everyone raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I find this creature incredibly irresistible is what I mean and I don’t want to leave his side," he said, looking at Louis with a look that could only be described as complete adoration.

"But he's mated."

"That doesn’t stop all of you from fawning over him, does it?"

Edward made a good point, but they all knew there was something more to this. (Whether or not it could be disastrous was something only time would tell)

"I want to ask more questions," Celeste started, "But I have to go to the bathroom."

"Shall I wait for you to finish so you can ask those questions?" Edward asked politely.

Jesus, had such little time with Louis really changed this alpha beast so much?

"I can't tell if you're being a smartass or truthful. This irritates me. My intuition is normally flawless." Celeste looked down at her stomach. "I blame you for this. Come on Niall."

"You want me to go pee with you?"

"Pee? I want to go take a nap. What is wrong with you?"

"But you just… Never mind. We'll see you guys later," Niall said before following Celeste down the hall to their room.

"Good to see he's learning that whatever the pregnant mate says is right. Nine months with these two tots wasn’t enough for Nialler to realize that arguing with a pregnant mate is fruitless," Harry said. "Isn't that right Zaynie?"

"Why won't you come out?!" Zayn said in frustration to his belly.

"Sweetheart! Don’t yell at Killian," Harry said as he kneeled down to rub Zayn's stomach. "Mummy didn’t mean it baby boy. We just can't wait to meet you."

"That, and I can't wait for my swollen feet to fucking go back to normal so I can wear normal shoes again. I still can't believe you have me in Crocs."

"Zip it, you look adorable," Harry chastised.

"I think you look cute in the Crocs Zayn," Louis piped in.

Zayn's expression completely changed to the point where his eyes were crinkling from how wide he was smiling.

"Thanks Lou Bear. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. We can watch in my room and cuddle with Mia."

Zayn beamed and grabbed Louis' hand, the two omegas disappearing down the hall into Liam and Louis' room.

"I need to know what the heck happened yesterday," Zayn said to Louis as soon as they were cuddled up in bed with Louis' precious little pup.

"I don’t know how to explain it. I was just hit with this sudden need for him."

"Need? Don’t you mean want?"

"No Zayn, _need_. I _needed_ Edward. I felt so different with him."

"Different how?"

Louis shrugged his delicate shoulders.

"If I was to compare it to anything, it would be kind of like how I feel about Liam, but not as strong."

"What the f—"

"Don’t you dare say that word in front of my princess."

"Sorry… But seriously?" Louis nodded and Zayn's face fell a little. "So you like him more than you like me?"

"It's not like that Zayn. Like I said, it's different. It's a different feeling. It's like a wild attraction, but there's also something emotional there. Ugh, I'm confusing myself."

"I think we're all a little confused. I mean Ed is basically a carbon copy of Harry and aside from finding him attractive, I can't really stand him, so it's kinda crazy that you have such an attraction to him. And Liam is okay with it?"

"Seems to be."

"We are seriously like the weirdest nest in the history of nests."

"I don’t think anyone can disagree with you on that one. Could also be hormones though. I still have a bunch running amuck in my system."

"I know. I think you have more than me even though I'm the one that's still pregnant. Mia pumped you full of them."

"Well, Liam pumped me full of them actually."

"How dare you speak of such derogatory matters in front of your sweet child?" Zayn asked in faux shock, causing Louis to giggle.

"Oops. Don’t tell Liam I slipped up like that. I slapped him really hard for using the word 'intercourse' in front of her."

"Lou, we all know that your slaps are more like caressing love taps."

"I will have you know that I've gotten stronger.”

"Sure babe," Zayn said with a scoff.

"You just wait until you're not pregnant anymore mister. I am going to slap you silly."

"I would happily accept it since it means I will finally be free of this ginormous stomach."

"Hey, your baby is in there. Be nice."

"It's nothing against him. I'm just so sick of not being able to see my feet. I think I've gained like ten pounds in these last two weeks."

"I think you look beautiful Zayn."

"You're just saying that because I'm your best friend."

"No, I'm saying it because it's the truth. You look beautiful no matter what. You are one of the most fit people I have ever known and absolutely glowing with your baby inside of you."

"Well, I'm still not as pretty as you were."

"Zayn, I was a watermelon with legs."

"You were adorable, as you always are. I'm just the always moody lump."

"Oh come off of it Zayn," Louis said with genuine annoyance. "You are stunning and you know it. You're exact words to me once after I said you looked good were 'stunning is more like it'."

"I just want to have Killian already. Just imagine us in this same position, but with another little pup."

"He'll be here before you know it Zayn. Just need to have a wee bit more patience. Here, you can cuddle Mia."

Zayn happily took the puppy and held her close to his chest, peppering her face with kisses and filling her tiny ears with praise.

 -------

"Are you really staying?" Harry asked Edward as he cuddled close to his cousin.

"I would really like to. You have a really nice thing going on here and also…"

"We have Louis."

Edward chuckled with a nod. "Yes. You have Louis."

"He's Liam's Edward. Liam is okay with sharing Louis with us because we do all have a special bond, but in the end Louis is his mate and you need to remember and respect that."

"I know that Hazzie and I know that my mate is out there, but I'm not ready to settle down yet. I think maybe this is God's way of prepping me."

"God sent you Louis in order to prepare to be someone's alpha, really dude?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Stop interrogating me. I feel a sort of happiness and comfort here that I haven’t felt in a while, and not just because of Louis. Being with you, Li, and Niall has always been important for me. You three have always been this impenetrable trio, but you always let me hang out with you when I came around, even though I am quite an arsehole."

"Your family Ed, to all of us. You're a pain in the arse, but we love you."

"So you would be okay with me staying here on a permanent basis?"

"Of course. Jesus, it's like a childhood dream come true to be able to live with you. I'm sure Liam and Louis have already told you though that we aren’t exactly normal."

"I figured that much when I found out Niall was with a female alpha. I mean Niall? Really? Remember that vile fiancé he had for like a minute?"

Harry quickly put his hand over Edward's mouth.

"We don’t talk about her! Like, ever."

"I suppose Celeste doesn’t like hearing of it."

"Definitely not, but it's not like Li, Niall, and I do either. She really sucked. Not even Niall knows what the hell he was thinking."

"Well, from what I've seen, it looks like he finally has it right."

"Oh he does, he really does. Celeste is perfect. They are so perfect together."

"Well I'm happy for him. I hope she gives his hole as much love as I did."

Harry scoffed.

"You just wait until you hear how loud she gets him to scream. They’ve called the cops on us thinking someone was being murdered."

"Louder than he did with me?"

"Loads."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like a challenge."

"Do not even think about it. She's pregnant and the less stress she endures, the better."

"What if I tread carefully as I bring it up?"

"Edward…"

"Fine, I won't say anything."

"Thank you. Now can I suck your dick?"

\--------------------

It was two weeks into September and the nest had finally moved into their new home. There were still a few things that were under construction, but nothing big enough where they couldn’t move in already. The families arrived just a couple of days after the move and the women of the family were more than thrilled to help with the decorating of the home and arranging the nurseries.

Louis and Liam's parents were especially excited to be able to spend some time with Mia. They hadn’t been able to spend much time with her after the birth since it was such short notice, but now both couples had cleared their schedules for a couple of weeks and had plenty of time to be with their children and granddaughter.

The nest gave the term "full house" a whole new meaning. Christmas in a few months was going to be absolute madness with the addition of the Horans and Demarcos. Celeste's family alone was like twenty people since all her brothers were mated and some had children.

With the parents around to take care of Mia, the three couples, plus Edward, actually got the opportunity to go out for dinner for the first time since Mia was born. Zayn was craving pasta (which he couldn’t stand the sight of just last week) so they ended up at a small Italian restaurant that just happened to be a couple miles from their home.

It was very unfortunate that Zayn never got around to eating his pasta though because just as his giant plate of fettuccine was placed in front of him, baby Killian decided it was time to come out.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to introduce baby Killian!! I can't believe we already have both babies in the nest! ♥♥♥

"I want Damian," Zayn said as he protectively cuddled his newborn puppy to his chest.

"I think we should go with Marcel," his alpha insisted.

"Marcel? No way Harry. I will not have my child get beat up in the playground because he has a dorky arse middle name."

"First of all, language, and second, I think Marcel is a wonderful name. Do you know what it means?"

"Yes. Dork."

"No you little minion. It is derived from the name Marcus, who was the Roman God of War. It's a strong name and fit for our little king."

"But Damian was the son of Batman."

"We will consider it for our second, but I really think Killian Marcel is a good, powerful name for our pup."

Zayn looked down at Killian then to Harry, who honestly hadn’t taken his eyes off his son since he had made his world debut. 'Killian Marcel' did sound nice the more he said it to himself and if his alpha thought it was right, then he had no reason to believe it wasn’t.

"Okay. Killian Marcel Styles."

Harry beamed and made sure the name was written correctly on Killian's birth certificate before him and Zayn signed it.

"Can our family come in now?" Zayn asked.

The nurse nodded and Harry hurried to open the door to the room, Louis zipping past Harry and straight onto the bed where he burst into tears at the sight of Killian.

"He is so pretty Zayn! Has he opened his eyes yet?"

"A couple of times, but he's been sleeping mostly."

"Color?"

"Well, from what I can tell, green."

"They're probably so gorgeous."

"The most gorgeous. Do you want to hold him?"

Louis nodded enthusiastically and got more comfortable on the bed so he could easily take Killian in his arms. He immediately felt the difference in weight from when he would hold Mia, and a small part of him couldn’t help but worry Mia's growth was going to be a problem. Killian was a newborn yet he still weighed at least one pound more than Mia did at the current moment.

"He's big," Louis said, hoping Zayn would agree. To his dismay, he didn’t.

"Not really. The doctor said he's pretty average in size."

"Hm."

Zayn was too taken with his pup to notice Louis' sudden change in mood, but not Liam. He walked over to the bed and took a look at Killian, smiling at the gorgeous being his nest mates had created.

"He's truly beautiful Zayn."

"Thanks Li. You can hold him if Louis allows."

"I actually think the nans want a chance with him. Louis, why don’t you and I go get something to eat, hm?"

"And Mia?"

"How about just us? Mia just went down for her nap and our mums are watching her."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit baby Killian," Louis said, kissing Killian's forehead before placing him back in Zayn's arms. "We'll be back later Zayn."

"Love you Lou."

"Love you too."

Liam helped Louis off the bed and let his parents know they were going to step out for a bit. Louis was quiet the entire elevator ride down to the hospital lobby, which was very out-of-character for him. The smaller of the two normally always had a comment to make about anything and could fill in spans of silence easily. Not today though. Today he just held Liam's hand and watched the elevator numbers light up as the steel shaft descended.

"Do you want to eat here at the café or hop in the car and go somewhere else?" Liam asked, Louis answering with a shrug. "The Bistro is just around the corner and I know how much you love their chocolate mousse. Why don’t we go there?" again Louis' shoulders bounced in a quick shrug.

Liam sighed and led Louis to the car.

"All right baby boy, what's going on?" Liam asked as soon as they were inside.

"Nothing," Louis answered quietly.

"No no. Don't even try to brush this off. You went from bubbling with excitement to morose and somber in 2.5 seconds and I want to know why."

"It's just… Mia is small, isn’t she?"

"Um…"

Was this a trick question? Was he supposed to agree with Louis (because yes, obviously Mia was small) or was his mate looking for a "what do you mean? She's our big, strong girl!" kind of answer. Louis kept going before he could make a decision.

"When Zayn put Killian in my arms I noticed how much heavier he is than when Mia was born. Actually, how much heavier he is than Mia now. And like, I'm worried Li. Do you think our little girl is too small?"

"Is that what you're worried about? You think Mia might have some sort of growth problem?" Louis nodded slowly, tears welling up in his eyes. "Awe babe. Come here." The alpha skillfully pulled his omega over the center console of the car and settled him in his lap, kissing Louis' forehead before letting his head rest against his chest. "Our baby is perfectly healthy. She gets high marks every time we take her in for a checkup and the doctor told us that she's a naturally tiny baby, just like her mummy was."

"She's still so small though. I don’t want anything to happen to her."

"Nothing is going to happen love. She's barely five weeks old and still has a lot of growing to do. I mean you can't say she isn’t getting stronger. Just yesterday you yelped from how hard she gripped your finger." Louis smiled thinking back to the moment. "So come on pretty babe, no more sad faces. We have a lot to celebrate and be thankful for, okay?"

"Okay Li. Thank you."

"For?"

"Just being the best person I could ever ask for."

Liam smiled and pecked Louis' lips a consecutive few times before helping him back into the passenger seat.

"So, Bistro?"

"Can I have my chocolate mousse first?"

"Whatever you want baby."

Halfway through their meal they received a text message from Harry with a picture of Mia and Killian lying next to each other. Louis immediately demanded they go back to the hospital so he could witness the perfect innocence in person.

"Let me see let me see let me!" he squealed when they got back to the room.

Everyone stepped back from the bed so Louis could get a clear view of the babies.

"Oh my lanta! But look at this! It's too cute to handle!"

"Well did you expect Lou? I think we all knew that the two most perfect omegas in the history of omegas were going to create the two cutest babies to ever grace this earth," Niall said, only to receive an elbow to the ribs from Celeste. "And once our baby is born they will be one of the cutest too," he quickly added, his alpha smiling.

"That's better. I think I need a nap though and unfortunately I have lost my ability to fall asleep anywhere since I got pregnant so I need to head home for a bit. We'll be back later though."

"Celeste, they’ll probably be sending us home tomorrow and baby Killian already knows you love him very much. Don’t worry about shuffling back over here. You get all the rest you need and we'll see you tomorrow," Harry said.

"You sure?"

"Yes babe. I promise Killian won't be mad," he said with a wink.

"All right. I love you guys, and I will see you precious babies soon," she said to the infants on the bed, placing a light kiss on each of their foreheads, Niall doing the same.

"Hey Celeste do you think you can drive so I can catch Pokémon on the way?" Niall asked as he searched his phone for the app. "I have like—wait, why isn’t it here?" he swiped furiously back-and-forth between his screens, but Pokémon GO was nowhere to be found.

"I deleted it," Celeste said matter-of-factly.

"What?!" the blonde looked like he was going to cry. "Why?!??!"

"First of all, shut up, the pups have sensitive ears. Second, you literally walked into oncoming traffic yesterday because you were trying to catch a stupid Pikachu. Forgive me for wanting the father of my child to live long enough to welcome said child into this world."

Everyone watched closely to see what Niall's rebuttal would be.

"But I had so many already," he whined, dramatically slumping his shoulders.

"So you're saying that collecting Pokémon is more important than your child and me?"

"Her temper control around the pups is amazing," Liam whispered to Harry. "If we were anywhere else she would be screaming so hard at him."

"I'm sure she is boiling inside. Look closely and you can see the smoke coming out of her ears."

"I can hear both of you," Celeste snapped at the two.

"Sorry," the two alphas muttered.

"You're forgiven as long as you send us new pictures every hour."

"Promise. I'll share an album on iCloud soon too," Harry said with incredible excitement. He was so fucking happy to finally be a daddy.

The eccentric pair left then, Niall wising up and apologizing to Celeste as they walked out the door.

" _You're the worst and I ask myself every day why I love you_ ," they heard her say, her arms wrapping around his waist and head resting on his shoulder.

"She is so lovely," Anne said. "Unlike that ghastly—"

A collective ‘SHHHHHH’ from the nest (including newly added Edward) suddenly startled Anne into silence. They all looked at the door in a panic, hoping Celeste hadn’t heard.

"Can I know what's going on?" Anne whispered.

It wasn’t until about thirty seconds later that Liam responded.

“We never ever  _ever_  talk about Lindsay. Ever. Like Celeste has a proper fit every time.”

“She wasn’t in the room though.”

“She has freak hearing. Like I wouldn’t be surprised if she did hear you, but she just didn’t say anything because she likes and respects you.”

“Li, you're making it seem like she doesn’t like or respect us,” Louis said with a pout.

“You and Zayn don’t count cuddle bug. Remember that you two are perfect and can do no wrong, ever,” Harry reminded the omegas as if he was reiterating a very important lesson.

“Well I'm sure she's out of earshot now and I must say that girl really was horrible.”

Everyone agreed with Anne.

_Fuck a bitch named Lindsay._

\----------

It had been a week since Killian had joined the nest at home and since then the house had been filled with cries. No, it wasn’t either of the babies. It was Harry.

The alpha was a weeping mess every time he had his son in his arms. He would speak quietly to his "perfect heir" and kiss his tiny fists that Harry knew would one day pack a mean punch. Killian already had a death grip, Harry learning so when the pup grabbed a baby fistful of his hair and yanked it with impressive force. Harry didn’t even care when he felt the roots ripped out. He celebrated Killian's actions and got it into his head that this was a sign that it was time to get a haircut. Zayn shot the thought down within seconds though and threatened Harry's life if he so much as got a trim.

Harry was undoubtedly obsessed with his child and hovered around anywhere the pup was. He even tried to dictate the way Zayn breastfed Killian, insisting the way Zayn was holding him was not giving him “optimum access to the nipple”. It got to the point where Zayn was begging his mate for some peace with his son, sending Harry into a fit of tears that rivaled Louis' during those last few weeks of his pregnancy.

He was face down on his bed, soaking a pillow with his tears, when he heard a soft knock on the door. He knew that knock and could perfectly picture the petite knuckles tapping against the large mahogany door.

“ _Hazza? It’s me, Louis._ ”

Harry was out of bed in seconds and when he opened the door he was greeted by something even more precious than Louis:  _Louis and Mia_.

“Hi,” Harry said a sniff. “Did I wake her or something? I'm so sorry if I did. I promise I'll cry more quietly…”

“No, no. You didn’t wake her. I mean you are a very loud crier, but that’s not why I came. I just thought maybe you would like to cuddle with us for a bit.”

Harry perked up immediately.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Mia misses her Uncle Hazz. I keep telling her you're busy making sure Killian is all settled in, but you know how pups are. Ruthless little bunch.”

Harry looked down at the so-called ‘ruthless pup’ and couldn’t help but smile. Mia was just about the sweetest thing he had ever seen. She had recently started playing around a lot with her facial expressions and seemed to love puckering her lips. Every once in a while, her eyes would go comically wide and she would throw you the best  _Blue Steel_  you had ever seen. She was also just so well-behaved. She only cried when she was hungry or needed a diaper change. Other than that, she was perfectly content just napping or cuddling in someone’s arms.

“I would love to have a cuddle. Come in.”

Louis had an excited bounce in his step as he walked into the room and over to the bed. He kicked off his slippers and climbed on, adjusting the pillows so he could comfortably lay with Mia in front of him. Harry slipped in on Mia's other side and Louis let him take her into his arms and gently nuzzle against her forehead. He breathed in her delicious baby scent, which hadn’t faded despite her already being nearly 6 weeks old. He cuddled her closer, careful to make sure he didn’t squeeze too hard, and kept taking deep, calming breaths.

It was after about 10 minutes of silence when Louis finally spoke.

“You know, he’s not doing it to punish you Harry. He just needs his time with him. Do you remember my first week? I rarely let anyone near her, not even Liam. Our instincts are on super high alert and we can’t help being excessively protective because hello, we just brought the life we had been growing inside of us for nine months into the world, and suddenly there is no womb to keep them safe and sound in. We are their only defense in this world now.”

“But I'm a daddy. I protect too. I protect both of you.”

“That is natural for you. We are naturally territorial over our alphas, but you can’t exactly say omegas are protective of them because it’s not like we can really protect you from anything. But then we have our babies and suddenly we do have something to protect and we want to do it with every single fiber of our bodies. I guess it’s weird to explain, but basically what I am saying is that you need to give him time to decide when his baby is safe, which of course we know he already is, but it’s Zayn that needs to make the ultimate decision. I'm honestly shocked with how much time you have had with Killian.”

“I just love him so much.”

“We all do, but nobody loves him more than Zayn, and babe, you’ve been getting in the way of that. I can see the frustration in his face.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You just haven’t noticed because you’ve been so besotted with Killian.”

“I'm so horrible.”

“You're not Hazz. You're an amazing daddy. You just need to give mummy a little space.”

“For how long?”

Louis shrugged.

“You'll know when. Just let him come to you. I honestly don’t know how he hasn’t killed you yet with all the times you’ve literally swept Killian from his arms. I'd have murdered you.”

“Oh yeah? What would you do? Snuggle and cuddle me to death?”

Louis giggled as Harry reached out to tickle his side, Mia making a sound of content listening to the happy sounds her mother was making.

“You're lucky there is a baby between us or I would have attacked you with these phalanges until you had to wee. Actually, given your history, you probably would wee.”

Louis scoffed and stuck his tongue out at Harry.

“Don’t make me take back my baby.”

Harry pouted and pulled Mia fully into his arms.

“No! My baby! Mine!”

Mia gurgled and spit up a bit on Harry's shirt, but the alpha found it so endearing.

“You're going to want to clean that before it sets in. The smell is lethal after a bit,” Louis warned him.

“I will wear her spit up like a badge of honor.”

“Okay Hazza. Whatever you say.”

The alpha lasted a whopping 10 minutes before he was gasping for air and practically ripping his shirt off.

“That’s my girl,” Louis cooed into his pup’s ear, stretching out on the bed and holding it for the rest of the afternoon.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter ♥

The nest had decided they wanted to be one of  _those_  houses that everyone just  _had_  to come see during the holidays. They planned on decking the fuck out of the halls on Christmas and had gone above and beyond to make sure trick-or-treaters would be running their way on Halloween.

They had basically turned their colossal driveway into a mini Halloween festival. There was a pumpkin patch, a haunted house, a bounce house, a massive candy bar, and other carnival-like food stands. They thought it would be fun to start something like this for their own kids, who although too young to appreciate it now, would definitely love it once they were older.

Louis had the babies Halloween costumes picked out months before the holiday was due.

"Look at how pretty our little Minnie Mouse looks!" Louis said as he fixed the tiny Minnie Mouse ears beanie on Mia. Both of the costumes were actually custom-made by Lianne, the woman that had given him one of her handmade scarves back when he worked at Celestial Treasures.

Louis picked up his tiny tot and started out of the room with her. "Let's go find your handsome Mickey."

Killian, bless his baby alpha soul, was giving his father a tough time in putting on the beanie. Louis walked into Zarry's room to find Harry in near tears, begging his son to keep the beanie on for just a few minutes.

"Please baby son. If we don’t have a proper photo shoot, I don’t know what I'll do with myself."

"Uh oh, is someone being grumpy?"

Harry turned when he heard Louis and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh Louis, thank God! Please help. He won't keep the beanie on. He needs a mother's touch and Zayn is getting everything ready out front for the trick-or-treaters."

"Don’t worry Hazza. I've got you. Hold my princess."

Harry turned into goo the second Mia was placed in his arms.

"I am so lucky to be holding the tiniest and cutest Minnie Mouse to ever walk—err, I mean be carried around this planet. Her costume is so small."

"I know. Lianne said she has never made anything so tiny before," Louis said, tickling Killian's belly so the baby would release the death grip he had on the beanie.

"She's so talented. Look at the tiny details on this! I'm going to ask her to make me a shirt."

"She loves crazy patterns so I'm sure she'll love whatever you ask of her. I'll give you her number later. Now who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? I know Killian is! That's why he's going to let me put this little beanie on so you and Mia can match, right? Yes, yes you are," Louis cooed at Killian, gently slipping the beanie ears on his head. "And we are ready to go! Yay!! Harry lay them next to each other."

Harry placed Mia down next to Killian and the babies instantly rolled to each other. The parents went weak. Before they left the room they already had twenty minutes of video footage and 100 pictures.

"I need to get ready," Louis announced as he settled Mia in her sway swing.

"Can't you just give me a little hint of what you're going to be?"

"No. It's a surprise for everyone. Not even Celeste knows."

And that was a big deal. Celeste knew everything. She knew your secrets before you knew your secrets. As they said in Game of Thrones: " _It is known"_. (AN: I binged all six seasons of Game of Thrones in two weeks. I am OBSESSED!)

"Ugh. Fine. Go get dressed already then. We are all creaming our pants already."

"Harry! There are babies in the room!" Louis scolded.

"We have been over this Louis. They can't understand what we are saying."

"Just watch your mouth."

"Why don’t we make a little home movie and I can watch it on your cock?"

Louis gasped and punched Harry's arm as hard as he could.

"You savage!"

Harry laughed maniacally as Louis walked away seething, the alpha taking pleasure in watching Louis' perfect ass bounce as he stomped up the stairs.

"Oh babes, I can't wait until you're old enough to tell these stories to," Harry said to the pups, both now swinging in their sway chairs. The puppies responded by bubbling some drool on their lips, Harry taking it as a firm acknowledgment of his remark. "We have the smartest pups ever."

\-------------

"Do you really not know what Louis is dressing up as?" Niall asked Celeste as she helped him with the buckles of his straitjacket. He was dressed up as an insane asylum patient, hair sticking out in all different directions, while Celeste just wore a skeleton print t-shirt and leggings. She was not feeling any costume and Niall knew better than to argue with her about matching.

"He thinks I don’t know, but of course I do."

Niall gasped.

"How and spill?!"

"He used my laptop to order it and left the page open. He was so excited about it that I didn’t tell him and you better fucking not either."

"So what is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"What?! But he's literally like twenty minutes away from showing us all."

"And I don’t want to ruin the surprise. I honestly hate that I know. I would have rather been surprised."

"Well can you at least tell me if it's going to make me faint?"

"Baby, I'm pretty sure you're going to have to run to the bathroom to rub one out when you see him."

She said this last part with a smirk since he clearly wouldn’t be able to rub anything because of the straitjacket (which, by the way, was his idea).

"What? No. No! I won't be able to touch myself!"

"Well, whose fault is that sweetheart?" Celeste did the final buckle up and made it extra tight. "You willingly pulled this thing over your head and asked me to buckle it up."

"And now I'm asking you to unbuckle me."

Just then Louis called for Celeste.

" _Celeste! I need your help with my costume please!"_

"Excuse me. Perfection is calling. If you want out, then you're going to have to do it yourself."

"That's impossible!"

"Harry Houdini did it."

"Yeah because his jacket was rigged!"

"Baby, if anyone can get out of a straitjacket, it's you." She placed a light kiss on his forehead and winked at him before walking out of the room. " _I believe in you Niall James Horan_!" she said from down the hall.

"Our child will hear about this!" Niall called after her.

" _Think about how much cooler the story would be if you could tell them you got out of it too. I'm timing you! Go!"_

Niall knew the chances his mate was actually timing him were slim, but he was like a child when it came to things like this, and could never NOT try to complete whatever task she said she was timing him on.

(Liam would later receive a text message from Niall (thank God for voice command), asking him to come to one of the spare bedrooms only to find Niall halfway hanging off the bedpost after trying to break the buckles of the jacket by sticking the bedpost underneath them and trying to run. " _I really thought they would just snap right off_ ," the blonde had said. Liam needed to enlist the help of Harry and Edward to get Niall off the post while Zayn recorded the whole thing. This was definitely going in Neleste's wedding video.)

\---------------

It was no wonder Louis needed help with his costume because the thing was SKIN TIGHT.

"Fuck Lou, this is like second skin," Celeste said as she helped the omega pull the material past his bum. (It was only minutes before that she was pushing a small plug into him. She didn’t ask why, but suspected Liam and Edward were in for a good time later tonight.)

"I didn’t know it was going to be so tight."

"Are you going to be able to breathe in it?"

"I hope so."

"Okay. Well stick your arms through the sleeves so we can zip you up." Louis did so and Celeste told him to take in a breath. "1…2…3!" she fought with the zipper mid-tummy for a couple seconds before she got it all the way up.

"Whoo, glad that's over," Louis breathed. "Oh, and I can breathe. Yay!"

"Jesus fuck! Please turn in a slow circle."

Louis smiled as he spun for Celeste to get a 360 view. The leather-like material was clinging perfectly to Louis' body, his always-there tummy pudge managing to accentuate his curves even more in the costume. He was also still breastfeeding, unlike Zayn, so he filled out the chest portion of the costume quite well.

"Louis William Tomlinson you look like such a fucking minx!"

"So you think Li and Edward are going to like it?"

"Like it? Louis, you look better than Scarlet Johansson does in this. Like if Stan Lee would see you right now he would probably have a heart attack because shit, you are definitely the hottest rendition of Black Widow I have ever seen. Your ass looks so amazing. You in that suit should be illegal."

Louis blushes at that and it astonishes Celeste how someone can simultaneously look cherubic and sinful.

"I take that back. You just  _being_  should be illegal."

"You're the sweetest Celeste."

"We all know that's you babe. God, you better enjoy your time out there as much as you can because I doubt you'll be there for long. I do not think Edward and Liam will last very long before they're running to the bedroom with you.”

“Well they better give me at least an hour. I worked way too hard on everything out there to just be there for a second. I mean how many rainbow loom pumpkins and ghosts did we make for the goodie bags?”

“Tons.”

“Yeah, and they're really not that easy.”

“Tell me about it. My fingers are still sore from all the looping. But hey! We will definitely be the talk of the neighborhood after tonight.”

“As if we aren’t already?”

It was true.

Everyone was very curious about the large nest. They still had people dropping by all the time with “welcome to the neighborhood” dishes, eager to be invited inside and find out all they could of their beautiful new neighbors.

“Well, at least now it'll be for something other than just creepy curiosity. What shoes are you going to wear?”

\-------------

“I can't believe you're out of your jacket already,” Edward, who was dressed identically with Harry, said to Niall as the blonde shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. He had kept it on even after the bedpost incident, but once he stepped outside and saw all the delicious food, he was begging to get out of it.

 _“Please! If you don’t then you'll have to feed me all night long!_ ”

He swiped the jacket for one of Edward's lab coats and now instead of being an insane patient, he was an insane doctor. Edward was fuming when he saw the fake blood Niall had practically drenched the crisp, white coat in.

Whatever. It’s not like he didn’t have a shitload of them anyway, all of them with “ _Styles_ ” embroidered in cursive over the left breast.

"Too many goodies to not have hands for. I was also told by Celeste that Louis is going to look scrumptious himself and probably make me wanna go for a wank."

"Niall! There are children around!" Liam scolded, Mia in his arms.

She was currently fascinated with the stubble on his cheek and was rubbing it with her tiny fingers. He didn’t miss the group of women by the cotton candy machine practically melting as they watched.

"Oh please Liam," Edward spoke. "These kids say much worse among themselves."

"Well not my baby girl," Liam said as he cuddled his pup close to his chest.

"She may not do any speaking, but she definitely hears it. She lives with the one you're reprimanding."

"Stop being a smartass or I'll ban you from our bedroom."

Edward narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn’t dare."

"Don’t test me Eddie. Now make yourself useful and help Zayn with the face painting until Celeste comes out."

"Oh! Can I help with that?" Niall asked excitedly.

"No way. I remember when you helped at that kiosk back in sixth form and half the kids at the carnival ended up walking around with Irish flags on their foreheads. Edward, you do it."

"But Edward doesn’t even like kids!"

"He's right. Mia and Killian are the only exception. I guess whatever Celeste pops out will be too. All of these though," Edward said, grimacing at some nearby kids. "Yeah, they mean nothing. I am tolerating this event for Louis."

"What are you? Honestly?" Liam wondered. "Fine. Niall, go ahead. But please, stick to pumpkins and ghosts."

Niall squealed a ' _yippee!!'_  and raced off to the face painting station to join Zayn, the pirate.

"He used to say that back when I would fuck him silly," Edward reminisced to Liam who scoffed in disgust.

"You're so inappropriate."

"You love it," Edward said with a pinch to Liam's ass. "Ugh, you're so flat. Louis spoils me."

"He spoils us all. I miss him."

"You saw him like ten minutes ago.”

"Doesn’t matter. I start missing him the second he's out of sight. You'll know what I mean once you're bonded to someone. You just never want to be away from them. I know you feel something close to that with Louis, but it'll be different once you have your true mate."

“ _If_ that ever happens,” Edward murmured.

“Of course it's going to happen, and until it does, you have us.”

Edward sighed.

“I love what we have, I really do, but I just…”

“I know what you're going to say and I promise you Edward that Lou and I are extremely happy with what we have, as unexpected as it is.”

Liam, Louis, and Edward had become quite a thing. Edward obviously knew when to give the mated pair their alone time and space, but more often than not, you would see the three together. There was no jealousy, surprisingly enough (Harry being whiny and claiming Lilo were hogging Edward didn’t count. After the third hissy fit though the nest imposed a mandatory cousin night at least once a week because Harry was just an insufferable git).

“You truly are one of a kind Liam Payne.”

“As are you Edward Styles. Except for, you know, the part where you look exactly like Harry.”

“I am older and therefore Harry looks like me. He—merciful Jesus.”

Liam raised an eyebrow at Edward's sudden words before following his line of sight and,  _FUCK!_  His Louis. His gorgeous, vixen-of-an-omega mate was walking towards them in an exact replica of Natasha Romanoff’s jumpsuit. Liam was hard in his Star Wars Rebel Pilot jumpsuit within seconds. So many dirty thoughts flooded his mind that he had to hand his pup to Edward because it just didn’t feel right holding her while he imagined himself pounding Louis through a hole he so desperately wanted to cut into that costume in order to get to another and much more important hole.

The alpha took four large steps to get to his omega and immediately pulled him into his arms.

“Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?” Liam growled.

“Well, if the log I feel pressing against me is anything to go by, yes, I think I do,” Louis said.

“I am going to need you to turn around and go back inside.”

Louis’ omega brain nearly caved at the command, but he forced himself to stand his ground.

“No way my love. I put way too much time into tonight to not enjoy it. It's also Mia's first Halloween and I refuse to not spend it with her.”

“She isn’t going to remember.”

“But I will. I promise that later you can take me however you want. You and Edward can even do it at the same time.”

Edward appeared at their side, Mia quickly sensing her mother and crying out for him.

“What was that?”

“You heard me Edward,” Louis said as he took his baby into his arms. “If you two give me time out here, which I want to enjoy together by the way, then tonight you can go in together.”

Double penetrating Louis had been something Liam and Edward had been dying to try. Obviously neither of them wanted to put Louis into a situation he wasn’t 100% ready for, so they had been waiting for Louis to bring it up. If giving the omega a couple of hours to mingle with the neighbors and carve a pumpkin was what it was going to take to get it, then they were more than happy to oblige.

“Very well precious. Where to first?”

“I think I'd like to watch you both bob for apples.”

They would look like fools, they knew this for sure, but it was a sacrifice they were more than willing to make to watch the omega perfection stretched on both of their cocks.

“Lead the way my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be fun ;)


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite explicit, so warning for that. I would really like your thoughts on it though, and also how you feel about the fic at the moment. How's Edward? I think he is pretty awesome, if I do say so myself ;p The holidays are coming up and I can promise you they will be very eventful!
> 
> As always, thank you for your lovely and continual support ♥

Louis' skin was on fire as the four massive paws caressed every inch of his body. The omega really thought he would have been able to spend a little more time enjoying the party, but he unintentionally cut his time outside short when he bent over to pick up some candy that had fallen from the candy bar. Liam and Edward, who hadn’t taken their eyes off of him once (aside from when their heads were underwater bobbing for apples), each took hold of one of the omega's delicate arms and carried him into the house.

Louis looked to his side and on the floor lay his Black Widow costume, ripped into pieces after giving the alphas a hard time getting Louis out of it. He had no time to care though since his alpha was now sucking on his cock while Edward made work of his puffy nipples. Louis wasn’t surprised when he felt the alpha start drinking from him, making his body that much more sensitive.

"Ed… Edward not too much. I need to feed Mia later."

Edward whined around the nipple, but only allowed himself to drink a bit more from each peck before moving up to kiss Louis. Louis enjoyed the taste of his own milk, but he liked the taste of Edward even more. The alpha rolled his tongue against Louis', the smaller whimpering into his mouth as Liam sucked him down harder below.

"You're going to be good for your alpha and I, right baby?" Edward asked.

"Uh huh."

"And you're absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"I suggested it, didn’t I? Eee!!" Louis squealed when he felt Liam pinch his thigh. "Ow Liam!"

"Don’t be a little smart arse sweetheart," Liam scolded.

"I quite like it when he's sassy," Edward said before yelping, Liam having pinched his thigh too. "What was that for?"

"That's what happens when you contradict daddy," Louis answered with a smirk, Liam smiling up at his omega with a look of pure fond.

"Well last time I checked he wasn’t my daddy-ow! Fuck! Liam stop pinching me!"

"Daddy wants you to stop undermining him," Louis said.

" _Are you guys ever going to shut up and get to fucking?!"_

The statement came from nobody in the room, but rather Niall, who apparently had his ear pressed to the door.

"Niall go the fuck away!" Edward yelled.

" _But I want to hear the moment of entry! Better yet, can I watch?!_ "

"No!" all three yelled.

_"… PLEASE?"_

"I'm calling Celeste if you don’t leave."

_Silence._

"Is he gone?" Edward asked.

Liam held up a finger. “You get to the count of three mate. 1… 2…”

“ _Fine! I'm gone! You guys are so rude_.”

“Now he's gone.”

“He didn’t ruin the mood for you guys, did he?” Louis warily asked.

“Oh babe, I really don’t think anything could possibly ruin the mood when it comes to you,” Edward said, nuzzling his forehead against Louis' chin.

The alphas switched spots then because Edward demanded a little one-on-one time with Louis' hole before it was occupied by both alphas. He also wanted to get to stretching the omega because no matter how easily an omega stretched and whatever the plug had already done, taking two cocks, especially ones as big as Liam and Edward's, was not going to be an easy feat.

Edward sighed happily once he was snuggled between the omega’s luscious thighs, Louis' legs spreading easily when he nudged them apart.

"You didn’t pull out his plug Li,” he noted.

"Thought you would want to."

"You're an angel." Edward placed his palm over the end of the plug and applied the slightest bit of pressure, Louis' body arching slightly off the bed when he felt the tip graze his prostate.

"So lovely when you do that Lou." It was Louis' alpha that spoke. "I love watching your tummy curve up in the air like that. Reminds me when you were nice and full of my baby. Can't wait for that again. You want that, right? More pups?"

"Yes. De-definitely want more pups."

Liam beamed and kissed Louis, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it with his teeth. Louis was a right mess already and the plug hadn’t even been removed. Between Liam's tongue deliciously assaulting his mouth and Edward menacingly teasing his hole with the plug, he could feel his first orgasm knocking.  

The omega chanced a look down his body to Edward. Only the top of his head was visible and it reminded Louis of a shark fin peaking above the water. Edward was like a shark though, always on guard and ready to pounce on any unsuspecting prey (i.e. Louis). Louis enjoyed those surprise attacks very much though, especially if it meant post-sex cuddling. Edward, believe it or not, was an excellent cuddle bug.

Louis was getting used to the gentle tugs Edward was giving the plug when it was abruptly pulled from him. His hole didn’t stay empty for long though. Just as quickly as Edward had pulled the plug out, he shoved his tongue inside Louis' heat, allowing the ring to shrink around his tongue.

Louis wailed, never having had a tongue so deep inside of him. The sound intrigued his mate enough to have him leaving Louis' side to see what exactly Edward was doing. A low growl threaded through the air when he saw how buried Edward's tongue was in Louis' hole. The alpha's jaw was stretched wide and it looked like he was getting ready to swallow down Louis' cheeks.

"God, he must taste so good," Liam said. "How did you even…"

“Oh my GOD! Edward! Fuck!” the little omega cried, splashes of cum shooting from his prick.

Liam immediately leaned over the omega and licked up the cum from his tummy, Louis' hand patting slapping Liam's shoulder in an effort to tell his alpha he wanted to kiss him. They kissed sloppily, Louis searching Liam's mouth for his own cum. (He really couldn’t believe how far he had come as far as cum-eating.)

“You're so greedy,” Liam said. “You didn’t even leave enough for an after taste.”

Louis smirked and licked his lips seductively.

“Thanks daddy. Can you fuck me now?”

“Can't really do that with Edward's tongue snuggled inside you, can I?”

Louis pushed himself up onto his elbows and again only saw the top of Edward's head.

“I want to see.”

“You want to see what baby?”

“I want to see how far in he is.”

Liam nodded and reached over Louis to grab his phone from the night table. He opened his camera and got in close to Edward, teasingly telling the alpha to “say cheese” before snapping a few pictures and showing them to Louis.

“All right Ed love. You're gonna have to come out of there now.”

The long-haired alpha huffed in faux-annoyance, but nonetheless pulled out of Louis. He did so desperately slow though, and Liam couldn’t stop himself from smashing his mouth against the other’s when he saw the thin line of slick that connected from the tip of Edward's tongue to Louis' fluttering hole. Louis looked on as they made out because fuck was it a gorgeous sight. Liam had a tight grip on Edward's jaw, angling his head in a way that would give him as much access to his mouth as possible. Louis was sure they would have kept at it if he didn’t jab his knee into Edward's ribs.

“If you guys keep me waiting any longer, I swear I will get up and you will never get this opportunity again,” Louis threatened.

“Okay you little sass bucket, calm your tits.”

“My tits are calm. I just want both of you inside of me already. I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

Both of the alphas tilted their heads in curiosity.

“All day? You planned this?”

“Maybe.”

“You fucking tease. We could have brought you in here at any point during the party and you would have still given it to us, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course, but what's the fun in that?” he asked with an adorable smirk.

Edward and Liam gave Louis equally sultry glares before flipping him over so his bum was theirs to destroy.

Oh, and they would.

Edward dished out the first spank, Louis yelping at the sudden contact.

“Has he ever gotten a good spanking?” Edward asked Liam.

“No, he honestly hasn’t, and you know what? I think it might be about time he does. Baby has been a little too cheeky lately. What do you think little love? Would you agree with us?"

Louis' response was a whiny mewl, the anticipation of what was about to happen not letting him get any words out.

"I think he knows exactly what he has been doing and he knows he deserves this."

"Pl-please…" the omega cried, pushing his ass back against the hands resting solid on his behind.

Edward rubbed the bubbly cheeks beneath his hands for a few seconds before raising a paw and bringing it down on Louis' right cheek with a loud  _CRACK_. He admired the way the globe jiggled, begging the alpha to rain down on it again.

So he did.

Edward dished out 10 quick spanks, alternating between cheeks. Louis was an embarrassing mess throughout, rutting against the bed in desperate need of friction against his dick.

"Stay still Lou babe," Liam said.

"I need to come again Li,” he said through clenched teeth.

"Hold it."

"Can't."

"You will."

"Liam."

" _You will_ ," Liam said again, this time utilizing his alpha voice.

Unfortunately for him (and fortunately for Louis) it had the opposite effect on the omega, Louis sighing in pleasure as he released into the sheets. Edward doubled-over in laughter at Liam's failed attempt of making Louis hold out.

"Oh baby, that was perfect," he said with a grinning kiss to Louis' shoulder.

"In me, please,” Louis gasped through his aftershocks.

"Let's get you into position."

Liam and Edward had spent a lot of time thinking about this moment and decided that the most comfortable way to do it would be if Louis rode Liam while Edward pushed in from behind. Edward easily lifted Louis off the bed so Liam could lay flat on his back, gently placing the omega back down so he was straddling Liam's lap.

"Okay baby, you go as slow as you want and you tell us to stop if you need to," Liam advised the omega as his cockhead pressed against his dripping hole.

"Yes Liam."

The alpha groaned as his dick was sheathed by Louis' velvety walls. His fingers dug into the omega's ample hips, still a little wider than they were before his pregnancy. It took everything in him not to slam up into Louis, the tight heat surrounding his cock edging him toward the brink of absolute madness.

“Fuck Lou. I don’t know how you're always so tight. You're such a fucking blessing,” Liam said through gritted teeth as he sunk into Louis, inch-by-inch.

Liam was probably about an inch from balls deep status when he felt something wet against his cock. Edward, that fucking kinky bastard, was laying between Liam's legs and tonguing at Louis' hole as Liam stretched him with his dick. And then, as if it couldn’t get any better, Edward managed to slip his tongue in WITH Liam's cock. Louis just lost it then, his arms giving out so he was now lying flat against Liam's chest.

Fuck. If he was this gone with a dick and tongue in him, what was he going to be like when that tongue was replaced with a dick?

“You good babe?” Liam asked, fingers lightly running up and down Louis' sweaty back.

“So good.”

“Tell Edward when you're ready for him.”

\----------

Louis was really liking having Edward's tongue alongside Liam's dick. It was so soft compared to Liam's hard shaft, and the extra stretch was just marvelous.

He  _needed_  more though.

“I am ready. Right now. Extremely ready. Please,” he begged the alphas.

He immediately felt Edward's tongue disappear from his hole and soon felt something much harder press against him. And then…

_“JESUS FUCK!”_

The stretch was unbelievable. Too much almost. Edward was pushing in achingly slow, not wanting to hurt the omega.

“Lou? You okay? We can stop if you want,” Liam said (or at least Louis thought it was Liam. It might have been Edward. He really wasn’t sure.)

“Nngh, slow.”

He felt Edward's lips on his neck as the alpha eased in a little more, Louis grunting as the head of Edward's cock was now fully inside of him.

“Doing so good baby boy,” Liam whispered. “You're such a little champion, taking your two alphas like this. You must feel so full already.” Liam brought his hand to Louis' tummy and smirked when he felt the outline of his cock. He took Louis' hand and wedged it between their bodies so the omega could feel too. “You feel that?”

“Daddy,” Louis breathed.

“That is daddy. Think we’re gonna feel Edward in there too?”

Louis sputtered noises that in his mind were words. Luckily, Liam's cooing had distracted him enough for Edward to push the rest of the way in.

“Shit. Li, I wish you could see this,” Edward marveled at the view of his and Liam's cocks in Louis.

“Take a fucking picture or something.”

Edward looked around the bed for Liam's discarded phone, twisting a little to grab it. The tiny movement was enough to have Louis near sobbing into Liam's chest, fists curling into the bedsheets.

“Oops. Sorry baby. Let me just…”

_Snap… Snap snap snap snap snap snap…_

“Jesus Christ Edward, one or two is enough!”

“Fuck off. You'll thank me later for all of them,” Edward said before tossing the phone away and looking down at Louis. The omega looked like a limp noodle sprawled over Liam's chest. Edward wasn’t even sure how he was breathing, Louis' face shoved flat against Liam's neck. “Lou, you alive?”

Louis acknowledged the alpha’s question by clenching his hole. The squeeze around the cocks had all of them moaning, Edward's hands petting Louis' ass in a grateful fashion.

“Good little omega,” he praised. “I'm gonna move a little, okay?” Louis clenched again, but Edward wanted a verbal confirmation. “Words baby. I need words.”

“Y-yes,” he stuttered.

Edward, ever so slowly, shifted his hips back a tiny bit, maybe enough for a couple of inches to pull out of Louis, before sliding back in. It went like this for maybe ten minutes, Liam remaining completely still as Edward carried on with slow, short thrusts.

He only started to pick up the pace when he felt Louis circle his hips. (He would later confess to Liam and Louis how relieved he was when he felt the omega move on his own, for a moment truly fearing they had killed Louis.  _“I thought you had killed me too!_ ” the omega had admitted.) It was then that Liam started contributing his own movement, more swishing his hips from side-to-side than actually thrusting.

Edward though… Edward was straight up driving into Louis. Each advance ripped a new gasp from Louis AND Liam, the green-eyed beast reveling in their reactions. Edward had honestly struck gold having Lilo as his  _surrogate_  mates. He would be eternally grateful to them for accepting him into their sacred bond, however temporary it may be.

He was snapped out of his thoughts of gratitude when Louis released a particularly feral sound before clamping down on the cocks stuffing him and spilling for the third time that night. 

“ _Oh snowballs!_  God!”

It was then that Liam grew steadfast in his thrusts, planting his feet on the bed to start jackhammering into his sweet omega. From that moment on, he had one goal and one goal only: KNOT HIS MATE.

Edward seemed to have caught on to Liam's new objective because he started slowing his hips, like he was getting ready to pull out.

“What are you doing?” Liam and Louis asked in unison.

“I am going to pull out.”

“No,” the mates spoke together again.

“Babes, if I don’t pull out, my knot is going to pop.”

“Then knot him.”

Edward was stunned still.

Despite how close the three had gotten, Liam had never let Edward knot Louis. Yes, Harry had knotted Louis a few times, but he was mated to his own omega so there was absolutely no threat there. Edward was unmated though and knotting Louis would give him the undeniable urge to mate him, especially with how strong their connection was. It was impossible, of course, their biology not allowing an omega to mate with two alphas, but if he decided to sink his teeth into Louis, it would not be a pretty sight.

“I trust you won’t hurt him Ed.”

“Liam, I…”

“Please Edward? I want to feel your knot,” Louis pleaded, looking over his shoulder to the alpha.

And how could Edward say no to those baby blues?

He couldn’t.

He slid his hands onto Louis' hips and picked up his rhythm, Liam doing the same so they were both pounding into Louis. Louis could feel the knots swelling inside of him, his stomach doing flips because  _holy shit_ , he was about to have two knots pop inside of him.

“Louis, it's now or never. You say stop, and we’ll stop,” Liam said.

“No. Please, do not do that. Give it to me. Knot me.  _Now_.”

Louis cried, a lot. Yes, some were tears of pain, but most were from the powerful feeling of pure euphoria that was now boiling in his veins. Liam had sunk his teeth into their bond mark, intensifying his ecstasy, while Edward sucked a bruise into the other side of his neck. It was too much and not enough at the same time, as cliché as that may be.

He wanted to live in this moment forever, tied together with his two alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated ♥


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major drama up ahead!

Thanksgiving was just around the corner and Celeste and Harry had been planning a massive feast for the nest. Niall was beside himself, extremely excited for the mounds of food the two alphas would be making. He had volunteered to be their guinea pig for any recipes they wanted to try out before the holiday. The only dish that got a hard no was a sweet potato and mushroom scone Harry had conjured up. Niall swore he was still having nightmares about it.

Celeste and Harry were banging around in the kitchen, Niall sniffing around and Zayn sketching at the counter when Louis walked in with Mia in his arms.

"Good to see you're no longer limping Lou," Zayn said with a teasing smirk.

Yes, Louis did limp for about a week after Liam and Edward took him together, but it was absolutely worth it. That feeling of being tied to Liam and Edward at the same time was something he had been craving since Halloween night. He had begged the alphas to take him together again, but they refused to do so until they were sure he was fully healed. (Although he couldn’t complain from the daily hole examinations he was getting. More often than not they ended with Louis sobbing into the sheets as one of the alphas ate him out.)

"Very funny Zayn. I stopped limping days ago."

Louis slid into the seat next to Zayn and propped Mia up so she was sitting up on his lap.

"Hi there pretty princess," Zayn greeted the tiny baby, ticking Mia's cheek before kissing her forehead.

"Where's Killian?"

Zayn pointed to the handheld video monitor propped up in front of him showing Killian in his bassinet.

"Snoozing."

"That puppy is always sleeping," Niall commented, fingers inching toward the bacon Celeste had on the counter.

"You better get those little fingers away from that bacon Niall James Horan before you lose your kitchen privileges," the female alpha said without turning from the mushrooms she was chopping.

Niall threw his hands up in the air in defeat and backed away from the bacon, muttering something about Celeste having eyes in the back of her head.  

"Edward not back from work yet?" Zayn asked Louis as he resumed his sketch

"No. He said he won't be home until late today. They just made a breakthrough with the research they're doing on some new star system and will be working long hours."

"Suppose that's kind of good."

"Why?"

"Your heat will be hitting soon and it's probably better that Ed is busy with something so being away from you and Liam won't be so hard on him."

Shit. Louis hadn’t thought about this. He knew his heat was near, Liam's rut too, but he thought Edward would be there for it along with Liam. They had all just been so in sync these past few weeks and he wouldn’t be surprised if Edward's rut hit the same time.

"Lou, you didn’t think Edward was going to spend your heat with you, did you?" Zayn asked when he saw Louis' grimace.

"Well…"

"Awe Lou, you know that's impossible."

"But why? The three of us work so well together."

"Liam would rip Edward to pieces if he was in the room with you during your heat."

Louis felt personally insulted by this statement.

"Liam would never."

"Sorry buddy, but my gorgeous love is right," Harry interjected, resting his flour-covered elbows on the counter. "Doesn’t matter how much you love someone or how close you are with them. When it comes to your mate in a heat, you don’t want any other alpha around. I remember there was a point in time during Zayn's heat last year that I caught Liam's scent from a jumper of his I had in my room and I almost went ballistic. That was just having his scent nearby. Imagine what would have happened if he would have actually been in the room?"

"Do you think Edward will be hurt that he can't be there?"

Celeste came up behind Harry and rested her chin on his back before speaking.

"Sweetheart, Edward completely understands he can't be there."

"He does?"

"Yes. We were actually talking about this a couple of days ago."

Identical looks of confusion spread across everyone's faces.

"You talked to Edward?" Niall asked.

"Believe it or not, he and I actually have really deep conversations."

"When? We literally never see you together."

"Oh, but you see, Edward and I have a very particular habit in common. We're both midnight snackers." It was true. Nearly every night, Edward and Celeste would meet up in the kitchen for a late night snack and some thoughtful conversation. "Anyway, Edward knows this is a time where he has to keep his distance and he is okay with it."

"And plus, we'll keep him company. It would be nice to spend some time with him actually," Harry said, Louis swearing he heard the alpha mutter " _since you and Li have been hogging him_ ," under his breath.

Maybe this would be a good thing. A little separation from Edward would serve as a reminder that he isn’t going to be Louis' forever and he would eventually have to get used to not being with the alpha. (Though he hoped that wasn’t anywhere in the near future.)

"What's it like, a heat?" Niall asked.

"You know those times Celeste has you screaming like a banshee while she does whatever the hell it is to get you screaming like that?" Zayn asked, Celeste smiling proudly at the thought. "Well, imagine that feeling times 100."

"Damn. I'm jealous. Is that what a rut is like too?"

Celeste and Harry nodded.

"You should know this Niall. You’ve been there for all three of Celeste's ruts and quite a  few of mine, Liam, and Edward's."

"Slut," Celeste teased.

Killian's small cries started coming from the monitor then.

"Time for his afternoon bottle," Zayn said as he stood to attend to his pup.

"I'll heat it up and take it up to you babe," Harry let his omega know before Zayn turned out of the kitchen.

"And you pretty princess? Are you hungry yet?" Louis asked Mia.

Mia looked up at the sound of her mother's voice and gave Louis a tiny giggle, her first ever.

"Oh my God! Did you hear that? Did you guys hear that?! She just giggled!" Louis squealed, Celeste and Niall pulling out their phones in preparation for more.

Mia delivered as Louis started playfully cooing at her and tickling her belly. She kicked her tiny legs and pumped her fist in the air excitedly, her momma beaming.

"Not to toot mine and Liam's own horn, but we sure did make a perfect baby," Louis said with a gentle caress to Mia's cheek.

Harry cleared his throat as he pulled Killian's bottle from the microwave.

"Don’t be daft Harry, Killian is perfect too. As will be Neleste's baby. I can't wait to find out what you guys are having."

"Still have about a month or so. If we know by Christmas, we are going to do a big gender reveal with all the families here."

"Oo!! Like one of the cakes?"

"Niall wanted to pop a balloon, but I don’t think that's a good idea because it'll scare the pups."

"I actually saw a really cool one where a couple used a hunting rifle to shoot a box filled with blue powder. We can do that."

"Niall, you have never shot a gun in your life. Also, we would NEVER let you near a gun so, no, not happening."

"What about pulling open a piñata?" Louis suggested.

"That's actually a great idea Lou. You're such a little genius."

 _"Oh God! Killian! What have you done?!"_  Zayn suddenly screamed from upstairs.

They all stampeded up the stairs, Louis exceptionally fast for someone holding a pup, and ran to Zarry's room to see what had happened.

"What happened?! Are you guys okay?" Harry frantically asked as he hurried to Zayn's side to scoop a diaper-less Killian up from the bed.

"Killian…" Zayn choked out.

"What Zayn?! Speak! Is my son okay? Why is your face wet?”

"He… Peed… On me…"

They all positively lost it. Niall and Celeste were laughing so hard they had to lean against each other to keep from falling over. Louis was a giggling mess over by the rocking chairs while Harry practically wiped tears from his eyes.

“This is not funny!” Zayn said with an angry stomp of his foot.

“Oh yes, it is!” Niall howled.

“My baby boy has taken marking territory to a whole new level, hasn’t he?” Harry asked Killian, the pup responding with a gummy smile.

“I can't believe you're all laughing at me right now!”

“Babe, he's a pup, this happens.”

“It got in my mouth!” the laughing only increased, Zayn storming to the bathroom yelling, “ _You guys are all a bag of dicks and I hate you_!”

“You hear that Killian? Your mummy hates you.”

 _“You did not just fucking say that!_ ”

“Zayn, I'm just teasing.”

Zayn walked back into the room and collected Killian's changing supplies before taking the pup from Harry. “You do not get to talk to me anymore today,” he snarled at Harry. “In fact, you don’t get to talk to me for the rest of the week.”

“Zayn, you're being dramatic.”

“Maybe I was about the piss, but you crossed the line by saying that to Killian. Fuck you.”

“ _So many bad words_ ,” Louis whispered from the rocking chair, shielding Mia's ears.

“Zayn. Zayn!” Harry called after the omega, but he was already out the door.

“Well that took a shitty turn,” Niall said.

“Fuck, I didn’t think it would upset him so much.”

“Okay first, you guys say way too many bad words around the pups. Like, way too many,” Louis started. “Second, Harry, what you said? God, it's so horrible. Our pups are our everything. Even jokingly saying that we hate them or, God forbid, they hate us, it fills us with this incredible dread that just…” he paused to cuddle Mia close to his chest. “I need to go be with Zayn.”

“And then there were three,” Niall said once Louis was gone.

“I fudged up, didn’t I?”

“Now you watch your language? Really bro?”

“What do I do? Celeste! Tell me what to do!”

“Why me?”

“Because you're Celeste!”

“Well, I'm also pregnant and agree with the omegas. What you said is extremely fucked up and definitely warrants the cold shoulder.”

“But you're not going to give it to me, right? Because we’re alphas and—”

“You're on your own curly. But a quick word of advice, do not approach Zayn right now. Give him space. I know you. You smother when you’ve upset someone and he does not need that right now. Might even be wise for you to clear out for a while.”

“But I want to be with Zayn,” Harry whined.

“I'm going to roll my eyes and walk away now.”

“Can I come with you?” Niall asked.

“No, I'm going to pee and then nap. I love you.”

Celeste gave Niall a quick kiss before leaving.

“And now there are two.”

“What am I going to do Niall?”

“Want to go for some pints? I'm sure Liam has done enough yard work for today and Edward can meet us once he's out of work.” Harry looked hesitant. "Look, you're not going to get anything accomplished by staying here and moping. Celeste suggested we go away for a bit, some beers won't hurt."

"Will they be okay?"

"Of course. This house is super secure and they have an extremely territorial pregnant alpha on guard. They’ll be fine."

"Okay. I guess we could use a lads night out."

"Exactly. It'll just be some innocent fun."

\---------

 _Innocent fun_.

Yeah, right.

What started out as a couple beers at a seemingly chill bar turned into a full blown bar crawl, with shots,  _body shots_ , keg stands, and strippers. They would regret it later,  _gravely regret it_ , but fuck were they having a good time.

It was sometime after Edward had arrived that they ended up crashing a stag party and joined the groom-to-be and his friends in their penthouse suite at the Four Seasons. It was while there that Niall executed flawless keg stands and got an extremely raunchy lap dance from a female beta stripper that introduced herself as Candy. Niall doesn’t know what possessed him to do so, but he took his phone out mid-lap dance and decided to Snapchat a couple videos from his obscene point of view.

You would think either Harry, Liam, or Edward would have had enough commonsense to stop Niall, but unfortunately, for all of them, they were too smashed to find the moment anything but extremely entertaining and hilarious. Instead the three boneheads cheered the beta on as Candy shoved her obviously fake tits in his face.

Liam pulled a "monkey see, monkey do" and took his own Snapchat videos. In one of them he panned the room and for a brief couple of seconds recorded Edward and Harry in a grinding chain with three strippers.

The fools proceeded to document the rest of the night on Snapchat, apparently forgetting these videos would be posted in their story for  _everyone_  to see, including their mates.

\---------

Louis is sure he has never experienced as intense a silence as he has as Celeste drove to the hotel. It wasn’t sadness that kept them quiet, but anger.

Pure  _fucking_  anger.

He was the one that saw the videos first and at first he felt like maybe he was going mad because surely their mates wouldn’t do this, right? There is no way they would lay their hands on anyone other than their nest mates, much less record themselves doing it.

But then he heard Celeste's angry ‘ _MOTHERFUCKERS!’_  vibrate through the walls and he knew it was real.

Now they were on their way to the Four Seasons, knowing where they were because they had used a 'Four Seasons' Snapchat sticker in some of their videos. Margaret, bless her soul, asked no questions when Louis asked if she could watch the pups, despite the fact that it was 3:00 am.

“You know what is really bothering me?” Celeste suddenly said. “The fact that they are so clearly at a bachelor party. Like, it's Tuesday! Who the fuck has a bachelor party on a Tuesday?!”

“I just can't believe they actually snapchatted what they are doing,” Louis said. “God! How could they do this?!”

“Don’t worry Lou,” Zayn consoled from the backseat. “We will make sure they pay for this. How dare Harry? First he speaks ill of me to my child and now this? I will massacre him.”

Silence fell upon them for the rest of the drive, Celeste soon pulling into the valet driveway of the hotel.

“Hi, welcome to the Four Seasons. Checking—” the valet started, but Celeste quickly shushed him.

“The car stays right here with the engine running,” she stated, pressing a crisp $100 bill into the beta’s chest.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Thanks!” Louis quipped before following Celeste and Zayn into the hotel.

They were immediately approached by a concierge.

“Hello there. Are you checking in this early morning?” the short man asked.

“No, we are actually here for the bachelor party. They requested extra entertainment.”

“Oh! Yes, of course. I'll send you up.”

The man led them to the elevator and gave them a suggestive wink before swiping his card so they would go up to the penthouse.

Louis slipped his hand in Celeste's as the elevator made its ascent, placing his other hand on her belly and telling her she had to stay calm.

“Remember you have a little one in here,” he softly reminded her.

(He also didn’t want her to get arrested for murder.)

“I'll be fine Lou. You two stay by the elevator while I get them, okay?”

“We will.”

They didn’t.

The doors opened to a scene nothing short of chaotic. There were half-naked men and women all over the place, a couple going full commando. The place reeked of vomit and gross sex, Louis pinching his nostrils so they wouldn’t be assaulted by the disgusting smell.

“Oh God! It smells awful in here!” Zayn said with a gag.

In the center of it all were their four nest mates. Niall and Harry were dancing on the couch with three topless girls while Edward sat across on a loveseat with a stripper, a joint between his lips. And Liam…  _Fucking Liam_.

Liam was laying across the coffee table, his shirt lost and two girls licking salt off his abs.

“I'll fucking kill everyone,” Celeste growled, but before she could make a move, Louis was lunging toward Liam. Celeste and Zayn watched in standstill shock as the omega effectively, and aggressively, grabbed both girls by the hair and yanked them away from his alpha with all his strength.

“Get the fuck away from my alpha!” he bellowed, his decibel level impressive for such a petite human being.

This obviously grabbed the attention of the alpha, Liam's eyes blowing anime-wide when he realized he was indeed looking at his infuriated omega and had just been caught with two girls licking his fucking stomach.

“Louis! Baby! Fuck, I…” he sputtered, but was silenced by his omega's hand slapping his cheek.

“Do not say a word Liam Payne! Get your fucking shirt, now!”

Liam, who had never before sobered up so quickly, scrambled off the table in search of his shirt while Louis moved on to Edward. This one hadn’t even noticed Louis yet, too busy shotgunning with the skank in his lap. All it took was a sharp shove of the shoulder and Louis sent the girl flipping over the arm of the chair. Edward shot out of the loveseat, ready to destroy the attacker, but stopped short when he saw Louis.

“Oh shit,” he muttered.

“Elevator. Now.”

Edward hung his head low in shame as he joined Liam in the elevator, Louis standing in the doorway to keep the doors from closing with his arms crossed tightly over his chest and a look of unsullied fury in his eyes. He only moved when he caught sight of Celeste walking over, one fist yanking Harry by the hair, and the other clamped down on the back of Niall's neck. As she got closer, Louis noticed what was undoubtedly red hair extensions wrapped around her wrist. He would have to ask how that ended up there later, but right now he needed to jump out of the way as Niall was unceremoniously shoved face first into the elevator. Harry went in face first too, but that was because he tripped over his own feet.

“You know,” Celeste started, hitting the ‘Lobby’ button so hard it remained shoved into its slot. “When I said you guys should clear out for a bit, I meant maybe go shoot some pool or watch a movie. I did not mean rub your fucking cock against sluts!”

“Celeste we are so sorry. Things just got a little out of hand,” Liam said quickly.

“A little? A  _LITTLE_?” it was Louis that spoke, tears already threatening to fall. “You shared videos of yourself practically motorboating some random fucking bird Liam Payne! That definitely constitutes more than a measly ‘a little out of hand’.”

“Lou babe, please.”

He reached out for his mate, but Louis was not having it.

“No! Do not fucking touch me. It's going to be hard enough for me to ride in the car with you.”

Harry scoffed, or tried to at least. It sounded more like he was blowing raspberries. He was so fucking wasted.

“If you so mad, then why come up pick us?” he drunkenly drawled. “If ya only going to bitch, you should just let us go back.”

Zayn, who had said nothing since they had walked into the penthouse, stepped in front of Harry and looked him straight in the eye. “Say another word and Killian and I are gone.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Louis promptly reached up and put his hand over Harry's mouth.

“No. You don’t speak anymore. None of you do. We are going to go home now and you're all going to take ten showers and then tomorrow we'll talk about this."

"Yes baby, anything you want," Liam said.

"Stop sucking up to me Liam. It is doing nothing for you right now. It's actually annoying me."

Liam pressed his lips tightly together and nodded solemnly before looking back down to the ground.

Does it ever drive you crazy? Just how fast the  _night changes_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated ♥


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the late update!! But have some pretty fan art commission of Edward, Louis, and Liam by the incredibly talented [rubycurls](http://rubycurls.tumblr.com) as a gorgeous sorry!
> 
> You can reblog the art on Tumblr [HERE](http://perfectliam.tumblr.com/post/153227998432).

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2upr63c)

The alphas and beta were on the receiving end of an extremely aggressive cold shoulder. Despite the fact that Louis had said they would talk about what happened in the morning, the omegas and Celeste hadn’t made any sort of inclination that would happen. In fact, they weren’t even home when Edward, Liam, Harry, and Niall woke up (with killer fucking hangovers).

Their disappearance wasn’t even the first sting dished out (aside from various elbows to the ribs, slaps, hair pulling, and foot stomps they had received on their way back to the house and their walk up their driveway). When they got home, they learned that Louis, Zayn, and Celeste had moved the bassinets into one of the guestrooms and locked themselves in, forcing their mates to sleep alone. (Well, Edward was with Liam, but still, Louis completed them and it was weird without him.)

By the time the three did return, they had successfully ignored Liam, Harry, and Niall, Edward having left to work after taking a ridiculous amount of Aleve.

"How are we supposed to explain ourselves if they won't talk to us?" Harry asked after nearly five steady hours of silence from their mates.

"I honestly think the silence is a wee bit of a good thing because fellas, what the fuck are we going to say? I mean, we don’t really have a legitimate explanation, do we? It's not like we got drugged or something."

"What if we were?" Niall asked.

"What? Mate, don’t be ridiculous. If there was anything off with our drinks, we would have been able to tell. Also, it's not like this never happened before we were mated. Do you not remember the afterhours parties at the club?"

Niall buried his face in his hands.

" _We are so fucked_ ," he muffled out.

"Yeah, we are."

"Maybe… Maybe they just need to cool off and then we'll all laugh it off later?" Harry said hopefully.

"I think the chances of that happening are slim to none. Zayn threatened to leave you mate."

Harry cringed at the reminder. He couldn’t believe how smug he had been to Zayn. He almost wished he didn’t remember it.

Unfortunately, none of them forgot what they had done the night before, despite how fucking hammered they were. They didn’t have to watch the videos, which had since been removed from their Snapchat story (actually, they had made the collective decision to delete their Snapchats altogether). They had been seen by plenty though and the guys had woken up to a shitload of texts from family and friends, asking what the fuck they were thinking. Niall's texts were by far the most intimidating though. All of Celeste's brothers threatening bodily harm had him nearly shitting himself. (He had even emailed photos of all four brothers to neighborhood security, begging them not to let them in if they happened to show up. He wouldn’t put it past the four of them jumping on a plane to avenge their sister.)

Things went on like that for three solid days.

On Saturday evening, when the four were having dinner, their three mates joined them at the table. (Harry had cooked for Liam, Edward, and Niall, while Celeste cooked for the omegas. Needless to say, things were very awkward in the kitchen as the two alphas cooked around each other.)

The offenders sat up a little straighter when they were joined by their mates, side-eyeing each other and silently asking who should speak first.

Celeste took care of that.

"Obviously you douchebags know you fucked up," she started. "I really have no idea what possessed you to think it would be okay to get so fucking trashed, on a Tuesday no less, and then party all night with some ratchet ass bitches. And to top it all off, post videos with said ratchet ass bitches for everyone to see!"

"We're sorry," Liam muttered.

"I'm not finished and you'll shut the fuck up until I am."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don’t call me ma'am, makes me feel old. Anyway, as mad as we were…"

"Fucking livid would better describe it," Zayn interjected.

"Yes it would Zayn. As  _livid_  as we were, we were actually more worried than anything else. Clearly we could tell you boneheads were shitfaced and I've been around you when you're that wasted, you don’t think. What if you would have gotten into a car and tried to drive home? You guys could barely walk in a straight line. Just imagine how uncoordinated you would have been behind the wheel. You could have killed yourselves or someone else."

"But that didn’t happen," Edward said. "You can't fault us for something we didn’t do."

"But it could have Edward!" Louis suddenly yelled. "If we hadn’t come, there was a very good chance you guys would have tried to drive home, that you have to admit."

The alphas and beta stayed silent because yeah, they probably would have.

"You guys all have a family to take care of now and if anything were to happen to any of you, we would be devastated. I can't imagine life without any of you and the fact that you risked that is just overwhelmingly horrible. Think of the pups, especially you Niall. Don’t you want to do everything possible to protect that baby and your mate?"

"Of course."

"Well then you can't go making such destructive and fucking stupid decisions. Not to mention, extremely disrespectful."

"We know, and again, we are so sorry guys, and we know it's going to take some time for you to trust us again. We'll give you all the space and time you need. We love you so much though. Please know that will never change."

Louis, Celeste, and Zayn exchanged quick looks before saying the words back.

"Does this mean you guys will come back to our rooms?" Harry asked hopefully. "I've honestly barely slept since Tuesday. I need you and Killian with me. Having you so far, even if it's just down the hall, is really fucking me up."

"Ditto," Niall said.

"Yeah, I think we can do that," Louis said. "We miss you too. I know Mia does also."

Harry, that sappy bitch, actually started crying. He abruptly pushed his chair back and walked around the table to Zayn, dropping onto his knees and hugging the omega's middle.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

"He'll keep going until you stop him," Edward said.

"I know, but I want to hear it a little more," Zayn said with a smug grin.

"I will say it forever if I have to. I also swear to never drink alcohol again."

Niall cleared his throat. "Um, I would like to make it clear that he said "I", meaning him, Harry, will never drink alcohol again. He is speaking for himself. I will drink again, but I promise I won't ever get that wasted unless you're around," he said with his eyes on Celeste.

"I wonder if it was the combination of weed and alcohol that got us so sloshed," Edward thought out loud.

"Whoa whoa whoa, pause. You guys smoked?" Zayn asked, pushing Harry back so he landed on his ass. "You smoked without me?!"

"I'm sorry. I know I said I wouldn’t ever, since, you know, I get so stupid, but I thought since the guys were there then I would be okay."

"But you clearly weren’t! You guys are all such lightweights when it comes to weed. Jesus Christ! Why are we with them?" Zayn asked Celeste and Louis, the two shrugging.

"Don’t look at me. You're the one that introduced me to Liam," Louis said.

"I can't answer either. I still ask myself why I put up with my blonde at least once a day."

"I'm wounded sweetheart," Niall said, his hand placed over his heart.

"Oh trust me, you have no idea what 'wounded' is. You just wait until we are done with you guys."

"You mean…"

"Did you think we would just forgive you and be done with it? No. You guys are going to pay for what you did."

"What are you going to do?" Harry warily asked.

"What? And ruin the surprise? I don’t think so love."

Zayn kissed Harry's forehead before turning back to his food, signaling the end of that conversation. Harry stood up, but wasn’t away for long, wedging his chair between Zayn and Louis so he could sit next to his mate. Zayn said nothing, but the smile on his face was enough to say he was pleased to have his mate nearby again.

Louis noticed that Liam was practically inhaling his food and when he asked him why he was doing so, the alpha's answer warmed his heart.

"I really want to go cuddle with you and Mia. I've missed you two so much and I was hoping we could finish up quickly here and just head upstairs."

"Let's go now."

"Really?" Louis nodded and stood up with Liam.

"Aren't you coming Edward?" Louis asked.

"I'm just going to hang down here for a bit love. I think you three deserve some time to yourselves."

"You don’t want to be with us?" the omega asked with a slightly quivering lip.

"Of course I do beautiful, but I really think you need some alone time with your alpha and pup. Liam deserves his alone time with you babe."

"But…"

"Come on Lou," Liam urged softly. "He'll join us later."

Liam practically had to drag Louis out of the room, the omega keeping his eyes on Edward until a wall got in the way.

"So that was a bit unexpected," Niall said, casually scooting one chair over so he was now sitting next to Celeste.

"Look, the truth of the matter is that I am not their mate and they are going to have to get used to eventually not having me around."

"Is that going to be any time soon?" Harry asked.

"Well, not that I can see, but…"

"But nothing you fucking idiot," Celeste interrupted. "You three made a decision to be together, which means they want you as much as they want each other. You won't be spending their shared heat and rut with them, but who do you think you will have during your rut?"

"I was thinking about just finding a random omega to help me through it," Edward answered honestly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You know very fucking well that it's going to be Louis. You know that if you were to do that, be with someone else, it would tear him apart. Just because the three of you aren’t officially mated, doesn’t mean they don’t see you as a mate. Good God Edward. Aren't you supposed to be some type of genius?"

"Cut him some slack. He's never been in a real relationship before. Come to think of it, none of us really have except for Niall with…" Harry stopped when he heard the eerily low growl rumble up Celeste's throat.

"Finish that sentence Harry. I dare you," Celeste said.

"None of us have. Definitely none of us until now," Harry quickly corrected himself.

"What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn’t feel like you have to step away from Lilo or give them their alone time because honestly, they don’t want it. They want you there with them. Maybe when this threesome started there were more boundaries and lines you were afraid to cross and perhaps they didn’t want crossed either, but things have changed."

"So… Should I go up there?"

Celeste sighed and went back to her food.

"That's a yes," Niall relayed, already reaching for Edward's plate so he could finish off his food.

"What if he planned on finishing that?" Zayn asked as Niall shoved a piece of steak into his mouth.

" _I durbt it_ ," the blonde said with a mouthful of food.

"Don’t talk with your mouth full," Celeste scolded.

" _Soorry mumma_.  _Ow!! Mer fert!_ "

"Keep talking and I'm going to stomp your other one even harder."

Niall swallowed before apologizing and popping a kiss on Celeste's cheek.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too stupid."

"Your favorite stupid."

"Of course. If you weren’t my favorite stupid, then I wouldn’t have let you put a baby inside of me."

Niall grinned and smoothed his hand over Celeste's growing belly.

"How's baby? I missed them so much."

"They missed daddy too."

\---------

"It's sweet when they have moments like this, isn’t it?" Zayn asked Harry.

"It is. I love how they can go from arguing to heart eyes in a matter of seconds."

"They should get their own reality show."

"Yeah, um, babe?"

"Hm?"

"I would very much like to go cuddle as well. I need my mate and my pup. Please?"

Zayn sighed, Harry hearing the hesitance in the release of air.

"Yeah. Yeah, we can do that. Niall, please don’t eat my food. I plan on finishing this."

"I promise he won't touch it Zayn," Celeste said. "I think we might go do our own cuddling actually."

"Oh God. Please, keep it down you two. Pregnant Celeste is much louder than not-pregnant Celeste."

"Okay that is a totally fair statement, but I really do mean cuddle," Celeste clarified. "Also, you're always very loud too Harry, so don’t talk shit."

"She's right darling. Niall obviously takes the cake when it comes to the loudest decibel level, but you babe, you're close," Zayn said as Harry scooped him up bridal style.

"You love my moans though.  Bet you miss me calling you Aladdin." Harry had tried to whisper that last part, but Celeste heard him anyway.

"Oh God! Seriously?! You know how weird I find that Hazza!" Celeste groaned as she tugged Niall out of his chair, his plate gripped tightly in his hand. "Put the plate down."

"Please can I take it up? I promise I won't spill."

"Fine, whatever. Grab my plate too I guess."

Niall shimmied excitedly and expertly balanced three plates (his, Edward's, and Celeste's) in his hands and the four headed up, Zarry going into their room and Neleste into theirs.

Harry was elated to see Killian's bassinet was back in the room and the alpha made a beeline for his pup, practically throwing Zayn onto the bed before taking his baby in his arms. Zayn would have complained, but seeing Harry nuzzling Killian's face and peppering kisses all over him was worth almost bouncing off the bed.

"Hello my gorgeous little king. Daddy has missed you so much," Harry spoke as he carried on scenting his pup. "Daddy made a series of dumb boo boos, but he promises that'll never happen again. Plus, Mummy, Auntie Celeste, and Uncle Lou Lou have their own plans to make us suffer for it, so we definitely won't be such disastrous dummies again." Killian assumed his usual death grip on his father's hair and smacked his lips together as if asking his father for kisses. "You want more kisses cuddle bug? I'll give you kisses." Harry proceeded to assault Killian's chubby cheeks with kisses, the pup giggling and tugging on Harry's hair out of pure joy. He loves his daddy's kisses.

"Can you please get over here before my heart bursts from my chest?" Zayn asked.

"Want to go lay with mummy? Oh! I think you do!"

Once Killian was snuggled between his parents, Zayn and Harry sharing lazy kisses above the pup's head, the final traces of dread finally left Harry's body. He really had missed being with his family. It took a major toll on him to not have their scents nearby. There was only so much laying on a pile of Zayn's clothes and Killian's onesies could satisfy. Having them in his arms, sharing skin contact, that was what he needed, and he swore he would never do anything to jeopardize that again.

"I'm so sorry Zayn."

"Babe, I know. I actually think maybe I should apologize too."

"What for?"

"Because I threatened to leave you."

"I sort of deserved it though, didn’t I? Even before the unfortunate encounters with the strippers, what I said here, about you hating Killian, I'm so sorry."

"I know you didn’t mean it. It was just an overwhelming moment, you know, with the piss in my mouth and all of that. I was already on edge because of that."

"Rightfully so. A mouthful of piss can't be fun," Harry said with a tiny smirk.

"Okay first of all, it wasn’t a mouthful, second, it was a pretty shitty thing to say to me."

"Yes, it definitely was and I will never ever ever ever say anything so stupid again."

"Don’t make a promise you can't keep love. We will all say stupid shit at some point. God knows Niall does hourly, but how about we just never say anything that  _mean_  again?"

"Deal. Deal deal deal… Deal deal deal de—"

Zayn shut him up with his lips, Harry melting into the kiss with a content sigh. It was at some point between Zayn's tongue tracing Harry's lip and Harry's fingers tugging on Zayn's hair that the kisses went from chaste to not very baby-appropriate.

"Do you think Celeste was serious when she said she and Niall were only going to cuddle?" Harry asked Zayn, not wanting to take Killian to them if they were doing their own not baby-appropriate thing.

"Trust me, they won't be doing anything until Niall finishes his food and you saw how stacked those plates were."

"Right, well don’t move, and I'll be right back. Actually, if you would like to remove some of that restricting clothing while I'm gone, I wouldn’t complain."

"You got it babe."

Harry rushed out of the room with Killian in his arms, Niall and Celeste more than happy to take care of the pup. Harry could faintly remember Celeste sniggering as he left, saying something along the lines of "he's screwed", but he assumed she meant he was about to do some literal screwing. He never imagined he would walk back into his room, shirt halfway-unbuttoned, to find Zayn sitting back against the headboard, clad now in his pajamas (how the hell did he change so fast?), with the opening credits of the latest episode of Planet Earth II playing on the TV.

"Um, babe?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes my love?"

"What's going on? I thought we were going to connect puzzle pieces, and as awesome as David Attenborough's voice is, I'm not sure I'm ready to have it be the soundtrack of our lovemaking."

Zayn turned to Harry and slowly blinked his gorgeously long lashes at him. "I'm sorry sweetie, I guess I'm just not in the mood."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Zayn blew the alpha a kiss before turning back to the TV, raising the volume to insure Harry knew there would be no further talk about this.

"But…" and then realization hit Harry. "Oh, that’s just mean. You riled me up on purpose. You sly little omega.”

“You can watch with me if you promise not to let your hands wander.”

“You know they have a mind of their own when I'm horny. I cannot be held liable for any unsanctioned hand wandering.”

“Then you can go hang out somewhere else.”

“Fine, I'll watch, but I'm going to bring our baby back.”

“Celeste should be knocking any second now.”

_Knock knock knock_.

Harry opened the door to a very smiley Celeste.

“Special delivery of one Killian Marcel Styles to one gorgeous mom and one soon-to-have-blue-balls daddy.”

“You're positively evil,” Harry said to her as he took Killian.

“You know I take statements like that as compliments.” She quickly flicked Harry's boner before dashing down the hallway laughing maniacally.

“Fuck! I'll get you back for that!” Harry yelled after her.

“ _Not likely!_ "

Harry turned into the room and Zayn was making grabby hands at him.

"Are those for Killian or me?" Harry asked.

"Both. Come on, it'll be me, my babes, and David Attenborough."

"I don’t know why, but that has a nice ring to it. Might make a good tattoo."

"Don’t you fucking dare."

"We'll revisit it later."

\---------

"Do you think he's mad at me for being mean to him?" Louis asked Liam once the two were settled with Mia between them.

"No baby. I think he genuinely just thinks you and I need alone time together."

"Is it because he is planning on leaving us soon?"

And Liam really wasn’t sure how to answer that question. They hadn’t spoken about that in a while, the possibility of Edward leaving. Everything just seemed to be going so well and he didn’t want to bring up something so, and this was going to sound very dramatic, but so devastating.

"I think maybe it is something we should talk about with him. We all…" Liam stopped when he heard Louis sniffle. "Oh no. Lou Bear, please don’t cry."

"I don’t want him to go Li."

"And I'm not going anywhere."

Liam and Louis turned to the door as Edward walked in, Louis standing up on the bed and running across it to jump into Edward's arms.

"Do you promise?" the omega asked.

"Yeah Lou, I promise. There's no way I can leave you and I'll be here as long as you'll have me."

"And if that's forever?"

_Oh shit._

Edward looked over Louis' head to Liam and he looked as taken aback by Louis' question as Edward felt. To clarify, Liam didn’t look angry, he never would be, but just genuinely surprised and perhaps coming to realize that maybe this could in fact be a forever thing. Maybe. Possibly. Could it?

"Love, I think that's something we'll have to discuss. It's not something we can just decide on a whim."

“When can we talk about it?”

“How about after your heat?”

“I think that’s a great idea, right Lou?” Liam asked from the bed.

“Yeah, I do. You're going to cuddle with us now?”

“Yeah babe, I'm going to cuddle with you now.”


	58. In Memory of Jay

Hey everyone. As most, if not all of you know, the beloved Johannah Deakin passed away last Wednesday. Jay was such an inspiration to us all and we all know that nobody loved Louis as much as she did. She was a true angel. We will cherish every memory we have of her and never forget her kindness and beauty. Rest in peach Jay, we love you ♥


End file.
